Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: A second season of everyone's favorite reality show. However, now Chris and Chef are torturing their 22 new campers on a beautiful Caribbean island. Too bad there's no indoor plumbing, the kitchen is on Chef's boat and they have to sleep in crappy tents
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all you TDI fans

Hey there all you TDI fans. Yes, this is going to be another of those where you submit your character and I write a story based on that. However, it's going to be **interactive!** That means if I pick your character, you'll have influence on who is sent home.

However, what I notice about a lot of these stories is that they have a lot of Goths, emo, loners, and punks. Therefore, I encourage people to not send in only those types of characters. I will accept 1 emo **or **goth, 1 punk/rebel, and no loners (because they're no fun to write). So, if you're submitting, you might want to see what the stereotypes other people have submitted first so that you don't end up sending in the same exact character. Don't worry, if you're reading my other story. I'll keep working on that as well, but I always work on multiple stories and such at the same time. Plus, I figure it'll be a while before I have the entire cast of characters picked.

Here's a list of what I need:

Emo or goth **(taken)**

Musician

Hippie

Punk/ Rebel (**taken)**

Mr. Smooth

Beauty Queen

Over stressed kid

Jock

Cheerleader

Foreigner **(taken)**

Ghetto gangsta

The Caring girl **(taken)**

Fantasy geek

Gadget Geek

Theater Nerd **(taken)**

Stoner

Spoiled Brat

Drama Queen (or king)

Slut

Clown

Other (if you can think of one not up)

Bookworm (**taken)**

Mr. Sarcastic (**taken)**

This will be rated T.

I am a liberal nutjob, so your characters will not be discriminated against for ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, or anything else _if they are good characters!_ The quicker you submit, the more likely you will be picked. No more than 2 characters per person (and if you do submit 2, they must be different genders and they cannot be a couple!) Do not connect them to the original characters. I have 19 – 21 spots to fill. Anyway, here's the form for you to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Outfit:

Bathing suit (optional):

Looks (include hair color and style, eye colors, skin tone, ethnicity, general height, body shape, ect.):

Fears and why:

Personality:

Religion (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired up (yes or no):

Person to be paired with(if last question was yes):

Audition tape (optional, but will help determine):

Other:

And, here's my character:

Name: Madison Higgins

Age: 17

Gender: female

stereotype: cowgirl

Outfit: black cowboy boots up to her knees, jeans tucked into boots, black tank top, and black cowboy hat.

Bathing suit (optional): brown, modest bikini. Good support and covers all very well.

Looks: curly blond hair down to her midback and left down, light green eyes, average height, slightly tanned skin, really thin and slightly busty. She's quite the looker.

Fears and why: 'rattlers' (rattle snakes) because her dog was bitten by one when she was ten (she's also watched Indiana Jones a few too many times and thinks she's his reincarnation)

Personality: fun, outgoing, not afraid to jump into action, A bit like Izzy, just not quite as insane. She also flirts with guys by challenging them. Probably would fall into a relationship.

Religion (optional): agnostic

Likes: county and pop music, playing rough, animals (for the most part), scary, action, and horror movies, crime shows

Dislikes: rap or showtunes, having to be girly, catty girls, chick flicks, teen shows

How daring they are: Will do anything that won't guarantee death

Paired up (yes or no): Yes

Person to be paired with (if last question was yes): a funny guy that doesn't mind that she's tough and will get dirty

Audition tape:

"Howdy, there, all ya'll producers of TDI and Chris. My name is Madison from Texas and here's my audition." She jumps onto a horse and begins to ride around after a calf. She pulls a rope into a lasso and catches the calf. Then jumps off the horse and ties the calf's four legs together.

Other: talks with a Texan accent

So, have fun!

Also, looking for ideas for challenges.


	2. Announcement!

**Most of this is a repeat from the last chapter, but I still need 8 BOYS. Girls are full!**

Hey there all you TDI fans

Hey there all you TDI fans. Yes, this is going to be another of those where you submit your character and I write a story based on that. However, it's going to be **interactive!** That means if I pick your character, you'll have influence on who is sent home.

However, what I notice about a lot of these stories is that they have a lot of Goths, emo, loners, and punks. Therefore, I encourage people to not send in only those types of characters. I will accept 1 emo **or **goth, 1 punk/rebel, and no loners (because they're no fun to write). So, if you're submitting, you might want to see what the stereotypes other people have submitted first so that you don't end up sending in the same exact character. Don't worry, if you're reading my other story. I'll keep working on that as well, but I always work on multiple stories and such at the same time. Plus, I figure it'll be a while before I have the entire cast of characters picked.

Here's a list of what I need:

Emo or goth **(taken)**

Musician **(taken)**

Punk/ Rebel (**taken)**

Mr. Smooth

Beauty Queen **(taken)**

Over stressed kid

Jock **(taken)**

Foreigner **(taken)**

Ghetto gangsta

The Caring girl **(taken)**

Fantasy geek

Gadget Geek **(taken)**

Theater Nerd **(taken)**

Stoner **(taken)**

Spoiled Brat **(taken)**

Clown

Other (if you can think of one not up)

Bookworm (**taken)**

Mr. Sarcastic (**taken)**

This will be rated T.

I am a liberal nutjob, so your characters will not be discriminated against for ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, or anything else _if they are good characters!_ The quicker you submit, the more likely you will be picked. No more than 2 characters per person (and if you do submit 2, they must be different genders and they cannot be a couple!) Do not connect them to the original characters. I have 19 – 21 spots to fill. Anyway, here's the form for you to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Outfit:

Bathing suit (optional):

Looks (include hair color and style, eye colors, skin tone, ethnicity, general height, body shape, ect.):

Fears and why:

Personality:

Religion (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired up (yes or no):

Person to be paired with(if last question was yes):

Audition tape (optional, but will help determine):

Other:

And, here's my character:

Name: Madison Higgins

Age: 17

Gender: female

stereotype: cowgirl

Outfit: black cowboy boots up to her knees, jeans tucked into boots, black tank top, and black cowboy hat.

Bathing suit (optional): brown, modest bikini. Good support and covers all very well.

Looks: curly blond hair down to her midback and left down, light green eyes, average height, slightly tanned skin, really thin and slightly busty. She's quite the looker.

Fears and why: 'rattlers' (rattle snakes) because her dog was bitten by one when she was ten (she's also watched Indiana Jones a few too many times and thinks she's his reincarnation)

Personality: fun, outgoing, not afraid to jump into action, A bit like Izzy, just not quite as insane. She also flirts with guys by challenging them. Probably would fall into a relationship.

Religion (optional): agnostic

Likes: county and pop music, playing rough, animals (for the most part), scary, action, and horror movies, crime shows

Dislikes: rap or showtunes, having to be girly, catty girls, chick flicks, teen shows

How daring they are: Will do anything that won't guarantee death

Paired up (yes or no): Yes

Person to be paired with (if last question was yes): a funny guy that doesn't mind that she's tough and will get dirty

Audition tape:

"Howdy, there, all ya'll producers of TDI and Chris. My name is Madison from Texas and here's my audition." She jumps onto a horse and begins to ride around after a calf. She pulls a rope into a lasso and catches the calf. Then jumps off the horse and ties the calf's four legs together.

Other: talks with a Texan accent

So, have fun!

Also, looking for ideas for challenges.

* * *

**Here are the other girls!**

****

Name: Vanessa Cowan (everyone calls her Nessa, though)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Beauty Queen (she's not like a Miss FruFru, though)

Outfit: dark denim mini skirt, hot pink cami, under a white cashmere sweater*like the ones you get at Abercrombie* (she ties her sweater around her waist in really humid an hot weather), hot pink wedges

Bathing Suit: Neon blue and white bikini with white thong sandals

Looks: Slightly wavy dark brown hair that flows to right below her shoulders, caramel colored eyes, Caucasian, five feet and three inches, she is very curvy

Fears: Deep water, she had a bad experience at the beach

Personality: Nessa is smart, funny, nice, athletic*but also soft somehow*, musical, good at modeling, she is rich so...

Religion: Catholic, although she never goes to church because of beauty pageants

Likes: Pageants, shopping, sports, boys, ice skating, swimming

Dislikes: Cows *idk... random XD*

Paired Up: Definitely!

Paired Up With Who: a GUY who is hot, funny, athletic, has good taste in guys, and a musician (doesn't need to be a musician, Nessa isn't particular)

Audition Tape: "Hey Chris! What's up? Okay, I think I should be on TDI because I am a very good person. I have a lot of good friends who I have met on the road, mostly, to beauty pageants. Also, I can just buy my way on with my daddy's money and with mine from my pageants... but I thought I'd at least try the audition...*does a cat walk around her very large room*. Well, I really hope I get on. I think I'd be a good contestant on TDI. See yah!"

Other: she is an over achiever sometimes... she does what she needs to do to be successful (she doesn't cheat or do things like Harold and Heather, though)

* * *

Name: Gail

Age:16

Gender: female

Stereotype: beauty queen/artsy girl

Outfit: jean kind of rumpled short-shorts, black tee, lots of bangles, and anklets, big hoop earrings

Bathing suit (optional): black bikini, but its not to showy

Looks (include hair color and style, eye colors, skin tone, ethnicity, general height, body shape, etc.):tall skinny very full bust platinum blond hair in long, thin pony tail. blue eyes, kind-of puffy lips

Fears and why: hospitals- she remembers being in one with her aunt when her parents died

Personality: strong nice funny feminine brave smart confident temperamental, kind-of self conscious and likes perfection

Religion (optional): Jewish

Likes: action films, clothing, art, disine

Dislikes: snobs, people who think she's stupid guys who flirt with her a lot

Paired up (yes or no): yes

Person to be paired with(if last question was yes):with some sort of 'mister smooth'

Audition tape (optional, but will help determine):camera focuses on a girl sitting at a pool "hey everyone in tv land! ok, I'm going to say this super quick-my aunt cant know I'm doing this-ok- my name is Gail and I really want to be on your show. I know I could do a great job and-shit, my aunt found me gotta go!"

Other :her parents were murdered so she lives with her aunt and 9 cousins. she gets along with most people she meets, lots of people think she's perfect-but she really isn't close.  


* * *

Name: Phoebe St. James

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Punk

Outfit: She was dressed in a black thin hoodie jacket with it unzipped showing off her black thin strapped tank top which stuck to her like glue. Her midriff was showing just a bit with loose faded blue jeans and what completed her outfit was a pair of black and white sneakers. She had a set of small dark purple bracelets around her right wrist while her nose was pierced along with one eyebrow. Her ears were pierced about three times each. She also wears a diamond wedding ring on a gold chain around her neck.

Bathing suit (optional): She has a camouflage halter top with tan Capri's. When she does go swimming she puts on a camouflage army styled hat (just like the cap)

Looks (include hair color and style, eye colors, skin tone, ethnicity, general height, body shape, ect.): Her hair is a pixie cut with three different shades of purple stripped in her hair. She has a medium tan with dark brown eyes. she has a cone shaped face and a curvy yet lean body. She has skinny wrists and had long legs.

Fears and why: A large group of baying (means barking) hound dogs chasing her due to a hunting accident when she was younger (think the chase scene in Bambi)

Personality: She's tough and she's speaks her mind, not afraid of what other people think about her. She's very cold and distant at first but she starts to warm up to people later where she shows her kind and motherly side. She's very creative and artistic and shows it in her writing, drawing, and photography. She has a bit of a violent side to her but that's when you only get her extremely mad. Otherwise she's very quiet but observes everything around her.

Likes: Writing, Drawing, Daydreaming, Listening to her iPod, swimming, chocolate, looking up at the stars, jeans, meditation, tai chi, tea, photography, surfing.

Dislikes: The color pink, dresses, vanilla, jerks, bullies, snobs, anyone taking/touching her mother's things (such as her mother's surfboard, wedding ring, or camera.)

Paired up (yes or no): Yes please

Person to be paired with(if last question was yes): Someone completely opposite to her.

Audition tape (optional, but will help determine): The camera focuses on a teenage girl with short purple hair looking into the camera with a grumpy look on her face, "Hi my name is Phoebe and-ugh Connor this is stupid. Turn the camera off." She turned her head to the side. "Your right, they probably wouldn't choose you anyway you-AHH!" The camera drops and sneakers are seen chasing another pair. "Come back here right now!" The camera screen goes fuzzy.

Other:

*She's Spanish/Hawaiian

*She can spit and swallow fire

*She can twirl fire on a stick

*She's very physically flexible

*She speaks Hawaiian, Spanish, and English but sometimes speaks in Hawaiian or Spanish when she's angry or just does that to make the other people mad.

*Her prized possessions are her mother's surfboard, wedding ring, and camera and she's very protective of them all.

* * *

Name: Autumn

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Goth/loner/artist

Outfit: Plain black/dark grey t-shirt, black jeans, fishnet gloves that go to her elbows and a black cross choker.

Bathing Suit: Um...Probably what Gwen had or similar to that.

Looks: Hair is to her waist and naturally grey/silver (but it's not like old people hair. It's shiny, silky and soft), black eyes, pale, Caucasian/Canadian, about 5'5", and skinny but strong. She is also pretty.

Fears and why: Pink because well, she's Goth and it's way to bright for her, and speaking/performing in front of an audience because she is shy and doesn't really like people too much.

Personality: Shy, friendly, quiet, closed-off

Religion: Um...I guess Christian (but she kind of rebels against it)

Likes: art, nature, black, the moon, being alone, wolves, poetry, pandas

Dislikes: Pink, popular people, sun, talking/being social, homework

Paired up: Yes

With whom: Just a friendly guy who's always nice to her and others.

Audition tape: Autumn sits in her room with her mom getting ready to film. "Ok, now!" Her mom says. Autumn, "Hello, Total Drama Island! My name is Autumn Breshears and you should pick me because I'm caring, kind and loving, and tough!" (Her mom, "Mention something about ratings.") "Mom, no! (Her mom, "It'll help you get picked!") "Oh, fine, ok and since you will most likely pick one of those bratty girls, I'll probably argue with whoever it is, which will boost your ratings." (turns to her mom) "Happy?" (Her mom, "Yep") "Ok, thanks and I hope you pick me!"

Other: She an amazing artist and poet. People are usually amazed that her

hair is just naturally silver/grey. Her best friend is her mom and she is an

only child.

* * *

Name: Genevieve

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Caring Girl

Outfit: Red tank top, blue miniskirt, (shoes?)

Looks: Straight black hair, Caucasian, blue eyes, 6 ft tall, 324 lbs

Fears: Roaches because they're "so creepy"

Religion: Catholic

Likes: charity, feeding the hungry

Dislikes: mean, Heather-types

Paired up: Yes

Who: any girl (she is lesbian)

Other: She doesn't like fighting, but to defend others she can be very fierce. She is also very delicate and super sensitive

* * *

Name: Christie

Age 16

Gender: girl

Stereotype: foreigner

Outfit: plaid long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers

Bathing suit: 1 piece bathing suit that's black

Looks: long black hair, that reaches her feet, with bangs that cover her eyes, grey eyes, tan skin tone, average height, has a flat breast.

Fears and why: cats when she was 8 a cat scratched her back, which gave her a huge scar.

Personality: kind, funny , cry baby, fighter, smart

Religion: well she's Japanese so I guess Buddhist

Likes: nature,

Paired up: yes, with anybody

Audition tape: she listing her best qualities when somebody throws a knife at her head. It was her big sis. She pulls out a gun and tries to shoot her but she dodges them. Then she turns and says, "I have to go."

Other: she's an a assassin

* * *

name: Paige Larter.

age:16

gender: female

stereotype: ecology/fight world hunger freak

outfit: pale green tee with dark green recycling symbol. shredded capri blue jeans (knee length), pale green all-star low tops, chunky silver necklaces

bathing suit: green bikini

looks: tall skinny, pale brown hair in short, thin braid, brown eyes, a few freckles, flat-chested

fear: cars; her parents died in a car accident (she lives with aunt)

personality: funny, caring, sarcastic, smart, stubborn, nice, temperamental, confident, friendly, kind of up tight

religion: doesn't believe in religions- they cause to many wars

likes: animals, nature, friends, chefs food (its recyclable and organic)

dislikes: snobs, smokers

paired up: yes

with: a bad boy who can help her loosen up

audition tape:

Hey everyone! My name is Paige, and I think I should be chosen because it will give me a chance to show people my beliefs and help support them! Also, I think I'll add some flavor to the show!

* * *

Name: Rebecca "Bex"

Age:16

Gender: female

Stereotype: trouble maker

Outfit: black tube top with a skull on it, jean short shorts, black skater shoes. she also has her ears pierced.

Bathing suit (optional): a black bikini with a silver skull on the top and one on the bottom of the swimsuit.

Looks (include hair color and style, eye colors, skin tone, ethnicity, general height, body shape, etc.): long black hair with some covering her left eye, blue eyes, a little pale,5'4",109 pounds, and is super pretty!

Fears and why: angry poodles because her best friend Nick got attacked once by angry poodles and she was watching and was trying to get them away from him and got attacked too.

Personality: fun to be with, nice if she likes you, can be weird, scary, and dark, and gets into trouble a lot

Likes: loves music, sk8er boi the song, singing, horror movies, scaring people, friends, hanging with nick, and loves to joke around!

Dislikes: jerks, girly girls, pink (the color), people she need to teach a lesson to(you now fight them)

Paired up (yes or no): yes

Person to be paired with (if last question was yes): a boy that isn't a jerk

Audition tape (optional, but will help determine): she is in the park skateboarding and then she starts to talk about who she is and why she wants to be on the show

Other: her dad left her and her mom when she was only 9 that's when she became Goth and a trouble maker because before he left she kissed up to him so she was like a girly girl and wear like only pink but she hated that her hair was black and she did everything she was told but after he left she decided not to be that because her dad loved that about her and when he broke her heart she broke his(that was when she changed her name to Bex not legally yet through)!the funny thing about that was he told his new wife on how good she was and all and so she wanted to meet Rebecca, so he arranged plans and she was going to spend Easter week with them and when she got there her dad fainted because of the shock!

* * *

Name: Brooke Laverne

Nicknamed: Brookworm

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bookworm

Outfit: Dark gray hoodie, dark blue t-shirt, blue denim jeans, white sneakers.

Bathing suit: Dark blue bikini with strapless top, covers everything well.

Looks: Long dark brown hair with lighter brown bangs and stripe in the middle, pulled up in a low ponytail; light blue eyes; light skin tone but not pale; Caucasian; about 5'4" and thin build.

Fears and why: Ghosts (ever since she was a child and had read a scary book about ghosts, she has been afraid of them).

Personality: She is very caring, fun, and sisterly to those in need of help, but will not tolerate disrespect from those who show rude behavior. She is also very smart, but only by reading thousands of books throughout her lifetime.

Religion: Christian

Likes: Books/stories, writing, art, giving advice, and making friends.

Dislikes: Rude behavior, loud noises, and fights.

Paired up: Yes

Person to be paired with: A smart, friendly guy who can make her laugh.

Audition tape: The camera is focused on Brooke, as she is reading a book while hanging upside-down from a tree branch. She doesn't seem to notice the camera watching her, while the person behind the camera chuckles quietly. "This is my big sis, kind of a weirdo at first glance. Don't let her strange habits or home schooled background fool you, though, cause she's really smart! Someday she'll be a famous author, and no pompous, money-greedy publishers will say otherwise!" Brooke finally looks down and notices the camera on her, a frown and raised brow on her face. "Shadi, what are you doing?" "Oh, hey sis! I'm auditioning you for this reality TV show I heard about!" "What? Hey, I didn't give you permission to-WHOA!!" She loses her balance and slips off the branch, falling onto the camera and her brother. Static.

Other: She is home-schooled, but her mother works at the school library so textbooks are brought to her. She has even read college-leveled textbooks and hopes to go to college someday.

* * *

**If you're wondering why your character is in bold, I tried endlessly to make them not bold, but the computer wouldn't agree.**


	3. The First Eleven Campers

**If you noticed that there was never an authors note here before, it's because I'm adding it on July 27. I'm going through all the chapters one by one to fix little grammar mistakes... to impress my BFFFL. She's the Katie to me as Sadie... no joke, her name is actually Katie. Sorry Katharine. Couldn't help it. It's a TDI joke you would get better if you watched the show.**

**

* * *

**

The First Eleven Campers

"Welcome to Total DRAMA **ISLAND**!" Chris called out to the camera. He stood on the edge of a metal dock. The island behind him had sandy beaches, beautiful scenery, and palm trees. "As, during the last season, we were almost sued for the living conditions, we have moved to a tropical island in the sunny Caribbean and are at Camp Wawanakwa 2." Chris pointed to a sign that was obviously taken from the first camp and had a sloppy '2' painted on it with red paint. "We're still on a budget, but it's a little better after last season's ratings."

"This season, once again, our teenage campers will be playing for time on television, cheesy tabloid fame, and an increased amount of money, $250,000. It might take them two weeks to blow all that cash. Now, I think I see our first camper approaching. Yes, I'd like you all to welcome Eddie."

A boat pulled up and a cute, yet small boy climbed out of the boat with several suitcases. His red hair was in a shag, horn-rimmed glasses covered his brown eyes, and several freckles dotted his face. His button-up shirt was lavender with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loose blue tie was around his neck. As well, he wore tight blue jeans and black loafers. "Hello, World," Eddie said with a big smile. He turned to Chris. "And what a pleasure to meet you, Chris. You're such an inspiration."

"I am, aren't I?" He smiled his signature smile. "Tell us a little about yourself, Eddie."

"Well, I'm highly involved with theater at my school, and I star in most of the plays and musicals. My dream is to have my name in lights on Broadway someday…" a starry-eyed expression took over his face.

"Very interesting," Chris said in a voice that indicated he hadn't listened to a word Eddie had said. "Now, I'd like to welcome our next camper, Brooke."

The boat pulled up and a thin girl stepped off. She had light brown bangs, and long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her eyes were blue and her skin was slightly tanned. She wore white sneakers, blue jeans, and a gray hoodie and held a novel in one arm. "Hello, Chris," she said. "It's good to be here at… Camp Wawanakwa 2?"

"Yep, that's where we are," Chris said. "Now, why don't you go join Eddie over there."

"Hi, I'm Eddie," Eddie introduced himself happily.

"Nice to meet you, Eddie, I'm Brooke."

Eddie leans in closer to Brooke. "Don't you think that Chris has a great ass?"

Brooke side-glanced at Eddie, thinking he was joking, but smiled and laughed as she noticed Eddie's eyes weren't leaving Chris's bottom.

"And I think I see our next camper approaching, yes, I do," Chris said. "I'd like to welcome Rufus to our lovely island." The boy on the boat looked more like a man. He stood tall, his shoulders broad, and his body showed he was in great shape. His dark blue eyes were dazzling and his hair was perfectly windblown. His black shoes shone, his black slacks looked to have been pressed, and his muscles bulged under his red Lacoste polo shirt. Rufus stood on the boat, not moving. "Uh, Rufus, you can step down from the boat now." Rufus turned his eyes on Chris and coughed. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. Welcome Rufus Whitherton to camp." Rufus coughed again. "The first."

"Thank you," Rufus said stepping down. "Um, grab my bag, will you, McClain." He waved at the camera, then flexed his muscles and nodded with a sexy smirk. He turned to the other two campers. He looked Brooke up and down, before smirking and raising his eyebrows.

Eddie stepped forward, hearts in his eyes, and held out his hand to Rufus. "I'm Eddie."

"Whatever, Freddy," Rufus said and stepped closer to Brooke. "And you would be?"

"Um... Brooke," Brooke said stepping away from him.

"I am going to love it here," Eddie whispered to Brooke and she giggled. Rufus's bags were thrown onto the dock, one rolling off into the water.

"And here's the next boat with our next camper," Chris announced. "And will you all welcome Todd to the island."

"No, I will not demote myself," Rufus said.

"Nice to meet you too," Todd said jumping off the back of the boat and landing on the dock. He was not quite as tall as Rufus, but he still looked strong. He had sparkling brown eyes and short red hair. He wore a medium blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers. He had several golden teardrop earrings in each ear and a shark tooth hung across his chest from a black yarn around his neck.

"Hi there," Eddie said happily. "My name is Eddie."

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said shaking Todd's hand and smiling slightly. "I'm Brooke."

Todd motioned toward her book. "Do a lot of reading?"

She blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, it's a hobby."

"So, you're like a Brookworm?" Todd asked.

Eddie giggled. "Wow, that's clever. I never would have thought of that."

"You don't mind if I call you that, right, Brookworm?" Todd asked.

"If you insist," Brooke said blushing a bit.

"Our next camper is Vanessa," Chris said as a curvy girl arrived on the next boat. She wore a dark denim miniskirt, a hot pink camisole with a bit of lace along the top. She had a white cashmere sweater tied around her waist. Her slightly wavy dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and she looked around with her caramel colored eyes. Chris reach out to help her off the boat as she stepped lightly in her hot pink wedges onto the dock.

"Actually, I prefer to go by Nessa," she said in a strong, yet girly voice.

"So, I hear you're a beauty pageant queen," Chris said. "And a model."

"Only part time," Nessa said.

"So, Nessa, is there anything you'd like to say to start off your Camp Wawanakwa 2 experience?" Chris asked.

Nessa frowned slightly. "My daddy paid you to give me extra time on the air, didn't he?"

"Just a little bit," Chris said.

Nessa rolled her eyes and stepped back to the other campers.

"Hey, sweet thing," Rufus said with a smirk and nodding at her.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me that."

"What would you like me to call you, then?" Rufus asked.

"Nessa works fine," she said. "I've dealt with your type in my business. You're not going to fool me with your charms."

"You can fool me with your charms," Eddie said to Rufus. Rufus just rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"And our next camper is in sight," Chris said as a boat approached quickly. When the boat arrived, a short, thin, pale boy with black hair and grey eyes climbed onto the dock. He wore jeans, a white long sleeved button-up top with a striped sweater over it. Once he grabbed all his bags, he turned to the other campers. "This is Zak," Chris said as Zak made his way to the dock.

"Hey, guys," Zak said. "Oh, this is awesome. I'm so excited. But, I need to get my bags to shore where they won't fall over the edge."

"Need some help with that?" Todd asked stepping forward, but Zak hefted his heavy bags and managed to find the shore and place his bags where his gadgets would be safe. He quickly opened his backpack and pulled out his computer. He frowned upon opening it.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"No internet access," Zak said closing his laptop and placing it back in his bag.

"Too bad," Chris said shaking his head slowly. "If only there was a way to contact the outside world, oh, wait, only I can." He smiled. "I believe that stream of water approaching is out next camper. Yep, everyone, here comes Erik!"

A jet ski was quickly approaching and a tall, athletic boy with a black fauxhawk and grey eyes approached. He pulled to a stop just short of the dock and smiled at everyone. "Hey, it's nice to be here with you all," he said. He wore a Toronto Raptors sweatshirt, basketball shorts, and Vans, and didn't seem to mind that he was dripping wet.

"Well, he's certainly a little better than some of the guys here," Nessa said to Brooke, who, she realized was not paying the least bit attention to her; instead Brooke was stealing a glance at Todd. Erik pushed the jet ski to the shore, his bags being on a raft that was attached to the ski.

"When will another _girl_ arrive, McClain?" Rufus asked, trying to check his reflection in the water.

"Be careful what you wish for," Chris said, "because here comes Rebecca, or, as she likes to be called—"

"It's Bex," she stated jumping off the boat onto the dock. She wore a black tube top with a skull on it, jean short shorts, black skater shoes, and had skull earrings dangling from her ears. Her long black hair covered her left eye, but her right eye shone bright blue. She was slightly paler than normal, average height, relatively thin, and gorgeous.

"Where have you been all my life?" Todd said with a smirk.

"Skate park, probably," Bex said with a smirk right back.

"Aren't your shorts a little… too short?" Eddie asked. "They don't look like they can possibly be comfortable."

"Ignore the gay one," Rufus said.

"What makes you think that he's gay?" Zak asked, still standing back on the shore. He wasn't about to be on a dock that could possibly collapse.

"I am," Eddie admitted. "Any takers?"

"Oh, too bad you're into dicks," Bex said. "I think you're kind of cute."

"I get that a lot," Eddie said returning a smile.

"Excuse me," an angry voice called out from the far end of the dock. Everyone turned to see a Japanese girl in a plaid long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Her black hair fell all the way to the ground with bangs that covered her grey eyes for the most part.

"And it seems that Christie arrived on the same boat as Bex, without anyone realizing," Chris said. "Be careful, everyone, she's a little dangerous."

"Trained to kill," Christie said. Everyone cracked a smile and laughed lightly. "What?" Christie questioned. "That wasn't a joke."

"Where's your gun, Cousin It?" Todd asked.

"Here," Christie said lifting the pant leg to show a concealed gun on her ankle. She pulled a knife hidden in her shirt and twirled it. "I prefer use this though."

Everyone took a step back.

"And it seems our next camper has arrived," Chris said as another boat pulled up to the dock. "I'd like you all to meet Alexander."

"I'd rather not," Rufus said. "Can we get his whole summer over with and just give me the winnings already? We all know I'm going to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Alexander said jumping from the boat. He had a blue shirt with **Music Lover** written across the front, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. His skin was tanned as he was half Indian, half Caucasian, his dark brown hair was a bit long, and his eyes were hazel. He stood tall and nicely built. "And, please, feel free to call me Alex." He looked around. "Let's get this party rockin!"

"Enlighten us on your plan to get it 'rockin' please," Bex replied.

"We could use a little music," Nessa said.

"And get out of the sun," Brooke said fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah, at least let's get off this metal dock," Erik said. "We're getting cooked alive right now."

"Oh, you guys are no fun," Chris called out. "And it seems our final contestant of the day has arrived. Everyone, welcome Ashlynn!"

Everyone looked to see as short, Hispanic girl, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and hazel eyes was standing on the deck of the arriving boat. She threw her bags onto the dock, then jumped gracefully on the deck, landing with a smile.

"Nice landing," Erik said approaching to help her with her bags.

"Nice legs," Rufus said quietly so that only Eddie and Nessa could hear as he noticed her denim shorts. "Not to mention, nice ta-tas as well," he said in reference to her red tank top.

"Hey, Christie, may I borrow your gun for a moment?" Nessa asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's against my honor code," Christie replied.

"You're an assassin, and yet you live by an honor code?" Zak asked.

"Yes. Does that seem weird?"

"Just a bit, Christie," Chris said. He turned to the camera. "Stay tuned after the commercial break as we bring you tomorrow morning and the arrival of the next eleven campers."

* * *

Hey. If your character didn't show up, the next eleven campers are Pheobe, Manny, Walter, Vinson, Genevieve, Russell, Madison, Gail, Autumn, Jamie, and Paige. Thanks to those that supplied a character, and I'm sorry if you didn't make it, but better luck in other stories.


	4. The Rest and Teams

**I'm actually surprised at myself how fast I pumped out this chapter. Please review and take note what team your characters are on. Also, tell me if you like how I portrayed your character and what changes you'd like to see.**

* * *

The Rest and Teams

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer. Our first eleven campers are happily sleeping, but it's time to wake them up so they can be awake to greet our approaching campers." Chris pulled out a bullhorn and smiled, and then held it to a megaphone before squeezing it so that the noise startled everyone sleeping in their tents.

Suddenly, a knife sliced open the side of one tent, just barely missing Chris's head. "Well, I guess we know what tent Christie is in." He held the megaphone to his mouth as he continued. "It's time to rise, everyone."

"It's not even seven," Zak said sticking his head out of a tent.

"And our next camper is due to arrive in, well, I think I see her boat approaching," Chris said. "Okay, everyone, onto the docks."

"Heh, yeah right, McClain," Rufus laughed.

"You do what Chris says or you'll be doing what _I_ say for the next eight weeks, boy," Chef's voice rang from next to Rufus's tent, where the large man stood. "That means on the dock... NOW!"

Everybody, now wide-eyed, nodded and scrambled to the dock as the boat approached. On the boat was… a horse. Then a rider jumped onto the horse, waving her worn black cowboy hat while holding the reigns with one hand. The horse leapt off the boat and landed on the dock, almost running half the campers over. "Howdy, ya'll," the girl said.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Nessa said.

"Campers, I'd like you to welcome Madison. She's from Texas, works on a ranch, and performs in rodeos."

Madison jumped off her horse and lightly stroked its mane before turning to everyone. She had long, curly dark blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a black tank top, and old jeans belted with a black belt with a large silver buckle and tucked into dirty black boots. "What ya'll starin' at?" Madison asked.

"The crazy chick with a horse," Rufus said.

She smirked. "Didn't know ya'll could bring pets and now ya'lls is missing yer little kitten or something?"

"You brought a horse instead of your luggage?" Brooke asked just to be clear.

"Don't be silly," Madison said pointing to the two small sacks attached to the horse's saddle.

"What, did you bring a single change of underwear and a bathing suit?" Bex asked.

"PJs too."

"And here comes our next camper," Chris drew the attention back to him as a boat pulled up to the dock. A boy in blue cargo shorts, a Superman shirt, and an open red Hawaiian shirt climbed off the boat, landing heavily on his brown shoes. He reached up to assure that his sunglasses were still on top of his head, and sighed that they were. "Welcome, Walter."

"Hey, Chris," Walter said in a sort of quiet voice. He had blue-green eyes, short and messy brown hair, and peach colored skin. He stood just less than six feet and he had a little chub on his body. Walter looked at everyone else, and then the island behind them. "What's with the sign?" he asked referring to the Camp Wawanakwa 2 sign.

"It's our campsite," Chris said.

"Very original," Walter said rolling his eyes.

"I know," Chris said. "One of the interns said we should give it a more tropical name." Chris paused. "Unfortunately, he is no longer with us."

"What happened to him?" Eddie asked, a slight shiver in her voice.

"He disagreed with me too much, so I fired him," Chris said.

"So, what, if we argue with you, we'll just happen to get kicked off as well?" Nessa asked.

"No, the audience likes it when people fight," Chris said. "It boosts ratings when you guys hate me." He looked out and saw another boat approaching. "And it looks like our next camper is here. Everyone, this is Vinson. Welcome to the island."

Vinson was a boy of 5'11" with ripped muscles and chocolate-colored skin. He wore jean shorts and a blue shirt with a dragon wrapped around a skull with flaming eyes. His brown eyes were covered with glasses, and there was a small lump resting just over the right frame.

"Hi there, Vinson."

"Hey, Vinson."

"What's up, Vinson?"

The other campers threw questions to Vinson as he stepped down from the boat. He turned toward them awkwardly. "Hi," he said in a low voice. "Um… I'm Vinson."

"So we understood when Chris told us three seconds ago," Rufus said. "Not that anyone really cares."

"Grow a heart, why don't you," Nessa said.

Eddie approached Vinson. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Eddie."

"You're shy, aren't you?" Alex asked.

He simply nodded.

"That's okay," Bex said and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just less likely to annoy me."

"And our next camper has arrived," Chris said. The boat pulled up to the dock and a tall, thin girl with pale brown hair in a thin, short braid, brown eyes, and a few freckles jumped onto the dock. She wore a pale green t-shirt with a dark green recycling symbol on it, shredded denim knee length shorts, pale green All-Star low tops, and chunky silver necklaces. She only carried a single duffle with her, which was old, has several patches on it, and was pulled closed with a thick piece of yarn.

"Hey, everyone," she said to the group. "I'm Paige." She turned to the camera and smiled. "And, remember, recycling is cool. We only have this earth, so let's keep it clean."

"Yeah, that's very nice Paige," Chris said pushing her away from the camera. "Talk to the other kids that you'll be living with for the next eight weeks."

"Well, at least there no pollution here," Paige said.

"Because that is clearly the most important thing," Walter said with an eye roll.

"It _is_ the most important thing," Paige said narrowing her eyes at him.

"All right," Madison said holding up her hand for a high-five. "Ah'm guessin' ya'll is into camping as well, huh?"

"Sounds fun," Paige agreed. "Oh, and Chris, it would be a lot better if you just brought us all over in the same boat in one trip. Old boats like the one you're using are extremely inefficient and cause a ton of air pollution."

"Mmmm, not happening," Chris said. "And our next camper is Manny."

"Hey all," Manny said jumping onto the dock with his bags in one hand and his guitar in the other. "I'm so glad to be here." He stood at 5'7", was very tan, and looked really fit. His brown hair was short, his eyes were dark brown, and he wore worn out black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a blue crayon on it.

Everyone smiled as he carried a bright attitude. "We're glad you're here too," Nessa said. "So, I see you play the guitar?"

"Guilty," Manny said with a smile.

"Awesome," Nessa said.

"So he can pluck strings connected to a piece of wood," Rufus said. "A monkey could do that."

"It's a lot harder than it looks," Madison said. "Mah brather tried ta teach me once. Ah couldn't remember any of the cords for more than a few minutes."

"Not surprised about that," Rufus said.

"Hey, guys, we're just arriving," Manny said. "Let's not fight, at least not yet."

"Hey," Chris said. "Our next camper is arriving. How are you doing Jamie?"

A tall boy jumped off the boat with short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and forming muscles on his thin frame. Jamie wore a grey long sleeved shirt, a red and black striped jacket with "Hot Topic" on the back, jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops, white Converse with neon green laces, a sweatband on one wrist, and a Yin-Yang necklace.

"Hey everyone, it's good to be here," Jamie said.

"What's that smell?" Brooke asked.

Everyone turned to stare at her for a moment. "Even I know what that is, and I've never smoked it," Zak said.

"What, you mean it's pot?" Brooke asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Bex nodded. "What, you smoke it on the way over or something, Jamie?"

"Right before I boarded, actually," he said. "Why, want some?"

"Psh, yeah," Bex said.

"I suppose I could share a joint," Jamie said reaching into his pocket.

"Um, might I remind you that this is an internationally aired show," Ashlynn said. "It might not be wise to smoke illegal substances in front of the camera."

"You got a point, Ash," Bex said. She leaned toward Jamie. "We'll wait until the cameras aren't running." Jamie nodded in response.

"Hey everybody, our next camper is pulling up," Chris said. "I'd like you to meet Gail."

Gail was a tall, skinny, well-endowed girl with a long ponytail of platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and plump lips. She wore rumpled jean short shorts, a very tight black t-shirt, lots of bangles, a few anklets on each ankle, and large hoop earrings.

Rufus smiled. "That's a bit more like it," he said quietly, then approached and held out a hand to help her down. "Allow me," he said and grabbed her bags.

"Thank you very much," Gail said with a smile. "It's very kind of you… uh…"

"Rufus," he said and took her hand, gently placing a kiss on the top of it. "Rufus Whitherton the First, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Gail smiled while several of the other campers just rolled their eyes. "Isn't he sweet?" Eddie said, turned to Brooke.

"Earth to Eddie, he's just faking it," Nessa said. She then shrugged. "Yet, it's not my job to keep her from falling into his trap."

"Why shouldn't we warn her?" Brooke asked.

"Because, everyone wants to win," Nessa said. "If she's going to fall for his act, it's one less person that I'm going to have to worry about, eventually."

"Aren't meetings such as this beautiful?" Chris questioned. "However, hate to cut it short, but our next camper is here. Everyone, welcome Russell."

The boat pulled up and a boy taller than all the other campers, stood, shockingly beautiful, looking ahead with one foot on the rail. His long brown hair lightly lifted from the movement of the boat. He had deep, dark eyes and was in black cowboy boots, black jeans, a purple silk shirt, and had a black cowboy hat on his head. A few of the girls sighed at the sight of him.

"I think I modeled with him once," Nessa said and looked up, trying to find him in her memories.

Suddenly, a small, fluffy dog jumped up so it's front paws were on the lowest rail. It yipped a few times.

"Oh, how adorable," almost all the girls and Eddie said and rushed to the boat as it approached.

"Come along, Mr. Muggles," Russell said bending down and picking up the dog. "This is our home for the next eight weeks until Daddy wins us a whole bunch of money. Yes he will."

"Is he seriously baby talking a fluffy rat?" Walter questioned.

"Mr. Muggles is a Pomeranian, which is a very noble breed of dog," Russell said getting in Walter's face and making a fist.

"Hey, look, he matches Madison," Erik said pointing to the cowgirl standing next to him. "And they both brought a pet."

"Except mah hat and boots are the real deal and not some shiny fashion statement," Madison said.

"These are the hottest items right now," Russell said adjusting his hat. "Brand new. I should know, after all, I am a model, especially for the cowboys."

Todd and Erik turned to one another, then said together, "He's gay."

"Ah don't think ya'll quite got the concept," Madison said. "And, the Duke would never wear an outfit like that."

"The Duke isn't half as manly and good-looking as I am," Russell said. Several people snorted.

"Do you even know who the Duke is?" Alex asked.

"Which region, I'll name him," Russell said.

"The Duke refers to John Wayne," Zak said. "Even I know that, and I've barely seen more than three westerns in my life."

"Very interesting," Chris said. "But Autumn is approaching." On the approaching boat sat a girl wearing a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, fishnet gloves that went to her elbows, and a black cross choker. Her long hair was a silverish color, her eyes were black, and her skin was pale. When the boat arrived, she stood up and jumped onto the dock, standing skinny but strong. She looked around.

"Well, at least it _looks_ better than that first place did," she said.

"Glad you could make it, Autumn," Chris said.

"I'm sure you are," she said. She then approached the other campers and made her way to the back of the group.

The next girl to arrive was Genevieve. She was a tall white girl with straight black hair, blue eyes, and she was a little more than over weight. She wore a red tank top and a blue miniskirt. "How's life treating you, Genevieve?" Chris asked when she stepped onto the dock.

"It's really good," she said. "And it's going to wonderful to be here with you all at camp. Group hug!"

"Uh, I don't do those," Rufus said. "One must obtain permission to hug me."

"So, what are requirements?" Walter asked. "A pair of boobs and long legs?"

"How dare you think of me so shallow," Rufus said.

"He shouldn't have said that," Todd said nodding. "One of the two will do, right?"

Rufus frowned and roughly shoved Todd into the water.

"And here comes our last camper," Chris said, seemingly oblivious to the arguing that was happening, or possibly happy about it. "Here comes Phoebe."

The boat pulled up and a girl wearing a thin black hoodie, unzipped showing the miniscule cropped black tank top that left nothing to the imagination. She wore low rise faded jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. She had a few sets of dark purple bracelets on her right wrist, several piercings in each ear, along with her nose and eyebrow. Around her neck was a delicate gold chain that had a diamond ring. Her hair was three shades of purple and in a pixie cut, her eyes were dark brown, and she had a thin face. Her body was curvy, yet lean, with long legs, thin wrists, and a medium tan.

"Hey," Bex said, recognizing Phoebe as a person she thought she could really get along well with. "I'm Bex."

"Hey," Phoebe said. She then turned to Chris. "Where do I unpack?"

"Eh, first, group picture," Chris said.

Everyone looked at one another, then they all walked to the shore, not trusting the dock, even though it was metal. They all stood in a group, some a little closer and more friendly than others, and smiled. Chris snapped a few pictures, not realizing that in each one, he cut out several people.

The campers followed Chris to a campfire pit on a large rock overlooking the shore. People were sitting and a few guys, the more polite ones that allowed the girls to sit, were standing behind everyone else. "This is the Campfire Pit. After every challenge, the losing team will end up here where there will be one less marshmallows than team members. Now, for your teams." Everyone groaned. "If I call your name, please go to the left. Russell, Genevieve, Christie, Vinson, Walter, Zak, Erik, Manny, Brooke, Nessa, Phoebe." Once they were all gathered, Chris tossed them a banner. They unrolled the banner to see it was blue and had an iguana with obnoxiously large eyes on it. "You'll be the Striking Iguanas."

"Great, we're lizards," Walter said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Come on, Iguanas, this will be fun," Genevieve tried to perk up her team.

Chris continued, "Everyone else, Madison, Rufus, Gail, Autumn, Todd, Jamie, Alex, Eddie, Bex, Paige, and Ashlynn; you guys are the Howling Toucans." They unrolled their banner to see it was yellow with a toucan on it.

"Fun," Todd said. "I always wanted to be a big-nosed bird."

"Me too," Paige said. "Well, a relatively large nose considering how small a humming bird is."

"And now, if you will follow me back to the tents," Chris said.

"Um, there are only twelve tents here, Chris," Zak said.

"They're two person tents," Chris said. "Pick your tent partner, from your own team, and go to one of the tents. Yellow are for the Toucans, blue for the Iguanas." Everyone looked at their teams, and began pairing off. Nessa grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her to a tent claiming, "I don't think I could survive the other three." Manny and Erik partnered up, then Zak and Walter, leaving Russell (and Mr. Muggles) with the almost silent Vinson. Neither of them seemed too thrilled with that arrangement.

"So, which one of you wants to pair with me?" Genevieve asked Christie asked Phoebe.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of company," Christie said, pushing Phoebe forward. "I'll sleep alone."

"If you're ever lonely, you're welcome to join us," Genevieve said.

"Super," Christie said in a monotone voice.

"Don't touch my stuff," Phoebe said putting her stuff in the last Iguana tent.

Confession cam:

(Nessa) "I knew I wanted to be on Brooke's team the day I arrived. So, of course I'd choose her as a tent partner. Phoebe and I will probably clash, Genevieve, well, I think she might be a lesbian, and Christie, well the girl carries a gun and a knife with her at all times."

(Genevieve) "Oh, I bet Phoebe and I are going to have loads of fun sleeping together."

(Phoebe) "As long as she doesn't touch my stuff."

(Walter) "Turns out Zak has a lot of cool gadgets. I wonder if he'll let me tinker with them…?"

(Erik) "Manny seems pretty cool. I think we'll get along well."

(Vinson) "I'm rooming with a guy who baby talks his Pomeranian." Looks down and shakes head. "This is not looking up."

"Hey, Gail," Ashlynn approached the tall girl. "Wanna share a tent with me?"

"Sure," Gail said happily.

"This could be fun," Paige said following Autumn into a tent.

"Tons," Autumn said quietly.

"Ah guess that leaves ya'll and me," Madison said to Bex.

"I guess so," Bex said.

"Since we have an odd number of guys on our team, I will volunteer to be in a tent by myself," Rufus said quickly.

"Good," Todd said. "I don't think any of us would want to room with you."

"I do," Eddie said.

"Don't be weak, Eddie," Todd said. "How about you and I share a tent, as long as there is an understanding that, while I respect you lifestyle choice, I don't swing that way."

"Loud and clear," Eddie said. He then leaned closer to Todd. "I can certainly help you with the gals on the island though."

"Works," Todd nodded.

"I guess that leaves us two," Alex said to Jamie as they occupied the last tent.

Confession Cam

(Bex) "I'm not sure about Madison yet, but she does seem friendly enough. I guess I'll give her a chance."

(Eddie) "It was so nice of Todd to decide to let me be in his tent. I know a lot of guys wouldn't be open to the idea."

(Gail) "Ashlynn seems really nice. I hope we get along."

(Alex) "I was so glad that Gail is on my team. I just wish that Rufus kid wasn't."

(Todd) "Rufus was the one guy I didn't want on my team. And, of course Brookworm is on the other team. Just my luck, huh?"

(Rufus) "Yes, I am going to win this. It'll be a cinch." He snaps to prove his point.

(Madison) "Ah can't believe some of the guys are so… girly. And the dog?"

"Take some time to explore the island and meet one another," Chris said. "Chef will be here with the kitchen float in about an hour, so don't go too far. Cause, after lunch is your first challenge.

"Ah can't wait for that," Madison said. "Hey, anybody wanna go across the island with Misty and me?"

"Who's Misty?" Bex asked.

"My stallion," Madison said.

"Ah, Mr. Muggles, no," Russell called out seeing his fluffy dog growling at rather large lizard. He snatched his dog from the ground and began baby talking to him again. "We don't know if any of these disgusting wild creatures are dangerous."

"It's so not a dangerous lizard," Paige said approaching it carefully, then quickly grabbing it. "Plus, _you_ should become familiar with this kind of lizard. It's a green iguana."

"Disgusting," Russell said.

Confession Cam

(Paige) She's holding the iguana. "You're not disgusting. No, you're an important part of the world. It's Russell that is disgusting. His hat and shoes were, no doubt, leather. And he'll probably throw them out in three months. At least Madison's look like she's owned them longer than she's been alive, so while it's leather, she's getting good use out of them."

(Russell) "That Paige girl had better keep away from Mr. Muggles and me."

(Mr. Muggles) "Yip!"

(Manny) "This place is amazing. I wish I lived here. It's beautiful, and, while wandering, Alex, Todd, Eddie, and I found this awesome waterfall."

(Todd) "I won't lie, I really want to go down that waterfall on a raft. I'm not sure how deep the lake is, but if it's deep enough, I'd so jump off the fall."

The kitchen was on a boat that floated to a different island with Chris and Chef every night. This disappointed the campers when they found out. As they were all sitting in the mess hall, Chef explained his rules. "I serve food three times a day. You will eat what I serve when I serve it. Is that understood?"

"What do you use to make your food?" Paige asked.

"The stuff that doesn't sell at the farmers market on the other island," Chef said. "Why."

"I just wanted to make sure you're not wasting the Earth's resources, which, aside from the boat, you're not."

After everyone was seated, they tried to eat. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to start that diet my mom and I were discussing," Genevieve said.

Christie pulled out her knife and stabbed her food when she thought it moved. She had trouble pulling it back out.

"Um, Chef, where's Mr. Muggles's food?" Russell asked.

"Do I look like I make dog food to you, boy?" Chef yelled.

"This does look like dog food," Bex murmured to Todd.

"What was that?"

"You don't want to know," Bex said to the angry chef.

"I didn't think so. Now eat up. Your next challenge is in twenty minutes, and you still need to get into your wetsuits."

"Wetsuits?" Everyone turned to Chef, then Chris.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we are a ways out from the island now." Chris said. "I'll explain the challenge as soon as you're done."

* * *

**Uh oh... Please review. Also, if you have any challenge ideas, I only have a few, so I could use some suggestions.**


	5. Plunge into the Deep

**And we have our first challenge, and, as promised, you get to help decide who gets voted off. I'll give instructions at the end of the chapter, so if you have a character in the story, read them carefully.**

* * *

The Plunge into the Deep

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began as he always began an episode. "Our twenty-two campers arrived, and two animals. They split into two teams, the Striking Iguanas and the Howling Toucans, and then chose their tent partners. And now, far out in the ocean, we are preparing for our first challenge. Who will win? Who will be the first to leave? Find out today on Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer."

"Don't you need a license to scuba dive?" Zak asked Chris. Everyone was in a custom wetsuit made for each of them and with his or her team's color and logo.

"Especially this far out from shore?" Brooke asked.

"Not in the waters the show owns," Chris said. "Today's challenge is a three part challenge. First, you will all scuba dive to the bottom and look for these keys." Chris held up a golden key. "Don't worry, they are marked with tags that _should_ be easy to spot. Then, for each key your team collects, one key per person, you will be given supplies for a sailboat. The team that builds the best sailboat wins. So, everyone, grab your masks and air supply."

Everyone geared up, or, almost everyone. Rufus and Russell didn't.

"What about Mr. Muggles?" Russell asked. "I can't leave him without care to go scuba diving."

"Not to worry," Chris said. "Chef will watch him until you return."

Russell reluctantly gave his dog to Chef, then got his gear.

"And what's your excuse?" Bex asked Rufus.

"The mask will leave red marks on my face and I'll get my hair wet," Rufus said. "And that, you see, cannot happen."

"Is that so?" Bex asked.

"Yes."

Bex looked at Todd, Alex, and Madison. They all nodded. "Either you go in yourself, or we're going to push you in."

"And drag you to the bottom without air," Todd added.

Rufus looked at them. "You wouldn't."

They all nodded and ran at him and pushed him over the edge. When he came up for air, he yelled. "You four are dead."

"Now your hair is wet," Alex said. "No reason to not help us."

Rufus used the ladder on the back of the boat to climb back up. He glared at them, then grabbed the last set of scuba gear.

"Okay, you have about an hour's worth of oxygen," Chris said.

"Oh, and let me guess," Walter said. "There are man-eating sharks in these waters?"

"I'm not sure, but there are jelly fish and sting rays," Chris said. "And, you can go, starting… Now!"

Everyone jumped in with a large splash. Chef took Mr. Muggles and put the dog in a crate.

Near the surface, Nessa was slowly swimming down, but kept stopping, shaking her head. When a fish brushed by her, she began freaking out and suddenly, couldn't see straight. She didn't know if she was swimming up or down or to the side. Manny, glanced around and noticed her erratic movements. There was plenty of time to get a key, but Nessa needed help and she needed it right away. He swam up and grabbed her, got kicked in the side, then held her arms at her sides until she opened her eyes. She calmed down slightly seeing Manny. He pointed up, and she understood that he wanted to speak to her at the surface.

"What was that about," Manny asked as they emerged.

Nessa was still shaking. "I can't do this." She turned back to the ship and began swimming back.

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of deep water," she said.

"That's fine," Manny said. He swam with her until she reached the boat and climbed on board.

"Thanks," Nessa called to him over the edge. "And good luck."

"Back so soon?" Chris asked.

She began to shed the gear. "I couldn't do it. Too afraid."

Cristie was swimming near the bottom, when a fish with sharp teeth went for her hand. She pulled her knife from its sheath and slashed the fish in half. Then, she spotted a key with the blue iguana tag on it. She swam to it and grabbed it. and made her way to the surface. She emerged and climbed up the ladder.

"Tsk, tsk, Iguanas," Chris shook his head. "Two of you are chickening out."

"What?" Christie asked. She held out the key.

"Wow… that was fast," Chris said.

Christie spotted Nessa. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm too afraid," Nessa said wiping a tear that slid from her eye. "If we lose, it will be my fault. First challenge and I chickened out."

"It's alright," Christie said. "We are not losing. But if we do, you're out."

The campers continued to search the ocean floor for keys, some having more success than others. Eddie had the unfortunate luck of finding himself surrounded by jellyfish for the better part of an hour, rendering him stuck until Alex came to his rescue with a long pole with a net at the end he found next to his key. Rufus had no problem spotting keys, only they were Iguana keys. He took them anyway, ripped off the tags, and tucked them into his wetsuit.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Hey, even _if_ I didn't find a Toucan key, I still prevented at least four of the Iguanas from finding keys. I say that's just as much help."

Jamie and Bex swam near one another. Suddenly, a shark appeared. Instead of fleeing, they got closer, then grabbed its fin, so as it swam faster, they moved faster. They held on, angering the shark, but scaring it more than angering it, until they each spotted a Toucan key. They let go, watched to see that the shark fled, then swam and retrieved the keys.

Autumn kept finding ship wreckage and exploring it in fascination. At one wreckage sight, she actually found a pair of black boots falling apart. She considered swiping them, but when she reached inside, the first, a crab scratched her. She dumped them out, and one of them had a key. She brightened, grabbed her key, and made her way to the surface.

And so they kept exploring, some running into trouble, others finding absolutely nothing. As Madison was swimming, a scared shark swam by her powerfully, knocking her hard against a rock. She didn't break any skin, so the shark kept going. However, she didn't realize that her air supply had been damaged and she was leaking air. She kept swimming, feeling a little light headed after a while, but assumed it was from pressure of the water. Anyway, she spotted a key. She grabbed it, but, just as she grasped it, she realized that she wasn't getting any oxygen. She pushed off the floor, but not nearly hard enough to propel her to the surface and she lost consciousness.

Rufus saw a flash of yellow, finally, and swam to it. He grabbed it and looked up. However, in the distance he saw a body sinking. He checked his air supply, which was still more than half full, so he decided to do the 'right thing.'

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "I thought, what the heck. It'll only make me more likeable. And, what if it was from my team, which it was, mind you."

Rufus arrived to find Madison. He looked at her oxygen to see it was empty. He pulled her mouthpiece out and replaced it with his for a few seconds as he began to swim up. He kept taking a few breaths and kept it in her mouth most of the time. He struggled, but luckily he worked out a lot and was soon able to break the surface. He looked over at the ship. "Hey," he called out. "I need help out here."

"You can swim back to the boat on your own fine," Christie called out recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, but the cowgirl can't," he yelled. He was struggling to keep her head above water and hold both of their keys. "Her air supply was defective."

Chef jumped overboard with a rescue ring (and of course wearing his air tube) and swam out to where Rufus and Madison were. He grabbed Madison and then tugged on the string, which was then reeled in. Rufus swam behind them. He climbed up and took a few deep breaths as Nessa made sure that Madison was breathing.

"She has a pulse and is breathing on her own," Nessa said. "I don't think she inhaled very much water, if any."

"That's good," Rufus said. He held out the keys.

"Uh, don't you remember, only one key per person," Christie said.

"Madison was holding one when I found her," he said.

They both turned to Chris. "I'll allow it."

Once the time was winding up, the rest of the campers found their way back to the boat. Zak was the last to return, unfortunately without a key. Zak explained why he took so long. "I had to come up in increments so I could adjust to the pressure changes."

"Striking Iguanas, you have seven keys, as Nessa, Walter, Zak, and Russell did not retrieve keys," Chris announced. "And Howling Toucans, you have nine, as only Gail and Eddie failed getting keys. If you look at the water again, you will see four rafts. Two for each team. Your supply crates are in those. You will need to paddle back to the island, which is straight east of us. Manny and Rufus, here are compasses."

"Why does he get the compass?" Todd asked.

"Because he saved a team member from dying, which saves me from being sued," Chris said. "Now, climb into your boats and start paddling."

They each started climbing down the two rope ladders to the rafts. After a few moments and only Rufus had made it into a Toucan raft, Bex rolled her eyes and just jumped over the side of the boat and climbed into a raft. Jamie, Todd, and Ashlynn followed her example, and as soon as they were in, they set their raft off, before the other team could get their first raft out. The Iguanas sent their first boat out when the last of the Toucans was climbing into the second.

The Toucans were off to a better start, but once in their rafts and rowing, the Iguanas worked better as a team and they moved a little faster. Eventually, the Iguanas pulled ahead and they reached shore a whole minute before the Toucans.

Confession Cam: 

(Nessa) "Since I was unable to get a key, I paddled like there was now tomorrow. My raft mates kept pace with me, and we pulled ahead of the other raft in no time."

"Okay, everyone, let's get the rafts onto the beach," Manny called out jumping out of his raft so he could pull it onto the beach. Most everyone followed his example, with the exception of Russell.

"Mr. Muggles and I are more sophisticated than that," he said holding his nose high. As soon as the raft was all the way on the shore, he walked off and toward where the grass began and the tents were.

"Get back here," Christie yelled.

"Or what?"

"She's a trained assassin," Phoebe called out. "Plus, you didn't get a key, you didn't paddle, so you are going to help build this boat unless you want to go home right now."

"I'm sure you can win," Russell said.

"We will lose on purpose," Phoebe said, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

Russell made a face, then sighed. "Daddy has to go do some work. Go have fun, but stay in sight." He then walked back to the rest of his team. "Where do we begin?"

"Okay, here's what we need the most," Zak said pulling out a construction blueprint. "Okay, we should have several pieces of wood that are curved. We'll start with that as it'll be the frame."

Everyone opened the boxes and they found the frame pieces. Most of them were working on putting the frame together, but Brooke knew she would be more useful by organizing the equipment into different groups where they would be used and when.

"Okay, everyone, hurry, we're falling behind," Rufus said when they got to shore. Everyone from his boat jumped out and they dragged the raft to shore. Then, each of them grabbed a crate and brought it to their work area.

"We have to find the instructions first," Todd said. He opened one of the crates as the rest of the team opened the others. "Anyone have any blueprints?"

"Nope," Bex replied. "Tools, and sanders, and screws.

"None in here either," Jamie said. "But the sail is cool."

"I've got what looks like will be the mast," Ashlynn said.

"I just have a bunch of wood," Rufus complained. "Where is the other half of our team?" He looked out to see they were still several minutes away from shore. "Hurry up," he yelled. "We're falling behind."

"Calm down, Rufus, we'll work with what we have right now," Todd said.

"Hey, Todd, go flirt with Brooke," Rufus said pointing to the bookworm on the other team standing over the blueprints.

"How's that going to help?" Ashlynn asked.

"Look what she's looking at," Rufus said. "Get a peak in at the instructions, and give us a thumbs up when you see how to build the mast or something. Then we'll yell at you to come back."

Todd frowned. "I'm not going to use Brookworm like that."

"Then _I_ will," Rufus said and began marching forward.

"Hey," Todd caught up to him. "Fine." He took a deep breath and then walked over to Brooke. "Hey Brookworm."

"Hi, Todd," Brooke said looking up and blushing slightly. "Why are you over here?"

"I'm waiting out the argument between Bex and Rufus over who is heading our project," Todd said. He looked down ah the blueprints quickly, then back at her. "You guys seem to be working well together."

"Yeah," she said. "Walter calls himself a tinkerer, so he's always building things, and that really seems to be helping."

Todd got another look at the blueprints and quickly studied the mast piece. He then gave a thumbs up behind his back. "So, Brookworm…"

"What are you doing over there?" Rufus yelled loudly. "How about you try to help your _own _team."

"I guess they came to some resolution," Todd said apologetically. "Got to go." He then jogged back to his own team. "Okay, here's what we have to do," Todd began and then started explaining.

The mast was finished by the time the rest of the team arrived. "What took you so long?"

"Well, if you didn't notice, you're all stronger than us," Paige said with a deep breath.

"Find the blueprints, we're already falling behind," Todd skipped to the needs of the team.

"How are they so far into their boat?" Gail asked.

"By working as a team," Todd said.

"Found them," Eddie said reaching into a crate almost falling in.

"I can't believe they would be so cruel," Paige said. The boat with Chris and Chef pulled up and Chris jumped onto the dock. Paige marched to him. "Do you know how many trees you had to cut down for this challenge alone? You can make boats with recycled material nowadays."

"Paige," Bex called. "Get back here. We need to all work as hard as we can."

"Um, guys," Brooke said to her team as they were finishing building the boat so that they only needed to sand it down, use the sealant that Chris had provided, and then to the mast. "We have a problem."

"What's that?" Nessa asked.

"We don't have parts for a mast."

"What!"

They checked all their crates, but they were all empty. "Wait, I have an idea," Walter said. "Take the crates apart and fashion a mast with the planks of wood."

"Good idea," Manny said. "Okay, Cristie, Phoebe, Erik, Walter, Russell and I will carefully take apart the crates while the rest of you sand that even."

"Right," everyone said and went to work. Christie pulled out her knife and used it to pull nails out.

"And try not to wreck the nails," Walter said. "We're going to need them."

"Okay, sealant is dry," Zak said after they had painted it on. "Now we need to flip the boat..."

"Got it," the almost silent Vinson said and single-handedly flipped the boat the right way up.

The rest of his team nodded. "Impressive," Christie said. "Ever tried to crush a skull in before?" Vinson shook his head to indicate he hadn't.

The Toucans worked to try to do as well as the Iguanas, only they had trouble making sense of the blueprints, they were all tired or angry, and Jamie had disappeared for a short while and returned reeking of pot and acting a little high.

"We don't have time to sand it. Let's just seal it."

"You can't put sealant on an unsanded surface and expect it to work."

"Let's sand it really quickly."

"Don't sand against the grain."

"I can't believe this, so many dead trees."

"If you don't start to helping, we're going to lose."

"Give me that sander!"

"Hey, get away," Eddie suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to see that Mr. Muggles was scratching, biting, and ripping at their sail.

"Bad doggy," Gail tried to shoo the dog away. It didn't notice she was even there.

"Git here," Madison ran up and picked up the Pomeranian. It started yipping and scratching at her.

"What are you doing to my precious," Russell yelled and ran over. "Give me back my dog."

"Your dog destroyed our sail," Bex said. "Give me that thing, Madison."

"Take it," Madison said handing it over.

"What are you doing?" Russell asked, following. Bex started to run, then threw the dog several feet out into the water.

"Go fetch," she said. "And if it comes to us again, we'll use his skin to patch the rips in our sail."

"Okay, campers," Chris called out walking onto the sand a little while later. "I'm going to make judgment and then it will be time for dinner." He walked over to Iguanas boat. "Very nice, except for the mast. It's very unique."

"We had to make it out of scraps because none of our crates contained a mast," Manny explained.

"Very resourceful," Chris nodded. He then headed over to the other boat. "It looks good…" He tried to pull out the sail so that he could see it extended, except his slight tug caused the mast to fall over and break the boat in half. "Sloppy work."

"Why wasn't the mast nailed to place?" Alex asked.

I told Paige and Jamie to do that," Rufus said.

"We did," Paige said.

"No," Madison said looking at the bottom of the mast, "ya'll nailed them straight into the mast. Ya'lls was supposed to nail at an angle."

"I did nail at an angle," Jamie said. "I swear."

"Yeah, up," Autumn said.

"Well, our winner is obvious," Chris said. "Congratulation Striking Iguanas. Now, we've added a twist. I will pick one person from the winning team, and that person will choose someone from the losing team to give immunity to. This challenge, I choose Brooke. Pick a member of the other team to save tonight at the campfire ceremony."

Brooke looked over the team, then smiled. "I choose Todd."

"Okay, Todd, you're immune tonight," Chris said. "And now onto dinner. The campfire ceremony will take place in two hours, so make sure you cast your votes on who you want to send home, Toucans."

"Great going, guys," Rufus growled. "We just lost the first challenge when we had a clear lead after the first part."

* * *

**Wow... right? Okay, If you're character is on the Iguanas, you're safe, and you don't get a vote this time. Toucans, however, I want you to put yourself into the mindset of your character (think of their personality, who they get along with, who they don't, etc.) and select one of "your teammates" to vote off. Send me your vote in a PM (don't forget to write down your character's name). If you put your vote in the review, I will not accept that as your vote and I'll choose who your character votes off instead.**

**Okay, just a recap of what characters did what:**

**Todd: Immune (so don't try to vote him off)**

**Rufus: hid 4 keys from Iguanas, got a Toucan key, saved Madison's life, suggested Todd flirt with Brooke to get a look at the blueprints while half the team was still paddling in.**

**Madison: got key, almost died because of broken air tank, Actually stopped Mr. Muggles from destroying their sail completely, helped push Rufus overboard so that he would participate**

**Bex: Got key, jumped overboard first (giving others the idea), tried to keep people on task, started the whole 'push Rufus overboard', tossed Mr. Muggles into water and threatened Russell to keep the dog away.**

**Gail: did not retrieve key, tried to 'shoo' Mr. Muggles away**

**Eddie: did not get key, found blueprints, noticed Mr. Muggles destroying their sail, was surrounded by jellyfish for a long time**

**Paige: got key, complained about the death of the trees because of the wood used for the boats, incorrectly nailed down the mast.**

**Ashlynn: Got key, jumped overboard to get to raft faster**

**Alex: got key, freed Eddie from jellyfish, helped push Rufus overboard**

**Autumn: got key, **

**Jamie: got key, took pot break during the challenge, jumped overboard to get to raft faster, incorrectly nailed mast down**

**Don't forget, PM me if you are voting someone off. Also, challenges are still needed, but I also want everyone to create a character close to your character (sibling, friend, within 3 years of your characters age) for a future challenge. TheVinceKid, please feel free to PM me the challenges you have.**


	6. First Campfire Ceremony

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than earlier ones, but it's supposed to be the end of the last chapter. If you didn't vote, you lost your chance. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

First Campfire Ceremony

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "I had a lot of trouble deciding who did the worst. Gail and Eddie both failed to get keys _or_ kick that stupid dog away from our sail. However, Jamie and Paige f-ed up nailing the mast correctly, which is what eventually broke the boat. And Madison, she almost got herself killed. And her accent can get rather bothersome. Autumn, she did semi-well, I guess for a girl, got a key, managed to be one of the better rowers on the real boat of losers. Same with Alex. Oh, and Bex pushed me overboard, which, in the end, I guess was best for the team, so I'll just have to wait later for my revenge… but who to vote off."

(Madison) "Well, Ah had to go with who could have done better, and tried harder." She slips sheet of paper into voting box.

(Eddie) "I really didn't want to vote anyone off so soon, but I had to choose. I understand Gail's failure to get a key, as I didn't find one either, so I won't vote her off."

(Todd) "Awesome that Brookworm gave me the immunity, but I kind of wished she had given it to Eddie, because he's in danger of getting voted off. I don't think I would be in that same danger at all."

(Jamie) Takes a drag from joint. "Dude, this place is _wicked!_"

"Welcome, Howling Toucans, to your first campfire ceremony, and for one of you, it will be your last," Chris said. "At summer camp, marshmallows represent a campfire tradition and a delicious treat. Here they represent you continuation here for another challenge. There are eleven of you here, but I only have ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up to receive your marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back… Ever.

"The first marshmallow goes to Todd." Todd walked up and received his marshmallow. "The next marshmallow goes to Bex."

"Hell yeah," Bex celebrated and grabbed a marshmallow off the plate, sticking it on the end of her long stick to roast over the fire.

"Alex." Alex let out a sigh. "Ashlynn." She smiled and took her marshmallow. "Autumn."

"That's a relief," Autumn said receiving her marshmallow.

"Rufus."

"You should have called me first."

"Madison." The cowgirl jumped up and grabbed her marshmallow happily. There were only three marshmallows left, and four Toucans without a marshmallow. "Gail, Eddie…" Chris said slowly, "come get your marshmallows."

"Yah Hoo!" Eddie jumped and took his marshmallow happily. Gail daintily picked hers up and then stood next to Alex, smiling at him.

"There are two of you left, but only one marshmallow," Chris said to Jamie and Paige. "Jamie, you seemed a little happy during the challenge, and you incorrectly nailed the mast down. Paige, you yelled at me a lot, and also incorrectly nailed the mast. So, who stays another day here, and who leaves…?"

Jamie and Paige looked at one another nervously. Jamie was a little fidgety, Paige assessed Jamie, then smiled happily and looked to Chris. Chris looked at them both long and hard, his eyes boring into them. "The final marshmallow goes to… Jamie."

"What?" Paige jumped up as Jamie received his marshmallow. "You guys voted me off?"

"Well, you did spend half the time we were building the boat complaining to Chris about the waste of wood," Ashlynn said.

"Sorry," Madison said.

"It was the right choice," Rufus said.

"Please, to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers," Chris said.

"What a waste of my time," Paige growled as she stomped away. "I could have been planting trees or deworming orphans in Africa or anything but this."

"Okay, everyone, I know just the way to celebrate our first win," Genevieve said and went into her tent for a moment. She came back out with a bag of marshmallows, a large pack of chocolate, and several boxes of graham crackers.

"S'mores?" Phoebe questioned. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely!"

"Because we're not going to be tormented with marshmallows for the next eight weeks," Walter said.

"That's why we should break them out now," Genevieve said. "Before we think of them as more than just deliciousness."

"Where did you get that anyway?" Nessa asked.

"Swiped it all from the boat while Chris wasn't paying attention and Chef was handing out wetsuits," Genevieve said.

"Awesome," Erik said. "Toss a marshmallow over here."

"Yay!" Genevieve cheered and began tossing marshmallows to everyone. "Vinson, do you want one?" she asked looking at the quiet boy.

He shrugged. "I guess so," he said. "Since I'll probably be the first to be voted off."

"Don't say that," Christie said. "You might end up being a very important part of our team. I mean, just look at your bulging muscles."

"Don't give him false confidence, Christie," Russell said. "Mr. Muggles and I both agree that he's not going to stay long."

"I almost wish we lost right now," Phoebe said. "So we could rid our team of our only weak player."

"Not to mention one snappish dog," Walter said.

"How dare you," Russell snapped. "Come on, Mr. Muggles, we're going to bed because we need our beauty sleep."

"Hey all," Todd said approaching the roaring fire not far from the tents.

"Paige lost?" Brooke observed.

"Yep," Bex said. "Hey, where's the puff ball and the gay cowboy?"

"He needs his beauty sleep," Phoebe said.

A wicked smile crawled onto Bex's face. "Do any of you guys know where Paige put that iguana?"

"I think she put it in our tent," Autumn said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bex asked glancing at Todd.

"I am, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking," Todd said. "I'll get the Iguana, you get the dog outfit."

Bex quietly sneaked into Russell's tent, happy to see that Russell had earphones in his ears and an eye mask on. She opened Russell's bag and managed to find a dog outfit that looked suspiciously like his own outfit.

"Guys, that's really mean," Genevieve said as Bex and Todd put the black booties, purple shirt, and black hat on the iguana.

"But, don't let any of us stop you," Erik said.

"You guys are evil," Rufus said. He then smirked. "I love it."

They carefully stuck the iguana into Russell's tent, then Erik and Manny offered their tent to Vinson, saying they'd like to spend a night sleeping on the beach. Vinson graciously accepted.

* * *

**So, Paige is the first gone. Who's next? Also, I'm trying to make more people more vocal next chapter. If you haven't sent me a 'close friend' or something similar for your character yet, I just need how they look, act, and their relationship to the person. For instance, for Madison, I'm using her twin brother, Felton. It can be a friend, cousin, sibling, anyone within three years of your character's age. Thanks, and review!**


	7. Last Camper Walking

**Here's the second challenge. Remember, losing team, you have to vote off a member of your team**

* * *

Last Camper Walking

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer, the campers were faced with their first challenge, which included scuba diving and boat building. Some did very well, while others didn't do so well finding their keys. Even though the Toucans had more keys, and therefore more boat parts, the Iguanas proved that ingenuity and teamwork work best. At the first campfire ceremony, Paige was outraged that she got the boot over the not quite there Jamie. Stay tuned for today's challenge, and the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on Total Drama Island!"

"Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"Mr. Muggles, baby, Daddy's still sleeping."

"Yip! Yip! Grrrrrr!"

"What are you growling at… Ahhhh!" Everyone else was already awake to witness Russell freak out discovering the iguana in his tent. He came sprinting out of his tent, Mr. Muggles in hand, wearing only a pair of purple silk boxers, and with his hair horribly messed up.

"Have a nice sleep, Russell?" Bex asked smiling.

"Who put that lizard into my tent, and in Mr. Muggles's favorite outfit?"

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about," Nessa said. She was holding a banana, slowly unpeeling it.

"Where did you get that food?"

"Chris came by earlier with a crate of fruits," Manny said pointing at a crate on the beach. "He was directed by the producers to deliver edible food at least once every other day." He took a bite out of his apple.

"Come along, Mr. Muggles," Russell said. "We're getting ourselves some real food." He looked into the crate to see that all that was left was mush. "Where did it all go?"

"Well, we were all hungry," Christie said, taking a bite out of her apple.

"And Misty needs to be fed as well," Madison said. "She took over once we had all cleared away from it."

"And you didn't save anything for me?"

"Oh, we did," Christie said.

"Here," Erik tossed him a strawberry.

"One strawberry?" Russell looked at the thing in his hand. He then looked at the others. "What about Mr. Muggles?"

"I wouldn't worry about the fuzz," Walter said as the dog snatched the entire strawberry into his mouth, and began to chew rapidly.

"Hello, Campers," Chris said pulling up to the dock. "Have we got a wonderful challenge planned for you today."

"I don't like the sound of that," Ashlynn said.

"And, it will do good for the world," Chris said. "Okay, everyone stand up and get a bottle of water."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because you're going to need it," Chris said. "We're having a good, old-fashioned Walk-a-Thon. And for every mile you guys all walk, one thousand dollars from several wealthy fans will be donated to various charities."

"Why are you promoting charities?" Phoebe asked.

"They're paying me extra," Chris said smiling. "Okay, everyone, your challenge starts in exactly one minute."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "And to think that he could have been doing something out of the good of his heart."

(Vinson) "I think I'll do fairly well in this challenge."

(Rufus) "Don't forget that when I win this challenge, I will also have raised the most money for charity as well. Good deeds are just handed to me."

Everyone scrambled to get a bottle of water and dressed for the day in their tiny tents. When they came back out, Chris was in a golf cart.

"To make sure you all keep walking, you each need to clip yourself onto a leash," Chris said. "Or, the dog does in your case, Russell, because we all know you wouldn't go anywhere without Mr. Muggles."

Everyone grumbled as they grabbed leash clips and found a place to clip it to their bodies. Most were around their belt loops. "When you wish to cease, simply unclip yourself, and your leash will automatically reel itself back in. You may then rest and wait for the boat to take you back to the camp site. The last camper walking wins his or her team immunity. And, we're off." Chris started the golf cart and they all began to walk behind it.

"This is so good," Genevieve said "I'll get exercise and burn fat."

"How long do you think this will last?" Todd asked Brooke with a smile.

"Not sure," Brooke shrugged.

"Not as long as that Awake-A-Thon did last season," Nessa said.

"I hope not," Ashlynn said.

"Now I know what a dog feels like," Walter said after the first mile. Everyone was still doing well. After the fifth mile, a few people began to lag slightly, but no one unclipped. It wasn't until the ninth mile that Zak unclipped himself and leaned against a tree for support.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "I had to think seriously about this. I knew I wasn't going to win this, so I put in a little effort and hoped that my team would win, or at least not vote me off if we lost. Thinking practically, I'll be in the best shape for the next challenge while others who go for a lot longer will still have stiff and sore legs."

"Poor kid," Erik said looking back at him. "I don't think his body was built for this kind of thing."

"He might have the right idea," Eddie said.

"Oh, Eddie, you can't think like that," Genevieve said.

"Hey, don't encourage him to keep going," Russell snapped. "He's on the other team." He then walked a little faster so he put distance between himself and Genevieve. "You're sweating like a pig."

"Wow, you guys are good," Chris said at the eighth mile. "Time to make things a little harder."

Suddenly, the golf cart was moving a little faster, so that everyone had to walk harder and faster. It was at this point that Eddie and Genevieve unclipped and sat down on a rock, exhausted.

Confession Cam:

(Eddie) "I guess I should have retired with Zak, but I really didn't want to look weak. Plus, Genevieve is really nice and funny. If I liked boobs, I would be totes into her."

(Genevieve) "Eddie is such a cutie. I just want to pick him up and hug him like a rag doll. I wish he was a girl, I mean, he's almost close enough to be one."

"Is this legal, even?" Walter asked as they hit mile thirteenth.

"It's not illegal," Chris said.

"Not to mention we are doing this voluntarily," Nessa said.

"It depends on your definition of 'voluntarily'," Phoebe said.

"Hey, if you want to stop, no one's forcing you to keep walking," Rufus said with a smile. "As a matter of fact, how about all you girls leave it to us guys to fight it out."

"If ya'll hasn't noticed, two guys have dropped out, and only one gal," Madison said.

"One less girl than guys," Rufus said.

"Paige would still be walkin'," Madison said. "But, Ah understand if ya'll doesn't think ya'll can beat us."

"Madison, let's not egg him on," Gail said placing a hand on the cowgirl's shoulder.

"Ya'll's is right," Madison nodded. "He ain't worth it."

"And I wouldn't want to humiliate you on international television," Rufus said.

"Okay, that's it," Madison growled. "First one to stop walking is serving the other breakfast in bed every morning until one is eliminated."

"You're on, Annie Oakley," Rufus said with a laugh. "And, I like my grapefruit cut in half with a smidgeon of sugar on each half."

"Ah don't know why ya'll are telling me this," Madison said. "Ah'm gonna be the last camper walking."

"Not to be mean, but you two are giving me a headache," Brooke said.

"Well, if you want to stop walking, no one's making you continue," Autumn said.

"Try telling that to Christie," Walter said, nodding his head toward the Asian assassin who was narrowing her eyes at her teammates every time one of them mentioned being a little tired.

"Aren't any of you dying yet?" Chris asked. "You've walked sixteen miles."

"Who say's we're not dying?" Walter asked.

"Man, you guys are sweating quite a bit," Chris said.

"We have been walking for three hours now," Gail said. She was breathing deeply.

"If you need to stop, no one is going to hold it against you," Alex said giving her a concerned look.

"No," she shook her head. "I could have done better last challenge, but I didn't. I'm making up for it now."

"You can make it up in a different challenge," Alex said. "We won't vote you off."

"We won't be able to," Rufus said. "We're winning this challenge."

"That's what you think," Erik argued. "But, overall, we're doing better than your team right now."

"You guys promise you won't vote me off?" Gail asked.

"Promise," most of her team responded.

"Okay…" she unclipped and fell to her knees. "Ow…"

"You know what, I'm done as well," Walter said unclipping as well. Christie narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't do anything to stop him.

Over the next four miles, Jamie, Autumn, Brooke, Phoebe, and Russell all dropped out, leaving eleven campers left walking; six Toucans and five Iguanas. As they hit the twenty-fourth mile, they were surprised to see they were back at camp meaning the island had twenty-three miles of beach.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I'm kind of glad I dropped out with Autumn and Phoebe. They're nice when it's just a small group. And, my legs were killing me. Plus, I couldn't accept Todd's offer to carry me."

(Todd) "Yeah, I think my team just about jumped me when I offered to carry Brooke. In hindsight, that wasn't such a good idea because I would have had to drop out a lot earlier."

"If you want to stop, Sweetie, this would be the place to do it," Rufus said to Madison.

"Ah can keep walking like this all day," she responded. "Ah'm used to much worse conditions on uneven grounds."

"Hey, you guys made a whole lap around the island," Eddie said looking up.

"How did you get back?" Todd asked

"The interns are picking us up in speed boats and taking us back," Genevieve said. "I filled up some water bottles for you." She handed one to everyone left on her team.

"You know what," Nessa said. "This is really toning my legs."

"Yes, look at the bright side of it," Christie said. "You know, aside from the fact that you're trying to help us win."

"I'm surprised that more of you haven't dropped out," Chris said.

"Hey, Brookworm, how you doing?" Todd called her as they passed her sitting in the shade of a tree reading a novel. She looked up and smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

"Don't even think about," Bex warned, grabbing his arm and forcing him to keep going.

"See you all again at the forty-six mark," Manny called out as they walked out of sight.

"Hm, I think we're going to have to make this a little more challenging," Chris said, and once again, he started to go faster in the golf cart. Now, power walking was the only way to keep up with the golf cart. Ashlynn found out the hard way that falling too far behind would snap the string, which then back-lashed and snapped against her face.

"Oh, are you okay?" Erik asked, unclipping to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Does it look bad?" Ashlynn asked taking her hand off her face.

"Not at all…" Erik said. "The line is actually kind of cute." She smiled at him and blushed slightly.

Confession Cam:

(Ashlynn) There is a slight red line across her face at an angle. "If I had known was going to snap like that, I would have dropped out at the camp." Rubs red mark. "That really stung."

"Erik!" Nessa yelled. "Oh, never mind." She turned to the other three members of her team. "Manny, Christie, Vinson, do not stop walking or else!"

"Wasn't planning on it," Christie said.

"We've still got the edge," Rufus said. "As there are five of us, and four of you."

"Are you so sure about that?" Nessa asked.

Rufus turned his head to see Alex lagging. "Pick up your pace, man."

"If you need to stop, it's okay," Todd said to his teammate.

"Agreed," Bex called out.

Alex nodded and unclipped.

"Now it's even," Christie said.

Another four miles later, and everyone was lagging a bit. "That's it," Nessa said and unclipped herself before leaning against a tree for support.

"I've lost feeling in my legs," Bex said.

"Then stop," Christie said.

"Not if my life depended on it."

"How you holding up, Texas?" Todd looked at Madison.

"Ah could still keep this up all day," she said. "How about ya'lls guys?"

"I've got the energy to keep this up for a long time as well," Todd said.

"I could go twice the amount we've gone," Christie said.

"Vinson?" Manny asked the quietest camper.

He shrugged. "I think I've got another three laps in me."

Rufus tried not to let his jaw drop. "Three laps?" He had to compose himself before continuing. "Nice poker face, but there's no way you have that much energy."

"Okay, I'm giving up," Bex said unclipping, and then allowing herself to just fall backwards, landing in the sand.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "Stopping when I did was the best idea I ever did. He had _three __laps_ left in him. If he hadn't been on the other team, I would have kissed him."

"Wanna keep her company, I won't complain," Rufus said to Madison.

"Ah'm not stopping until Ah've won this thing," she said.

"Stop flirting, you two," Christie said. "It's kind of annoying."

"Flirtin?" Madison asked. "With him? Not happening."

"I don't flirt," Rufus said. "And, as head over heels Madison probably is for me, doesn't really make a difference. She's not my type."

"What's yer type?" Madison asked. "Big-breasted and stupid?"

"No, feminine," Rufus replied.

"Yeah, right," Manny said rolling his eyes.

"You're flirting," Vinson said.

"He speaks," Rufus said with a smirk.

As they hit mile thirty-five, Chris sighed. "What is wrong with you? Your legs should have fallen off by now."

"I've still got at least twice this much left in me," Rufus bragged.

"Is that so?" Chris smiled.

"Oh good going," Todd growled, knowing Chris has something planned. Suddenly, the golf cart was moving even faster so that they all had to start jogging to keep up.

"Let's see how long you all last at this rate," Chris said.

Todd, Manny, Christie, Madison, and Vinson all shot glares at Rufus. "You are so dead when this is over," Christie said. "Mark my words."

"I'm so afraid," Rufus rolled his eyes.

"You should be," Manny reminded him as Christie pulled out her ever-trusty knife and sliced his cord.

"Hey!" Rufus yelled, seeing he was no longer connected. "That is so not fair."

"No rules against it," Chris said. Rufus frowned.

"Chris, seriously, there has to be some sort of penalty or let Rufus reconnect," Todd reasoned.

"Granted he is on the team, I want to win this fairly," Manny said.

"Fine, Christie, you're off," Chris said.

"What!"

"Not your best move," Manny said.

"We'll take what we can get," Madison said. "Buh bye, Christie."

Christie frowned and unclipped, then sat down on the shore waiting for the boat.

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "So unfair. There were no rules, so there can't be penalties. And what was it with Manny, agreeing with the other team?"

(Rufus) "She is so dead when I get my hands on her. And there is no way I am serving Miss Hick breakfast, I was unfairly kicked out of the competition."

(Madison) "Aah, he's gonna be my slave. He could have kept walking, even out of the competition, but he didn't."

"So, then there were four," Vinson said.

"How's it feel being the only girl left, Maddie?" Todd asked.

She turned to him slowly, fire in her eyes. "Don't call me Maddie! It's Madison or Mads or Texas. Not Maddie!"

"Um… sorry…" Todd said. "You know, this jogging is not working for me. Keep up the good work, Madison." And he unclipped.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I've looked the devil in the eyes and survived. _Mad_s works well for her."

"Now you're outnumbered in more ways than one," Manny said.

"That's how Ah like it," Madison said.

"How is your family life?" Manny asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"Fine," Madison said. "Why? Ah'm very close with my siblings… granted, I think my little brother is afraid of me."

"How old is he?" Vinson asked.

"You know, you should talk more often," Madison said. "And he's two years younger. And my sister is four and a half years younger. And my other brother is seven minutes younger."

"You have a twin?" Manny asked.

"There are two of you?" Vinson asked.

Madison laughed. "We're nothing alike except in hair color and we like horseback riding. He's all nice and calm and gentlemanly. He's weird."

"He's the weird one?" Vinson asked.

Madison stuck out her tongue at him. "Yes, he is. We're from Texas. He acts like he's an Oakie or something."

"You three are persistent," Chris said. "Will two of you just give up already?"

"Not a chance," Madison said.

"Uh, do we get a break for the bathroom?" Vinson asked.

"Nope," Chris said. "You can either hold it in, go in your pants, or quit."

Vinson bit his lip and looked at Manny. "I drank too much water, man."

"That's fine," Manny said. "I can win this."

Vinson unclipped, then trotted behind a bush.

Confession Cam:

(Vinson) "I really had to go. And I'm enough of an oddball, I wasn't about to soil my clothes."

"So, Madison, how much more you got?"

"More than ya'll," she replied. "Ah helped mah little bro train for a marathon in the spring."

"Your brother ran a marathon?" Manny asked, surprised.

"Not yet," Madison said. "He has a three year training program set up for himself. He's not old enough yet." Madison smiled. "Hey, Chris, is this as fast as this pony wagon can go?"

"Crap!" Manny gulped.

"Pony wagon?" Chris snapped, looking back at Madison.

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "Just so we are clear, that golf cart is top of the line."

"You want faster?"

"No," Manny said.

"I'll give you faster." He then stomped down on the pedal. Madison and Manny began sprinting, Manny trying desperately to unclip so that he wouldn't get whipped in the face if his string broke.

"Chris, stop," Manny yelled. "I quit. I give. Toucans win!"

Chris slowly brought the golf cart to a stop and Manny unclipped himself, then bent forward, breathing deeply. He glanced up at Madison, who was happy dancing and unclipping herself. "You're insane."

"Mah brothers tell me that all the time," Madison said. "Ah'm fine with the truth." She whistled, and within a few seconds, Misty appeared at her side. "Good girl. See ya'll suckas at the campsite!" She jumped on Misty's back and rode out of sight.

"You gotta hand it to her, that was a pretty smart move," Chris said.

"Just drive back to the camp," Manny said climbing on the golf cart.

"Sorry, but this isn't a bus," Chris said, pushing Manny out and then speeding away.

Once back at the camp sight, Chris smiled. "And the Toucans win this challenge, with Madison lasting the longest. Okay, Madison, as you went the longest, you're allowed to choose one person from the other team to be safe from elimination. Who are you going to choose?"

Madison smirked. "Well, Ah'm gonna hafta save Vinson. Ya'lls is so quiet, Ah'm gonna make ya'lls talk more often."

"Okay, Vinson, you are safe. Iguanas, you have to vote off one of your teammates. I will see you at the campfire ceremony."

* * *

**So, that's the second challenge. Review please, and if your character is an Iguana, please PM your vote to me. i'd do a rundown, but I'm tired and I have to pack because I'm going home for a week from college. Just remember, you can't vote off Vinson.**


	8. Second Campfire Ceremony

**And the votes are in. If you didn't vote even though you were on the losing team, you had a whole weekend and a monday, so that's your fault. Anyway, I hope you like it and keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Second Campfire Ceremony

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Man, it's difficult to try to vote someone off so early when no one has done anything worth getting kicked off."

(Rufus) "We were _not_ flirting. A guy like me doesn't need to flirt, especially with someone like Madison."

(Walter) "Well, there are several people I could vote for. I could vote for Zak since he was the first person to quit, but since he's my tentmate, he told why he quit, and I have to admit it's good strategy especially for the next challenge. Manny is the next obvious target, but come on, Chris and that Madison chick are insane! He never stood a chance, I don't think anyone would have. I can't vote for Vinson because Madison gave him immunity, and besides, when you gotta go you gotta go, I can't blame him for that. So now we're at our resident crazy assassin Christie, not only did she threaten me, but she got herself disqualified when she cut Rufus's line. But I have to admire her inventiveness with the idea, after all, there weren't supposed to be any rules. So that leaves Russell. Not only is he a pampered little pretty boy snob, but he's always babying that dumb overgrown rat. That thing bit me this morning, not to mention it kept growling at me all day. So that settles it! Russell and that stupid mutt have got to go, I'm voting for them."

(Nessa) "Good-bye furball."

(Vinson) "You made a mistake after the first competition in how you act and my first thing will be to think of the team. I got to vote off Russell. It's clear to me he isn't a team player and I don't want him around. I'd be happier out on the sand or sleeping with Christie, than sleeping a night with him. I was so glad the prank was pulled and I had my own place to sleep last night. I'm kind of glad to be safe. I'm glad Madison likes hearing me talk. I will have to have a rematch with her in that walkathon if possible, in another stamina contest. Hope Rufus don't get jealous of how buddy-buddy we get. I didn't even mind Rufus as much when he mentioned me speaking, it was a funny comment. But don't think I didn't see what you did with the keys. You were just lucky I had one already otherwise I might of found that sail."

(Rufus) "Not flirting."

(Russell) "I can't believe what they did to you, my baby." He rubs his nose against Mr. Muggles. "Anyway, I want vote off Todd, because I _know_ it was him. But, he's on the other team. So, I'm gonna have to say that the last camper to quit has gotta go. He couldn't beat a little girl in a ratty old cowboy hat."

(Madison) "Ah think Ah'm gonna like it here. Shout out to mah bros and sis. Missin' ya'll three already."

"Campers, I have there are eleven of you here, but only ten marshmallows on this plate," Chris said. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and can never return… Ever!" Chris looked at them all. "The first camper to receive a marshmallow is Vinson." Everyone lightly applauded as Vinson stood and took his marshmallow. "The next is Brooke." She sighed and stood, grabbing her marshmallow. "Walter."

"You move this too slowly," Walter said grabbing his marshmallow.

"Nessa."

"That's right, you better call my name," Nessa said taking her marshmallow.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed and stood, taking her marshmallow.

"And, next we have, Erik," Chris said.

"Yes," Erik took his marshmallow.

"Genevieve."

"Oh, thank goodness," Genevieve took her marshmallow.

"Zak."

Zak, who had been holding his breath, finally released and began breathing again before standing to take his marshmallow.

"Christie."

"Next time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make me wait," Christie said stabbing her knife into a marshmallow.

"Campers, there are two of you left, but only one marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back… ever."

Chris looked between Russell and Manny. Manny looked nervous; Russell was simply petting Mr. Muggles. He looked at the nine campers safe already. They all seemed to be biting a lip, and Nessa specifically was crossing her fingers and biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Manny."

"Yes!" Manny jumped up and his team surrounded him in celebration.

"What? This is preposterous," Russell argued. "You'll lose without me."

"If you didn't notice, we lost with you," Phoebe said. "And none of us like you, or your dog."

"See ya," Nessa said, clinging to Manny's arm in joy.

"I will have this shut down," Russell yelled as he was pushed to the Dock of Shame. No one could hear his complaints well as Mr. Muggles was yipping in his high pitched bark until out of hearing range.

"Well, enjoy a few days of solitude," Chris said.

The Toucan's were all sitting (or laying) on the sand when the Iguanas returned.

"I don't hear any barking," Bex said. "Good sign."

Todd sat up and looked at Brooke, smiling at her. "Glad to see you Brookworm."

Brooke smiled at him and took a seat next to him. "Hey," she said with a smile. "I, uh, I kind of want to talk with you."

"Funny," Ashlynn said. "I'm pretty positive that he wants to talk to you too."

"Oh, he wants to do more than talk," Rufus said. Bex frowned and kicked him slightly. "Hey. What was that for, Bex?"

"Oh, you know what that was for," Bex said standing up. "I'm tired. I'm heading to bed." She took a few steps, then looked at everyone else. "That's your cue to get up and leave Romeo and Juliet alone."

Everyone jumped up and scattered to different parts of the camp. Todd looked at Brooke and smiled. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, during the challenge, when you offered to carry me…" Brooke said slowly. "I wanted to know, why? I mean, I'm on the other team. It would only hurt you in the end." She looked down as she finished.

Todd smiled and used his hand to tilt Brooke's face back up towards his so he could look into her light blue eyes. "That's easy," he said staring down at her. "I wanted to be near you, and talk with you longer."

Brooke's cheeks began to burn, and she suddenly gasped as she realized that Todd was leaning down to kiss her. At the last second, she backed away and quickly ran into her tent with Nessa.

Todd stood there for a moment, before hearing a few of the others snickering. "And shot down," Rufus said with a laugh coming out of his tent.

"Don't bother me," Todd said heading to his own tent.

* * *

**So, like it? Keep reviews coming, tell me how you like, and what you don't, or if you think your character needs tweaking, etc.**


	9. Capture the Flag

**Sorry about the delay, but I was distracted. It will be a week at least until the next chapter (finals time here at school). Anyway, there's no voting this chapter. I'll explain at the end why. Anyway, read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

Capture The Flag

"I just don't get it," Todd said as he, Eddie, Alex, and Jamie were sitting by the small lake under the waterfall. "I thought she liked me."

"Oh, she does," Eddie said. "I'm certain."

"Then why—"

"She was nervous," Eddie said. "She might have never been kissed before. I know before my first kiss I was much more flustered."

"You mean, your first kiss with a guy, right?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," Eddie said. "I've never kissed a girl."

"You know, I would suggest that you kiss a girl before you knock them off your list," Alex said. "Girls, well, they have the smoothest lips."

"Not to mention they all taste good," Todd said.

"Not all," Jamie said, and shuddered. "I'm guessing you never kissed a smoker."

Todd, Alex, and Eddie all shook their heads. Jamie sighed and said, "I would suggest not try. It's not pleasant."

"Oh, that was so embarrassing," Brooke said to Nessa as they were eating.

"Calm down, it wasn't that bad," Nessa said. "You're not the only girl that has been nervous for a kiss. Plus, you don't want to be too easy. It's good to be a little hard to get."

"But he's so sweet," Brooke said.

"And he has it hard for you," Nessa said. "He'll wait until you're ready."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not the kind to kiss and leave," Nessa said.

"But, I've seen him flirt with other girls."

"Not the way he flirts with you," Nessa said. "Just calm down and let the river run its course, okay? He's not giving up." She stood up. "And, now, I suggest we wash up. Most of the guys have wandered away from camp."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "The worst thing about this place? The fact that there is only a single toilet, which is really just a deep hole in the ground. And only two showers, which are out in the open with only a translucent curtain to block the view. Luckily I have my own mirror or who knows how I would do my make-up."

(Manny) "At least the first season of campers had an actual building for a bathroom. We get hanging curtains and water that is always cold."

(Madison) "Ah swear, it's easier to just bath in the stream than wait for a shower to be open."

(Gail) "And there aren't any locks for the showers, so anyone could walk by and throw it open at any time."

(Vinson) "Which is exactly why I wear my trunks when I shower."

(Rufus) "I wouldn't blame the girls if they accidentally opened a shower while I was bathing. And, they wouldn't be disappointed."

(Todd) "And Eddie sings as he bathes. It's not that he can't sing, he is actually one of the few people I know that can carry a tune, but I don't want to listen to Show Tunes as I shower… or ever, really."

(Bex) "As long as Rufus keeps out while I shower, I'm good. I think the rest can contain themselves."

(Rufus) "Granted, I don't want Eddie 'accidentally' stumbling in…"

(Eddie) "The showers here are not very good. And the water is from the sea and hasn't been purified very much, so it's still got a bit of salt in it."

(Genevieve) "And while I was showering something fell on me. I'm not sure what it was, but I think it was a fish eye." Shudders. "The poor creature, out there with only one eye."

(Madison) "Cleaner too, Ah think. At least it ain't salty."

"Campers, please come and meet at the campsite in ten minutes," Chris announced over the intercom. "So we can discuss your challenge for today."

Everyone grumbled and made their way to the campsite's beach and sat down. Chris stood wearing a camouflage outfit rather than his usual gear. His hands were behind his back "There are twenty of you left, ten on each team. Today, your challenge will be a simple game everyone knows." He pulled his hands out from behind his back, holding two flags. "Capture the flag. The island will be divided into two areas. Each team will have to hide their flag on their side with at least four square inches showing. Then, once the game officially begins, you are allowed to cross onto the other side. If you are tagged while over the border, you will be taken to their jail, which they will decide on and report to Chef and me. If you are on the other side and find the jail, you may tag one person out and can safely return to your own zone; or, you may tag multiple people out, but will not be safe from getting captured again. The objective is to find the other team's flag and get it to your own side. The first team to do that wins. Any questions?"

"How will we know what side we're on?" Brooke asked.

"There will be a red ribbon along the border," Chris said. "As well, we're only using half the island, so another, green ribbon will split the island again. You may not hide your flag on the far side of the green line. You may cross the green line, but you may not cross it to sneak in or out of the other team's zone. Any more questions?"

"How long is this going to last?" Eddie asked.

"As long as it needs to," Chris said. "Until one team wins. Food will be delivered to both sides two times a day. If a week goes by and no one has won, Chef and I will decide the winner by which team we feel has done the best. Toucans, here's your flag. Iguanas, here's your flag. Now, go hide the flags. Be at the red line in twenty minutes for the game to begin."

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "And now I feel like I'm ten again. I sucked at this game when I was a kid. I was the one that always ended up in jail and no one bothered to rescue me."

(Erik) "Finally, something I can really do well in. I can outrun any of those Toucans… unless Madison jumps on her horse…" He shudders.

(Zak) "Physical activity, not my strength. However," he makes a square that is four square inches with his hands, "I do know that two inches by two inches is the same as," he then spreads his hands apart, making a very long and thin rectangle, "twelve inches by one-third an inch. It's much easier to spot the square than the thin rectangle. I'll just stand guard at the jail during the game."

(Eddie) "I love this game. I used to play it all the time. I usually ended up injured, but it was still fun. I also have the perfect place to hide it."

(Todd) "At least the last challenge, I could talk with Brooke. This time, the only talking we'll be able to do is if one of us is chasing the other."

(Rufus) "My team better not ruin this."

(Brooke) "This might be a good challenge to stay away from Todd. I mean, he's nice and all, but our teams will get angry with us if we 'fraternize with the enemy' as the cliché goes."

(Christie) "There's no way the other team can win. I'm like the wind, you know I'm there, but you can't see me and you can't catch me."

"Okay, Toucans, follow me," Rufus said taking the flag and walking into the wooded area, toward the stream.

"Who put you in charge?" Autumn asked.

Rufus smiled at her and bent down. "Someone has to take up a leadership position, and it didn't look like anyone else was about to."

"That's because you didn't give anyone else a chance," Bex said grabbing the flag from his grip. "So, who's got ideas?"

"I say we put it under a huge rock so that even when they find it, it will take several of them several minutes to free it," Jamie said.

"Not bad," Rufus said.

"Only, some people know that you can just jam a branch under a rock and use that as leverage in a matter of seconds," Todd said.

"At the bottom of the lake?" Ashlynn asked. "Use a small pile of rocks to hold it down."

"That deep, it won't be visible," Gail said shaking her head.

"We have to hide it in plain sight," Eddie said. Everyone looked at him, then turned back toward the center shouting out ideas.

"Ah say we tie it to Misty," Madison said.

"And when she wanders to the other side?"

"We send someone up a tree to a branch and tie it out of their reach."

"Until Christie's knife slices the branch and it knocks one of us out."

"A hallow in a tree."

"Where a chipmunk will snatch it and take it somewhere else."

"Seriously, guys," Eddie said. "I have a great idea."

Everyone sighed. "Let's hear it," Bex said.

"We pin it to the side on one of our tents," Eddie said. "It's the same color, same material, and it has the same symbol on it."

"You know, that's actually a really good idea," Alex said. "It'll be the last thing they'd expect. The moment they can, they're going to go as far back in our zone as they can get, and they'll search back there. They'll be no where near the campsite."

"And when they're on the border?" Rufus asked.

"We pin it to the side not facing their zone," Gail said.

"Agreed," Bex said.

"How do we pin it?" Jamie asked.

Bex reached up and pulled out her stud earring. "With these. They're small and they'll blend in with the yellow."

"And when the wind blows?"

"I have several pairs as well," Ashlynn said.

"Then it's settled," Todd said. "Ashlynn, Eddie, and Bex, you three set it up, the rest of us, let's make some noise in that direction," Todd pointed the opposite way.

Zak grabbed a stick and began digging at dirt right under a tree root. Others looked on. "What are you doing?" Nessa finally asked.

"I'll show you," Zak said. He took the flag, rolled it tightly with just a little less than half an inch not tightly rolled in. He then stuffed the rolled part under the root where he had been digging.

"Yeah, except we need four square inches showing," Erik said.

"And that is," Manny said. "A twelve inch flag by one third an inch is four square inches." He clapped Zak on the back. "Good thinking."

"And it's in the middle of our zone, and off the beaten path," Phoebe said.

"We're sure to win this challenge," Genevieve said and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Okay, everyone, spread out, and approach the line," Erik said.

"Wait," Zak stopped them. "We need a jail, and a strategy."

"The jail should be within thirty feet of the flag," Walter said. "But not be able to see the flag from it."

"How about that huge tree over there?" Genevieve asked pointing to a tree that was about twenty-five feet from the flag, but in a place that would lead anyone away from the flag.

"Perfect," Manny said.

"And strategy?" Brooke asked.

Zak looked around, then said, "Erik, Nessa, Vinson, and Manny, you guys are going to be what we'll call a distraction. Christie, I want you to find a gap to slip in and stay quiet. And, we need one more person to sneak in there without being spotted in case of an emergency or if too many of us get thrown in jail."

"I can handle that," Walter said.

"How?" Phoebe asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, just trust me on this one."

"Okay, distractions, you'll need to occasionally come back in, tell us what's going on, who's in jail, and such."

"Hey, do you have any walkie talkies by any chance?" Vinson asked turning to Zak.

"Uh, not exactly," he said after a moment of shock that Vinson had actually talked. "I do have communication devices that I created, why?"

"So we can send messages to you from the other side," Vinson said.

"Oh, good idea," Manny said. "How many devices do you have, Zak?"

"Um, three that are connected," Zak said. "But only two have sound."

"That's fine," Christie said. "You don't want the one I have to be making noise as it will give away my position."

"Okay, Walter, you can have one too," Manny said. "You can sneak over, and hide well enough that they won't see or hear you, right?"

"They'll have no idea I'm on their side," Walter said.

"Okay, we'll give you any information, like when a lot of people are in jail or if we find the flag and we have enough of their people on our side for you to go after it."

"That works," Walter said. "But, I'll probably need a zip-lock baggie. Just in case."

"I have some," Genevieve said. "They contained food that I already ate. Don't worry; there aren't any crumbs or such. They had things like, fruit roll-ups and things in packaging, but I wanted to keep them together."

"Okay, good," Zak said.

"Now," Erik said, "you three get what you need, the rest of us, spread out and approach the border. If we all seem to approach from a different spot, it'll keep them from having an idea of the general area to look."

"One of you meet me at the back of our zone," Walter said walking back.

"I'll be waiting at the jail for my device," Christie said.

"Are both teams ready?" Chris standing in the center of the divide between the two zones.

"Iguanas are set," Manny answered immediately.

"Toucans are ready to dominate," Rufus said as well seeing as Ashlynn and Bex were approaching.

"Then, Capture the Flag officially begins!" Chris yelled and shot off a gun. Several people jumped over the line and began running.

"Girls, take defense," Rufus shouted as he pushed through the brush.

"Ex-scuse me?" Bex yelled. "You don't think we can handle offense?" She ran after him.

"I'll just stay back in lieu of her," Eddie said and backed into the Toucan zone to look for Iguanas.

Todd was rushing through the zone, dodging branches and such. He heard light feet following. He chanced a glance back and was disappointed that it was Phoebe and not Brooke. He sped up and dodged into the thicker part of the trees, off the path and started looking for landmarks. Assuming that the other team planned to be able to find their flag for any reason, it would need to be near a distinct landmark.

"Gotcha," Todd stopped, surprised that Phoebe had somehow cut him off.

"Great, thirty seconds in and I'm already tagged," Todd mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll enjoy jail enough," Phoebe said leading him to the tree that was their jail. About ten feet away, Brooke stood on a tree trunk, keeping a watch out.

"Got you a criminal here, B," Phoebe said.

Brooke turned around and her cheeks flushed. "Oh, good job, Phoebe." She forced a smile to Phoebe and Phoebe laughed as she went to investigate some noise a ways off.

Christie found Walter at the back of the Iguana zone dragging a canoe and wearing a pair of goggles. She lifted an eyebrow when he flipped the canoe upside down and dragged it into the water that way. "What are you doing?"

"Trapping air in the canoe," Walter said. "You have the device thing?"

"Here," Christie tossed him the baggie with the talking device. "Zak already tuned the frequencies to be the same."

"Cool," Walter said. "Now, I'm off."

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "I'm not gonna lie. Walter's idea was freaking genius if he could pull it off."

(Walter) "I got the idea from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_. I was convinced to watch it because of where I was headed, and the fact that Chris McClain was in charge."

After a few hours, and a few people had been in and out of jail, neither team had a clue where the other team's flag was. Rufus hadn't seen Jamie for about an hour, so he decided to try a quick trip to the jail to see if he was stuck there. However, he didn't see Christie, behind him in the treetops, spot him cross.

"Zak, you have Rufus on his way," she said into her communication device.

He nodded and stood extra guard. Brooke, who he had been talking with, split up a bit. Soon, Brooke was chasing the good-looking boy, and right in Zak's direction. Not noticing the smaller boy as Rufus tried to dodge Brooke, he got tagged by Zak.

"You're going to enjoy your cellmate, I suspect," Brooke said. They arrived at the tree to see Madison was sitting on a low branch.

Madison began laughing. "Ya'll got caught?"

Rufus stared at her. "So did you."

"Yeah, but Ah freed Bex, Todd, and Jamie when Ah got caught, so it was productive."

"Enjoy," Brooke said and walked back to her post.

Christie crept across the treetops, her eyes darting around for the flag. She was silent, and the only thing that seemed to sense her was Madison's horse, but seeing as Misty couldn't talk, she didn't worry about it. She was rather frustrated. She had traveled almost the entire Toucan zone and hadn't seen a peek of the flag. They only seemed to have a few guards at the jail, and the rest exploring, looking for any Iguanas. "Still looking, still clueless," she said into her device.

Zak sighed and found Manny and Nessa resting. "Any ideas where the flag may be? Christie can't find it."

"I have no clue," Nessa said. "Wherever they hid it, it's a mystery to me."

"Same here," Manny said. "I even searched the river and waterfall. Nothing."

"It has to be somewhere," Genevieve said as she approached and took a seat.

Todd and Eddie were resting and eating apples. "So, you think like a girl. How can I get Brooke to speak to me again?" Todd asked.

"Give her some time," Eddie said. "Wait until she approaches you. It'll happen sooner or later. She's not an experienced dater, and she's just shy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Eddie said.

Todd sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna go see if there's anyone in the jail."

"I'll check on the flag," Eddie said.

Little did the two know, Christie was perched above them. "Todd is heading to clear the jail," she whispered. "And I'm getting the flag. Eddie's leading me right to it. I'll tell you when I need a distraction."

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "Seriously? He was just going to lead me to the flag? Hey, thanks, Eds."

Eddie walked to the campsite, looked at the flag, and then walked back into the forest. Christie's eyes darted around, not quite sure what he saw. She peered around, then climbed out of the trees. Once she was walking between the tents, she realized that the logo on one of the tents was pinned on.

"That's pretty genius," she murmured. She took the earrings off, grabbed the flag and strolled across the line. She was about to call her team to tell them, then changed her mind. Instead she grabbed her iPod and plugged it into her ears and laid back, relaxing just on the Iguana side.

"Anything?" Walter asked. "It's getting hot here, and I think my air supply is dwindling down."

"I haven't heard from Christie in a while," Zak replied. "We have most of their team in jail. Nessa, Manny, Vinson, Brooke, and Phoebe are scouring their zone and Genevieve and Erik are guarding the line."

"Okay, I'm coming back up," Walter said. "I need air."

He released the boat and came to the surface of the water. He spotted Christie on the shore, in the Iguana zone, with the Toucan flag shading her face.

"Hello!" he yelled. "You could have told us that you got their flag."

Christie looked at him and smiled. She pulled the earphones from her ears. "This is funnier.

"Attention campers," Chris's voice rang through the island. "There's a new development. Apparently Christie captured the Toucan's flag… a good hour ago."

"What!"

"Then we've lost?" Gail looked at most of her team in jail.

They all met back at the campsite.

"Thanks for telling us," Erik said giving Christie and annoyed look. Everyone more or less fell into the sand, tired from all the running they did.

"Oh, I got their flag," Christie said.

"I thought you said they would never find our flag," Rufus growled at Eddie, lifting the smaller boy off the ground by his shirt.

"You didn't have any better ideas," Eddie said.

"How'd you find it?" Gail asked Christie.

"I was spying on Todd and Eddie, and I followed Eddie when he went to check on the flag."

Most of the Toucans gave Eddie a glare. "I'd like to cast my vote now," Autumn said to Chris.

"You know where the confessional is," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Autumn) "Eddie."

(Rufus) "God damnit, Eddie, your frickin idiot. You're the reason we lost… again! You have got to go!"

(Todd) "Sorry, but it has to be Eddie."

(Madison) "Eddie."

(Bex) "It was a good idea, but we needed better. Eddie is our weakest link."

(Gail) "You're nice, but you have to go, Eddie."

(Jamie) "Damn, I need more pot. Eddie, send me some when you get to civilization, kay?"

(Ashlynn) "Eddie, you messed up."

(Alex) "You're nice and all, but Eddie, you have to go."

(Eddie) "They're all gonna vote me off, so I might as well vote myself off as well." He sighed dramatically. "It was a good time I had, and I wish I could have been more use for my team. But, alas, I am now setting out for home."

"Well, this is the first time that there has been a unanimous vote of who should be going," Chris said. "If I call your name, get your marshmallow. Todd, Madison, Ashlynn, Rufus, Alex, Gail, Bex, Jamie, and Autumn. You are the nine moving on. Eddie, you voted yourself off."

"It was the right thing to do," Eddie said. "I will miss you all."

"Oh, Eddie, it was great to meet you," Genevieve said as he dragged his things to the Dock of Shame.

"Bye, everyone. Toucans, kick some Iguana butt for me!"

"Will do," Todd said. Once his boat was gone, Todd turned around and stretched. "I'm calling it an early night. See you all tomorrow."

"Good night, Todd," Brooke said as she crawled into her own tent.

Todd lay down and then smiled lightly. "I guess he was right," he murmured.

"I'd like to say, the Iguanas are an unstoppable force of genius," Manny said.

"Don't start getting delusions of grandeur quite yet, Manny," Walter said. "We're only three challenges into the competition."

"Yeah, but we got rid of our only weak link," Phoebe said. "Not to mention, the furball."

"Where did you guys hide your flag?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see it at all," Gail said.

"Follow, and I will show you," Erik said. He smiled at Ashlynn. "Would you like to come as well?"

"Um, I guess," she said and stood to follow.

"Right there," Erik showed the three Toucans the folded up flag.

"Geometry is my enemy," Gail said. "I don't think we ever would have found that."

"That was the point," Erik said.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, Eddie is gone. However, I can do this because Eddie's creator, Disney Princess Dani, is my cousin and was driving me insane as I was writing. Also, she's begging me to help her with her own TDI story. So, here's the scoop on her story. She took 20 characters that we created between the two of us (mostly mine as I make her characters for her with the exception of two), and bringing back the original 22 campers, and there are two teams of 21 campers. Eddie and Madison are both in it. Anyway, when (if) she posts it, she would love if you guys would check it out. If it is similar to my writing, that's because I'm her editor and she apes my writing style. Anyway, review this, and be patient for the next chapter. It's bound to be funny, as there is singing involved.**


	10. Sing From the Soul

**Hey everyone. This wasn't that hard of a chapter to write as I just sat and listened to each song as I wrote. I think you'll enjoy it, but it may get a bit repetitive toward the end.**

**Also, if you haven't sent me a close friend of you character yet, I need those for the next challenge. The following are good. Bex, Manny, Ashlynn, Walter, Gail, Rufus, Jamie, Autumn, Christie, Brooke, and Vinson, and, of course, Madison. For Alex, I have Brother Josh, but I need more info on him. So, I need close friends from Todd, Phoebe, Zak, Erik, Genevieve, and Nessa. Thanks.  
**

* * *

Sing from the Soul

Erik smiled as Ashlynn crawled out of her tent. She smiled back, but headed in the opposite direction.

"Girls and their showers," Alex said rolling his eyes. He watched as Gail, wrapped in a towel and still wet, approached the site. He smiled at her, tried to say hi, but ended up just allowing his mouth to be open long enough for a dragonfly to fly in. He began to cough and gasp. By the time he recovered, Rufus was by Gail's tent, smiling and talking to her. She giggled at whatever he said.

Confession Cam:

(Ashlynn) "Okay, I know Erik likes me. He's nice and cute and all, but he's on the opposite team. It probably wouldn't work too well, at least, not this early in the competition. Plus, I promised Gail I'd help find out if Rufus or Alex likes her. Granted, as interested as Rufus pretends to be into all the girls, it's kind of obvious that he likes Madison, even if he doesn't realize it."

(Alex) "So, I like Gail, but Rufus is always flirting with her. Can't he just back off and stick to Madison?"

(Rufus) "There is one thing I like about Madison, and that's her horse."

"Hey, guys," Nessa said as she and Manny sat down next to Alex. They were both wet as they had just come from a quick swim. Manny was helping Nessa to slowly conquer her fear of deep water, swimming out a little farther with her every few days. "Still pining over Gail, I see."

"I'm not pining," Alex said.

Erik and Manny looked at one another, then said, "You're pining."

"You know, I overheard her and Ashlynn talking about you," Nessa said. "She's totally into guys that sing and play an instrument."

"Whoa, then what am I doing here?" Manny joked.

Nessa grabbed his hand. "No, you get to play your guitar for me." She looked at Alex. "You're a musician, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I only brought my harmonica," Alex said,

"Then you have a perfect set-up for a blues song," Nessa said.

"Campers," Chris's voice rang over the camp, "meet in the floating mess hall in thirty. We've got another challenge today."

"Oh, great," Alex rolled his eyes.

"I guess we better get dressed," Manny said to Nessa.

"See you guys later," Nessa said as she stood and went to her own tent.

Once everyone was on the boat and picking at their paste that Chef called food, Chris and Chef walked in. Chef went around and placed a piece of paper and a pen in front of everyone. "Campers, today's challenge is a camp favorite."

"You mean Capture the Flag isn't?" Bex asked.

"Well, this is more of a night-time or rainy day activity, specifically designed to embarrass you. Now, each of you needs to write your name and a song and artist on your paper."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because, today's challenge is karaoke."

Everyone groaned and began writing down their songs. After they finished, they handed their piece of paper to Chris and walked out. Brooke and Erik were the last two, neither able to come up with a song.

"You know, we're not going to have to sing the songs we write down," Brooke said. "We'll probably have to sing a song chosen by the other team, so we should choose hard songs."

"Or embarrassing songs," Erik said. He scribbled down a song while Brooke weighed two in her head and finally wrote one down.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "Chris would never let us pick our own song. So, I was between Over the Rainbow and Fever. Both are difficult, but I chose Fever, because I assumed less people would know the song. I kind of want Gail or Jamie sing it."

(Madison) "Ah chose mah favorite Shania Twain song, Man, Ah Feel Like a Woman. Ah probably should wear a skirt while Ah sing it. Ah'm sure Ashlynn wouldn't mind me borrowing one, as Ah didn't bring any."

(Manny) "I chose classic Beatles. They were the best."

(Phoebe) "Okay, I admit, I have a weakness for Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry."

(Vinson) "The one song I know all the words to, Tequila."

"Campers, we've randomly chosen the songs you will be singing. Some of you are lucky and got the song you wanted. Some, not so lucky. The judging will be by Chef. He will be judging you on how many lyrics you get correct, your costume, your dancing, the difficulty of the song, and overall performance."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Great, we just voted off our only performer."

"The top score wins their team immunity and gets to give immunity to a member of the opposite team."

"Um, Chris," Christie interrupted him. "Why didn't I get to give immunity during the last challenge?"

"Well, you would have given it to Eddie, and he voted himself off anyway," Chris said. "Anyway, you will each have an hour to listen to your song, put on a costume, and prepare to sing your heart out. Up first will be Phoebe singing _Reflection_. Next, Nessa singing _Low_."

"Oh, I love that song," Nessa smiled. She then sang a bit in a nice voice. "_Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_"

"Um, not quite," Chris stopped her. "Walter chose _Low_ by Florida."

"That's Flo Rida," Walter said.

"What!" Nessa yelled.

"You know that song," Bex said with a laugh. "_Apple bottom Jeans, boots with the fur_."

"I know the song," Nessa snapped. "I just can't believe he chose that!"

"Moving on, we then have Todd with _The Geek Gets the Girl_, followed by Zak with _Mack the Knife_. Bex has _Big Girls Don't Cry_."

"Which one?" Bex asked. "Fergie or the old one."

"Fergie," Chris answered. "Then it's Christie with _Eight Days a Week_."

"Aren't there only seven in a week?" Christie asked.

"You don't know the Beatles Song?" Manny asked, then smacked his face.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "How can she not know the Beatles?"

(Christie) "Monday," while counting fingers, "Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday… that's seven. What's the eighth day?"

"Autumn, you have _I Will Survive_."

Confession Cam:

(Autumn) "Ironic, considering I don't think I will."

"Manny, you have _Tequila_."

"Lucky break," Erik said.

"I'd rather have Autumn's song," Manny said.

"Sorry, there's not trading," Chris said. "Jamie, you have _Respect_."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Respect, Jamie? From who?" Starts to laugh. "Ah, I'm so funny."

"Madison, _My Heart Will Go On_; Walter… you have S K 8 R boi?"

"It's _Sk8r Boi_," Bex said. "Can't believe he got my song."

"Riiight," Chris said. "Gail, _In the End_ by Linkin Park. Erik, lucky you, you get the song you chose."

"What, no, I chose that purposely so someone else would have to suffer through it," Erik said.

"Well, too bad," Chris said. "You get _These Boots Were Made for Walking_. Brooke, you get _Fever_."

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I should have guessed I would get it if I put a song I didn't want in."

"Genevieve, _You're so Vain_."

"What?" Genevieve asked. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No, that's the song you have to sing," Chris said. "Vinson, you have _Bohemian Rhapsody_."

Confession Cam:

(Vinson) "God **Bleeeep Bleep Bleeeeeep **and **Bleep**…"

"Alex, Mr. Musical, you have the _YMCA_."

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "That song requires no musical talent, whatsoever."

"Ashlynn, you have _Mambo No. 5_," Chris said. "Which leaves Rufus…"

Madison broke out laughing. "This is gonna be great."

"What the hell did she give me?" Rufus asked.'

Chris began laughing as well. "You get the country classic by Shania Twain, _Man, I feel Like a Woman_."

Everyone but Rufus began laughing.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "I am going to wring her skinny little neck. Hello, masculine perfection here."

"Okay, you have one hour starting now," Chris said. "You will find costumes in the lowest level of the boat. I would suggest that you listen to your song a few times before you go so that you know the tune."

"Hey, Rufus, hold it a minute," Ashlynn said catching his wrist. She and Bex were smiling. "We're going to help you with your costume."

"Uh, I don't need your help," he said.

"Fine, do your own make-up," Bex said. "It's just, with us doing your costume, you'll get full points for costume. And considering you're probably not going to get too many points other ways, you should be welcoming those points."

Rufus growled. "Fine."

"Don't forget this," Madison said tossing them a bright pink cowboy hat from the hat closet.

"Perfect," Ashlynn said and placed it on his head.

Over the next hour, everyone was rushing, getting on costumes, helping their teammates, trying not to burst out laughing at some of the costumes, and trying to learn their song. Finally, they were all gathered on the deck of the ship again. They all sat in the seats and Chris stood on the makeshift stage. "Okay everyone welcome to Karaoke Mania. The winner will gain their team immunity, choose a member from the opposite team to save, and a special prize that we will announce after the winner has been chosen. Okay, up first is Phoebe."

Phoebe walked onto stage. She wore a black wig with a bun and had her face painted like a geisha. She was wearing a Chinese styled dress.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm not a big fan of Disney, so I had to spend most of my time listening to the song over and over again."

"_Look at me, you may think you see, who I really am, but you'll never know me_." She began. Her voice was quiet, but with the microphone, she was easily heard, and she was hitting all the notes. She began moving about the stage. When she got to the second chorus, she really belted it out and, while a bit sharp, she did really well. Her team cheered. "_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_" She was really pouring her heart into the song. "_Why must we all conceal, what with think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm some else, for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside…?_" Then her voice got quiet again. "_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_"

Her team belted out applause and all stood up. She let out her breath

"What's her score?" Chris asked Chef.

Chef stood and announced. "You got 20 for all the correct lyrics, 10 for costume, you didn't have to dress like that, you could have been more personal, less Disney. Only 5 for dancing. 15 for difficulty, and 15 for your overall performance. Total, 65 out of 100."

Nessa stepped up next. She was wearing tight jeans, a tight top, and boots with the fur. Her make-up was a little heavier than usual. "_Shawty had them Apple bottom jean, boots with the fur…_" She was clearly putting her emphasis on dancing. In fact, when the chorus ended, she didn't bother to try to sing and instead began performing some very intricate and flexible break dancing move. And she got low... really really low.

"3 for lyrics, 15 for costume, 20 for dancing, 15 for difficulty, and 10 for performance. 63 total."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Not bad considering I hardly sang."

Todd stepped next. He was dressed like a geek, emulating Harold from the first season, only with more geek. When the music began, he did his best 'bad dancing.' One could have guessed he was really a geek. "A_nother Friday night, to the get feeling right_…" his geek dancing got geekier. "_Tonight, tonight he's gonna get it right. Even losers can get lucky some time._" Clap, clap.

In the second verse, he showed he could really dance when he got to, "_She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song_," and he actually did a quick smooth move.

"T_he geeks got the girl…. Last night he finally got it right, even losers can get lucky sometimes,_" everyone clapped with him. "_Shout it all around the world cause the geeks got the girl_."

"19 for lyrics, 17 for costume, 16 for some… interesting dancing, 10 for difficulty, and 18 overall for a total of 80."

"Yeah Todd!" Ashlynn cheered loudest of all.

Zak was wearing a nice suit when he stepped up. "_Oh the Shark, babe, has such teeth dear. And he shows them, pearly white._" He stepped forward as he continued and pulled a small knife from his sleeve as he continued. "_Just a jack knife, has old Mack Heath, babe. And he keeps it, out of sight._"

He wasn't a bad singer, not wonderful, but he didn't have that difficult of a song. As for his dancing, well, it emulated Todd's, but it wasn't supposed to. But, he was really into the song, and knew the words, not needing the monitor at all.

"20 on lyrics, 10 for costume, 2 for dancing, 10 for difficulty, and 12 for performance. Total is 54."

"I liked it, Genevieve said as Zak stepped down.

Bex stepped up next. She was dressed in a loose blue dress. She sat on the stage and waited for the song to begin. She moved a little when the music started. "_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_." She had a pretty good voice.

She shot to the standing position with the "I_ hope you know, I hope you know_." During the next verse, she improvised some balletesque moves. She was passionate during the chorus. "_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses a blanket but I've got to get a move on with my life_…"

It was obvious she had a certain someone in mind as she sang, "_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine_." She smiled as she finished. "_And big girls don't cry._"

"Lyrics, 19; costume, 15; dancing, 15; difficulty, 14; overall, 18 for a total of 81."

"Yeah," Bex celebrated. "That's how Toucans do it." She jumped off the stage and high-fived Todd.

Christie stepped onto the stage and smiled. She was dressed in an all mod outfit, a dress that loosely fell to her mid thigh in a black an white pattern, a pair of tight knee-high boots in white, and large sunglasses with white frames, as if she had just stepped out of mod England. "_Oo, I need your love babe, yes you know it's true._" She was swaying and bouncing to the music, but she got the audience clapping by the first chorus. "_Hold me_," clap, clap, "_love me_," clap, clap. "_Eight days a week is not enough to show I care_." Despite hardly knowing the song before that day, she nailed every word.

"Lyrics, 20; costume, 18; dancing, 15 as it was appropriate for the song; difficulty, 10; overall, 15 for a total of 78."

"Still not enough to surpass us," Bex said with a smile as she currently had the highest score.

Autumn stepped up next. She was in a silver dress that screamed disco and had huge loop earrings. She set herself in a 'woe' position. "_At first I was afraid. I was petrified._" She was close to the front of the stage, as if singing straight to Chef. She stepped back as she went on. "_And__ I grew strong, and I learned how to get along._" She did some fancy disco moves as she sang. Her voice was a little weak for the song, but she kept her spirit up. Once getting to the second half of the song, she needed the lyrics monitor a little more, so her eyes were focused on that, her dancing was a little less, but she was still doing well.

"_Oh no, not I. I will surviv_e." She kept up with the disco and finished as strong as she could.

"Lyrics, 14; costume, 10; dancing 15; difficulty, 15; overall, 15; total, 69."

Manny stepped up next. He didn't even bother to grab the microphone. He was dressed in a very colorful mariachi costume. His dancing, when the music started, was somewhere between the flamenco and a Mexican hat dance, but it fit well and wasn't a complete disaster. He danced well, and when the one word came up, he grabbed the microphone and sang in a low voice, "_Tequila_."

"Lyric, 20, costume, 20; dancing, 20; difficulty, 2; overall, 20. Total, 82."

"For a difficulty of 2, I think I did pretty awesome," Manny said.

"Oh, wait," Nessa said to Bex. "What's that I hear… your lead fluttering away."

Bex crossed her arms and concentrated on the stage as Jamie stepped up. It was pretty obvious, Jamie was stoned. "Oh, great," Bex mumbled.

He wore a dress and was doing a random step to the side dance. However, he was getting the lyrics, just not on key. To say, it wasn't the best performance. Especially when he did the worm during the horn solo. And then he misspelled the title word respect.

"Lyrics, 18; costume, 5; dancing, 5; difficulty 12, overall, 10, for a total of 50."

"Ouch, that hurt," Chris said, then laughed. "Will the Toucans recapture their lead from Manny?"

Madison stepped up, wearing a dark blue tight gown. Most of the guys just stared slack-jawed for a moment. They knew she was a girl, but, with her hair in a beautiful up-do by Gail, and with make-up and a softness to her skin, she looked rather… feminine. She danced on her toes as she was wear ballet flats. Then, she went an opened her mouth. "_Every night in mah dream, Ah see ya, Ah feel ya_." Even singing, she couldn't get rid of her Southern accent. And her voice was too harsh for the song.

"Lyrics, 15; costume, 15; dancing, 13; difficulty, 15; overall, 15. Total, 73."

"On the bright side," Walter said as he stepped up. "It's kind of obvious who you should vote off when you lose." Walter was dressed just like a skater. He had somehow acquired rollerblades. When the music started, he began dancing with the blades. And, he spoke more than sang, but was good with the lyrics.

"_He was skater boy, she said 'see ya later, boy_.'" Somehow, he could skate backwards

"_Now he's a super star, slamming on his guitar_," with an awesome air guitar.

When he began jumping and didn't kill himself, his team cheered loudly. However, no one could stop themselves from giggling when he sang, "_He's just a boy, I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?_"

"Lyrics, 20, Costume, 19, could have gotten that extra point with a wig. Dancing, 20, difficulty, 10; Overall, 15. Total 84."

"Awesome job, Walt," Manny congratulated him as he skated down, and fell flat on his face.

"Serves you right for stealing my favorite song," Bex said.

Gail was up next, and she was in all black, with black lipstick, a black wig, and paled her face with white. With her girly voice, she had trouble graveling her voice, and had to scream the chorus. And, despite her lack of dancing, she was doing exactly what the song required. And, somehow, she made it sexy when she was screaming, "_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know_."

"Lyrics, 17, costume 20, dancing, 15."

"She hardly moved except to headbang, which caused her wig to fly off," Nessa complained.

"Yeah, cause ballet and tap would have been so appropriate, right?" Alex shot back.

"Difficulty, 15, overall 15. Total 82."

Erik stepped up next. He was in an outfit the looked very Madison, only without a hat, and with a fancy blouse. He also wore a wig. He had a very sexy saunter for the song. "_You keep saying, you've got something for. Something you call love, but confess_."

Confession Cam:

(Erik) "My mom loves Nancy Sinatra, and I can still remember when I was younger and she would dance and sing this song while doing the chores."

"_You keep saying, you will never get burned, Ha!_" He lit a match as he went on.

For the very end, he climbed off the stage. "Are you ready boots? Start walking." And he strutted down the aisle, blowing a kiss to Ashlynn as he passed her.

"Lyrics, 20; costume, 20; dancing, 15; difficulty, 15; overall 17. Total, 87."

Brooke climbed up on stage, sat on a stool, and took a deep breath. She was wearing a red cocktail dress, red stilettos, and her hair was in curls. She snapped with the song and tapped her foot. "_Never know how much I love you. Never know how much I care._" She had a low, yet strong voice as she sang. They guys just stared in amazement, and a few of the girls were jealous. Todd's eyes grew wide in amazement.

When she stood up, halfway through, she slowly walked in a sultry way. A few times, she lowered herself, making the guys just stare.

"90," Chef said.

"How?" Bex asked.

"You'll give me immunity, right?" Todd asked her.

She smirked. "Maybe."

Genevieve went next. She was dressed similarly, but in black. It wasn't as flattering on her as it was on Brooke. She sang, but, opposite of Madison's problem, her voice wasn't strong enough to carry it. However, by aiming it at Chris, she put plenty of passion into it. "_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you. I'll bet you think this song is about you. Don't you? Don't you_?"

"Lyrics 15, Costume 15, dancing 10, difficulty 15, overall 13, total, 68."

"I didn't enjoy you singing at me," Chris said. "It made me feel like you think I'm vain."

"Point," Nessa said.

Vinson stepped up next. He was dressed as… well, a hobo. And he was sweating like crazy. He gulped deeply. He started so quietly, that, even with the microphone, he was barely audible. In fact, the first word they could actually hear was "_Mama_." From then on, they could hear the words, but just barely for a while. "_Mama, ooooooo, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, car_…" He was too nervous to even dance.

"Wink at him," Nessa said to Brooke when the first break came for the guitar solo. Brooke gave her a strange look, but then listened to her.

Vinson's eyes lit up. He dropped the microphone and stood straighter. He began to dance… a bit. "_I see a little silhouette of a man_."

Without the microphone, they could all hear him fine and he hit every note, got every different voice. And then he head-banged ferociously. "_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!_"

He fell to his knees. "_OOOHHH Baby, Can't do this to me baby!_" And he slowly raised to his feet again. "_Nothing really matters,_" he had the microphone again. "_Anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters… to meeeeeee_." He lowered the microphone and said, "_Any way the wind blows._"

"Lyrics 15, costume… 10, dancing 10, difficulty 18, overall 10. Total 63."

"Okay, toucans, you have three left to try and pull ahead of Brooke's amazing performance," Chris said. He laughed. "Alex, you're up."

Alex was in a silver disco outfit. He began doing some very disco moves, and got the dance perfect. "Y_oung men, there's no need to feel down._" If it hadn't been for the generation gap, he could have been in the Village People.

"_Come on everyone, It's fun to stay at the YMCA_," and of course, he did the YMCA. He was singing really well… but it was the YMCA.

"Lyric, 20, costume, 15, dancing, 20, difficulty, 10, overall, 20. Total, 85."

"You would have passed her if you had a real song," Gail said when Alex sat down.

Ashlynn walked up with a cane. She was wearing a crisp white suit with a white fedora. "Ladies and gents, this is Mambo No. 5."

"_1, 2, 3 4 5_," she was singing without a microphone, but working with her cane. As she was a cheerleader, voice projection and dancing came easy. She was doing old moves, but classics. "_A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side, a little bit of Rita's all I need, a Tina's what I see, a little bit of Sandra in the sun, as little bit of Mary all night long, a little bit of Jessica here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man_." She winked. She shimmied. She got the crowd, both teams, into it. But was it enough?

"Lyrics, 20, costume 20, dancing 20, difficulty 9—"

"No!" Ashlynn dropped to her knees. The best she could get was 89.

"Total, 88."

And she didn't even get it.

"And, last up is Rufus."

The first bit of music started, but he wasn't on the stage. Suddenly, he burst out from behind the curtains. "Let's go girls." He had a sparkly pink cowgirl hat, a blonde wig with long curls, a white man's button-up tied over his stuffed breasts (with the black lace bra just showing), a pleather black miniskirt, and pink cowboy boots, not to mention, his red lips, his long lashes, and his smoky eyes.

He step-danced forward. "_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright, I'm gonna let it all hang out._" He sounded, almost, feminine, but still clearly him. He began a little line dance.

"_The best thing about being a woman_," he had a glint in his eye as approached the front of the stage. "I_s their prerogative to have a little fun and…_" he jumped off the stage. "_Oh, oh, oh, they're totally crazy_," he pulled Ashlynn and Gail to their feet. "_Forget I'm a lady_," got Bex and Autumn to stand. "_Man shirt, short skirts._" He got them dancing. He convinced the other team's girls to stand as well.

He performed in the crowd as he went around, getting everyone, even Chris and Chef to tap their feet and move a little.

He was by Madison when he got to the last chorus. "_The best thing about being a woman, is their prerogative to have a little fun_," he paused and put the microphone to her for a moment.

"_Fun_," Madison said with a smile.

Rufus pulled the microphone back. "_Fun_."

They both began singing as he made his way up to the stage. "T_hey're totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men shirts short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go out and doing it in style. Oh, oh, oh get in the action, feel the attraction, combing my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, wanna be free to feel the way I feel_." Rufus stared at Chef. "_Man, I feel like a woman_." He began throwing his hips around and his hands over his heads for the last bit of music.

"Well, that was interesting," Chris said. "Let's see what Chef has to say."

"Lyrics, 20, costume, 20, dancing, 20, difficulty, 10, overall 20."

"That's 90," Todd said, excited.

"I'm not finished," Chef yelled. "And, and extra five for tricking Chris into saying he feels like a woman. Total, 95."

"Yeah!" the Toucans all jumped to their feet. Madison jumped into Rufus's arms as she was right there. They hugged tightly for a moment, then seemed to realize what they were doing and let go, turning away from one another. Neither of them could help smiling.

"So, Chris, I'd like to give immunity to Brooke," Rufus said.

"Like any of them were going to vote her off," Bex said, putting her hands on her hips.

"So," Rufus ignored Bex's comment. "What's that extra prize, Chris?"

"Your performance will be aired on TRL everyday this week," Chris said.

Rufus's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Rufus clenched his fists and said through gritted teeth, "I HATE YOU!"

"Iguana's, you all need to vote someone off, and not Brooke. And, please, some of your outfits are creeping me out. Will you put real clothes on?"

"Can we, by any chance, keep the clothes if we want?" Zak asked.

"Uh, sure," Chris said. "I didn't pay for them."

"Cool," Zak said and everyone grabbed their clothes and climbed back to the Dock of Shame. Only Rufus actually changed before getting off. He surprisingly didn't keep anything from the costume.

* * *

**As a reminder: Phoebe 65; Nessa 63; Zak 54; Christie 78; Manny 82; Walter 84; Erik 87; Brooke 90 + immunity; Genevieve 68; Vinson 63. Does it bother anyone else that the guys that sang women songs did the best in most cases? Rufus, Erik, Walter? The only exceptions are Brooke girl doing girl song did well, and Jamie, boy doing girl song sucks.**


	11. Fourth Campfire Ceremony

**Wow, possibly shortest chapter I ever wrote. Sorry, but it'll be more than a week before my next chapter because I'm still in Finals week, and I'm going to Cali directly afterwards. Still need close people for Zak, Erik, and Genevieve. If I don't get them, I'll make them up. Also, close people for Alex (Josh), Todd (Satine), Phoebe (Atalanta), and Nessa (Leah), if you want to give me a description of how they look or act, I'll need those soon, preferably before Saturday night (I leave Sunday morning for Cali, and I'm not going to be bringing my computer or checking my e-mail often, so I'll need all Info before I leave so I can write on the plane, yes, in a notebook. Gasp, who uses those anymore? I do.)**

**Anyway, read and enjoy. I also do recommend Disney Princess Dani's fic (she only has one) because she's got good idea and where she is in it has actually gotten pretty interesting. (Not all of it is up yet). I beta and advise for her... and made most of her OCs. Anyway, Heather will eventually get out-bitched.**

* * *

Fourth Campfire Ceremony

The campsite was a quiet place as they waited for the campfire ceremony. Even the Toucans were being quiet. Rufus was hiding in his tent as he was getting mocked by everyone, even the parrots flying around the island. Madison was off riding Misty on the far shore. Todd was just staring up at the sky watching the clouds. And the Iguanas were just too shocked still to talk.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised by how much the guys liked my performance. I mean, I thought it was a little cliché to the song. But, apparently even Chef was mystified by the song."

(Nessa) "Seriously, if I had gotten a song like Fever, I would have gotten a 100… or the highest that the song could get with its difficulty. Not that Brooke did a bad job, it's just that it wasn't enough… and I got stuck with Flo Rida's _Low_. Seriously, how does one perform that on karaoke? Anyway, Walter deserves to be voted off because of that… but that would be unfair, I guess. So, I'm going to have to say Vinson."

(Phoebe) "Zak had the weakest performance today, but he was the one that won us the last challenge, well, by hiding the flag in a spot that the Toucans would never have found. So, I'm going to vote off Vinson."

(Vinson) He hits his head on the wall. "I have never sung a song before. I never even sang in the shower. How would this be my strength? I think this is my swan song because Zak is too smart to be voted off. I don't know who can provide the least, but if I had to guess... I'd almost vote for myself, but I think I'm voting for Genevieve. Sorry, I do like you though." He tried to smile but it just ended up looking very bad.

"Striking Iguanas, ten of you sit before me," Chris said looking at them all. "But I only have nine marshmallows on this plate. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will have to walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers and you can never, ever, return… ever. The first camper to get a marshmallow is… Brooke. Nessa… Christie… Erik… Manny… Walter… Phoebe." He stopped throwing out the marshmallows and his tone changed. "Genevieve, Vinson, Zak, there are only two marshmallows left. Zak, you're safe."

Vinson and Genevieve both looked nervous. Vinson began biting his lip and Genevieve began quivering. "The final marshmallow goes to… Genevieve." He tossed her the marshmallow. "Sorry, Vinson, looks like this is the end of the road for you."

"Bye," everyone waved as he looked down and walked off and boarded the boat of losers.

When the Iguanas returned to the campsite, the Toucans were surprised.

Confession cam:

(Ashlynn) "I'm kind of surprised. I thought they'd be sending Genevieve or Zak home."

(Rufus) He's laughing. "That's just grand. They send home their strongest player. They're just making this too easy for us. Seriously, I love this game."

(Autumn) "Too bad. Vinson seemed like a nice guy. We just never got to know him."

Everyone crawled into his or her tent and soon, the island was silent and still.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too rushed or anything, but I have to study the Bible for a test... (might have been one of the worst classes I ever chose as a strictly agnostic person bordering atheism, but it's not as horrible as one might think.)**


	12. I Love You, But I Hate You: Part 1

**Okay, sorry it took so long to get this, but I've been really depressed and busy lately (not a good combination). I had to make a few changes to characters, and in some cases, made up characters all together for this chapter. Some info I didn't get on time before I had too much of it down, and I needed to make drama. For Rufus's friend, I changed the name from Eric to Harris (too confusing with Erik and Eric), and the actual challenge will be in the next chapter (I wanted to get something up). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I Love You, But I Hate You: Part 1

"Rise and shine, Campers," Chris announced loudly on a megaphone. "We have a special gift for you today."

"You have got to be kidding me," Bex said. "It's way too early for this."

"Unless that gift is chocolate, I don't want it," Nessa yelled, not bothering to leave her tent.

"Everyone, meet at the Dock of Shame in fifteen minutes," Chris said.

Fifteen minutes later found eighteen campers at the dock, yawning and stretching. Erik cracked his neck, Jamie scratched his back, and Rufus was using a mirror to finish his hair.

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "Since our last challenge, it has been raining on and off. Loud winds. It has been impossible to sleep."

(Phoebe) "Unless he's taking us to civilization, I'm really not interested in what Chris has to offer us."

"If you will all look out there, you will see a boat approaching," Chris said. "Today, each of you will be paired off and competing against someone in different types of challenges."

"So, what is the boat about?" Manny asked.

"That's your competition," Chris said.

"Our what?" Gail asked.

"Each of you gave us enough information to contact your families, and from that, we have found someone close to each of you to compete against today," Chris said. "For each camper here that wins their challenge, their team gets a point."

"Well, this should be easy," Erik said. "They're all rooting for us."

"But, if they win, they get to spend the rest of the time you guys are here at this season's luxurious resort, La Playa de Losers Dos. So they have motivation to beat you."

Just then, the boat pulled up and eighteen teens jumped off the boat.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "Just when you think he can't get crueler, he makes us compete against one of the closest people to us."

"Nick!" Bex yelled and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"It's been kind of boring without you around," Nick said hugging her back. "You know, not having to hold you back every time someone says something you don't approve of."

"Must be holding her back every time someone besides her talks, then," Rufus said. Immediately, Nick grabbed Bex, holding her back as she tried to charge Rufus.

Nick had short and spiky black hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and wore a blue and white polo with jeans and black skater shoes.

"Whoa, it's prep meets punk with him," Alex said.

"So, it's Prunk?" Gail asked. Jamie looked down and kicked the dock lightly, trying not to look at the two re-united friends.

The next off the boat was Walter's friend, Dexter, a scrawny kid with medium length red hair, green eyes covered by thick glasses like Clark Kent. He wore khaki pants, a white shirt, brown shoes, and an open red vest, not to mention the very expensive computer watch on his left wrist.

"Hey, Dex, what a relief," Walter said patting the smaller boy on the back.

"It's good to see you too," Dexter said. "My parents have been on my back all summer about getting out, and now… well…"

"You're really out," Walter said.

"Hey," Zak spotted Dexter's watch. "Awesome watch. I wanted one, but I couldn't afford it and my parents wouldn't get one for me."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Dexter said nervously.

"That's Zak, my tent mate," Walter said. "You'd really get along with him."

The next off the boat was a girl named Alejandra, who wore a black tank top, denim jeans, and black Converse shoes. Rufus smirked. "Hey, Sweetie, I know we've never met in person, but you've been in all my dreams," he said as she stepped down.

"Back away, Rufus," Ashlynn said, pushing Rufus away from the girl.

"Ashlynn," Alejandra smiled seeing her BFF. She had a slight Hispanic accent. "I have missed you so, mi amiga."

"Oh, me too," Ashlynn said.

"But you are happy here, no?" Alejandra questioned and her eyes flickered to Erik for a second.

Ashlynn blushed, but pulled Alejandra off the dock so they could talk more privately.

"Natalie!" Jamie called seeing his younger sister jump off the boat. She had curly brown hair to her waist, brown eyes, tanned skin, green long-sleeved shirt, pink shorts, and green sandals.

"Hey, Jamie James," Natalie said with a smirk. "So, this is the dump you're stuck at?"

"Yep." He then smiled and asked. "Please tell me you brought me a gift."

"Sorry, bro," Natalie said. "I don't know your contacts. You're just lucky mom and dad aren't watching very closely or you'd be dead already. However, I have been starving cause I can't stand microwave dinners and mom and dad don't know how to boil water, not to mention actually cook a meal."

"You trust him to do you're cooking?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Natalie questioned. "Anyway, Jamie," she grabbed his yin yang necklace and pulled him off the dock as she continued talking.

Next off the boat was Manny's friend and mentor, Cris. Just like Manny, an atmosphere of tranquility followed him. The girls all smiled at him and watched as he approached Manny.

"Manny, dude, I've been watching," Cris said. "I must say, I'm quite impressed."

"Oh, tell me the whole school didn't see the last challenge," Manny said.

"Hey, you did awesome despite a really bad song," Cris said. He smiled at Nessa. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Hi…" she said with a goofy smile.

The next off was another guy, and it was Gail's turn to be happy. "Greg!" she shouted and launched herself into his arms. Alex felt his cheeks flush a bit.

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "It was really hot outside, I think my cheeks were getting sunburned."

"Oh, Greg, you'll love everyone here… well, almost everyone," Gail said. "This is my tent mate, Ashlynn, and that's Bex, and Madison, and Nessa, and Brooke, and Genevieve, she's really nice and we're not even on the same team. Oh, and we have Todd, and Manny, and Alex, and Erik."

"I've been watching," Greg said. "I know everyone's names. Hey, everyone, I'm Greg, Gail's cousin."

Confession Cam: 

(Alex) "I knew the whole time that they had to be related." Avoids looking at the camera.

"Aye Chihuahua," Alejandra said as the next guy stepped down from the boat. He was tall and beautiful, and even the animals seemed to sigh at his beauty. He smiled as he stepped onto the dock and approached his friend… Rufus.

"Rufus, I see you're still as cocky and confident as ever," Harris said.

"Harris, I see you're without a girlfriend," Rufus said smiling and slapping Harris's hand.

"So you must be Rufus's cousin," Todd said.

"No…"

"Brother?" Jamie asked.

"No…"

"Co-worker?" Erik asked.

"No, friend," Harris finally confirmed.

"Ya'll mean, Ruffie here has an actual friend?" Madison asked.

"Ruffie?" Rufus snapped.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Ruffie? Who does that cowgirl think she is?"

(Harris) Laughing, "That girl is great… Ruffie. He'd kill me if I called him that."

"You do realize what a roofie is, right?" Brooke asked Madison.

"A convenient nickname?" Madison asked.

"A date and rape drug," Harris said.

"Oh, that name fits even better," Nessa said.

The next off the boat was a guy with a black shirt where sleeves were clearly ripped off and a skull on the front, tight jeans, and piercings on his nose, eyebrow, and both ears. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, with tanned Caucasian skin. He was tall and lean, but muscular.

"Joey!" Autumn called. She hugged him.

"Hey, little cous," Joey replied patting her back. "I see you've got this competition in the bag."

"Yeah," Autumn said. "It's so good to have someone I can actually talk to here."

"Hiy Ya!" a girl called jumping off the boat. She had purple hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt, jeans, and sandals.

"Jessy!" Christi called. "It's good to see a friendly face."

"You mean crazy assassin has a friend?" Rufus questioned, receiving a slap on the back of his head from Harris. "Hey."

"They were more surprised you have a friend," Harris reminded him,

Brooke smiled at the next guy that came off the boat. It was a tall lean yet muscular guy with pale skin, green eyes, brown hair and wore a red shirt over a white three-quarters sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black an white sneakers. He jumped and landed solidly on the dock.

"Ritchie!" Brooke yelled and hugged him tightly.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I would have been jealous if Brookworm hadn't told me a story about her cousin Ritchie. So, even though she is from Alabama… just joking. Southerns don't all marry their cousins, plus, Ritchie is from a big city somewhere, I think."

"Nice to meet the infamous Ritchie," Todd said approaching and shaking his hand.

"Ahh, you must be Todd," Ritchie said. "I'll be watching you."

"Ritchie!" Brooke lightly slapped his arm. "Don't go all protective on me."

"Just kidding, Brookie."

The next down, everyone knew immediately, was Madison's friend. He wore worn down jeans over brown boots, a brown t-shirt, and a brown cowboy hat. His hair was blonde, his skin was naturally tanned, and he had hazel eyes. He also had a suitcase with him.

"I don't think you realized this, but you don't get to stay on the island, buddy," Rufus said.

"This ain't fer me," the guy replied. "Mads, this is from Ronnie. Didn't think ya'll packed enough clothes, and is appalled at what ya'll have been wearing."

"Gee, how thoughtful Ronnie is," Madison said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Felton, it's great to see ya'll." She put the suitcase down and hugged Felton tightly and he hugged her back.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "How many guys does the cow chick know? This Felt guy. Some guy named Ronnie. Doesn't she have any sisters that could have come?"

(Alex) "Oh, Rufus was so jealous of Felton. However, if he had listened to Madison more than thinking about how she would look naked, he would remember that Madison has a twin brother."

(Ashlynn) "Rufus was so jealling. He saw that totally hot guy and heard about someone named Ronnie, who he assumed was a guy, and he turned away and walked off. He didn't even realize it was Madison's brother and Ronnie is her _sister_."

(Felton) "Rufus seems to be attracted to mah twin. Hey, if he wants to risk dating her, that's his choice. She'd kill me if Ah warned anyone against it."

"Hey, good-looking," Alejandra said as Felton walked off the dock with his sister. Suddenly, Madison's horse Misty came galloping in and nuzzled Felton's shoulder.

"Hey, girl," Felton said petting the horse gently.

"How come she likes ya'll so much?" Madison asked.

"Because Ah don't run up and jump on her from behind," Felton said.

The next to step down was obviously Alex's brother, as the two looked almost identical, aside from a few years age difference. "Hey, Alex," his brother said grabbing him from behind and giving him a noogie. "And hello, gorgeous," he said to Gail.

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "Genetically, we're related, but one would guess we were raised by different families… in different countries."

"That's Gail," Alex said leading his brother away. "Everyone, this is Josh."

"Wow, Alex, you'd make a great kindergarten teacher," Josh said, "introducing people like that."

Confession Cam:

(Gail) "Josh didn't seem very nice to his brother. But Alex is a great guy. I don't get it."

A short girl wearing a pink dress and Roman sandals was the next off. She had a yellow-blonde bob, pale green eyes, and a smoothed, tan complexion. She smiled and ran to Erik, flinging her arms around his neck. "Erik!" she more or less screamed into his ear. "It's totally been forever since I saw you!"

"Whoa, Adrian," Erik said peeling her off him after recovering from her screams. "Calm down."

"Who is she?" Ashlynn asked out of pure curiosity. Erik was almost upset that he didn't detect any jealousy in her voice.

"My cousin," Erik explained with a short laugh.

"Oh my _gawd_!" Adrian gasped. "There he is!"

"There who is?" Erik asked following her gaze. "You mean Rufus?" But she was already running to the good-looking Toucan.

"Eeep!" She said reaching him. "I am totally in lurve with you! You're totally hot and totally ah-mazing and totally awesome!"

"I'd have to agree with you on all those points," Rufus said.

"Well, Rufus," Harris said clapping a hand on Rufus's shoulder, "you might get lucky after all."

"Oh no he won't," Erik said. "Not with my cousin. Come on, Ade., I want to introduce you to Ashlynn."

"Gawd, Erik," Adrian rolled her eyes. "You're so totally ah-noying!"

"Nice to meet you Adrian," Ashlynn said extending a hand to the girl. "I'm Aslynn and this is my friend Alejandra."

"Hola," Alejandra said.

"Ho-la," Adrian said to them. "Me… es… feliz… a la… meeto tu."

"Wow, she just butchered that worse than I thought possible for her," Erik said. "Ade, they do speak English."

"Duh," Adrian said. "But I am totally trying to make them feel totally more welcome by using their first language."

Ashlynn lifted an eyebrow. "English is my first language."

"Sorry about her," Erik said.

The next girl off the boat was taller and filled out a bit more. She had wavy hair that was a dirty blonde-red-brown color and grey eyes behind purple-framed glasses. Her shirt was violet and she wore flared jeans and purple sneakers. Zak, who had been talking with Walter and Dex, suddenly stopped and stared at her, before smiling. Walter and Dex turned to see her step down, then smile.

"Zak!" she called happily at seeing him.

"Wow, Lisa," Zak stammered. "I – I didn't expect to see you, you know… not because we're not friends, because we are… I think… but… I just wasn't expecting to see you…"

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "How did Chris know that I'm head-over-heels for Lisa? Oh, and she could get any guy she wants… Oh God, Rufus had better keep his hands away from her."

Lisa laughed lightly. "You're so funny sometimes, Zak," she said. "You crack me up."

"If it's jokes you want, it'll be jokes you'll get," Rufus said slinging an arm around her. "Hi, I'm Rufus Whitherton the First. You might have heard of me."

"Mmm… nope," Lisa said.

"You are at least watching the show, right?" Rufus asked.

"No, I don't like the television. I'm much too busy. Friends keep me updated on Zak's progress. I hear you're doing fantastic, Zak."

Zak blushed. "He won one of our challenges for us," Walter informed Lisa.

"Phoebe!" The call rang across the island. Phoebe looked to the boat and gasped seeing the girl fall from the deck of the boat.

Confession cam:

(Phoebe) "Of all the people on the earth, Chris had to choose my crazy sister, Atalanta. I think he's trying to drive us insane. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but seriously…"

"Hey, big sis…"

"Come on and give me some lovin'," Atalanta called and squeezed her sister tightly, as if trying to pop Phoebe's eyes out of their sockets… that is after picking herself off the deck.

"Can I happen to live through this lovin'?" Phoebe asked weakly from shortage of breath.

"Oh, yeah…" Atalanta said putting Phoebe down. "Sorry about that. So, Phoebes, introduce me to all your new friends, especially the good-looking one laughing."

"Oh, actually, I don't really know him," Phoebe said. "He just got here on the same boat as you. He's friends with Rufus, I think. Anyway, I'll introduce you to my teammates."

Genevieve began bouncing in anticipation when a tall, short haired girl wearing a denim-vest and green leather pants jumped off the dock. "Hey, Genny, baby!"

"Mel!" Genevieve called and ran to her friend. They hugged tightly, then Mel bent forward and pressed her lips to Genevieve for a quick peck. Most people just blinked in surprise.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "I thought she might be gay."

(Genevieve) "Everyone is allowed to have her own choices. I happen to really like Mel. I'm not sure if she's the One, but we're still good friends despite."

Todd and Nessa approached the boat, as they were the only two to have not received a friend yet. The next to appear was a nice-looking girl with brown hair and green eyes in jean flares and a pink tank top.

"Hey, Nessa," the girl called from the deck then quickly climbed down and hugged her friend.

"Leah, I've missed you tons!" Nessa said returning the hug.

"I gotta meet him," Leah said.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Leah asked. "Manny."

"Ah, yeah," Nessa said blushing a little. "Come on." Nessa took Leah's wrist and dragged her off the dock where Manny was talking with Cris.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I was kind of nervous who he would choose for my friend. Truth be told, a lot of my guy friends would either piss off half the people already here and the girls might glom to me like we were dating."

The last girl looked over the edge, her long black hair obscuring her face for only a moment. She had tanned skin and was in a flower skirt and a white tank top. She smiled at Todd once she was on the dock.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Thank God that Chris chose Satine. She's my only sane friend… seriously."

"Satine! How are you?" Todd asked.

Satine lightly hugged Todd. "I'm good," she replied.

"Come on," Todd said dragging his friend by the wrist. "I want you to meet Brookworm."

Satine giggled. "Have you nicknamed all the girls here?"

"Not all," Todd said, then added, "yet. Hey, Brookworm, this is my friend Satine. Satine, Brooke."

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said with a smile.

"Very nice," Ritchie said leaning forward and taking Satine's hand. "I'm Ritchie, by the way. Brookie here's cousin."

Satine blushed. "Hi…"

"Don't scare her, Ritchie," Brooke said.

"Oh, his face is more than enough to do that," Rufus called.

"I hope everyone here is happy with their guest," Chris called. "Now, a quick rundown of everyone. From the Howling Toucans, we have Jamie's sister Natalie, Todd's friend Satine, Madison's brother Felton, Rufus's friend Harris, Bex's friend Nick, Ashlynn's friend Alejandra, Gail's cousin Greg, Autumn's cousin Joey, and Alex's brother Josh. From the Striking Iguanas we have Nessa's friend Leah, Phoebe's sister Atalanta, Brooke's cousin Ritchie, Manny's mentor Cris, which is the best name of anyone here, Christie's friend Jessy, Walter's friend Dexter, Zak's crush Lisa, Genevieve's special friend Mel, and Erik's cousin Adrian. Everyone got it?"

"Not really," a few mumbled.

"Good," Chris said. "Spend some time catching up, and in one hour, we will begin the challenges. I guess I should tell you what you will be doing. Okay, Jamie and Natalie, you will be having a race, but not just any race… you will have a spoon in your mouth and you'll be carrying an egg with the spoon, a hatching egg that is.

"Todd and Satine, you will be rollerblading through the sand and looking for five of nine flags hidden in the sand. First with five wins.

"Madison and Felton, you will be piggy-backing Gail and her cousin Greg, because as the saying goes, 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'."

"Or cowgal," Madison reminded him.

"Right," Chris said even though it was obvious he hadn't listened to her. "Rufus and Harris, you will each be choosing clothes and applying make-up to Ashlynn and Alejandra, and Chef will decide who looks better."

"Aye, that can't be good," Alejandra groaned.

"Bex and Nick, wet-sand wrestling in bathing suits. Autumn and Joey, repairing a broken golf cart. And Alex and Josh, you two will be holding your breath under-water for as long as you can.

"And for the Iguana challenges… Nessa and Leah, you two will be sorting through hundreds of Sweethearts looking for one with a certain saying in a certain color. First to get five first will win.

"Phoebe and Atalanta, swallowing and spitting fire. Whoever can spit farther wins.

"Brooke and Ritchie, you two have to will be tickling Zak and Lisa. First to make the one laugh wins, which means, Zak and Lisa, first to laugh loses.

"Manny and Cris, you will be doing push-ups, and whoever does more during the length of all the other challenges will win.

"Christie and Jessy, you will be eating as much food as you can until you throw-up. First to throw-up without inducing the throw-up physically wins.

"Walter and Dexter, you two have a fun one. You get to cook the food that Christie and Jessy will be eating.

"Genevieve and Mel, as you are both attracted to other girls, we will have all the other girls rate the guys purely on looks and then arrange them in order from best looking to worst. You will then have to try your guess at the best looking to the worst. The one with the list closest to our list will win.

"Erik and Adrian, we will be monitoring you as you talk. Whoever says the word 'totally' most in conversation, that means you can't just repeat totally over and over again, will win."

"That's not fair," Erik said. "That's her favorite word."

"Gawd, Erik," Adrian said. "Did you totally not watch the last season? Chris's challenges are totally not fair, and that's totally how he likes them. It totally calls for totally better ratings."

"Well, that's one loss for our team," Walter said rolling his blue-green eyes.

* * *

**I hope you like how I portrayed you character's friends. The next chapter shouldn't take as long. My new medicine is helping with my depression, I think.**


	13. I Love You, But I Hate You: Part 2

I Love You, But I Hate You: Part 2

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "Chris is lucky I don't kill in front of Jessy, or he would be so dead right now."

(Walter) "Well, being a bad cook might actually come in handy."

(Natalie) "I think I'm going to lose. Jamie is faster than I am… and a hatching egg is something that might freak me out while a spoon's length from my face."

(Erik) "I'm doomed. First, Ade talks faster. Second, she talks more. Finally, every other word out of her mouth is totally."

(Ashlynn) "I have to put my looks in Rufus's hands… well, not my idea of a picnic, but it seriously can't be too bad… unless he tries to get his revenge for the costume and make-up Bex and I put him in last challenge."

(Rufus) "I'm not screwing her over, mostly because that'll be held against me and not her. Now if I can somehow get that dress Brooke wore last challenge…"

"Okay, time to get things started," Chris said. "First up, Cris and Manny, I'd like to introduce you to interns 1 and 2."

"We have names you know," a male intern with a brown buzz cut said.

Without listening to the interns, Chris continued, "They will be counting push-ups. Starting… now."

Cris and Manny looked at one another, then dropped down to the sand and began doing push-ups.

"Now that they'll be occupied for a while, let's move on to our next challenge. Rufus, Harris, pick your partners for your challenge."

"I've got this one," Rufus said grabbing Ashlynn's arm.

Ashlynn lifted and eyebrow at him. "I know you know my name… Ruffie."

"Don't call me that, cheerleader," Rufus said. "Now, we've got a lot of work to do to get you looking hotter than your friend."

"What!"

"Just a small observation," Rufus said.

"I guess that you and I are working together then, right?" Harris said to Alejandra.

"Es okay with me, Chico," she said with a smirk.

"And while they work, lets start our Save a Horse, race. Gail, Greg, choose your ten-gallon hat steers."

"Um… Female!" Madison yelled pointing at herself. "Steers are males!"

Chris just kept smiling, then repeated, "Choose your steers."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if the girl can carry me…" Greg said.

"No problem," Gail said. "Madison, I'm riding you."

There was a moment before Alex said, "That sounded so wrong Gail."

"I kind of want to see that," Rufus said.

The three girls, Ashlynn included, all slapped him simultaneously.

"Anyway, your course is down the stream to the waterfall, cross the lake, wind through the trees until you make it to the shore, and then back to camp. An intern will be following, so no cheating. On your mark…"

"Hey, we're not ready yet," Felton said.

"Get set."

"Jump on, Gail," Madison said crouching down a bit so it would be easier for Gail to get on.

"Go!"

Madison and Gail started a good ten seconds before the guys. "Yeah, that's the spirit, girls!" Todd cheered.

"Come on, they've got nothing on you," Alex yelled.

"Except strength," Erik said.

"They totally do not," Adrian said. "Go, girls! You can totally win. And I totally love your bracelets, Gail!"

"They're called bangles when they're stacked like that," Nessa said.

"Okay, Nessa, Leah, please sit down at this table so we can begin your challenge," Chris said motioning to a table with two chairs, two large bowls of candy hearts, and a sheet of white paper with numbers 1 trough 5 written in large black letters in front of each bowl. "Chef will call a color and a saying, and you two have to find the color with that saying in your bowl before the other. Whoever wins five round first wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Leah said taking a seat.

"What's the catch?" Nessa asked.

"Oh my god, are those spiders?" Leah screamed looking into the bowl.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, there are spiders stocked in each bowl as well. Remember, if you win, Leah, you get to spend the next six and a half weeks at a luxurious spa."

"You skinny girls ready?" Chef asked. Before they could answer, he called, "Find "My Love" in purple."

The two girls began digging through their bowls. They were each trying to grab at the purple hearts without the spiders crawling on them. Leah was a little more disgusted than Nessa, and Nessa was scrambling through her bowl. "Found it!" Nessa yelled hold one up.

Chris looked at it, then nodded. He placed the heart on the 1 in front of Nessa.

"Next is "Call Me" in orange."

Leah found this one first. Nessa found the next three, then Leah found another two. When they were looking for "My Girl" in pink, Leah was still freaking over the spiders, but Nessa was digging deep in her bowl looking for any pinks. Finally, she growled and jumped into Leah's bowl.

"Hey, Nessa…"

"There are no rules in this game," Nessa said. "Found it!"

"And Nessa wins the Iguanas their first point," Chris said. "Lets see how the Toucan Save a Horse race is going."

"Where's the danged stream?" Felton questioned struggling with Greg on his back. He had lost Madison in a thick brush (that Gail had objected against, but Madison knew was a short cut to the stream). Now they were completely lost.

"Well, maybe you should turn the same way as your girlfriend did," Greg suggested.

Felton coughed, dropped Greg, and shook his head. "Sorry, bout dropping you, but Mad is my sister, not my girlfriend. Plus, I think I have an idea about how to stop them and find out where they are." He took a deep breath, then yelled loudly, "Keep trying, Maddie, but you know I'm faster than you!"

"Don't call me Maddie, Felton Nathaniel Higgins!" Madison yelled from the opposite side of the stream.

"Keep going," Gail said, using Madison's hair like reigns to steer her toward the shore as she tried to turn back to hurt her brother. "Kill him after we win."

"Well, at least we know what direction to head now," Felton said as he crouched for Greg to jump back up.

"Now, lets see if Brooke is a better tickler, or if Zak is a better laugher," Chris said. "Choose your partners." Zak and Ritchie paired off, leaving Brooke with Lisa. "And… tickle."

Ritchie and Brooke immediately reached out and tried to make Zak and Lisa laugh. However, Brooke had barely touched Lisa before a loud laugh rang through the camp. "Ahh, that tickles." Brooke hung her head as Zak continued to laugh several seconds after Ritchie stopped tickling him.

"I'm sorry, I'm very ticklish," he said.

"It's okay, Zak," Manny called from his push-ups. Cris, it seemed, was taking a break and Manny had just pulled into the lead.

"Not to mention I've had years of practice on Brookie here," Ritchie said, reaching out and tickling his cousin. Brooke immediately scream-laughed, then broke away.

"I think it's time for the eggs to hatch," Chris called. Jamie and Natalie each stood on a line, the end of a spoon in their mouth, and a hatching egg in each spoon. "Remember, if your egg drops, you must return to the start, grab a new hatching egg, and start over. And… go!"

Both began walking. Natalie was a little shaky, and Jamie walking as if totally mellowed out.

"Is he high again?" Bex question.

"I'm insulted," Jamie mumbled. "But watching this egg hatch makes me feel a bit high. It's, like…"

"Shut up and talk after you finish," Bex yelled.

"You might drop the spoon," Todd said.

"No!" Natalie yelled as her hatching egg fell. She dropped to her knees to check that the chick wasn't hurt. It wasn't, but it was covered in sand.

"And Jamie wins!" Chris said as Jamie crossed the line. "Getting the Toucans their first official point to tie the game."

"You can put the spoon and chick down now, you know," Alex said.

"I like it," Jamie said. "It's a cheap trip."

"And not to mention legal," Natalie called from the start line.

"Shout out 'Hi-ho Silver,'" Madison told Gail as they came into sight of the camp again.

"Why?" Gail asked.

"It's a Western thang," Madison said. "Please do it…"

"Fine," Gail said. She then shouted out loudly, "Ho-hi Silver."

"Hi-ho," Madison yelled at her. "Like the dwarfs from Snow White."

"Oh, sorry," Gail said. The whole camp was staring at them. "Hi-Ho Silver!"

"And Gail and Madison come in bumping the Toucans to first with three points," Chris said.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a stream?" Greg asked.

"Eventually…," Felton said.

"I hope they send a search party for us," Greg sighed.

"Ah'm exhausted," Madison said. "Ah'm taking a dip in the ocean." She crawled into her tent, then came back out in her brown swimsuit.

"And now, Campers, it's time for a fire spectacular," Chris announced. "The St. James sisters will be having a fire-spitting contest. Are you girls ready?"

"Yep!" they replied in unison.

"Remember, you each have two shots, and… Go!"

Phoebe went first, spitting the fire about ten feet. Atalanta then spit just a few inches farther. With Phoebe's second shot, she got about fifteen feet. Atalanta smiled, then, with a large breath, spit her fire all the way to the tents, hitting one. Bex came running out, half dressed, covering her chest with one arm and dragging her bag with the other.

"What the hell!" She yelled. "I'm trying to change for my challenge and my tent incinerates!"

"And Atalanta wins!" Chris yelled

"Come on people, we have to do better here!" Christie growled.

"Oh, no, all my clothes were in there!" Madison yelled coming out of the water.

"Well, not all your clothes," Gail said motioning to the suitcase that Felton had brought her.

"Satine… Todd… are you ready?" Chris asked.

"Yep," they replied in unison.

"Then skate!"

It was extremely hard to rollerblade in the sand. So much so that Satine quickly stopped trying to blade and began running as if she was in shoes. In a matter of minutes, she had five of the nine flags and won.

As Bex and Nick wrestled, they were half-laughing. To them, this wasn't so much a competition as a game. However, Nick, being the guy, was slightly stronger and soon won… after Bex's top came a little loose and she tried to keep herself decent… again.

"You seriously think that Zak and Walter are tied for the best looking guys here?" Chris asked Genevieve a fifth time.

"Final answer," Genevieve insisted and handed in her sheet of who she thought the best looking guys were.

"And Mel?"

"Rufus, Manny, Erik, Todd…"

"And Mel wins," Chris announced.

Confession Cam:

(Mel) "It helps having seven straight sisters always gossiping about the cute guys."

"I totally agree with you, Mel," Adrian said looking at the pictures. She grabbed a picture of Rufus and ran to where he was working on Ashlynn. "Can you sign this for me? It would totally mean a lot to me."

Rufus laughed and grabbed an eye liner. "Sure," Rufus said and sighed across the bottom. "You probably want to get that framed now."

"Totally," Adrian said and screamed with delight.

"I am so going to lose this," Erik slapped his face.

"You know, you could try," Nessa said.

Erik just glared at her, then walked away.

Alex and Josh went underwater together, and thirty seconds later, Josh popped up for air. It was still another twenty seconds before Alex came up to receive a strong hug from Gail. "You won!"

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "Well the fact that Josh has tried to drown me several times has made my ability to hold my breath for a long time a lot stronger. We have a neighborhood pool we visit a lot. He dunks me several times each visit."

"Now, add that red stuff," Phoebe told Walter as he tried to cook the most disgusting food he could.

"Just add all the cloves," Jamie told Dexter.

"All?"

"Yes, and several eggs," Jamie said. "Don't worry if you get egg shell in there."

"This smells really bad," Dexter said. "I feel like I might throw up…"

"Add it," Bex said.

"Are they allowed to coach him?" Nessa asked.

"You guys are coaching Walter," Bex snapped said.

Dexter suddenly gagged, and a bit of spit got into his pot. Jessy cringed. "Do I really have to eat that?" She had already eaten several bad fruits, a stale loaf of bread, and some lumpy soup.

"Yes," Dexter said pushing the pot to her. One whiff of the contents and everything Jessy had eaten came spilling out.

"Yeah, Jessy!" Madison cheered.

"And now, time for the beauty contest," Chris announced.

Alejandra came out first in a black cocktail dress, spun and smiled. "She certainly looks very nice," Chris said. "Ashlynn, can you beat her?"

Rufus opened the tent for Ashlynn, who came out in Brooke's red gown from the last challenge, her hair in an elegant bun, and just the perfect amount of make-up. She winked at Chef.

"I like the one in red," Chef said.

"And two more points for the Toucans," Chris said.

"Oh, great, we can't win now," Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Well, if Erik can beat his cousin, I'll give you guys four points," Chris said. "So, if Manny beats his mentor, and Autumn loses, you'll be tied."

"Great, what's the score so far?" Christie asked.

"Erik has three; Adrian has 649."

"I do? That's totally awesome!"

"And I stand corrected. Six fifty."

"We're doomed," Walter said shaking his head.

"Okay, Autumn, Joey, time to get your tools out," Chris said and led them to two broken golf carts. "First to get theirs running again will win this round."

Confession Cam:

(Autumn) "Oh, great, now all those years in mechanics will finally pay off. Oh… wait, I never touched an engine in my life. I can hardly even tell if a car needs gas or not."

After a few minutes of Autumn trying random things to her golf cart, and lots of loud clangs from Joey, the sound of an engine purring permeated the camp.

"And Joey wins!" Chris said. "And, now to count up the totals of Manny and Erik. Well, Erik lost… by a lot. What did Manny and Cris score?"

"Manny got had 1,999."

"Chris had 1998."

"And, Manny got his team their second point," Chris said. "But still, no where near enough points to even come close to winning. So, Toucans win! Okay, everyone, say good-bye to friends, family, or whatever. If you won, you'll get a key to your suite when you get to the Playa De Losers. Meanwhile, Iguanas, time to vote someone off. And seeing as how only Nessa and Manny actually won their challenges, I think all the Toucans agree that they should get immunity, so you can't vote them off."

"Have you seen mah brother?" Madison asked Gail as everyone boarded the boat.

"No," Gail said. "And I haven't seen Greg either." They both shrugged.

"Must've been too shamed to say good-bye to us," Madison said.

**Iguanas, time to vote someone off. Manny and Nessa both won their challenges, Erik, Christie, Walter, Zak, Brooke, Genevieve, and Phoebe lost. Please PM your vote soon.**


	14. Fifth Campfire Ceremony

**You all voted... or some of you did, and now I've responded. Classes start for me tomorrow again, so writing may slow down as I try not to fail another class. Thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

Fifth Campfire Ceremony

Confession Cam:

(Genevieve) "Voting is always the hardest part of the competition. Having to choose a member that I feel isn't worth being on the team… especially when I myself made a mistake as well. But, even _I_ could have worked the word 'totally' into a sentence or two."

(Walter) "The worst part, deciding who did the worst, which is really easy when you practically won the competition." He rolls his eyes. "This time's not so hard… I really don't think I'm good looking. If I was, the girls would be interested in me."

(Zak) "I have a feeling I'm gonna be faced with a lot of tickle monsters the rest of the competition, probably even after I get voted off."

(Erik) "She murders for a living. You'd think she'd know how to throw-up on demand, or at least could have helped coach Walter through cooking some sort of insto-throw up."

(Brooke) "Totally… it's really not that hard. Now, for the wait. That's the worst of the competition, between the end of a challenge and waiting for someone to go home."

(Nessa) "Yeah, I'm safe… not that surprised. Anyway, nothing against Brooke, but I kind of want my own tent… Wait, that sounded wrong. I'm not voting her off. But, if Christie goes home, I'm taking over that abandoned tent. Phoebe already claimed Vinson and Russell's tent, but there was dog fur in there still, so I didn't want it anyway."

"Hey, Autumn… Bex…" Madison said approaching the two. Bex had taken all her things into Autumn's tent, seeing as her and Madison no longer had a tent, but rather a few charred things.

"Sorry, Mads," Bex said. "There's really only room for two in here."

"Oh, no, Ah'm aware of that," Madison said. She dropped the suitcase from her sister in front of her feet. "But Ah need a place to store mah stuff. Any room in ya'lls tent? Ya'll can use any of mah stuff ya'll want."

Autumn sighed. "Yeah, you can keep that in here."

"Thanks!" Madison said. She was already in a pair of pajamas, much different from her loose black sweatpants and over-sized shirts from before, she was now in a pair of green shorts and a white camisole.

"But, where are you going to sleep?" Autumn asked after pulling Madison's suitcase in.

"On the beach," Madison said. "So long as it don't rain, Ah'm good."

"And if it does rain?" Bex asked.

"I'll sleep under a tree," Madison said. "Anyway, Ah gotta find Misty so I can kidnap her blanket in case Ah get cold."

As Madison ran off whistling, the other two girls look at one another. "Well, at least she's entertaining," Autumn said.

"And she distracts Rufus most of the time," Bex said. "Which is more peace for the rest of us."

"Campers!" Chris said by the campfire. "Iguanas… it seemed you didn't strike today."

"Oh, just get on with it already," Erik yelled.

"Touchy… anyway," Chris said. "There are nine campers before me, but only eight marshmallows on my plate. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Wawanakwa 2… forever…

"The first two marshmallows go to Nessa and Manny," Chris said throwing them their marshmallows before waiting.

"Get on with it!" Christie shouted.

"Fine, touchy. Brooke, Walter, you two are safe." Chris threw them marshmallows. "You are too, Phoebe," Chris said tossing one to her. "The rest of you, Erik, Christie, Zak, and Genevieve, you all got votes." He paused for a long moment. "Zak, Genevieve, you're safe.

"Campers, I have one more marshmallow, but there are two of you. One of you has lost your chance to win the $250,000. Erik, you were unable to even come close to doing well against your idiot cousin in head to head competition."

"Not fair," Erik said. "That's totally her favorite word!"

"You managed to say it there," Nessa said.

"And Christie, not only did you fail to throw up at the thought of Walter's cooking, but your teammates are sort of afraid that you might kill them in the night because you're psycho like that. Anyway, the last marshmallow goes to… drum roll please…" Bongo drums begin to sound. "Erik. Christie, time for you to go."

Christie frowned. "I'll kill you when this is over!"

"That doesn't sound good for you Iguanas."

"You too, Chris!"

"I better get some kind of security detail soon," Chris said still smiling.

"Bye, Christie," Nessa said.

"Nice getting to know you," Brooke said.

"Nice to see you leaving too," Phoebe called semi-quietly in the hopes that Christie wouldn't hear her.

"I did not vote you off," Walter called. "Seriously!"

"I call her tent," Nessa said and ran to the campsite.

Somewhere near the center of the island, Greg and Felton looked around, totally lost and now without light. "Hello! Is anyone out there?"

"Can anyone hear us?"


	15. Face Your Fears Yeah Right

**Okay, I wasn't satisfied, so I went through it again and added stuff. I guess it should be easier to tell what everyone is afraid of now.**

**This chapter didn't take too long, did it? Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm not too satisfied with it... it seems a little forced at parts. I went through it three times, trying to make it flow better, but oh well, I don't want to rewrite it. Too much to do now that school has started again.**

**Also, a word from our sponsors**

The first summer, twenty-two teens lived at Camp Wawanakwa and battled for $100,000. One year later, twenty-two new teens stayed at Camp Wawanakwa 2 and battled for $250,000. Now, six months since the second summer, twenty-two teens will lodge at an old ski resort and compete for $500,000. Apply and audition now for a chance to win.

**That's right, I'm planning a TDI: Winter, but I won't start it for a while. Just saying, you might want to think of new characters, and plan them out as best you can (and don't forget, they will need snow gear too!). I'll post the app form in a few weeks, but I want to get further in this before get into that anymore. Chris will still host, Chef will still cook, and the original campers will be the ones creating the challenges for the new contestants. Keep an eye out for it. I'll remind you again right before I post (or directly after).**

Face Your Fears… Yeah Right

Todd dragged himself out of his tent to see all of the Iguanas, and Madison, eating breakfast fruits.

"What are you doing out here, Texas?" Todd asked. "The rest of our team is still asleep."

"Ah woke up when the delivery guy got here," Madison said. "He needed someone the sign the shipment and Chris wasn't here yet. In fact, he still ain't."

"She's sleeping out here now that my sister burnt her tent down," Phoebe said. "You didn't notice last night when you went to bed?"

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Probably was too busy making sure Brooke wasn't going home." He rolls his eyes. "I doubt that sugary sweet smile has racked up even one vote against her."

(Todd) "Something tells me that Madison _chose_ to sleep outside. If she needs a tent, she's welcome to stay in mine. There are separate sleeping bags."

(Brooke) "Todd seems more caring when it's just him and me talking. Sometimes I wonder if he acts differently around me to impress me?"

"I… uh, guess I went to bed before her," Todd said.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she was passed out on the beach, her hat over her face, when you went to bed," Nessa said.

"That was you?" Todd asked turning to Madison. She nodded.

"Do you know anyone else here that wears a ten-gallon hat?" Walter asked.

Todd looked a little sheepish. "I guess not."

"Anyway," Manny said tossing Todd a banana, "have some breakfast."

It wasn't too much longer before the rest of the Toucans were awake as well and they were all eating breakfast.

"So, why hasn't Chris appeared yet?" Autumn finally asked, looking around.

"Hello, Campers!" Chris's voice was heard from above. They all looked up to see a plane fly overhead, and a person jump out. A parachute quickly opened, designed with Chris's smiling face.

"Spoke too soon," Phoebe said.

"That's just about my worst fear," Zak said as Chris came down.

"But not quite, is it," Chris said as he landed. "In fact, all of you are afraid of something, right?"

"Hello," Rufus said loudly. "How many times must I tell you?" He pointed to himself. "Perfection, here. Not even you could scare me."

"Is that so?" Chris said. "Not even if I put on this?" Suddenly, he placed a large, round red nose over his own.

"That only makes you uglier," Rufus said.

"Agreed," Ashlynn said.

Chris smiled and pressed on the nose, making a honking noise. Rufus jumped slightly. Everyone looked at him. He frowned. "I think something just stung me."

"Today, we're bringing back a challenge from last season," Chris said. "In fact, it was a fan favorite!"

"There goes any luck of it being a good challenge," Zak said.

"Were there any good challenges last season?" Phoebe asked.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Simple answer to that question."

(Autumn) "No."

(Nessa) "Not the first."

(Todd) "Not the last."

(Jamie) "None!"

"Anyway, now that we know all your fears," Chris said.

"Wait," Brooke stopped him. "How do you know our fears?"

"Your friends and relatives told us," Chris said. Everyone groaned. "So, once again, we're playing Phobia Factor." Chris honked the nose again, causing Rufus to jump again.

"What?" Walter asked. "Get bitten again? Suck it up."

"Anyway, we've got seventeen different challenges set up…"

Suddenly, an intern handed Chris a card.

"I'm sorry, apparently there are only sixteen challenges that we've set up. Anyway, the team that has the most members face their fears wins immunity, and a sweet pair of shoes for each team member. Now, the boat will be here in fifteen minutes with Chef and your real breakfast, so be ready to leave by then." With that, a ladder lowered and Chris took a hold and was pulled away by a helicopter.

Everyone was on the dock fifteen minutes later, Madison coming up last.

"Oh my God, Madison," Genevieve said when the cowgirl arrived. "I love your outfit!" Seeing as her favored clothes burnt with her tent, Madison was in a short jean skirt frayed at the bottom and a black button up shirt that conveniently was missing the top two and bottom three buttons, so it was only button by two buttons in the middle. She still wore her boots, despite having ash on them, along with a few burn marks.

"You look almost female for once," Rufus said. No one missed as his blue eyes looked her up and down.

"Let's just get on with this," Nessa said as the boat pulled up. She led the way onto the boat.

"Since we all know Nessa's fear," Chris said, and a quick clip from the first challenge is shown as Nessa freaks out from the scuba diving, "we'll start with her. Nessa, here's your gear."

Nessa took a deep breath as she pulled on a mask strapped on a tank.

"You can do this, Nessa," Manny said taking her hand. "We've been working on this. It's no more dangerous than shallow water."

"Except the sharks," Bex said.

"Shut it," Nessa snapped. She slowly climbed over the edge, but was afraid to let go of the ladder.

"Come on," Brooke said, "Nessa just let go and go under."

"You've got a whole tank of oxygen, so you know you won't drown," Zak said.

After a moment, Manny dove off the boat into the water. He was a few yards out. "Come on, just let go and come out to me."

Nessa nodded. Slowly, she released the ladder one hand at a time, until she had officially let go. She then made her way to Manny.

"Ready to go under?" Manny asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nessa said and placed the mouthpiece in her mouth. Manny counted to three, and then they both ducked into the water and swam down below the surface. After a few seconds, Manny reappeared, not having an oxygen tank and needing to breathe. After about a minute, Nessa came back up.

"That is so sweet," Genevieve said as Manny and Nessa hugged in the water and made their way back to the boat.

"That's one point for the Iguanas."

Suddenly, Chris turned his attention to a rusty old plane that Chef was climbing onboard. "Rufus, Erik, Walter, Alex, your ride waits," Chris said.

"Dude, I'm not afraid of flying," Rufus said. "My dad's company owns a plane, and I go all over the world with him."

"I'm not afraid of flying either," Erik said.

"This is only taking three of you to your fear," Chris said.

"I cannot get on that," Alex said. "What if it crashes and I die?"

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "My aunt died in a plane when she was returning home from visiting us. Ever since then I can't get on planes without, like, a tranquilizer… or ten."

"The odds of that happening are very low," Brooke said.

"You're helping the wrong team," Phoebe said.

"More people die in car crashes each year than plane crashes," Gail said. She gripped his arm. "I believe in you."

"Well," Alex said blushing. "Maybe with a good luck kiss…"

"Get on, lover-failure," Rufus said shoving Alex on.

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "He couldn't wait two more seconds?"

(Gail) "He so was not getting that kiss like that."

The plane took off, barely staying in the air after getting off the boat, and flew to a cliff at the other end of the island.

"Well, as long as we're waiting, there's a special delivery for Autumn."

"There is?" Autumn asked.

"Yes, your new wardrobe for the day," Chris said and opened an outfit bag that had a tiny pink baby-tee and a smaller pink skirt, with pink heels in it.

"I have to wear that!" Autumn yelled.

"If you want your point," Chris said.

"Wear it," Gail said. "And then, just not look in a mirror, or down at yourself."

Autumn nodded. "I can do this." The Goth girl grabbed the outfit, and emerged a minute later from the washroom wearing it. "Can I at least wear Madison's hat?"

"Sure," Chris said. "If she'll give it to you."

"Here ya'lls go," Madison said tossing the black hat to Autumn.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Gail, we've done some redecorating in the eating hall," Chris said.

Gail gulped, then took a few steps in, coming out again a second later. "It's set up like a hospital."

"Yeah, it is," Chris said. "You need to go in and get a shot from our professional nurse is all. Do that, and you get your point."

"Come on, Gail! You can do this," Todd said.

"It's a nurse, and it can't be Chef," Ashlynn said. "He just left in the plane."

"It's a hospital," Jamie said. "It's there to help you."

Gail nodded. "Okay." She walked in. A few seconds later, a whimpering was heard, followed by a short yelp. However, when Gail walked out, she had a band-aid on her arm and a sticker on her shirt.

Confession Cam:

(Gail) "I've never really known a hospital to do good. The last time I was at one, my parents died."

"And now the teams are officially tied," Chris said. "Let's see how Chef is doing with his four."

The camera switches to the plane, where Alex is out cold on the floor. "Well, he didn't last too long," Chris's commentary sounded. The plane landed and the three guys got out. They were greeted by a vicious-looking clown.

"Holy Lord!" Erik yelled. He stumbled backwards and fell over the edge of the cliff.

"Ah!" Walter yelled. "I'm trapped. Clown… cliff… clown… cliff…"

The clown took another step forward, and Walter went bolting past it down the slope of the mountain, leaving just Chef, Rufus, and the clown.

"All Rufus has to do is honk the nose," Chris said.

"I can do this," Rufus said to himself, obviously remember a traumatic moment from his past. He slowly took a few steps toward it, reached out, and squeezed the nose, making a loud honking sound.

"Ow," the clown said pulling away. "That hurt."

Confession Cam:

(Erik) There are stars floating around his head. "Ow, I wish I had realized how close I was to the edge of the cliff. Anyway, this clown came to my eighth birthday and totally ruined it for me, because he just burst through the door, ruined the cake, and… I just hate clowns."

(Rufus) "Okay, so one time I was at a circus and this clown practically attacked me. Turns out he was a sex predator. Why else would they wear that horrible make-up unless they're hiding from the law? And, hey, I actually faced it, which is more than Erik and Walter can say."

(Walter) "I hate heights and clowns. Clowns… well, I saw _It_ when I was little, and I've been freaked of clowns ever since. And heights, well, what if I trip… like Erik did, or if the wind blows too hard? I mean, when I am too close to the edge of a high place, I get really bad vertigo."

"And the Toucans have their second official point," Chris announced.

Suddenly, the lights on the boat began to flicker and creepy noises. "Uh oh, it seems like there's a ghost on this boat. Wouldn't you agree, Brooke?"

Brooke stood stock still, his fists clenched and her eyes squeezed shut. "There are no such things as ghosts. There are no such things as ghosts."

"Boo!" a sound was right behind her. She jumped, but didn't run.

"It's not real," she said. "Go away, you're not real!" She shouted and opened her eyes. The flickering lights stopped and Chris clapped.

"That's another point," he said. "Tied again. Oh, Ashlynn," Chris said. "Would you mind going down a level to get a few animal cages. You might want to use the elevator."

Ashlynn's eyes widened.

Confession Cam:

(Ashlynn) "I put my trust in Alejandra, and what does she do, tells Chris one of my deepest secrets. I was once stuck in an elevator for an hour, and since then, I've been scared silly of them. I even took the stairs up to the fifteenth floor once on a class field trip. Beat the elevator too."

Ashlynn walked in. As soon as the doors closed, she began screaming and pounding on the walls. "Let me out! Let me out of here. I gotta get out. Open up, please help me!" Ten minutes later, she returned, dragging a few covered cages with her, up the stairs.

"Too bad," Chris said.

"What are those?" Zak asked.

"Glad you asked, though it would have been better from someone else," Chris said. "Genevieve, did you order a plate of cockroaches?" He pulled the cover off the smallest cage and a ton of headless cockroaches were running around inside a glass case.

Genevieve didn't make a sound. When everyone turned to look at her, she had swum half way back to the island, moving faster than the boat.

Confession Cam:

(Genevieve) "They're so Groos!"

"That was weird," Phoebe said. Suddenly, the barking of dogs came from one cage. A lot of barking. "No!" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh, yes," Chris said and revealed a second cage. "We've trained these dogs to bark at the sound of your voice," he announced over the barking. "The only way to shut them up is to pet each of them."

Phoebe approached slowly, her hand held out, but one of the dogs snapped and she pulled back, a few tears dripping from her cheeks. "I can't," she said shaking her head.

"That's okay," Manny said. "You're not the first today." He looked at the dogs.  
"Plus, they do look rather vicious."

"I think they're even worse than the dogs that tore apart the fawn in front of me when I went hunting when I was little," she said. "It was just a baby."

They were back on shore before they continued on. The four that had flew off earlier, and Genevieve who was eventually found shivering in her tent, were brought to the beach. Oddly, Ashlynn wasn't around.

"Okay, Madison, you're next," Chris said and pointed to a covered cage. Chef uncovered it and Madison screamed.

"Are ya'll crazy?" she yelled, "handling a rattler?"

"What's a rattler?" Genevieve asked.

"Rattle snake," Chris said.

"One of these killed mah first horse," Madison said. "What if that thang gets to Misty?"

"Well, Misty doesn't have to grab its rattle," Chris said. "You do."

Madison looked at it, then shook her head. "Ah can't."

"What a girl," Rufus said.

"Oh, yeah?" Madison clenched her fists and turned to face him. "What did you face? Something poisonous and deadly? Or was it a clown, which is supposed to make people laugh. An ugly guy with almost as much make-up on as you."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Damn, she got him."

(Walter) "His face was priceless!"

(Bex) "Possibly the best moment of my life!"

(Gail) "She even said 'you' instead of 'ya'll.' Wow!"

Rufus's face was practically turning red. He reached out before anyone could react and grabbed her upper arm. They didn't say anything, just staring one another down. And then, suddenly, Rufus pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "We all saw that coming, but I don't think anyone suspected it to come at that second."

Rufus let her go and walked off, leaving a shocked Madison, not to mention the rest of the group, where she was, still completely still.

They were interrupted by the sound of angry poodles, and Bex jumping in shock. "Oh, damn, not again!"

"All you have to do is get them to follow a simple command," Chris said.

"Right…" she said. But she then seemed too afraid to talk.

"Just think of them as multiple Mr. Muggles," Todd said.

Bex nodded. "Sit!" she said loudly, and suddenly, all the angry poodles were sitting and wagging their tails. When the girls went to pet the dogs, they started licking them.

"They're so cute," Genevieve said.

"They really are," Bex said petting on, and then even allowing it to lick her face. "Last time a poodle was this close to me, it was biting my leg."

"Oh, Todd," Chris said. Todd turned and saw a deer standing next to Chris. "If you can pet this deer, you get a point."

Todd nodded slowly, but as soon as he took a step closer, the deer went sprinting into the inland of the island, along with his chances of scoring.

"You're afraid of deer?" Brooke asked.

Todd blushed a bit. "It's a long story," he said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Chris just shrugged. "Ashlynn, you can come out now."

Ashlynn emerged from her tent in full cheerleader detail and perkily approached Zak. She waved a pompom in his face, then did a flip.

"Toucans are the total best, we will pass any test. Iguanas are the real duds, might as well stay in the mud. Gooooo Toucans!"

"You're afraid of Ashlynn?" Nessa asked.

"No," Zak said. "Cheerleaders."

"Just kiss her."

"What!" Ashlynn and Erik both turned to Chris. "You didn't say anything about him kissing me," Ashlynn continued.

"It doesn't have to be on the lips," Chris said. "Just, maybe…"

However, Zak ran up and quickly pecked Ashlynn on the cheek before backing off and blushing a bit. Erik growled slightly, then pulled Ashlynn closer to him.

"Hey, I'm not your property," Ashlynn said pushing away from him.

"That ties the score three to three," Chris said. "Man, you're all chickens this year. Maybe Jamie can change that,"

"Doubt it," Walter said.

"Release the Doberman!" Chris yelled.

"What?" Jamie questioned. Suddenly, a large dog was running at him. Jamie yelled, ran, and was almost up a tree, but not before the dog managed to catch his pants and rip them off Jamie, his boxers going down with them. Jamie sat up in the tree, pantless, with the dog barking below him.

"Nice butt," Bex called to him.

"Not helping right now," Jamie replied.

Bex laughed. "It's okay there boy, you're all right," Bex said petting the dog and calming it down.

"So, Poodles scare you, but Dobermans aren't a challenge?" Jamie asked looking down from the tree branch.

"Only angry poodles," Bex said.

"Can you at least toss me my pants?"

Bex smirked and crossed her arms, looking up at him. "Why don't you just come down and get them?

"Just give him his pants, Bex," Autumn said. "He needs to come down eventually. Probably will have to vote someone off the rate this is going."

"Well, with only one challenge to go, the score is tied," Chris said. "Chef, release the punks!"

Suddenly, a large group of hardcore punks came off the boat and all surrounded Manny, harassing him and shoving him around.

"Tell them to leave you alone and you get the point," Chris yelled.

"G- go…"

"You got something to say, little man?"

"Spit it out, loser."

They kept throwing insults at him. Manny tried not to be discouraged, but they were surrounding him, and closing in. Each was worst than the last, and he just couldn't get past a single word without stuttering.

"Hey, leave him alone," Nessa finally yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, sweetlips?" one guy asked. His reply was a bright red handprint that appeared across his cheek after Nessa slapped him. All the punks then backed off.

"You ain't that cute anyway, girl," the guy replied.

Manny smiled sheepishly at Nessa. "Thanks," he said in a low tone.

"Hey, you helped me," Nessa said. "It was the least I could do for you."

"And, apparently Manny was unable to handle his challenge," Chris said.

"Dude, I was surrounded by them," Manny said. "It was bad enough getting punched by one as a kid."

"Leaving the score three to three," Chris continued without acknowledging Manny/

"Wait, does that mean that the challenge is a tie?" Erik asked.

"It's not over yet," Gail yelled. She pointed at Autumn, still in the pink.

"Oh, yeah, you," Chris said. "For spending the full day in pink, Autumn, you win the challenge for the Howling Toucans. Who would you like to give immunity to?"

"Me? Really?" Autumn asked, then looked down at her outfit. "Eww, I look so…"

"Girly?" Nessa supplied a word.

"Can I give immunity to all those that didn't complete the challenge?" Autumn asked eying Nessa.

"No, but you can pick two," Chris said.

"Why are you giving her special treatment?" Nessa demanded to know.

"Because I'm the host," Chris said, "and I can do whatever I want."

"Okay, Genevieve and Walter, you're both immune," Autumn said. "Now to get back into some black." She disappeared into her tent.

Confession Cam:

(Autumn) She's back in her black clothes. "Let's be serious, they're not about to vote off someone who faced their fears, and they would probably have voted off Walter or Genevieve. Erik, Manny, and Phoebe all are good players… then again, I wouldn't mind Nessa going at this point. She's not manipulative like Heather was, but she is a bit bitchy anyway."

(Nessa) "Now we have to vote off someone useful."

(Todd) "Good thinking, Autumn. We're so going to dominate this game."

(Madison) She just stares at the camera, shocked.

(Bex) "Jamie really does have a cute butt."

**Okay, Iguanas, you lost again. Sorry. Anyway, Walter and Genevieve are safe. So, Nessa, Brooke, and Zak all faced their fears, while Erik, Phoebe, and Manny didn't. Vote wisely. And don't worry, you won't lose again next time, I promise.**


	16. Sixth Campfire Ceremony

**This was difficult to write, partly because... well, you'll see. Keep an eye out for the next challenge**

**P.S. I did edit the last chapter a little, if you want to reskim it. It's just easier to tell who what afraid of what and why.**

* * *

Sixth Campfire Ceremony

The campfire seemed to be burning extra hot that night on the faces of the Iguanas, being the third time in a row that they were at the fire. Of all the eight remaining campers, only one did not look the least bit nervous, and that was Walter. He knew he couldn't be voted off.

Confession Cam: 

(Genevieve) "Even though I know I can't be voted off today, I'm still nervous about the rest of them. It was really difficult to make a choice, especially since I don't want any of them to go home."

(Nessa) "There's no way they're about to vote me off, but Manny is at risk." She bites her lip. "I really like him a lot, and I can't stand the thought of him leaving, especially because I couldn't have done my part if it wasn't for him. Anyway, I have to vote for Erik."

(Erik) "I guess last challenge I was close to going home, and seeing I'm on the chopping block again… but I'm seriously the most athletic player we have right now. It'll only be a major loss to them."

(Zak) "Really, we only have three good players to vote against. I mean, Nessa and Brooke have yet to mess up, so add that to the fact that they both got points, they can't be voted off. Genevieve and Walter have immunity. And, well, I also completed my challenge, and even when I think I'm going home, I somehow don't get many votes. Take our first two losses; I was the first to stop walking and the lowest score in karaoke. Walter insists that it's my intellect that they're keeping me around for. That may be true, and the fact that once it's every man for himself, I won't be able to perform as well in the physical challenges, so it'll be easier to vote me off later. 

"But, back to the topic at hand, so, our only three choices are really Erik, Phoebe, and Manny. This may be our only chance to vote off Manny, but he's probably the nicest of the three. Erik has turned out to be a lot like another Tyler, and Phoebe, well, I can't tell if she's shier or just meaner than more or less the other girls. She seems to get along well with Autumn. Granted, both Erik and Phoebe are more prone to spending time with the other team. Ashlynn might be using Erik to gain an advantage on us… but Phoebe, she might be weakening Autumn and Bex to feel for our team… Granted, Bex seems more likely to be doing that. We should train Brooke to use Todd… that's if he's not already using her…"

(Walter) "Seriously, if you got hurt by those punks, you could have sued the show penniless, Manny."

(Chris) "Actually, he'd only be able to sue the actors we hired to play the punks, and they're all broke, which is how we got them for twenty bucks and air time each."

(Manny) "Well, Rufus beat the clown… and I saw those dogs Phoebe would have had to pet. She probably would have been lucky if she only lost two fingers trying to pet them. I'm going to have to vote off Erik."

(Phoebe) "This is the second challenge in a row he royally screwed up. And he fell off a cliff. He probably has brain damage by now."

(Brooke) "I'm going to say… Manny. I mean, half of them were smaller than he was."

(Rufus) "So, I tricked Brooke into thinking that Todd is threatened by Manny, and we know she doesn't want Todd to leave. I just made sure she overheard me talking with Jamie about who they were voting off. Jamie only agreed to help because I finally gave him back his pants."

"Tsk, tsk, Striking Iguanas," Chris said as he appeared with a plate of marshmallows. "Three losses in a row. Well, you know the drill. The first marshmallow goes to…"

"Wait, you're not going to go through that horribly long and obnoxious speech?" Phoebe asked.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I should have kept my mouth closed."

"Well, since you insist…" he smiled as if he knew someone would bring that up. "I have here seven marshmallows, but there are eight of you before me. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of loser, and leave camp Wawanakwa 2, and you can never… ever come back. The first marshmallows go to Genevieve and Walter." The two stood and received their marshmallows, Genevieve stuffing hers into her mouth to keep her from chewing on her thumbnail anymore. "Brooke, Nessa, and Zak." The three walked up and grabbed their fluffy treats. "Phoebe, Erik, and Manny, none of you were able to complete your tasks and face your fears. The next marshmallow goes to… Phoebe." Phoebe let out a long sigh before retrieving her marshmallow. "The last marshmallow goes to… well, what do you know, for the first time in Total Drama Island history, there is a tie between two campers for the final marshmallows."

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Yep, that's right," Chris said. "So, we have a special live videocam message from one of your old teammates, Christie!"

"Why her?" Nessa asked.

"Because we didn't allow her to give immunity to Eddie, we thought it would be fair… and she was the last voted off, so we figured she's still probably pretty pissed at you all," Chris said. "Christie, are you there?"

A small television crackled to life and Christie's face appeared. She was twirling her blade between her fingers. "I read you loud and clear, Chris. What do you need?"

"Well, we have a tie between Manny and Erik getting voted off, and we want you to make a final vote."

"Oh, really…" she said with a smile. "Interesting how it came back to me, isn't it?"

"Just vote Erik off already," Nessa said. "He is seriously loosing this game for us."

"And here, I thought I had been losing the game for you," Christie said. "And if Erik is so bad, then why is Manny on the line as well?"

"Because some people are idiots," Phoebe said.

"You're probably right," Christie said. "So, have fun voting Erik off next time you lose. My vote is for Manny to be off the island."

"What? Why me?" Manny asked.

"Because I want you guys to lose after voting me off," Christie said. "And, I'm really getting annoyed with your girl. This is more against you, Nessa."

Nessa balled her hands into fists. "I'll kill you when I get off," she yelled.

"Well," Chris said turning off the television. "There you have it. Here's your marshmallow, Erik. And Manny, it's your turn to take the walk."

Manny looked down, then looked back up and smiled at his team. "Hey, I'll still be rooting for you all. Just do me a favor and kick the Toucans' butts for me."

"Will do," Zak said with a nod. Manny turned and headed to the Boat of Losers.

"Manny, wait," Nessa yelled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for everything," she said. She then stood on her toes and kissed him. Manny embraced her and returned it.

"I'll miss you most of all," he said after they broke apart and he boarded the boat.

Near the tents, the Toucans were waiting for Chris and their prizes. As promised, a box was dropped off with new shoes for everyone.

"Awesome," Gail cried pulling on her new gym shoes. "Now I can actually run!"

Most of the campers had been practical. If they had gyms shoes with them, they got sandals. If they didn't, they got gym shoes for the challenges. Granted, Madison was not like most campers. She had insisted that she get a new pair of the exact same boots, which were no longer actually in production. They told her that she would have to wait until after the show before she would get her replacements, and therefore, she was stuck with her old, charred boots until then.

The Iguanas came back into the camp in three groups. Nessa and Phoebe made up one. Erik and Walter another. And Brooke, Genevieve and Zak, the ones who weren't taking sides, made up the third group.

The Toucans watched in surprise. "You guys actually voted off Manny?" Autumn was the first actually be able to speak.

"If by, you guys, you mean them and Christie, with Chris's permission," Nessa spat.

"Chris let Christie pick?" Jamie asked. "Dude, what the hell is he smoking, and where is he hiding it?"

"Shut up, Jamie," Phoebe said.

"Wow, I really didn't expect you guys to vote him off," Alex said.

"Yeah, that's a bit of bummer," Todd said. "Manny was cool."

Rufus chucked from where he sat just outside his tent.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I feel really bad now. If I had known… Manny shouldn't be the one leaving…"

(Rufus) "Their most cool-headed and more or less team spirit… gone. I love it."

"Hey, Gen," Brooke said to Genevieve. She had all her things. "Mind if I share with you? I gave my tent to Zak, seeing as Walter and Erik have more or less become an alliance against the rest of us."

"Oh, I'd love the company," Gen said.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Now, raise your hand if you saw that coming. That's right, I didn't think. In fact, I didn't even see that coming without a little help from ThekidVince.**

* * *


	17. Prisoner of War

Prisoner of War

Rufus was up early the next morning. He wasn't always an early riser, but he had had some trouble sleeping. No one else was up, not even Madison, who he had not spoken to since he had kissed her. In fact, this was the first time he could even look at her without getting glared at, or stares from the rest of the campers.

"Stupid girl," he mumbled and walked into the forest in search of Madison's horse.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "It's not like I meant to kiss her. Like I said earlier, the only thing I like about her is her horse… and her new wardrobe is okay as well."

He found the horse where he usually found her, by her grooming tools. Rufus grabbed the brush and began to light brush Misty's side. The horse, he noted, probably liked him more than any person on the island. It was probably because he treated Misty with more respect than he treated the rest of the campers put together.

It was a few hours later that Madison, after looking for Misty, whistling for Misty and not getting a response, came wandering back onto camp. "Have any ya'll seen mah horse?" she asked.

"Nope," Jamie said. He had somehow acquired a pan and was cooking some of the fruits they had. There were fried bananas, buttered apples, and so forth. The Toucans were happily eating away with the three Iguanas that weren't staring others down. Nessa and Phoebe were sitting on one side of the group eating grapefruits while Walter and Erik were on the opposite side of camp with all the cherries.

"You know, I haven't seen Rufus either," Ashlynn said.

"Good!" Madison snapped. "Ah ought to smack that boy for assault."

Confession Cam:

(Gail) "Yeah, she so is acting against her feelings. She liked that kiss and she knows it. She slept with an awfully big smile on her face, and she was facing his tent. And not to mention, Rufus is pretty darn good looking."

(Walter) "He kissed you. Get over it and shut up, will you. Her wailings are giving me a headache almost as loud as her voice. I'd rather suffer ten of Chris's challenges… wait, maybe this is a challenge in disguise." His eyes shift from side to side.

(Rufus) "I momentarily forgot whose arm I was clutching."

(Madison) "If he even thinks about kissing me again… not even Ah wanna think about what Ah'll do to his skinny behind."

(Nessa) "If Manny were here, he'd convince her to not break all our ear drums and to confront Rufus. And then we'd be rid of both of them for the day."

Alex was staring at Gail from where he sat next to Jamie as Jamie continued to cook. Gail, Ashlynn, and Bex were at the shore picking up seashells for some jewelry idea Gail had.

"You'd think that if Rufus could even think to kiss someone like Madison, then talking with someone like Gail would be a lot easier for me," he said. "I mean, he kissed her and survived. And he can't flirt with Gail and seriously expect her to like him any more."

"Then go talk to her," Jamie said. "What do you want in your omelets?"

"Onions, mushrooms, ham… omelet? Where did you get eggs for an omelet?"

"Todd nabbed them from the floating dining hall," Jamie said.

"Won't Chef kill you two for that?" He turned to the dock to see the floating dining hall was docked.

"Not if he can't get out of the net," Jamie said.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably safest for you if you didn't," Jamie said. "But, Bex had a taste for omelets, so Todd and I came up with a plan to get eggs and omelet toppings. We got enough for everyone. Cheddar, American, Swiss, or mozzarella? Or something that may or may not be cheese?"

"Cheddar," Alex said.

"Campers!" Chris walked onto the Dock of Shame. "Your next challenge begins in ten, so could you please all come to the Dock of Shame." All the campers groaned as they stopped whatever they were doing and headed to the dock. To everyone's surprise, Rufus actually appeared.

"I could have sworn he ran away or something," Autumn said.

"Too bad," Bex said. "We almost had some peace."

"Yeah, without him you had a chance or winning," Nessa said.

"I have one thing to say to that," Alex said. "Three in a row."

The Iguanas all frowned at him and Phoebe made a face.

"So, what's today's torture?" Walter asked.

"It's a little game I like to call P.O.W." Chris said. He motioned to the camouflage caps and paintball guns next to him.

"What does P.O.W. stand for here?" Todd asked grabbing a hat and gun. "Prisoner of War?"

"Correct," Chris said. "You all remember two challenges ago, when you had to face a close person to you, right?"

"You kidnapped them and we have to save them from the other team?" Genevieve gasped and dropped her gun. It went off and shot several of her teammates. "Sorry…"

"No, but, as it turned out, Gail's cousin and Madison's brother got lost… very lost. So, today's mission is who can find them on the island and bring them back to camp first. Iguanas, you're looking for Greg. Toucans, you're looking for Felton. However, if you get shot by the other team—which means, Toucans, you're shooting yellow, Iguanas, you're shooting green—you must wait until your medic comes and places a bandage on each shot before you can continue searching. Now, for Toucans, your medic is Rufus, and Iguanas, your medic is Walter. Medics have three lives. This means that they can be shot three different times. Each time they 'die,' they must remain dead for three minutes before they can return to their duty. Okay, you guys have ten minutes to plan and head into the island before you can start using your weapons… oh, and one more thing, Madison, you can't use your horse."

"Aw, why not?"

"I said so," Chris said. "As well, there is a special treat for the winning team and their rescued prisoner." He patted a box that was next to him.

The campers all ran off the dock and split into their teams.

"Here's what we do, we get in there, move fast, and keep moving until we find Felton," Todd said. "We work in pairs. Bex and Jamie, Alex and Gail, Autumn, Ashlynn, and I will be a team of three, which leaves Madison and Rufus. Madison, you have to protect Rufus."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I mostly put them together so that no one would have to suffer their complaining about the other.

"Sounds good," Ashlynn said.

"Let's go," Alex said and grabbed Gail's hand, pulling her into the trees.

"This is stupid," Madison said with a frown as everyone but Rufus disappeared.

"You coming Calamity Jane?" Rufus questioned.

"Don't talk to me," she said and started into the forest. "Just follow me."

"Uh… shouldn't I lead while you make sure I don't get shot at?"

"First, Ah have mild twin telepathy with Felton," Madison said. "So Ah lead. Second, if ya'll as perfect as ya'll seem to think, shouldn't ya'll be able to know if someone is shooting at ya'll and be able to dodge?"

"So, you admit I'm perfect."

"Ah said ya'll think ya'll is. Not the same thing."

"What are you doing?" Nessa asked Zak.

"Communicators," Zak said. He tossed one to Erik, one to Nessa, and kept one. "Genevieve and Erik, you go with Walter, and keep him from getting shot. Phoebe and Nessa, you're a team, and Brooke and I will work together. They all have audio now, so if you get shot, call for Walter. Walter's group will travel the middle. Girls, to the west of him, and Brooke and I will be East of him. That way they have a general direction of what way to travel."

They all set out, but after walking a minute, Brooke stopped. "Wait, I'll be right back," she said to Zak and ran back towards camp. When she returned, she had a bag resting at her right hip with the strap across her chest. "In case we get hungry," she said. "And if Greg is tired, we can feed him so he can get some energy."

"And we can lure Felton with us as well," Zak said. "Good thinking."

"Are you sure that this is where they would come by?" Jamie asked.

"Well, they were supposed to cross the stream by the waterfall, right?" Bex asked.

"This is a pretty big island," Jamie said. "If they were around here, they probably could have found their way back by now."

"I say we just follow the stream for a while," Bex said. "It couldn't hurt."

"Okay then," Jamie said and followed Bex, keeping his ears sharp for any sound that would be the Iguanas. His eyes were a bit preoccupied with the bottom of the girl in front of him.

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "What can I say, it is damn hot, especially in those tiny shorts."

"We have to keep moving," Todd said. "If they are too far behind, then they can't get any shots off at us."

"How about I station myself somewhere around here and assault the Iguanas when they come by?"

"What if the Iggies don't come by?" Ashlynn asked.

"The Iggies?" Todd asked.

"It's cuter," Ashlynn said. "And a bit degrading for them."

Todd shrugged. "She has a point Fall," he said.

"Don't call me that, the names are not interchangeable for people," Autumn said. "And I think you two can move faster without me."

"Well, keep a wide lookout," Todd said. "Or, see if you can track down Walter and take him down a few times."

"That sounds like fun," Autumn said.

"What are you doing, Phoebe?" Nessa asked as the punk girl took a detour not more than ten feet into the forest.

"Grabbing some help," Phoebe said approaching Misty and petting the animal.

"Chris said we couldn't use her," Nessa said.

"No, Chris said Madison couldn't use her," Phoebe reminded Nessa. "Nothing about anyone else." She climbed into the saddle. "Now, get on. When we find Greg, one of us can ride him back on the horse. Easy as pie, right?"

"That is a really good idea," Nessa said pulling herself up behind Phoebe.

Gail and Alex were steadily jogging, looking for any sign of the missing boys.

"What happens if we find Greg first?" Gail asked. "I can't possibly leave him behind to keep looking for Felton."

"Then we take him with us," Alex said. "Plus, chances are they stuck together."

"Think we can go faster?" Gail asked picking up her pace. That was until they heard _Pew! Pew! Pew!_ And three paintballs hit the trees around them. Alex pulled Gail down below the bushes and looked in the direction that the paint ball shots had come from. He managed to see Erik and Genevieve crouching below some bushes. He began shooting, hoping that the paintball would hit them through the bit of brush.

"See them?" Alex asked, shooting as best he could, managing to hit Genevieve's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gail said and began shooting madly in the direction. Within a few seconds, Erik's face was covered in yellow. As well, someone else yelped.

"Who was that?" Alex asked. Gail shrugged, so the two ran to the Iguanas and discovered she had hit Walter as well, as he was half way through bandaging Genevieve's arm. Alex shot her again for certainty of a 'kill' shot.

Suddenly, Autumn came bursting through the bushes. "I heard the shooting. What happened?"

"Look what I killed," Gail said proudly motioning to Walter.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Ashlynn and Todd?" Alex asked.

"They move faster without me," Autumn said. "Want me to stay here and take out Walter when he revives?"

"That would be great," Gail said. "Come on, Alex." She grabbed his arm and began running further toward the center of the island.

Bex and Jamie stopped when they heard the sound of hooves. "Oh, what is she doing?" Bex frowned. "She knows she can't be riding that horse." She began in the direction of the hooves, but was surprised to see Nessa and Phoebe. Before she or Jamie could even think to raise their guns, Nessa had shot them both in the chest.

"That was easy enough," Phoebe said.

"All in the name of teamwork," Nessa agreed and they began riding again.

"Come on, how much further can they be?" Todd asked when Ashlynn began to slow down.

"A lot further," Ashlynn said. "This is a rather large island."

"Let's keep moving," Todd said.

However, they hadn't moved more than three more steps before several shots hit their backs. They turned to see Nessa had snuck up on them. A minute later, they heard the clip-clop of Misty and Phoebe riding.

"Four down, five left," Nessa said jumping back on.

"You sneak off," Zak said to Brook. They were crouching behind some rocks and were up against Madison and Rufus, behind a different set of rocks. "I'll draw their fire toward me, and then you hit them."

"Gotcha," Brooke nodded and began to army crawl below the tops of the rocks to get a better angle at the two Toucans.

Zak popped up again, was almost hit, and ducked down again. Madison had just enough of her face above the rocks to see when the Iguanas would pop up. Suddenly she noticed a movement to her left, and saw Brooke taking aim. She threw her body in front of Rufus just as Brooke took fire. Madison took the hit… in slow motion of course. Brooke tried to fire again, but her gun was out of pellets, not surprising seeing as the entire front of the rock was bright green. Rufus smiled and shot Brooke before she could hide again. He then grabbed Madison's hat and placed it on the rock and ducked behind the rock, peeking through some reeds.

"What are ya'll-" Madison began, but Rufus muffled her quickly.

"It's bait," he said quietly. A moment later, as he suspected, Zak popped up again and shot at the hat, only to get shot himself by Rufus a minute later.

"Now fix me up," Madison said.

Rufus stood and began to walk away.

"Where ya'll going?" Madison demanded to know.

"I'm using this chance to get away from you," Rufus said.

"Ah saved ya'lls life," Madison yelled. "Ya'll would have been shot if Ah hadn't a saved ya'll."

Rufus stopped, then rolled his eyes and started back toward her. "And stop talking, or the whole island will know where we are."

"Jerk."

Zak pulled out his communicator. "Erik, Brooke and I have been shot. We need Walter."

Over where they were, Autumn was having fun. When she heard that, she shot Walter again, incase his 'dead time' was over, which it had been, but he was waiting until she stopped paying attention to 'revive.' She then grabbed the communicator. "Sorry, but Walter is currently dead. In fact, his whole platoon is."

Gail and Alex were hiding in some bushes, because they heard some hooves. They had found Todd and Ashlynn and found out that Phoebe and Nessa were riding on Misty.

Gail suddenly spotted them, but before she could fire, Nessa spotted her and shot her. Alex then took several shots, hitting Nessa twice and the horse three times.

"Misty is dead," Alex said as he reloaded behind a tree. "You can't use her anymore."

Phoebe jumped off and hid behind the horse. They began shooting at one another at the same time, and in the end, were both dripping with paint.

Autumn had her eyes trained on Walter, but was getting very bored. When she finally lowered her weapon for a second, Walter grabbed his and took a shot. Seeing this, Autumn took a shot too. They were hit at the same time, and both fell 'dead.'

Over at the campsite, two tired and hungry boys happened to stumble in after following the shore for half a day. When they saw the tents, they began running and went immediately toward the food crate.

"Hello boys," Chris said.

"Ah, we've been lost and you didn't send a rescue party?" Greg yelled.

"Oh, I did," Chris said. "Two."

"When?" Felton asked.

"Today," Chris said. "It's their current challenge to find you and bring you back… but since you made it back yourselves…" he suddenly switched to the speakerphone, "Campers, please return to camp. The challenge is over."

Upon returning to camp, the two teams were both confused. Felton and Greg were already there, eating what was left of the food.

"They found their way back on their own," Chris said.

"So does this mean that this challenge was for nothing, and now we need to do a whole different challenge?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Chris said.

"Wait, who won then?" Erik asked.

"Let's take a look at the tape," Chris said, and the small television was brought up. It showed the two boys seeing the camp and running, Greg clearly ahead of Felton. "It would seem that Greg was the first into the camp, which means, Iguanas have won again finally." He began to think, tapping his chin cleft a few times. "And, Nessa, since you took down more than half of the Toucans, you get to give one of them immunity."

Nessa smiled. "I think it's only fair to give immunity to the one Toucan that didn't get shot, even though we were all gunning for him, Rufus."

All the Toucans shot her a glare, all probably having an idea to vote for him.

"And now, Iguanas, and Greg, for your treat," Chris opened the box and the four sides fell as well. Inside were eight large mugs of a soupy substance that looked like a brown and a cream mixed together. "Root Beer Floats!"

The Iguanas stared at the mugs, then turned to Chris. "You mean you made these before we started the challenge?" Brooke asked.

"I had Chef make them last night," Chris said. "So I wouldn't forget."

"Gee, just what I always wanted," Walter said picking one up. "A warm flat Root Beer Float with melted ice cream." With that, he dumped the whole thing over Chris's head.

The rest of the Iguanas cheered and followed his action.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "That was one of the best moments of my life." He sighs and leans backwards.

(Brooke) "Even I think he deserved it."

(Greg) He had the soupy root beer float. He takes a sip. "I don't care, it's still food of a type." Drinks more of it.

Chef appears to take over for Chris. "Okay, Maggots! Toucans, go cast your votes. And when I find who is responsible for capturing me in a net and taking some of my cooking tools, you will be dead!"

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I think that's a challenge."

**So, Toucans, please cast your votes for who you'd like to go. Remember, you can't vote for Rufus. So, Todd, Ashlynn, Autumn, Madison, Bex, Jamie, Alex, or Gail. Sorry for the delay, but school started again.**


	18. Seventh Campfire Ceremony

Seventh Campfire Ceremony

"So, who you voting for?" Brooke asked Todd as the two sat in the sun.

"Not sure," Todd said.

"Too bad you can't vote for Rufus," Brooke said.

"He's actually not a bad player," Todd said. "It might be a good idea to keep him around for a while."

"I heard from Nessa that Ashlynn wasn't of much use," Brooke said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "We finally convinced Brooke to use Todd's liking her against the Toucans. Now, we just hope that she can pull it off."

(Todd) "Such a sweet girl. She could use a little more subtly. I'm not voting off Ashlynn. No, I'm saying Autumn. The fact is that from this point on, we need the most athletic players we can get, and she doesn't fall into that category."

(Madison) "So, yeah, Ah'm voting fer Gail. She's a nice girl, but she ain't all that tough. Ah'm not sure there's much use for her any more."

(Rufus) "Well, Nessa thinks she 'saved' me, but my team would seriously never vote me off. Now, which idiot I am voting for…? Well, there is Madison, but she did block that one shot that would have probably cost me the immunity, so I'll give her a chance. Todd, the jerk, stuck me with her, but he's the only other real player our team has. I'm mostly between Autumn and Gail, but apparently Autumn made sure that Walter wasn't able to heal his teammates, and Gail's damn fine to look at. Over all, I'm going to have to vote off Alex, just cause he annoys me and I've actually gotten Jamie to follow me a bit."

(Walter) "Well, that was pure luck. I mean, I'm glad we won after losing so many challenges, but to win by pure chance like that leaves a more bitter taste in my mouth than those Root Beer Floats would have. I'm wishing Christie wasn't voted off right about now; she may have been a psycho, but she was definitely one of our tougher teammates. With her around, I think we would have had a much better chance this last challenge, instead of just lucking out like that." Sighs and shakes head. "I may have made a mistake about Manny too. But I guess it's to late to change any of that though, so we're just gonna have to figure out a way to win some more challenges without them around."

(Jamie) "Well, I finally get some screen time. WOO HOO! Anyway, I think I'll vote for Madison. If I have to hear her arguing with Rufus one more time, I'm gonna pump 'em full of pot so they'll just make out and break all that annoying sexual tension." He then takes out a spoon and flips it in his hand a few times. "Also, bet you dudes didn't know I could cook? Well, I CAN, so there."

(Autumn) "Okay, I'm between Bex and Jamie, because they only got shot today. But, Jamie cooks one hell of an omelet, so I'll say Bex."

(Ashlynn) She takes a deep breath. "Well, no one really messed up today… so I wrote everyone's name, save mine and Rufus," she rolls her hazel eyes, "on a slip of paper and chose out of Madison's hat and came up with Todd." She slips name into the box. "That was probably a really bad move, now that I think about it."

(Gail) "Okay, I'm saying Jamie, mostly because he was really lucky in the beginning not getting knocked off. I mean, he's a great guy and all, but… he hasn't done anything to really spectacularly help yet."

(Alex) "I have to say Ashlynn, mostly because she's really getting close to Erik. I know, she's not as close with him as Todd is with Brooke, but Brooke isn't going to use Todd, and Todd's a bit more valuable. So, sorry Ashlynn, but we need to keep this team loyal."

(Bex) "Well, I've thought long and hard…"

Nessa was lying on the beach in a neon blue and white bikini soaking up rays when a shadow stepped over her. She lifted her shades off her caramel eyes to see who it was, then rolled her eyes and placed her shades back on, turning onto her stomach. "Could you step out of the light, please? It makes it difficult to tan."

Rufus grunted and took a step to the side.

"So, what do you want?"

"Just wondering why you decided to give immunity to me," Rufus said.

"Easy," Nessa said propping herself onto her elbows. "Your team really doesn't like you, you create tension, and that's good for my team. Why do you want to know?"

Rufus smirked. "I have a proposition."

"And that is…?"

"Well, with Manny gone, you are your teams best player," Rufus said. "And I'm my teams. I say we form an alliance."

"How do we do that, being on different teams and all," Nessa said.

"Well, make sure that you get to give immunity every time you win," Rufus said. "And give it to me. I'll do the same and give immunity to you. Then, when it's every man for himself, we continue the alliance, being the two strongest, we'll get immunity the most. We make it to the final two and battle it out from there."

Nessa smirked. "I'll think about it." She lowered herself back to her stomach and closed her eyes. "Now, let me sun in peace." She didn't get a response and when she opened an eye, he was gone.

Once the sun had gone down, the Toucans met by the campfire, surprised to find not Chris, but Felton and Greg and a plate of marshmallows.

"Hey," Felton said. "Ya'll were probably expecting Chris, but due to a blue goo incident…" he turned to look at Madison.

"What are ya'll lookin' at me for like that?" she asked in defense.

"Ah know it was ya'll," Felton said.

"No it wasn't," Bex said. She and Todd high-fived one another.

"Anyway," Greg said. "Marshmallows go to Rufus."

"Todd," Felton said.

"Jamie."

"Mah sister."

"Bex."

"Ashlynn."

"My G-girl."

"And…" Autumn and Alex looked at one another. "Alex," Felton finished.

"Aw, no," Madison said. She gave Autumn a big hug. Gail and Ashlynn joined in. Bex looked down and kicked the sand.

"Oh, and I'm very impressed that, aside from Rufus," Greg said. "Each and every one of you received a vote."

"We all wanted to vote Rufus off," Jamie said. "Stupid Nessa."

"Well, Autumn, time for us to return to civilization," Felton said.

"Bye everyone," she said. "It was a great experience to meet you all."

"You too, Autumn," Gail said. "We'll miss you so much."

(Erik) "Those Toucans did not look happy when they came back."

"So, you guys voted off goth girl?" Walter questioned. "Not a bad choice."

"Shut it," Bex snapped.

The Toucans all glared at Rufus before climbing into their tents again.

(Bex) "I really didn't think she'd get anymore votes. I actually thought it would be Jamie, but I kind of… well, he's cute. I don't want him to go." She sighs. "I guess it turns out that no matter who I voted for, they would have gone home,"

(Nessa) "Yeah, Rufus is killing each and everyone of their spirits. I think it should be easy to convince most of my team to give him immunity. Puts tension on their team."

**Sorry, Autumn, but you were the only one that actually got 2 votes. Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter. After each team is down to six members, I will decide on how gets booted off. It's too difficult to have to wait it out. And I think, assuming this person doesn't get booted off by you guys in the next three challenges, I know who is going to win it all.**


	19. They Couldn’t Do It, So Why Should You?

**We get to hear from original TDI cast members today (Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Heather, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Harold, Courtney, Duncan (kind of), Tyler, Sadie, and Noah). One of them appears, to Chris's surprise, in person. Yay!

* * *

**

They Couldn't Do It, So Why Should You?

"Hey, Walter, may I have a word?" Nessa questioned the next morning out of nowhere.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "When Nessa wanted a word, I knew something couldn't be right… But, her proposition was actually quite interesting."

"Well, as you might have noticed, neither team has been getting along all that well," she said. "But, I say we get our team together and have a nice little peer mediation to work out all our problems."

"And…" Walter knew there had to be more.

"Well, for us, we don't have a single person causing all the tension, but the Toucans do, and his name is Rufus," Nessa said. "My idea is that we force them to keep him."

"He's a strong player," Walter said.

"True," Nessa said. "Except when he's fighting with Madison, flirting with Gail and Ashlynn, thus distracting them, and angering Alex. Or when he's being a jerk in general and fighting with Bex and Todd. In fact, the only one who can almost stand him on their team is Jamie, and that's just because Rufus is using him."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "You know, I'm sort of starting to understand the reasons Heather was the way she was. She wanted to win, and sometimes, being a complete bitch is the best way to accomplish that."

"And, of course, we have to make sure that people like Todd and Jamie and Ashlynn are the ones that they will want to vote off. Especially Todd and Ashlynn because they present a distraction for _our_ team."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "Lo and behold, I wake up and suddenly the Iggys are all best buds again." She sighs. "We're doomed again."

"Hey, Bex, how are you?" Jamie asked coming up next to her as she was approaching that morning's food delivery.

She smiled slightly at him. "I'm good. Yourself??

"Oh, fine," he said. He was fidgeting a bit, like he couldn't keep his hands still, drumming his legs, cracking his fingers. "I, uh, so there was something I wanted to ask you…"

Bex looked at him. He was almost a full foot taller than her, so looking up at him when he stood a bit too close was slightly a strain on her neck. But she couldn't help but notice that when his green eyes weren't bloodshot, and he spoke in full sentences that usually made sense, he was a bit cute. Granted, right now, she was sure he could use a mellow, as he was seemingly going through some bad withdrawal.

She had never been a big smoker of pot, granted she had tried it here or there. But Jamie, he was obviously addicted. He scratched the back of his neck, then turned to look at a tree, then was kicking the sand.

"Heads up, Jamie!" Ashlynn called out, just a minute too late before a Frisbee was lodged in his opened mouth. Bex couldn't help be break out laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"Sit, boy," Rufus said lifting the tanning goggled off his eyes to see Jamie. "Roll over."

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "Gee, Rufus, try to not make me feel like a dog…"

Bex reached up and removed Frisbee from his mouth throwing it back where it had come from.

"Fetch, boy," Rufus yelled laughing, before replacing his goggles and tanning again.

Todd caught the disk, the smirked throwing the Frisbee as hard as he could at Rufus, hitting his neck. He sat up, coughing and looked around wildly. "Who was that?" he managed to get out in a gravely voice as everyone else laughed.

"Who do you think it was, Sherlock?" Walter questioned, then he motioned toward Todd.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at Todd. "You're so dead," he croaked.

"Just try it," Todd said, still laughing. "Mr. Toad." Everyone began laughing harder.

Rufus stood up and started toward Todd, still holding his throat, when Chris's voice broke through the laughs.

"Would all campers please report to the Dock of Shame immediately."

"You are so damn lucky, Balgaire," Rufus said as he stomped toward the dock.

On the dock sat fifteen chairs, seven with an Iguana symbol, eight with a Toucan symbol. Chris between the two sets of chairs, and something large was hidden under a cloth next to him. The campers quickly divided into their teams and took a seat.

"I hope you all are having a good time, because now it's time for your next challenge. This one is called…" he pulled the sheet off the object revealing a large wheel with the pictures of the original cast members on it, "They Couldn't Do It, So Why Should You? One by one, each of you will come up and spin the wheel. We have several challenges that the original campers were unable to complete for each camper, and you have to do one of the challenges. The team that completes the most challenges, wins immunity for the night. So, Toucans, you have more members. Who wants to go first?"

Confession Cam:

(Alex) "He must get a lot of pleasure from this."

Alex stood up and approached the wheel, wanting to get it over with. He spun the wheel with all his might and it landed on Harold.

"Let's look to our television for a message from Harold," Chris said and turned on the small television. Harold, wherever he was, was smirking.

"Hello, new campers," Harold said. "Your challenge is one that I would have done, if not for a certain female revealing certain girl parts to me, thus distracting me."

"Ew, as if!" Heather's voice sounded. "It was one hundred percent an accident."

"You must water-ski through mud and collect five flags and make it past the finish line," Harold said. "And you were going to cut me loose anyway, gosh!"

Alex groaned and the whole group followed Chris to the mud course they had set up. "Now, who will drive?" Chris asked.

"I will," Erik said. "Will this, by any chance, count as me trying to complete Duncan's failed try at getting Lindsey to fail?"

"No," Chris said.

Erik started up the jet-ski and began through the course, pulling Alex along. It wasn't long before Alex tilted the ski the wrong way, and was getting pulled, face first, through the mud. Erik drove past a large rock, and Alex hit it, letting go.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris said, turning to the Iguanas.

"I'll go," Brooke said stepping up. She spun and landed on Courtney.

"Courtney, are you there?"

"You know, Chris, I'm really too busy for this right now," Courtney said appearing on the screen. Unlike Harold (and obviously Heather), she wasn't in a room for this, she was in an office building. "I have a job right now, because I was wrongfully eliminated." She narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, camper, you have to jump into a vat of green jelly from atop an atrociously dangerous height. Have fun trying not to break every limp on your delicate body."

They were led to the jelly vat, and Brooke climbed slowly. When she got to the top, she just stared down at the vat, which seemed miles away, rather than just one hundred feet down.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I'm not afraid of jelly or anything stupid. But, Courtney was right. I probably would break in half if I jumped."

"While we wait to see if she jumps, Toucans, you're up again."

Gail spun this time and landed on Sadie.

"Hey, camper," Sadie said. Katie was right next to her. "In a certain challenge, I was to knock an arrow off Courtney's head with an apple. I kind of missed… a lot. It's your turn to see if you can do better."

Chris smiled and held up an apple, a slingshot, and an arrow. "Who wants to wear the arrow?"

Todd stepped forward. "I guess I will."

Gail was blindfolded and aimed toward Todd, who stood very still. "And, fire!" Chris yelled.

Gail shot once. Twice. Both whizzing past Todd's head. The third shot, it missed the arrow, but knocked Todd right off his feet.

"Oh too bad," Chris said. "Iguanas?"

"Todd, are you okay?" Ashlynn asked, bending near him and helping him up.

"I will," Todd said, talking to one of the several blurred Ashlynn's he saw. He took a step and fell.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while," Ashlynn said.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Gigi," Todd said.

"It's Gail," Gail said.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Okay, you just sit there for a while, Todd," Ashlynn said.

Erik spun the wheel and landed on Justin. Justin appeared on camera. "Are you as talented as I am?"

"You must beat Justin's score from the talent contest," Chris said.

"Okay, that's easy," Erik said. "Toss me a basketball."

Chef stood as Erik climbed onto the stage on the boat. Erik bounced the basketball a few times before smirking. How about some music, okay?"

Nessa pressed play on a stereo from the karaoke challenge and a hip-hop song came on. Erik smirked and began bouncing the ball to the beat, then began a few tricks, bouncing it between his legs, fake passing, and pretty soon, he had to balls, spinning one on each hand, then alternating bouncing them, and ending on the last note, bouncing them both really high, so that the both went into "baskets:" a garbage can and one of Chef's pots.

"And, what's the score, Chef?" Chris asked.

"Eight points," Chef said.

"Which is one higher than Justin," Chris said. "So that's one point for the Iguanas. Toucans, who's up next?"

Todd fell forward from his chair and accidentally spun the wheel, landing on Tyler.

"Todd!" Ashlynn yelled. "You can't even see straight."

"What just happened?" he asked.

Confession Cam:

(Gail) "Great, not only did I lose my challenge, but I also screwed up by hitting Todd way too hard, but not hard enough to actually knock him out."

(Rufus) "Idiot."

"Hey, dudes!" Tyler was excited. "Your challenge is easy. Just do a simple yo-yo trick without getting knocked out or wrapped up in the strings."

Chris handed Todd a yo-yo, and then Ashlynn had to slip the string onto his finger. Still wobbling, Todd threw the yo-yo, which immediately flew back at him and hit him in the head, effectively knocking him out.

"And, the Iguanas hold their lead with one point. How about Nessa comes up this time."

Nessa sighed, but approached the wheel and spun, landing on Izzy.

The camera turned on and the seat was empty. "Dude, where is she?" Chris asked the camera guy. The camera moved up and down, as if the camera guy shrugged.

Suddenly, a loud laugh could be heard as a plane passed overhead. The crazy redhead from the first season was flying down, laughing insanely. It wasn't until the last second that she pulled the parachute string open. "I see I arrived just on time. Your challenge is to catch an animal, only, instead of hunting a deer, you'll be after a sting ray!"

Nessa groaned. "Why do _I_ have to get this one?"

"Just get out there," Walter said.

Nessa geared up and dove into the water. A few minutes later, she returned, shivering and sputtering. "I can't," she said. "The ocean's too big and I don't want to end up like Erwin."

"Who's Erwin?" Genevieve asked.

"Steve Erwin," Phoebe said. "The Crocodile Hunter."

"Oh."

"Too bad!" Izzy said loudly. "I'm due back at the main land soon." She dove into the water and began swimming out to sea.

"Do you think she knows she's headed toward Cuba?" Chris asked.

"I don't really think she cares," Chef said.

"Okay," Chris said. "Toucans, your next one is Bex!"

Bex sighed and spun the wheel. It landed on Geoff.

"Sup bros and bras!" Geoff said from the camera scene. Bridgette was cuddled into his chest. "So, your challenge from me is to spend ten seconds in a barrel of leeches!"

Bex frowned.

"You, uh, want me to go for you?" Jamie asked.

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "Well, Geoff went in for Bridgette, and look at them now."

Bex laughed. "I've got this, Jamie." She was led to the barrel and hopped in. The seconds passed by slowly and she began to sweat. Finally, the last second went by and the Toucans cheered as she climbed out of the barrel, several leeches sticking to her skin. "That was too… why is everyone spinning?"

"That's one point for the Toucans," Chris said. "Walter, you're up for the Iguanas."

Walter spun and landed on Bridgette. The television screen sprang back to life, on Bridgette and Geoff again. They were heavily making out again. "Pst," DJ's voice sounded. He tapped them on the shoulders. "You two are back up. Bridgette, your turn."

They broke apart. "Sorry about that," she said. "Okay, camper, your challenge is to hide form Chef for half an hour, and not get hit by him water gun."

Chef smiled. "This time it's stocked with tomato juice," he said.

"You have a one minute head start," Chris said.

"See ya," Walter said and ran off into the woods. A few seconds later, he say Brooke, still atop the diving board. He smirked and climbed it quickly.

"What are you—" Brooke began, but Walter slipped his hand over her mouth.

"Just be quiet, and don't bring attention to yourself," he said. He then lied down on the board, making sure that no parts of him were hanging over the edge.

"Okay, while we wait, Toucans, it's Rufus's turn!"

Rufus smirked. "I can do _anything_ those campers did or didn't do," he said as he spun the wheel. It landed on Heather.

The screen appeared and Heather was frowning, wearing the ugly mullet wig. "I don't care who you are, but you need to let them do this!" She pulled off the wig, revealing her bald head.

Rufus's blue eyes widened. "Did I say anything…?"

The Toucans all smiled. "Come on, Ruffie," Madison said. "Ya'll can pull us ahead."

Chris started up the power razor.

"Oh, hell no, don't get near me with that!" Rufus yelled. He would have done any other challenge, but he would not risk his hair.

"Too bad, Toucans," Chris said throwing the razor overboard. "Genevieve, your turn."

She spun and landed on Noah. "Hello, insignificant camper who is likely to not win in the end," Noah said. "Your job is to dodge some balls."

Chris tossed up a ball. "Genevieve, you against the Toucans, Madison, Ashlynn, Rufus, Gail, and Jamie. You have to get one of them out before they get you out." He tossed her the ball.

The Toucans all smirked. This would be more than easy.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Now, that's just totally unfair!"

All five Toucans threw their balls at her and the same time. Genevieve, surprising, dodged three of the balls, knocked one away with the ball in her hand, and then, caught the one headed at her head. Everyone just stared.

"I don't know whose ball you caught," Chris said. "But one of the Toucans would be out. Another point to the Iguanas. Next up, Ashlynn!"

Ashlynn spun, landing on Trent.

"Hey, you get to go mattress diving!"

Ashlynn frowned. A few minutes later, she was falling from the sky toward a mattress. She pulled her cord, and a bunch of clothes came out instead of a parachute.

"Oops, I think we gave her the wrong bag," Chris said. Ashlynn hit the ground, causing a crater shaped much like her, as Trent had.

"That sucks for you Toucans. Four campers left. Zak, your turn!"

Zak spun the wheel and it landed on Owen. "Wait, he won!"

"But he didn't win every challenge," Chris said. "Owen, big guy, what have you got for us."

"Two words," Owen said laughing. "Brain freeze!"

An intern pulled out a huge tub of ice cream.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "I just need to take it slow. I only need to last ten seconds."

Zak grabbed a spoon and shoveled a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. Followed by another. He had scooped five scoops into his mouth when the ten seconds were up. "And that's three for the Iguanas. Can Madison and Jamie gain enough to tie? Let's see. Madison, you're up."

Madison spun and it landed of Geoff again. This time, Brigette and Geoff were missing from the screen, but the sounds of their making out wasn't gone.

"Geoff, you're up again," Duncan said.

"Huh?" Geoff's head popped up, his hat missing. "Oh, uh, I think I tried to ride a moose…"

"Ah have to ride a moose?" Madison asked.

"Um, we're in the Caribbean," Bex said. "There aren't any moose here."

"Which is why we brought one from Wawanakwa," Chris said. The intern pulled up a cage with a moose.

Madison took a breath. "Can't be any harder than riding a bull," she said. She jumped up, and immediately, the moose went on a rampage. "Yee-haw!" Madison yelled, holding onto the antler with one hand and holding her hat on her head with the other. "This is awesome!"

After a minute, Madison still clung. "Okay, Phoebe, your turn."

Madison rode past, still having a blast.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "That chick is crazy." He looks away.

(Moose) It's eyes are red and it huffs, steam coming from its nose.

(Nessa) "Seriously, something is wrong with that chick."

Phoebe spun and it landed on DJ. She sighed.

Confession Cam: 

(Phoebe) "DJ was a total wimp. Anyone could complete what he couldn't."

"Hey there," DJ said. "Your challenge is to pick a partner and do the blind toboggan."

"Who's your partner, Phoebe?" Chris asked.

Phoebe looked at her team. Erik, Nessa, Genevieve, or Zak. Walter was still hiding, and Brooke was still contemplating jumping into jelly. Zak looked like he had a bit of a brain freeze, Nessa wasn't happy, Genevieve wasn't quick enough with things like that.

"Erik!" Phoebe said.

With a buttered up toboggan, Phoebe tied the blind fold and got onto the sled, Erik climbing on after her.

"And, go!"

"Left," Erik directed. "Go left!"

"I'm trying!" Phoebe said, but the toboggan wouldn't follow her directions. Suddenly, the slammed into a tree.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

"The toboggan wouldn't follow the directions I tried to turn," Phoebe said.

"Oh… maybe we shouldn't have used that experimental butter… oh well, Jamie, you have a chance to tie it up!"

Jamie spun the wheel, landing on Gwen. A moment later, the moose finally threw Madison off and she crashed into the wheel, destroying it.

"Well, I guess this is the last challenge of the day," Chris said. "Gwen, what have you got for us?"

"New age music torture!" Gwen said. She then crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh, Jamie, I'm so sorry for you," Bex said, then hugged him. Jamie just smiled and didn't notice as the earphones were slipped over his ears. Ten seconds later, they were taken off.

"And Jamie actually survived it," Chris said.

"Okay, I'm ready," Jamie finally said.

"Dud, you already got the point," Rufus said.

"What?" Jamie asked. Then he blushed and smiled.

"But, that leaves us with a tie…" Chris said.

"No it doesn't," Brooke yelled.

"What?" Chris asked. "Your time is up, Brooke."

"Yeah, but so is Chef's time to find Walter!" Nessa said.

"How do you know he hasn't?" Chris asked.

"I'm over here, Chris!" Walter called, sitting up so he could be seen.

"Wow," Chris said. "Well, the Striking Iguanas win again. And, Walter, for being the final point, you get to give immunity.

Nessa smirked. Walter and Brooke returned to the dock. "I think I'll give the immunity to…" he looked over the other team, "Rufus."

"What!" Bex yelled jumping to her feet, then wobbling as she was still dizzy from the leeches.

"You heard me," Walter said.

Rufus smirked. "You should be thanking him," he said as he walked off to vote.

Confession Cam:

(Ashlynn) "Something is up. Giving Rufus the immunity twice in a row? And when they knew he would be voted off…" She rubs her head, which is in a bandage. "I'm going to kill Chris."

* * *

**Okay, Toucans, please vote a little faster this time, if you will. Just for your reminder. Can't vote for Rufus. Jamie, Bex, and Madison all completed their challenge. Gail, Jamie, and Rufus were the only three Toucans not injured. Todd is currently unconscious (but will be awake-ish by the campfire ceremony), Ashlynn has a few small bodily injuries from crashing into the ground. Alex was smashed into a rock. Madison crashed through the wheel, and Bex is dizzy from the leeches sucking her blood.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, sign-up for TDW is up, and i need more males... hint, hint. Remember, they can be related or friends with your characters here, but not the same characters (as it will be more of a season three, and these characters are possibly appearing). Also, Wyote, do you mind if the character you sent in is the same one that was Walter's friend here?**

**Love you all!  
**


	20. Eighth Campfire Ceremony

**I wanted this up sooner, but I needed to wait for votes. One more vote for each of you. Anyway, if it didn't go the way you wanted, especially someone out there that didn't vote, too bad for you. You should have voted.  
**

* * *

Eighth Campfire Ceremony

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "You know, I think we just actually _earned_ a victory for once. Amazing, isn't it?"

(Erik) "Watching the other team today was like watching a circus."

(Todd) He is holding ice to his head. "So, uh, I have to decide who to send home again… Thinking is hard…"

(Madison) "Ah'm sticking with what Ah said last time. Nice gal, but not so useful. We could have gotten at least one more point from Todd if he hadn't been a, well, practically knocked out in the first place."

(Gail) "Oh, I can't believe how I almost took his head off… with an apple. But, seeing as a direct hit to the head from an apple, followed by knocking himself out with a yo-yo, which, believe me, they are actually really hard, Todd probably has a concussion, so his usefulness probably just dropped… way down.

(Rufus) "Well, Todd's a good player, and today his sucking wasn't all his fault. Jamie, well, I can use him. Gail, she's hot and I can use her. So, this time, I gotta say goodbye to Ashlynn. Sorry, Sweetie, you stand up to me a bit too much."

"Welcome again, Howling Toucans, to the dreaded campfire elimination ceremony…" Chris said. "You know the procedure… but we never know if we have new viewers out there, watching their first episode of Total Drama Island, so, let's go through it one more time. You have lost… again! There are eight of you before me, but only seven marshmallows on this plate. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately pack your belongings, walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Wawanakwa 2 forever. And our first marshmallow goes to… "

"Don't try the suspense," Ashlynn said. "We know it goes to Rufus."

"Alright then, Rufus," Chris said and Rufus walked up, receiving his marshmallow. "Next, Jamie."

"Nice!"

"Bex."

"Cool," Bex said. She smiled at Jamie and he smiled back.

"Madison."

"Yee haw!"

"It would be so much better for all of us if you sewed your mouth shut," Rufus said. Madison stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation and he just rolled his eyes.

"Alex," Chris tossed him his marshmallow. The sadistic host smiled, looking over the three left. "The next marshmallow goes to… Todd." Chris tossed the fluffy white treat to Todd, who missed catching it. Rufus laughed loudly when Todd then picked it up off the ground and ate it, while everyone else cringed.

Ashlynn and Gail looked at one another.

"There are two of you left, but only one marshmallow," Chris said. "Gail, today, you not only didn't score a point, but you also practically knocked Todd out, causing him to totally screw up as well. And Ashlynn, you didn't score either, partly because we game you the back pack with the new intern's clothing instead of a parachute. Anyway, the last marshmallow goes to… Gail."

"Wait, what?" Ashlynn yelled jumping to her feet. Gail pranced up and grabbed her marshmallow. "You guys voted me off?"

"Obviously," Rufus said.

"Well… Fine!" Ashlynn shouted and she stomped away to the Dock of Shame.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "So, I found out who everyone was voting for in one way or another. I could have easily gotten Todd kicked off, but I think I have a little more use for him. The other two top contenders were Gail and Ashlynn. Gail, she can be manipulated, so I convinced Alex, who was going to vote for Todd, that Gail was going to be going if he did that. So, he voted for Ashlynn. And Todd, well, he couldn't even take three steps without tripping, so all I needed to do was give him a name. I could have told him to say his own name if I wanted to."

(Nessa) "She's nice, alright, but I don't need them having a team mother who is distracting Erik all the time. He'll get over her."

(Erik) "Oohhh… I should have told you how I felt. I swear, I'm going to win this for you, Ashlynn. All you Toucans are going down!"

Rufus was by Misty, brushing the horses fur as he waited. He heard a snap of a twig and turned to see not only Nessa, but Walter too. He smirked. His alliance with Nessa was strategic. This was even more so. He had wondered why he had gotten immunity. Walter seemed more like the one to give it to someone that wouldn't be voted off, like Bex.

"So, who are we aiming for next?" Nessa asked, jumping onto a low branch in a tree. "Madison's getting more annoying by the day."

Rufus shot a look at her. He didn't know why. "No, next is Todd," he said. "He'll screw up again next challenge because he'll still be out of it. He'll be harder to get out once he's back to himself, and we don't want to have to worry about him when it's every camper for himself."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep your girlfriend around?" Walter asked. "Or are you really just that attached to her horse and not her ass?"

"You guys do your part to make Todd look bad, okay?" Rufus said.

"You really do like her, you know," Nessa said. "You say you like the horse, but we all know you're secretly hoping she'll want to go for a ride and thus have to face you alone."

"Misty is a majestic creature and deserves better company than that cowgirl," Rufus said.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Did he really just say majestic creature while talking about something other than himself?"

"Whatever, Rufus," Nessa said. She jumped to the ground again. "I'm off."

"Yeah, I can't be seen here either," Walter said, going in a slightly different direction than Nessa.

Rufus turned back to Misty. "You poor, poor girl, having a disaster like Madison for an owner. Crazy, psychopath… way too rough with you." He brushed her a few more times, non-stop complaining about the blonde haired cowgirl. Then he stopped, turned to a tree, and punched it hard. "Damn it… I do like her."


	21. Catch a Camper

**To all Todd lovers... don't worry... yet.

* * *

**

Catch a Camper

It was a sunny day. Probably the sunniest day the campers had had. Blistering heat. In fact, even lying in the shade was making them all sweat. They found a little comfort taking a dip in the stream, but with the tension between certain campers, it was uncomfortable to swim even there.

"I think I'm getting sun stroke," Genevieve said, fanning herself as she dipped lower into the water.

"No, you're not," Walter said. "You're in the shade and in the stream. You're not getting sun stroke."

"Sun poisoning, maybe?" she asked. "I'm really hot…"

"Calm down," Walter said.

"Just keep yourself in the shade and hydrated," Zak said. "That's the trick to this weather."

"Have you guys seen Erik?" Nessa asked.

"Nope, why?" Walter questioned.

"I'm calling a team meeting," Nessa said.

"You know, I think we can survive not having one every day," Zak said.

Nessa crossed her arms. Brooke was sitting on the edge with just her feet in the stream, reading a book. Phoebe was heading that way, after having trouble finding her camouflage cap that she wore while swimming. Only Erik wasn't accounted for.

"Well, we could do with a bit more bonding," Nessa said. "The stronger we stand as a team, the more tension the other team feels."

"Right now they're made up of three couples and Todd," Walter said. "You think that Jamie and Bex really care about the other five? Or Alex and Gail? Or that Todd cares about his team so long as Brooke stays on?"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "He's just been really down since Ashlynn was voted off."

"He'll survive," Walter said. "It's not like he's going to jump off a cliff or anything."

Switch to Erik yelling, his arms and legs flailing as he falls through the air…

Followed by a large splash in the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. He emerged at the surface and smiled. "It's safe," he called. "Not too shallow."

Jamie and Alex smiled at one another at the top of the waterfall, then run off and jump, splash landing on either side of Erik. "Come on," Jamie called to the girls up top.

"Thank you, but I like my body intact," Gail said.

"See you later then," Bex said.

"Geronimo!" Madison yelled as she and Bex jumped after the boys had gotten out of the way.

"Don't you have your own team to endanger, Erik?" Rufus asked approaching the lake. For once, he was in his black and red swimming trunk, showing off his ripped body.

"Are ya'll actually gonna swim with us?" Madison asked.

"Won't you muss your hair?" Bex asked. She swam closer to Jamie and he smiled at her. Rufus narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, you seem disturbed. Did you run out of gel or something?" She couldn't help but smirk.

"It not called running out when you sneak into my stuff and pour it all out on my pillow," he said. Everyone began to laugh lightly.

"You know, you use so much everyday that it just looks like it got poured onto your pillow, when it probably really just wiped off your hair.

"Not to mention, my three spare bottles went missing…" He seemed to be growing angrier.

"I'll make a deal with you," Bex said. "You dive off the waterfall and I'll tell you where the bottles are."

Rufus growled, but began climbing to the top of the waterfall. He didn't want to be controlled by his teammates, but he wanted his gel more! Once up top, he stood ready, showing off his body for a moment, before executing a perfect dive into the water below, emerging a few seconds later. "Now tell me where my gel is."

"I will," Bex said with a smirk. "After our next challenge." Rufus narrowed his eyes at her again. "I never said I would tell you right away."

"Yeah," Madison said. "Just chillax for once, Ruffie."

Rufus clenched his fists. "Don't… call… me… Ruffie…"

Madison looked at him, then splashed him. "That's it, cowgirl…" he yelled and began chasing her, tackling her under the water below the waterfall.

"How much you want to bet he's using being under water as an excuse to feel her up?" Erik questioned.

"I'm not entering a losing bet," Jamie said.

Confession Cam:

(Madison) "So, he caught me under the waterfall, and behind it, there's a cave. How cliché, right? Anyway, the next think Ah knew he had me pinned, and he was just staring at me. Ah mean like… staring. It got a little creepy after a few moments."

"Are ya'll ever gonna git off me?" Madison finally asked after almost a minute went by.

Rufus took a deep breath, then pushed himself off her. "Obnoxious hick," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Madison questioned. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Rufus asked.

"Staring into mah eyes for a full minute like ya'll was…" she stopped herself from continuing.

"That was a glare," Rufus said.

"No it wasn't, and ya'll know it," Madison said.

"I think I know what I was doing," Rufus retorted.

Madison frowned at him, then pushed him backwards. On the other side, everyone was surprised when Rufus came crashing through the waterfall in a backwards, stumbling fashion. Then cheered when Madison dove through it and emerged at the shore. "Ah'm going back to camp," she said quickly.

"Wow, you actually pissed her off," Alex said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Rufus said. "Not my fault she's insane…"

"Would all campers please report to camp… aysap!" Chris's voice ruined any chance of a relaxing day.

Once all fourteen campers arrived, a helicopter that had been hovering overhead finally landed and Chris jumped out. "Good afternoon, campers. Today, we have some special guests."

"If it's any dangerous animals, then leave them and come up with a new challenge," Nessa said.

"Nope, no dangerous animals… dangerous people, maybe, but not dangerous animals," Chris said.

"Oh, God, he brought Christie back," Alex cried.

_(At Playa De Losers)_

_To eight voted off campers are watching. Christie grabs a clipboard and adds Alex's name to a list of names, which include all her previous teammates still on the island, Chef, Chris, several Toucans already, Mr. Muggles (five times over), and several tech crew members._

(Back to the camp)

"No, I brought seven people that you will all recognize appreciate," Chris said. "Campers, meet… a selection of the old campers!"

With that, from the door of the helicopter emerged Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, and Lindsay from the first season.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "I can live with these seven… two hot girls, one smoking hot girl, an almost normal being in Trent, Harold to torture, and… well, I think Beth and Sadie would have to go… or they could stick around and to my bidding."

(Gail) "Awesome! I love the originals. Especially Lindsay. She might not be the brightest star in the sky, but she's got amazing style."

(Nessa) "Well, last challenge, we had to do challenges they failed… what can we possibly have to do this time?"

"Now, there is something similar between you fourteen, and these seven," Chris said. "Who knows?"

"We all made it past at least eight elimination," Zak said.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Today's challenge, each person from each team will be assigned a camper from the original cast standing before you. Your job, catch the camper you're assigned. The team to catch the most campers wins. Now, to assign who you're hunting for. Beth," Beth stepped forward and smiled, showing off her bright white teeth, with no braces. "You will be running from Bex from the Toucans," Bex smiled, "and Brooke from the Iguanas." Brooke waved at her.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "Catching Beth will be a piece of cake, especially against Brooke."

"Sadie," the girl stepped forward and smiled, especially at Rufus.

Confession Cam:

(Sadie) "Wow, this is even worse than the old confessional. Anyway, that Rufus guy is Sooooo hot. I wish you could be here, Katie. EEEEEEE!"

"You will be running from Todd and Nessa," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Perfect. I catch her, make Todd look bad, what can go wrong?"

"Courtney…"

"I cannot believe you abducted me on my way to work, Chris!" Courtney growled. "If I get fired, I'm suing you. No, I'm suing you anyway!" Chris held up her old contract. "There is nothing in there that says I can't sue you for abducting me without warning!" Courtney continued. "And this time, I'm using the best lawyer in Canada!"

"You will be avoiding Jamie and Walter."

"Who says that she'll be avoiding us?" Jamie asked. "She scares me."

"Harold, your pursuers will be Madison and Erik," Chris said.

"Neither of you will ever catch me," Harold said.

"She's talented with a lasso," Chris said. "Trent will be chased by Gail and Phoebe."

"You bet he will be," Gail said with a smile.

Confession Cam:

(Gail) "Heartthrob…" She sighs with a dreamy look.

"Bridgette, you will be hiding from Rufus and Zak," Chris said. "Which leaves Lindsey running from Alex and Genevieve."

"Which ones are Alan and Jennifer?" Lindsey asked.

"I'll be Alan if you want me to be," Alex said.

"Actually, my name is Genevieve," Genevieve told the blonde.

"First season campers, you have a five minute head start, go!"

The seven campers from Camp Wawanakwa (the original) ran into the trees as quickly as their legs could carry them.

"I seriously hate Chris," Courtney was complaining to Bridgette as the two girls ran together. "If only murder was legal."

"I heard one of the campers this season is an assassin," Bridgette said. "See if you can strike a deal."

"She already got voted off," Courtney said.

"You've been watching?" Bridgette asked. "I get nightmares whenever I turn it on. Just the thought of Chris and challenges…"

"The girl that I share a cubicle with at work is obsessed with the show," Courtney said. "She had me sign an autograph. She'd kill me if I didn't get one from everyone here when I return."

"So, how much do you know about Zak and Rufus?" Bridgette asked.

"Rufus is like Justin and Heather mixed," Courtney said. "And Zak, well, imagine Cody, only not chasing Gwen all the time."

"What about your chasers?" Bridgette asked.

"The Stoner and Mr. Sarcasm."

"Oh, no, watch out, Beth!" Lindsey yelled when Bex jumped out in front of them. She grabbed Beth before the short brunette could move.

"Gotcha," she said with a smirk. "Oh, and Lindsey, Alan is with Tyler, so be sure to avoid Jennifer."

"Really, Tyler?"

Before Beth could tell her it was a trick, Lindsey had run off looking for Alex and 'Tyler.' "Now, I suggest you come quietly, because I don't want to have to hurt you."

Brooke (not knowing that she had almost immediately lost to Bex), Zak, and Genevieve were traveling as a group. Zak's reasoning, if they spot someone, it's easier for three to catch that one person than to do it alone, and they had a three sevenths chance of finding one of their aimed for campers than a one seventh chance if they traveled alone. Unfortunately, they seemed to have wandered into the only part of the island with no movement.

"Don't give up yet," Genevieve said. She fanned herself with her hands. "It's not over until we hear Chris call us all in."

"Let's go toward the center more," Zak said. "It looked like they all ran straight into the island, so we might have better luck toward the center."

"And I move with such stealth, the ninja is jealous," Harold whispered to himself as he dodged from tree to tree.

"There you are," Erik yelled spotting him. He began running, but suddenly, he was wrapped in a lasso and pulled to the ground.

"Not so fast, partner," Madison said with a giggle as she rode on Misty. "This one is mine." She rode faster quickly caught up to Harold, jumping on him as Misty passed the geek.

"Ow, get off me, gosh, idiot."

"Ah got you," Madison said. "Ah'm not letting you go until Chris acknowledges that." She began dragging him back to camp, Erik following in hops as he couldn't seem to untie himself.

Sadie hadn't gotten past the stream, where she decided to take a rest, when Nessa appeared ten feet to her left, and Todd ten to the right. Both ran at her, and she began running and screaming. Nessa pushed as hard as she could, but Todd was a bit faster.

"Oh no," Nessa said looking past Todd. "Brooke, are you alright?"

Todd stopped and turned to where Nessa had been looking, but saw nothing. Then he heard Nessa call out, "Gotcha!"

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I can't believe I fell for that."

(Sadie) "I can't believe he fell for that."

(Nessa) "Seriously? He fell for that? I didn't think it would stop him, just slow him down a bit."

"The Toucans currently have the lead with Madison and Bex each catching their assigned target, while only Nessa of the Iguanas has caught hers," Chris said. "Now, let's see how some of the other campers are doing."

"Alan, so glad I found you," Lindsey said grabbing onto his arm. "Where's Tyler?"

"Does that count?" Chris wondered. He received a phone call. "And, now the Toucans have three points. One more and the Toucans win.

Confession Cam:

(Trent) "Well, if I ever do become a really big star, this was good practice running from them."

Trent felt like he had run four miles, and still both girls were hot on his tail, not to mention shooting glares at one another. Suddenly, Trent was at the edge of a cliff next to a waterfall. He stopped, but was tackled a moment later by Phoebe. She wasn't going to let a twenty foot drop stop her from winning. Gail had halted.

Emerging from the water, Trent stared at her. "You could have killed us!"

"Oh, like that would have stopped you if you were chasing me," Phoebe said. "Plus, I know that this is deep enough to jump into from up there. I've done it." She then smiled. "Are you going to write a song about this experience?"

"And the Iguanas are slowly catching up, with just two more campers to catch."

Rufus and Jamie were traveling together, as Rufus knew that Bridgette and Courtney would be. Upon seeing Walter chasing something, they decided to cut them off and ran to where the girls were headed. Suddenly, both Courtney and Bridgette were grabbed. Rufus and Jamie looked at whom they had, and then quickly switched, just before Walter could get Courtney before Jamie.

"Let's bring them all in," Rufus said. He looked down and smiled at the two girls. "You know, your eyes sparkle like I've never seen before," he said to Bridgette. "Even if I wasn't assigned to catch you, I would have been chasing you."

Courtney broke out laughing. "You realize she has a boyfriend."

Rufus smiled at her and Bridgette smiled shyly back. "You can probably hear my heart pounding, can't you?"

"Oh, Madison will be so disappointed that you're into a different blonde with green eyes," Walter said rolling his blue-green eyes.

"And, congratulations, campers," Chris said. "You've successfully caught all seven runaways in less than half an hour. Toucans, you have the most catches with five, so, Jamie, who would you like to give immunity to?"

Rufus elbowed him lightly and whispered in his ear. Jamie nodded. "Well, I guess I have to give it to Walter. If we hadn't seen him after Courtney, Rufus and I would not have been able to head the girls off."

Genevieve began fanning herself. "I really think that I'm getting sun poisoning now," she said.

"Here, drink this," Courtney said grabbing a water bottle and tilting it for her. "Also, do you have a hat?"

Genevieve shook her head. "Someone get her a hat, she's really red in the face."

"Here," Madison said holding hers out.

"Perfect," Courtney said. She led Genevieve to the shade and helped her to sit down. "Now drink lots of water and you'll be fine in a few days.

"Thanks," Geneveive said.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "I guess giving it to Walter helps us. After all, I did what I was supposed to. Granted, we were supposed to win this time…"

(Jamie) "Rufus made a good point, granted, a few of the others gave me an annoyed look for listening to Rufus." He holds up his hands. "Sorry, next time I'll give it Brooke like we seem to always do. Not like they'd ever vote her off. They all love her."

Everyone began to disperse, the original campers all climbed onto the helicopter they came on, and waving as they flew off. Zak and Brooke sat by Genevieve, making sure she was all right. Even though she hadn't caught Lindsey, they had all searched together so they knew that she had tried really hard and had run as much as she could.

Jamie and Bex began a splashing war in the stream, laughing the whole time. Gail and Alex were sort of purposely avoiding one another, each making the other know they were being avoided. Alex was jealous of Gail blushing for Trent, while Gail couldn't believe that Alex had practically drooled over Lindsey, and hadn't corrected her when she called him Alan. Todd waited a few minutes, then happened by Brooke, Zak, and Genevieve, 'tripped' and decided he should rest for a while right next to Brooke. She giggled, and blushed when Todd slipped his arm around her while leaning toward Genevieve to make sure she was going to be okay. Nessa and Walter were discussing with Phoebe and Erik, respectively, who they planned to vote off.

That left Madison and Rufus. Rufus wound up by Misty, once again. Only, this time, Madison actually showed up.

"Why are ya'll brushing mah horse?" Madison asked when she discovered him. Rufus looked at her, smirking that she was in her bathing suit.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "You look like you're about to go for a swim."

"Ah am," Madison said. "And Ah'm taking Misty to get some water." She began to lead Misty, and Rufus followed. He was surprised when she led Misty, not just to the stream, but to the lake by the waterfall. Once she had Misty tied to a nearby branch so that the horse could easily get to the water for a drink, Madison climbed to the top of the waterfall. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail, all the while ignoring Rufus's eyes on her. She then cannon balled into the water, almost splashing Rufus. She was disappointed to see he was still dry.

"Sorry, you missed me," he said with a smirk.

Madison then smirked back, and before Rufus could react, she used her arms to splash him, getting him thoroughly wet. For a moment, he just stood, shocked, then he kicked off his shoes and socks, took off his shirt, and dove in, still in his pants. She began to swim away from him, but he out swam her and caught her right by the waterfall. In a split second decision, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He held her tightly so she couldn't escape, but she didn't try. Instead, her arms slipped around his neck and she kissed him back. After a minute, they separated, each breathing deeply. Then Rufus smiled and dragged her into the cave behind the waterfall.

* * *

**Okay, Iguanas, it's your turn to vote off again. And, remember, this is the last one you have control over. Don't vote for Walter. Remember, Nessa and Phoebe actually caught the campers they were supposed to. Erik technically spotted Harold first, but got lassoed by Madison, and Brooke, Zak, and Genevieve all worked together, so they all put in the same amount of effort. Also, think about who your camper seems to be friends with and how they think.**

**So, to all Bex/Jamie lovers, it's getting really close. To all Gail/Alex lovers... they might be in trouble. To all Brooke/Todd lovers, I finally had them talk again, it seems like its been a while, hasn't it? And to all Rufus/Madison lovers... finally, right? Anyway, Iguanas, send in your final vote! And hopefully quicklyish this time... show the Toucans how it's supposed to be done, not make me send out several reminders five days after the chapter is up.  
**


	22. Ninth Campfire Ceremony

**I got too impatient to wait for the rest of the votes, so I chose the one with the most votes up to this point. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ninth Campfire Ceremony

"You know, she shouldn't have been after him with such passion," Alex was complaining to Todd, Erik, and Walter. The three boys groaned as Alex went on. "And, she knows that he's not into girls like him. I mean, he's dating Gwen, right? They are dating still, right?"

"If you like her so much, why don't you just ask her out?" Todd questioned.

"And save us all from your constant blabber!" Walter said.

"Because that would make me seem jealous," Alex said.

"Which you are," Walter said.

"Am not! And what's more—"

"I'm going to go cast my vote," Erik said standing up and turning around.

"I'm right behind you," Walter said.

Todd looked at them, pleading with his eyes for them not to leave.

"And she just called him Alan and he was okay with it?" Gail had caught Bex and Jamie as Jamie had started a fire to cook the roast Bex had managed to snag from Chef while Jamie distracted him discussing carving knife brands.

"Maybe he thought it useless to correct her," Bex suggested. "I mean, she still called Chris Chip. And she still doesn't know who Tyler is. I mean, she would have gone on calling him Alan, or Alfred, or who knows what."

"He was practically drooling!" Gail said.

"You know, since you're not officially dating him, and you giggle when Rufus flirts with you, you really don't have any room to complain," Jamie said.

"I do if he ever wants to get a date with me," Gail said.

Confession Cam:

(Erik) His face is red from the heat. "Finally, free, man, I never thought he would shut up… wait, he still hasn't. Anyway, my vote for today is Brooke. Why? Because she has it out for me. No, I'm just kidding… not about my vote. I am voting for her, but I don't think she really adds much to the team."

(Walter) He's sweating from the heat. "Well, that was different. It was neat to see some of the older campers, even if it was just for a little bit while chasing them. I am a little mad about that though. Not about not being able to catch Courtney, but the fact that Rufus and Jaime found her and Bridgette by following me. I guess I shouldn't really be mad about it since it was just good strategy and all, but still, something about it just makes me mad about it. But, I guess I can't complain too much since he did get Jaime to give me immunity and all. But, that's not really why I'm here is it? I'm supposed to be voting. Ah, give me a minute to think here."

(Genevieve) Still red in the face, but a bit perkier than before, and still in Madison's hat. "I am so glad that Courtney knew exactly what to do, I feel so much better now, but I'm still staying in the shade for the rest of the day until the sun goes down. Anyway, I'm voting Erik. I mean, yeah, he did get caught in a lasso, but him being down is dragging us all down, and he was hanging with the other team."

(Brooke) She sighs. "My choice today is Erik."

(Walter) "Okay, well, after a little thought about it, I can't really say us losing this challenge was really anyone's fault, except maybe my own for leading Jaime and Rufus to Courtney and Bridgette." He facepalms while saying this, then sits up straight again. "And of course, luck probably played a good factor in this since none of us are really trackers or anything. Of course, that kind of thinking really has come to some bad voting in the past, so that doesn't really matter. I could be evil and vote off Brooke to mess with Todd and get him so mopey that he'd drag his whole team down, but that's just to mean and not my style. I think I've been hanging around Nessa and Rufus too much. Speaking of Nessa, I'm not voting for her since she's to smart a player, plus we're in that alliance and all. Zak's to smart to lose either. Erik's gotta stay, he's probably gotta be the most athletic guy we have left, not to mention, I can usually stand to be around him. And Phoebe is decently tough. So that leaves Genevieve, which if memory serves right, I've voted for a few times before because she just doesn't strike me as the brightest person, but she's managed to stick around every time. I'm not sure why, but this feels like the last time I'm really gonna have a real shot at getting rid of her, so I'm voting for her. Plus, another day like today and she might die, so you can think of it as me doing her a favor."

(Todd) "I finally escaped Alex… set him loose on Erik and Walter again telling him I had something to confess about Brookworm. Not really, nothing new on that front. Well, she's getting tan, as all of us are, and now she really glows, which is awesome. For some reason, her tan is a lot better looking than anyone else's tan."

"And you know what else?" Gail said, still ranting about Alex.

"Shut up!" Bex and Jamie said together. Gail's eyes widened, and then she turned around and walked off. The two smiled and high-fived.

Confession Cam:

(Gail) "I can't believe that Bex and Jamie actually asked me to shut up! Like, how rude!"

(Jamie and Bex) Bex is sitting on Jamie's lap and he has his arms around her waist. "God, she was getting so annoying," Bex said.  
"That's why I can't stand girls like her," Jamie said. He looks at Bex. "Unlike you. You wouldn't take shit like that from anyone. You'd just forget him or kick his ass."  
Bex tried to look innocent, but her façade faded quickly and she nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true."  
Suddenly there is pounding. "Get out of there, you two," Phoebe's voice demanded. "I still need to place a vote and I don't want to wait until you get cum all over." Bex and Jamie blush violently.

(Phoebe) Looking around still standing. "It looks cum free…" she sits down and faces the camera. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe… after all, I did catch Trent… And I now totally understand Gwen's full attraction to him. He's got rock hard abs, and smalls _so_ good, a little musky, but not too much. Not to mention, dreamy eyes…"

(Zak) "Well, I'm going to go with the one I know at least two others are voting for, because, I don't know how many are voting for me."

When the sun went down, the blistering heat disappeared and the temperature dropped dramatically. When Chris appeared before the campfire, he was surprised to see the Iguanas and the Toucans all crowded around it for warmth, wrapped in blankets, and huddled together.

"Hey, you guys are all messing my mojo," Chris said. "There are only supposed to be seven of you. Not all fourteen… I'll just… Seven Iguanas sit before me, but I only have six marshmallows on this plate. The Iguana camper that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Wawanakwa 2, forever. The first marshmallow goes to… Walter."

Walter stood, took his marshmallow, then sat back down, shivering slightly.

"Next, Nessa," Chris said.

"Toss it over," Nessa called.

Chris complied. "Zak," he continued, tossing him a marshmallow. "Phoebe." He looked at them all slowly. "The next marshmallow goes to Genevieve."

Genevieve sighed deeply and took her marshmallow, cradling it gently like it was a kitten rather than a fluffy treat.

Erik and Brooke both widened their eyes, but Erik sighed and leaned back a bit. He was used to the chopping block. Todd reached out and took Brooke's hand tightly.

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "Maybe I should have given immunity to Brooke. I didn't think people would vote for her… unless they're trying to get to Todd…"

"And the final marshmallow goes to… Brooke."

"Oh, thank God!" Todd said and smiled at her.

"Wait, you guys voted me off?" Erik asked.

"Thank you captain obvious," Nessa said.

Erik turned and frowned at Madison. "This is your fault, Cowgirl. You and your stupid lasso…"

"Shut up and leave already," Bex said. No one was about to move away from he campfire.

"Not until I've had my say," Erik said. "You are all obnoxious. You all know that I deserve this prize more than any of you; I'm the most athletic one here. Sorry I'm not manipulative or a bitch or insane. I hope you all get what's coming to you. And as for you, Cowgirl, I'm sure there are a few mental hospitals just waiting for you to get back to Texas so they can argue over who gets to have their celebrity patient, because the only reason you haven't been voted off yet is because you're literally _insane_!"

Suddenly, he was shut up as Rufus punched him in the jaw. Chef grabbed him before he could recover and dragged him to the Boat of Losers kicking and screaming. Once he was safely away from the island, they all turned to Rufus.

"Defending Madison, I see," Walter said.

"No, shutting him up because he was giving me a headache," Rufus said, and pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

Madison smiled at him. "Well, thanks anyways," she said.

Everyone pulled closer together, trying to get closer to the fire, no one wanting to brave the cold. Soon, Bex fell asleep on Jamie's lap. Then Brooke against Todd's shoulder. Gail and Phoebe both fell asleep leaning on Genevieve, who was lucky enough to not slump forward or back when her eyes shut. Finally, it was down to Walter, Nessa, and Rufus, and Nessa was only awake because Walter had woken her after Todd and Jamie had fallen to sleep.

"Next time, we should be prepared to vote off, no matter which team loses," Nessa said quietly.

"Really, what made you come to that conclusion?" Walter said, sarcastic, yet quiet. "Our plan for today went perfectly."

"The point is, right now, your team is a lot physically stronger," Nessa said to Rufus.

"Which is why I think we need them to turn on one another, Rufus said. He pointed to Gail and Alex. "Like them. And I need you two to make that happen, because they don't really trust me. I've got Jamie under control, but you need to get Bex, Todd, and the recent broken up before together to start to not trust anyone else."

"What about her?" Nessa asked, pointing to Madison who had fallen asleep leaning back to back with Alex.

Rufus shrugged. "Like Erik said, she's insane. Now, I'm going to sleep… in my own tent." He stood and walked off, leaving Walter and Nessa with the sleepers by the fire.

"Too cold to leave," Nessa said. She leaned against Phoebe again and closed her eyes.


	23. Three's a Crowd

**I meant to update faster, but I had trouble creating a challenge... I'll brainstorm a few more tonight while I've got some down time. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

Three's a Crowd

"How are you guys not able to do this?" Nessa asked. She was teaching several people a ballroom dance, because they were bored and needed something to do. Of course, Bex and Jamie and paired off after a grueling effort to get them to participate. Brooke and Todd were partnered as well. Gail and Alex, still mad at one another, had each chosen a new partner; Gail had chosen Zak loudly claiming how she thought brains were sexy while Alex had paired off with Phoebe saying how he would rather spend time with a girl with an actual attitude. Walter, well, he refused to participate, as he was trying to see if he could make a tree-sized slingshot, hoping to shoot any plane or helicopter that Chris could possibly be in. So, Nessa's partner was Genevieve. Though Genevieve wasn't a very good dancer, Nessa was a good teacher.

Rufus and Madison were no where to be seen (Madison supposedly feeding Misty and Rufus, still looking for his missing gel bottles, even though Bex had returned them earlier that morning… all emptied out, of course. She never said they would still have gel, after all).

"Seriously, you two," Nessa said to Jamie and Bex. They were more fooling around than paying attention. "Here, Todd, Jamie, switch."

"You know, this isn't really that important," Bex said.

"Just try it once with Todd," Nessa said, knowing full well that Todd would make her look a lot better than Jamie had.

Todd and Jamie switched with one another, and Nessa began the count again. This time, Bex and Todd seemed to have done it perfectly, especially considering they were in sand. "See, the way you two dance together, one would think you were dating," Nessa said. "You two have real chemistry on the dance floor. Dancing is really half about who your partner is."

Jamie's eyes widened a bit. Bex and Todd were laughing and smiling, and had looked fabulous dancing with one another.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "As of late, I've become a lot less trusting of most of my teammates." He stops for a moment, then takes a deep breath. "Nessa and Walter to be precise. They're tricky… The whole, lets give immunity to Rufus, twice, when he's a good player. Of course, I'm being a bit deceitful myself, acting as if I know of nothing. And today, trying to set members of the other team against one another…"

(Genevieve) "It was so nice of Nessa to agree to teach us all to dance. Granted, I'm not very good, but I think she's warming up to us. At first, I don't think she would have had the patience, and would have just given up and lied down to tan."

(Jamie) "Rufus has taken the time to point out just how much time Bex and Todd spend together. Whenever Todd needs a partner in crime or two for a prank, he always goes to Bex first, then, depending on what he needs, the next person is debatable."

(Bex) "Dancing with a partner that knows what he's doing certainly helps, but Todd just doesn't have that adorable look of painful concentration that Jamie gets."

"Campers, please gather near the Dock of Shame," Chris's voice carried over the whole island.

"Didn't we just have a challenge yesterday or something?" Genevieve asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was three days ago," Zak said.

Once everyone was gathered, Chris smiled widely. "Today, we are doing a few activities… partner activities, that is."

"And, of course, you'll be picking our partners for us, won't you?" Zak questioned.

"Is that even a valid question?" Chris asked. "Nope, not really."

"So, can we have specifics for this challenge?" Walter asked.

"There will be five challenges, and for each challenge, you will work with a partner. The first team to win five of the challenges wins. The first challenge will be a high ropes course. One partner will be harnessed up, the other, not. You must cross without the unharnessed partner falling to the hard ground. The second challenge, a simple game of pictionary, best three out of five. Third, a race, more on that later. Fourth, charades, first pair to get through five. And finally, a kissing contest, judged by Chef and myself. The couple that we feels has the prize kiss gets the point. Now, for the first challenge. For the Iguana, Brooke will be harnessed and Walter won't be. And the Toucans, Gail, you're harnessed while Rufus isn't."

Rufus pointed a finger at Gail. "Do not drop me," he said.

"I'll try not to…" Gail said.

Chris led them to the high ropes course and smiled. He pointed to the beginning and his finger led the way as he explained. "First you have to climb the ladder," which was a single rope with wooden spokes sticking out either side, "then cross the bridge," similar to the 'ladder' only vertical and actually secured at both ends, "and finish by going down the zip line."

"How am I supposed to do a zip line without a harness?" Walter asked.

Chris smiled. "Hold really tight. Oh, and don't forget to switch secures at each platform or you may end up with a bit of trouble."

Brooke and Gail pulled on their harnesses while Rufus and Walter stood at opposite courses.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "You have to admire Chris's genius sometimes. He takes the weakest player from each team to have to more or less carry the weight of the heaviest player from each team. Anyway, I hope Gail does drop Rufus."

(Rufus) "Yeah, without my gel, my hair is a mess." He keeps picking at it, even though it looks as good as ever."

Once both harnessed and hooked up, Chris blew that air horn. Brooke began climbing, until Walter just lifted her as high as he could so she was about half way up immediately.

"Jump on," Rufus said to Gail.

"Why?"

"So I can take you up on my back," Rufus said. "So, jump on and hold tight."

Gail looked at Alex, then smiled brightly. "You don't have to ask me to hold you," she said. "It'll be my pleasure."

Rufus smirked as Gail wrapped her arms around his shoulders and jumped on his back. Rufus grabbed a single spoke with his hands, having watched Brooke, seeing the trick was to keep the weight on either side of a spoke equal. So, at all times, he kept his weight as balanced on any spoke. Brooke reached the platform first, but Rufus and Gail still reached ahead of Walter.

They switched secures and Gail began across, Rufus holding her shoulders. They quickly discovered that the spokes on his ladder were just for show. Both teams took about ten minutes crossing the rope, and finally Rufus and Gail got to the zip line.

"Who goes first?" Gail asked.

"We go together," Rufus said. He grabbed the zip line roller. "Ready?"

"Yep," Gail said holding him tightly. "Good," Rufus said and pushed off.

Brooke and Walter reached just as they were pushing off, and, in an attempt to possibly reach the platform, jumped for their line. About five feet out, Brooke's unswitched secure snapped her off, and the jolt pulled Walter off, and he fell to the ground below while Brooke dangled helplessly.

"And the Toucans get the first point," Chris said.

The second station had two chairs, backs against one another, and two pads of paper. "Our artists are Phoebe," Chris began, and Phoebe smiled. "And Madison."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "One thing I'm actually good at!"

"And our viewers will be Zak and Jamie." Jamie and Zak sat in the chairs, and Madison and Phoebe went to the pad of paper that their teammate was facing. The looked at the Chris. He held up a sign that said _Submarine_. "And, go!"

Within a few seconds, Phoebe had drawn a long, hotdog shaped object, added a water line, and a periscope. Madison had more of a sideways egg with portholes.

"A sub," Zak said. Phoebe made a motion that he almost had it. "A submarine!"

"The Iguanas have the first one. Girls, get a new piece of paper," the flipped to the next piece of paper. "And, your new word." _Beetles_.

Madison began with a circle, and put a line through it. Phoebe was drawing four people, rather detailed.

"Um, a band," Zak began. Surprised by Zak's guess, Madison looked at Phoebe, and watched confused.

"Madison, draw," Todd yelled.

Madison began adding legs.

"A bug?" Jamie began.

"Oh, the Beatles?" Zak asked.

"Um, I guess that counts…" Chris said, and Phoebe laughed a bit.

"It was actually spelled like the bug," Phoebe explained to Zak.

"Okay, next word." _Victoria Secret_. Both girls blushed, but began drawing. They both had the same idea. They drew panties and bras, making the guys blush. Phoebe had the idea to add a small dog to hers and add the tag, circling that.

"I don't know underwear brands except Hanes," Zak said.

Hearing Zak say that, Jamie began, "La Perla? Um… Victoria Secret."

"Yes!" Madison cheered.

"Do I even want to know why you know that?" Bex asked.

"I have a younger sister," Jamie said. "That's the store I avoid when we do school shopping."

"And our next word…" _Abba_.

Madison had no idea how to draw that. Phoebe, after a moment, began to draw a dancer, adding a crown, added music notes.

"Um… Dancing Queen?" Zak began.

Phoebe gave him a thumbs up to show he was on the right track. Then she drew a few stick people and added quote bubbles with music notes and had an arrow pointed at the people. Madison was still struggling with what to draw at all.

"Oh, um… Abba… right?"

"And the Iguanas take the second challenge," Chris said.

"And now, we have our special race," Chris said. He led them to a circular track.

"Is this just a medley?" Alex asked.

"Not quite," Chris said. "It's a panty hose race." He tossed an unopened pack of two sets of panty hose to Alex and Nessa. "Lap one, you share one set of hose. Second lap you share both pairs of hose. Alex, Todd, you are the Toucan Team. Nessa, Walter, you're the Iguana team. Now, get ready…"

Both team opened the package and started pulling on the first pair.

"Get set…"

"Pull it all the way up," Nessa said.

"Why?"

"Trust me," Nessa hissed.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "This is the one thing where it's better to be a girl, cause I know how to wear tights. Todd and Alex looked like total morons."

(Todd) "I got rope burn around my knee from stupid panty hose."

"Go!" Todd and Alex set off, a little trippy as the hose were only up to their knees. A second later, Nessa and Walter set off at a fine run because the hose were all the way up their legs. They quickly pulled ahead and Todd and Alex tried to amend their problem as they ran, which didn't work too well. As they ran, Nessa prepared the second pair of tights. When they hit the line to add the second pair, Nessa held it out for Walter to slip in first, then pulled on her side.

"Hook arms," Nessa said as they stood back the back. "Carry me on your back."

Walter listened to her and quickly ran. Alex and Todd didn't stand a chance as they had just barely gotten the second pair of tights on when Walter crossed the line.

"Just saved your butt if we have to do an elimination," Nessa said after he set her down.

"We'll win," Walter said as Todd and Alex struggled to get out of the tights at the same time.

"And now, Charades!" Chris said. "Bex, Madison, you're for the Toucans. Genevieve, Brooke, for the Iguanas."

Bex and Genevieve were each given a card with five things they had to act out. For Bex, her list was _Chris, a bride, an Irish man, the wind, and Iguanas._ Genevieve's list was _Chef, Cinderella, Harry Potter, the moon, and Toucans._

"Go!" Chris shouted.

Bex immediately put on a bright smile mimicking Chris's, then grabbed Chris's air horn, smiled, and blew it. She then 'fixed' her hair and imitated Chris's movements.

Genevieve stood tall and pretended to be slapping food onto trays and glared.

"Chris!"

"Chef Hatchet!"

Both teams moved on.

Bex, pretended to be walking down an aisle, 'holding a bouquet.'

Genevieve began to 'run' but left a shoe behind.

"Cinderella."

Bex faked throwing the bouquet behind her.

"Um a bride!"

Genevieve pretended to be on a broom, pretended she had a wand and was dueling.

Bex pretended she held a pint of beer and began acting drunk.

"A drunk?"

Bex then pulled Todd down and held his hair over her own as best she could.

"Oh, an Irish drunk."

"I'll take that," Chris said with a smile.

Bex then began blowing and making motions like the wind.

"Um, give me something more," Brooke said.

Genevieve then quickly drew a lightning bolt on her head.

"Oh, Harry Potter."

"Blowing? Breeze?"

Bex blew harder and made harder movements.

"More than a breeze… a wind?"

Genevieve began drawing a moon, pointing to the sky.

"The sun?"

Bex pointed at the Iguanas, then began mocking what they were doing.

"The Losers called the Iguanas?" Madison asked.

"Yeah!"

"And the Toucans take their second victory, so it all comes down to the kiss," Chris said. "Okay, for the Iguanas, we will have Phoebe and Zak. And Alex and Gail for the Toucans." Chef walked up beside Chris.

"I like a delicate, romantic kiss," Chef said.

"And I like them sexy and needy," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I can see this going either way. One, Alex and Gail fail miserably because they don't want to look at one another, not mention touch each other. Two, the moment their lips touch, the fall for one another again, and their real kiss impresses both Chef and Chris more than Zak and Phoebe's kiss."

(Rufus) "We couldn't send up me and Madison? We've had a bit of practice in this area." He smirks and leans back. Leans too far back and suddenly falls off the seat.

"Toucans, you may go first."

Alex and Gail looked at one another, then looked away.

"Don't you two dare quit," Rufus said. "We need this to _win!_"

"Come on," Todd said. "Make up already."

"Fine," Gail said. She turned back to Alex, spun his around, then kissed him hard on the lips for a few seconds, before pushing him to the ground. "There!"

"I guess that means it's the Iguana's turn," Chris said after a moment.

Phoebe and Zak approached, then they leaned in, starting with a small kiss, that they then increased, Phoebe clearly leading the kiss. After they were finished, they just looked at one another and smiled slightly.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "For such a little smarty, he's got talented lips." She blushes a bit.

Chris and Chef talked for a moment, then Chris said loudly, "And the winners are… Zak and Phoebe, meaning the Iguanas win over all. How about our winning kissers decide who gets to have invincibility for the Toucans."

Zak and Phoebe turned to one another, then said, "Todd!"

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Danm!"

He turned to the Toucans. "Not looking too good for you guys overall. Anyway, eat, vote, and then report to the campfire."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "So relieved! I could have been a complete goner!"

(Alex) "I lost both challenges! I'm so doomed. I should blame Gail, but I can…"

(Madison) "This is gonna be hard."

Nessa and Walter high-fived. "Safe again.

Bex took Jamie's hand. "I kind of wish we had had that last task."

Jamie blushed. "You do?"

"Yeah," she said. She stood on her toes and pulled him down. "It would have forced you to finally do this." She then kissed him for a few seconds on his lips. She smiled at him. "What do you think?"

Jamie smiled, then it dropped. "I didn't complete my task, what if I'm gone tonight?"

"Well, you're not voting for yourself," Bex said. "And I'm not voting for you. Not to mention, you could only do as well as Madison's pictures, which could have had some improving…"

"I guess…"

"I think you're safe," Bex said.

"You're definitely safe," Jamie said. "You almost always do what you need to do." He then smiled. "I'm not feeling into Chef's crap. How about we swipe some supplies and have a small romantic dinner… you know, in case it's my last night."

Bex smiled. "I'd have to change…"

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are right now…"

Bex kissed him again. "I'll do the distracting, you swipe the stuff, okay?"

"Sounds solid."

* * *

**Toucans, your last vote. Todd has immunity. Now, remember, Alex lost two challenges, Bex and Rufus both one their one, Gail and Madison both won one and lost one, and Jamie lost his one. Vote how your character would vote, or what you think will create a more interesting story.**


	24. Tenth Campfire Ceremony

Tenth Campfire Ceremony

Madison frowned at the slop Chef put on her plate. "Can't Ah have a steak or sumpin'?"

"I serve," Chef said. "You eat."

Madison sighed and took her seat next to Rufus. He was just pushing his slop around. "Not hungry?" he asked.

"Starved," Madison said. "But Ah'd like sumpin' that won't make me toss mah stomach."

Rufus smirked at her and she blushed a bit, unable to meet his eyes.

"You don't think there's anything between them?" Alex asked Todd. "Do you?"

Todd looked at them. "I seriously wouldn't be surprised at this point," he said.

"Rufus!" Gail said taking the seat on the opposite side of him and shooting Madison a look. She wrapped herself around his arm and smiled up at him her prize-worthy smile. "We did awesome as partners, don't you think. If it had been you and me in that kissing contest, I wouldn't have hesitated. In fact, by now we'd probably be doing a whole lot more."

Madison groaned and allowed her face to fall to the table, not bothering to move her slop so she landed face first in it.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "They all fall for me eventually… now I can dump Madison and hook up with a real girl…" He smiles widely, but it slowly fades. "Damn that cowgirl. I'd rather stick with Miss Hick than hook up with Gail."

(Alex) "I ought to vote her off just for flirting with him…" he sighs. "But I can't."

(Madison) "Ah'm starting to git really annoyed with Gail. Ah almost want to vote for her… Ah'll see who Rufus is voting for."

(Brooke) "Not my best challenge…" She looks down. "That high ropes course was pretty bad. But, at least we won again and Todd is safe again."

(Phoebe) "You know, he's not half bad, that little one."

(Zak) "Zak and Phoebe… Phoebe and Zak. Or maybe we'd have a celeb name, like Zakbe, or Phoebak… Well, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? I don't even know if that was all acting or if it was real."

Bex sniffed the red liquid in the glass that Jamie handed to her. "Is this wine?"

"What romantic dinner is complete without a good wine?" Jamie asked.

"You better not try to get me drunk," Bex said taking a sip.

"I'm actually using most of it to cook with," Jamie said. "So, don't worry."

Bex giggled and leaned back on her arms and watched Jamie cook. He was so concentrated, yet relaxed and care free. It was something he was good at, something he loved. "You know, since you've gotten over your withdrawal, you've gotten a lot better at challenges," Bex said.

Jamie smiled at her. "Yeah… I don't know how long that's going to last."

"Ever think about staying clean?" Bex asked. "I mean, you're still young. Addiction can't be too bad."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "It's rather obvious who needs to go."

(Rufus) "Well, of the two that I need gone… aside from Bex because that would be a wasted vote… Todd has immunity, so I'm voting for Alex. It's difficult to manipulate him, plus, I have what I need now. Madison and Jamie, I've got them, and it looks like Gail a bit, but probably only to get under Alex's skin."

(Todd) "We need to get rid of Rufus. I don't trust him. Never did."

(Jamie) "In the hopes that I won't be going home, I'm saying that Alex is likely to get the most votes."

The Toucan's had been sitting around the campfire for several minutes, annoyed that Chris was increasingly late. Suddenly, a low flying helicopter was heard and they all looked up.

"About time he got here," Jamie mumbled.

From the camp area, a large rock flew at the chopper and knocked off the tail and they watched it spiral down. Listening carefully, they could hear the Iguanas cheering and congratulating Walter. Chris walked up from the Dock of Shame, carrying his plate of marshmallows.

"Wait, weren't you in the helicopter that was just shot down?" Gail asked.

"Oh, no, that was a search party for a lost yacht of a billionaire heiress," Chris informed them. "Anyway, I have six marshmallows on my plate, but seven of you sit before me. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Wawanakwa 2 forever. The first marshmallow goes to… Todd."

Todd walked forward and received his marshmallow.

"Bex."

"Yeah, baby!" Bex took hers and spun it on her finger.

"Gail and Madison, you're both safe," Chris said.

Madison and Gail, sitting on either side of Rufus, stood up, narrowed eyes at one another, then stepped forward.

"Jamie," Chris said.

Jamie released a large sigh, then took his marshmallow, standing next to Jamie.

"Two of you sit before me, but only one of you will receive a marshmallow," Chris said. "Alex, you've not been doing too hot lately, and you lost not one, but two of your challenges today. Rufus, you're actually on a roll… but a lot of the campers don't like you. However, today, skill won out over personal feelings, so Rufus, you get this marshmallows."

Alex looked down. Then he looked at the Toucans. "Have fun with him. See you when you all get voted off." Alex saluted, then turned and walked away.

"Good riddance," Gail yelled at him. "Why don't you go flirt with some dim-witted blonde bimbo!"

She turned and huffed away. She returned a second later and grabbed Rufus's wrist and began to drag him with.

"Where are ya'll taking him?" Madison asked, catching up with Gail. The rest of the Toucans shrugged and followed.

"You guys see that?" Phoebe asked, dancing despite the lack of music. "Walter's giant slingshot worked. Took Chris right out of the sky."

"Actually, he wasn't in that?" Todd said.

Gail, after another eye war with Madison, walked to her tent.

"Wait, if that wasn't Chris, who was it?" Walter asked.

"He said a search party for a yacht," Bex said. "Don't know how trust-worthy that is."

"Oh, no!" Gail's voice sounded and she crawled out of her tent.

"What is it?" Genevieve asked.

"It's a song," Gail said. She had a piece of paper in her hand. "But Alex… for me." She made a pout. "He wanted to apologize and I… I… I didn't even give him a chance…" She burst out into tears and ran toward the Dock of Shame. The Boat of Losers was nowhere in sight any more.


	25. Voted Off Trivia, Part One

**Sorry for the delay. A few valid reason (my grandma is sick and I'm spending time with her, my sister was actually visiting for once, wonderful weather and constant dog walks, school...) and a few non-valid reasons (I'm on a Buffy kick and... well... I'm on a MAJOR Buffy kick). Anyway, enjoy. Not a lot of action... but it's interesting.

* * *

**

Voted off Trivia, Part 1

The island was silent. Nothing moved except the waves, and not a single camper was awake. That was until the trumpet blaring over the loud speakers caused them all to jump and grumble.

"All campers, please report to the campfire pit stat!" Chris called out on his megaphone. "And, don't waste too much time. I have a premiere to begin to get ready for and I leave tonight."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "I hate that man."

(Zak) "Are these early morning wake-ups really necessary?" 

Twelve campers slowly made their way to the campfire pit, all still drowsy, but dressed. Nessa was brushing her hair, Gail was doing her make-up, and Madison was carrying her boots until she sat down and pulled them on. Bex and Jamie sat next to one another on a log, Brooke and Todd did as well, but weren't as openly cuddly.

"Who here has played jeopardy?" Chris asked.

"That's usually reserved for really smart adults and SNL's celebrity jeopardy parody," Jamie said.

"Well, we're playing that today, well, sort of," Chris said. "Like in Jeopardy, I will give you the answer, and you have to come up with the answer in the form of a question. If you are correct, you get the assigned points, if you're wrong, you lose the points, and the other teams will have a crack at the question if they so choose. However, behind some of these are not answers that you must come up with the questions for, but rather Double Challenges. If you pick a challenge, you must perform, and you will get to choose the points equal to the value or higher, you'd like to wager. If you fail, the other team has to option, once again, to try, and either win double what you wagered, or lose double. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Since there are twelve of you, we're changing the teams, as there are three contestants in a real Jeopardy game. Todd, Brooke, Walter, and Gail, you three are not the Iguacans. Should you guys lose, the team in second will be the one sending someone home."

"So, there's really no point to our team?" Walter asked.

"Well, you can answer questions you think that the other team is more likely to know," Chris said. "Prevent them from getting points. Oh, and the four on the winning team will get ice cream, which we have stored in the freezer and will be given to you after dinner… and automatic immunity."

"So, if we win," Todd said, "and the Toucans lose, I can't be voted off?"

"Correct. Now, each team, pick an order. Only the person at the podium is allowed to answer, and that person will stay at the podium until they answer incorrectly or fail a challenge, at which point, they will go to the back of the line and the next person will step up."

The three groups separated into three teams. Toucans on the right, Iguanas on the left, and the Iguacans in the middle.

"Now, for our first round, we have our first five topics, as chosen by the first five you voted off."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "We're hardly awake, and now we're going to look like idiots even more than usual because there's no way that the people we voted off are going to let us off easy."

(Nessa) "At least we have Zak."

(Walter) "Iguacans? I seriously want to throttle him right now."

"And, our categories are… Third World Countries, Toy Dog Breeds, Little Known Musicals, Cereal Boxes, and Weapons. Iguacans' since you're made up of both teams, you can go first."

Brooke was up first for the Iguacans, against Nessa on the Iguanas and Jamie on the Toucans.

"I'll take Cereal Boxes for 100," she said.

"This character appears on the box for Froot Loops," Chris said.

Jamie pressed buzzed in first. "Who is Toucan Sam! Cereal Boxes for 200."

Confession Cam:

(Madison) "Well, Paige obviously chose 3rd world countries. Ah'm guessing Russell chose Toy Dogs, because of his powder puff. Eddie did the musicals; he's probably been in all of them. Weapons has to be Christie, so Ah'm guessing Cereal is from Vinson. Thanks, for one easy one, Buddy."

"Alright then," Chris said. "Cereal Boxes for two hundred. A Jamaican cinnamon stick and a crab apple."

Nessa was first to buzz this time. "What are the Apple Jacks mascots?"

"Correct. Please choose a category," Chris said.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Toy Dog Breeds for 500."

"That's the way," Phoebe said. "Take the hard ones and work your way to easier ones."

Chris smiled. " You've picked our first Double Challenge." A picture of Chris smiling appeared on the screen behind Chris. "How much would you like to wager?"

Nessa looked back at Zak, and he held up hand with five. "Five hundred," Nessa said.

"Five hundred," Chris announced loudly as the number 500 was written across the screen. "Hey, get that off my face!" The number was then rewritten smaller in the corner. "Better. Chef Hatchet, please bring out the guest."

Suddenly, a loud yapping was heard and Chef Hatchet was walking with a small cage, containing Mr. Muggles. He set the cage in front of Nessa, then stepped back.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "That was one dog I could have gone with never seeing again. And then, having to praise him?"

"Your challenge is to get Mr. Muggles to shut up by praising him in under fifteen seconds," Chris said. Nessa looked sick. "Your time starts… Now!"

"Mr. Muggles…" Nessa took a deep breath, then thought of a sweet dog from back home. She continued on in her best baby voice, "You're such a good boy, aren't you? So smart and so beautiful. Who's the smartest doggie in the world? You are, yes you are."

Mr. Muggles calmed down a bit, but was still yipping a bit.

"I bet you want out of that cage, don't you?" Nessa opened the cage and pulled Mr. Muggles out. "Who's a pretty puppy? You're a pretty puppy."

Mr. Muggles stopped yipping and looked around.

"And with two seconds to spare!" Chris congratulated her. "That's five hundred more for a total of seven hundred. Pick the next category."

Nessa put the dog back in the cage and Chef took him away. "I'll take Toy Dogs for 400."

"These toy dogs tend to be the smallest dogs on the planet."

Brooke buzzed. "What are Yorkshire Terriers?"

"Correct."

"Toy Dog breeds for 300."

"These toy dogs were built for speed."

No one buzzed. "Time is up. The answer is Italian Greyhounds. We also would have accepted Miniature Greyhounds. Brooke, new category please."

Brooke took a moment to think. "Third World Countries for 300."

"This country suffers the most poverty in South America."

Once again, no one buzzed.

"The answer is Bolivia. Come on guys, you can at least try. Anyway, Brooke."

"Third World for 200."

"The continent with the most third world countries."

Brooke buzzed first. "Africa."

"Correct."

"Third world for 100," Brooke said.

"Wow, you're really good at this," Todd said to her.

"Not really," she said. "These are just easy so far."

Chris coughed. "This is Chris time, you two. Anyway… This country had recent genocide that was horribly advertised as a fashion fad on T-shirts. Hello, people, Genocide is not funny!... Who wrote this?"

"Paige did," Chef said. "You should have checked them before…" Jamie had buzzed in.

"What is Darfur? My sister has that T-shirt. Anyway, Third World for 400."

Chris sighed. "This is the only continent completely made up of first world countries."

Jamie buzzed in again. "What is Europe?"

Chris smiled. "Incorrect."

"Hello, half of that is second world," Bex said as she stepped up and their score dropped into the negatives."

Brooke buzzed in. "What is Australia?"

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "Pretty easy, considering that there's only one country in Australia…"

"Correct."

"Cereal for 300."

"A bee is this cereal's mascot."

Nessa buzzed in. "What are Honeycombs?"

"Incorrect."

"What? No!"

"That's Bernard the Bee Boy," Jamie called.

Nessa glared at him as Genevieve stepped up. "That's sick that you know that."

Meanwhile, Bex had buzzed in. "What are Honey Nut Cheerios?"

"Correct."

Bex looked over at Brooke and Genevieve, then smiled widely. "Weapons for 100."

"This type of knife shares a name with a heeled shoe," Chris read.

Bex buzzed slowly. "What is a stiletto?" She actually guessed, it could be heard in her tone.

"Correct."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "Well, when I had to wear a pair of those, I used them as weapons. Stupid cousin's wedding and Mom insisting dress up all fancy. I did get to crush a creeps toes. His fault, too. He was almost 30 and was hitting on me at 14."

"Weapons for 200."

"A sword similar to a foil, but with a fancy hilt."

Bex buzzed again as Brooke and Genevieve looked down. "What is a rapier? Weapons for 300."

"It's our second Double Challenge!" Chris announced. Bex groaned. "What do you wager?"

"Can I wager Rufus?"

"No," Rufus hit her arm. "Anyway, you need me."

"Haven't done anything yet," Bex said. "Okay, I'll wager 600."

"If ya'll don't git it, we'll be in the negatives again," Madison said.

"I know," Bex said. "But, when I do, we'll be tied for first."

"You seem pretty sure," Rufus said.

"Trust her," Jamie said. "She's got the best record of al of us."

Bex smirked. "Okay, what's my challenge, Trebeck?"

"It's Chris McClain," Chris said.

"Alex Trebeck…" Bex said. "Hosts the real Jeopardy… never mind."

"You're challenge is to shoot that moving target using this long bow," Chris said as Chef handed her a long bow and several arrows.

Bex gulped and took aim at the target, pulling back and following it.

"Thirty seconds," Chris said, shocking Bex as everyone else was silent. She accidentally let go and the arrow soared through the air, just missing Chef by a hair.

Bex grabbed the next arrow, took aim, and shot, this time hitting not just the target, but the bulls eye.

"Yeah, Bex!" Jamie cheered pulling her into a tight hug. Bex smirked.

"Weapons for 400," Bex said smugly.

"A weapon often referred to by idiots as 'Ninja stars.'" Chris read.

Immediately, Jamie began to shake, as he knew it. Rufus grabbed a stick and handed it to Jamie, indicating for him to spell it in the sand. Bex buzzed as Jamie began spelling.

"What are…" Jamie finished. "Hira…" she squinted a bit, "Shuriken?"

Chris blinked. "That's actually correct."

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "And my mom said I was wasting my time watching Ninja Anime."

(Walter) "Even _I_ didn't know that."

"That's cheating!" Gail said.

"Uh, Gail, if we win, you can't get voted off," Rufus said.

"Oh… yeah."

"And, Bex still answered," Chris said.

"Wait, so we can help our teammates at the podium?" Phoebe asked.

"I never said you couldn't," Chris said.

"Weapons for 500," Bex said, a smile on her face.

"A long gun that appeared in 1259."

No one moved. "That would be the Tu Huo Qiang," Chris said. "Anyway, Bex, still your turn."

"Cereal boxes for 400," she said.

"Another Double Challenge. Your wager?"

"Do 400," Rufus said. "We're ahead, we don't need to take reckless chances.'

"Ah agree with him," Madison said.

Bex looked at Jamie. He held up four fingers. "I guess 400, Chris," Bex said.

Chef brought her a box of Corn Pops. "You have to eat that whole box in under a minute."

"Good thing you skipped breakfast," Rufus said with a smirk.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "It's almost like revenge."

"Go!"

Bex tore the box open and just poured into her mouth, swallowing without chewing. At exactly one minute, the last piece disappeared into her mouth. "Congrats!" Chris said. You get your points. Next category, please."

Bex looked sick. "Musicals…" she stopped herself from puking. "100." She then ran to the bushes and puked.

Chris began. "A Musical where the take it all off."

Bex buzzed. "I don't have a clue, but I'm not going to be able to go anymore… Rufus, you're up." She then returned to the bushes and puked a little more.

Genevieve buzzed quickly. "What is the Full Monty?" she guessed.

Chris blinked. "That's correct… Pick a category."

"I'll take Toy Dogs for 100," Genevieve said.

"Toy dog breed with long or short coats," Chris said.

Brooke buzzed in first. "What are Chihuahuas? Toy Dogs for 200."

"This Toy Dog is most bald."

Genevieve buzzed in. "What are Chinese… dogs?"

Confession Cam:

(Genevieve) "It was on the tip of my tongue… I just couldn't get it out!"

"Close, but no," Chris said.

Rufus buzzed. "What is a Chinese Crested? Third World for 500."

"It's a challenge!" Chris said.

"I'll wager 500," Rufus said.

Chris smiled. "Chef, please bring out the main course."

Chef brought out a platter and set it down. He lifted up the lid to reveal a small bowl of insects. "Because, in some countries, people are lucky to eat these little critters, you get to share their experience," Chris read off the card. "I really hope this goes to a Toucan… oh, Paige, you're so loving to your ex-teammates."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "So glad I got the Pops. As much as I would love to watch, I don't want to make him throw up by my throwing up." She sighs deeply.

Rufus grumbled, then sighed. He wasn't about to lose 500 points for not trying.

"Think of it as the protein ya'll haven't gotten since ya'll got here," Madison said.

"Not really helping," Rufus said. He grabbed a bug and stuffed it into his mouth, then chewed. Everyone could hear the crunching. Bex ran farther away to throw up some more.

"Luckily, Paige didn't give a time limit," Chris said.

"Jest hurry up and do it," Madison said. "Git ya'lls thing over with and move on."

Rufus sent a glare at her, then grabbed about half the critters, and threw them in his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing. He quickly finished it off. "Horrible, horrible, horrible," he murmured.

"Okay, pick a new topic."

"Musicals for 200," Rufus groaned.

"A Musical about shoe shine boys in which a girl disguises as a boy for her safety," Chris read.

"Really obnoxious," Rufus murmured to Jamie and Madison.

"I'm sure that was an answer," Phoebe said, pointing at the Toucans.

"I didn't buzz in," Rufus replied.

Chris shrugged. "He didn't."

Gevevieve buzzed in. "What is the Bowery Boys?"

"How did you know that?" Chris asked.

"I live by a musical theater," Genevieve said. "My family has a subscription there, and they do a lot of small plays. Anyway, Musicals for 300."

"A musical inspired by Elvis Music."

Gevenvieve buzz in again. "What is All Shook Up? Musicals for 400."

"It's a challenge. How much do you want to wager?"

Genevieve looked at her team.

"Stay low," Zak advised.

"Okay… 400."

Chris smiled. "Sing a song from State Fair!"

Genevieve stared at him. "I don't know any…"

"Want to try?"

Genevieve looked at her team, then sighed. "We're going to a state… fair…" she made up a tune. "We're gonna have a good… time… Going on the Farris wheel… Enjoying the sunshine…"

"I'm sorry, but that is not a song from State Fair," Chris said. He looked at Rufus and Brooke. "Would you like to take a crack at it?" They shook their heads. "Okay, Zak, you're up for he Iguanas now. Would you like Musical or Cereal?"

"I'll take Cereal," Zak said.

"Okay. The name from which 'cereal' is derived."

Zak buzzed. "Who is Ceres?"

"Correct. And for the last answer for this round…"

"This round?" Phoebe asked. "You mean there's more torture?"

"Five more categories in Double Jeopardy," Chris said. "Anyway. Little Known Musicals for 500. "A musical with mostly dancing that is divided into seven movements."

No one moved to answer. "No one? Well, the question is, what is All Night Strut? Now, take a rest, and starting next round, I need the next person in each rotation to step up."

"Oh, come on," Nessa said. "Zak just stepped up!"

"Too bad," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "This sucks."

* * *

**Sorry for having to make you wait for the next chapter for the voting off.**


	26. Voted Off Trivia, Part Two

**It hasn't been that long since I posted, has it? The posting thing has changed! Oh well, enjoy. Also, looking for challenge ideas.

* * *

**

Voted Off Trivia, Part 2

"Do you suppose this is how Chris gets hard?" Nessa asked Phoebe, Zak, and Genevieve as they were resting and drinking water.

"Nessa!" Genevieve gasped at the Beauty Queen of the team. "Not need for crude language."

"I'm pretty sure you're right," Phoebe said to Nessa. "He looks so joyous." She groaned and hit her head against the nearest tree. "And now I'm up."

"A challenge I can finally really excel in and I'm off almost immediately," Zak complained.

"Granted, I could rewatch Rufus down those bugs over and over again," Phoebe said. "I hope someone at home TiVos this for me."

"And, hey, now we know that we can help the person at the podium," Genevieve said.

"So, here's what we'll do," Nessa said. "We all stand behind Phoebe, and if we know the answer, we give her a light tap on the shoulder so she knows to buzz in before the other teams can. Then we quickly whisper in her ear."

"You good, Todd?" Brooke asked. They were the only two still at the podiums.

Todd smiled at her. "With you supporting me, I haven't got a care in the world."

"But, you will be trying to get the questions, right?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "We only need, what, sixteen hundred to catch up to the Toucans, right?"

"That's a lot," she said.

"Or two eight hundreds," he said. "Plus, they have Madison up. She doesn't exactly have the best record of being smart. Chances are, she'll hold off a bit, and then get a question wrong. Which will put up Jamie, who has a limited knowledge of things."

There was a rustle in a bush not far from them, but they assumed it was nothing… maybe the deer Chris had brought to the island for the fear challenge (it still was wandering the island and there were random sightings from Madison as she rode her horse around). They didn't see Madison pull her hat from the bushes, then rush away, and they definitely didn't know she had overheard Todd's comments on her intelligence.

Confession Cam:

(Madison) Her eyes are a bit red. "Ah know Ah'm not the smartest gal at the rodeo… but that was a bit of a mean comment." She sniffs. "No, Ah wasn't cryin' for ya'lls information. Just a bit of an allergy."

(Bex) "I'm not sure what happened, but Madison suddenly ran by, and unfortunately I can't blame Rufus because he was talking with Jamie at the time. I hope she'll be alright for the challenge, because we need her to come through right now."

(Walter) "At the rate our team is going through people, I won't have to answer a single question… or ask one, I suppose would be correct."

"Welcome back to Double Jeopardy," Chris announced. "We'll be starting with Phoebe for the Iguanas, Todd for the Iguacans, and Madison… where's Madison?"

"Last I saw, she was running off with tears in her eyes," Gail said. She had somehow acquired a sucker.

She came through the bushes, looking a little down for her, but not as if she had been crying. "Sorry Ah'm late, ya'll," she said.

"Anyway, this rounds categories are World Mythology, Vampires, Latin America, Sports Teams, and Things I (being Alex) Know That you Probably Don't. The Iguacans are in second with 1000, the Toucans somehow in the lead with 2,600, and the Iguanas are sucking with only a measly 900. So, Madison, go first."

Madison looked over the categories then said, "Vampires for 200," she said.

"The epitome and original vampire."

Phoebe buzzed before he finished. "Who is Dracula?" She said the name with a Transylvanian accent. "World Mythology for 200."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "The one easy question the whole Double Jeopardy, I bet."

(Madison) "Ah could have gotten that one."

"Um, good," Chris said as she had moved on before any indications that she was correct. "The Roman equivalent of the Greek Goddess Hestia."

Phoebe felt a tap and buzzed. Zak leaned forward and whispered. "Who is Vesta?" Phoebe repeated his words.

"Correct."

"Same category, 400."

Rufus rolled his eyes. This wasn't looking good.

"The oldest mythological hero."

Todd buzzed first this time. "Who is Gilgamesh?"

"Damn," Zak muttered.

"I'll take that as I got it correct," Todd said. "I guess I owe an apology to Mrs. Gastoppalson for the pranks for Gilgamesh week. Sorry… So, sports teams for 1000."

"Whoa, jumping the gun, aren't you?" Walter asked.

"I'm up, you can do the easy questions when it's your turn," Todd replied.

"The MSL team of Tampa Bay," Chris read the card.

No one answered. Chris shrugged. "What is Mutiny? Was the correct question. Todd, still you."

"Sports for 800."

"You just didn't get a question in that category," Walter complained.

"So I don't know the soccer teams of Tampa, oh well," Todd said. "I still know more about sports than the other categories."

"The baseball team with the Billy Goat Curse."

This time Todd buzzed quickly. "Who are the Chicago Cubs? Sports for 600."

"The NHL team of Calgary."

Todd buzzed again, and Phobe cursed as she was just behind him. Todd smirked, then answered, "Who are the Flames? Sports for 400."

"The NBA team based in Dallas."

Madison buzzed before both Phoebe and Todd, both wanting to buzz. "Who are the Mavericks? Ah swear, they're goin' all the way this year."

"Correct," Chris said. "Please pick the next category."

"Ah'll take the Alex category for 800."

"Nice random pick there," Phoebe said with a hint of sarcasm.

"The most famous Cimmerian."

There was a moment of stillness, then Madison buzzed. "Who is Conan?"

Chris blinked in surprise. "Correct… how did you know that?"

"Mah little bro was reading it before Ah came here. Okay, Ah want Vampires fer 400."

"A famous vampire who gained a soul and is in love with a Slayer."

Phoebe buzzed first. "Who is Angel? I'll take Vampires for 600."

"I'm sorry, but that is actually incorrect," Chris said with a smirk. He turned to Todd and Madison.

"Bull!" Phoebe yelled. "There were entire episodes and plot lines about the fact that Angel loved Buffy and about his soul!"

There was another buzzer. "Who is Spike," Madison said with a smile. She turned to Phoebe. "The question asked who _gained_ a soul. Angel was _cursed_ with one. And in Season seven, Spike has his soul, which he sought out."

Phoebe grumbled as Nessa took her place.

"Correct," Chris said. "Next category, please."

"Alex fer 200," Madison said.

"Better known as Ringo Starr, he was the main drummer for the Beatles."

Nessa sighed. "Manny would know this."

"Oh," Genevieve jumped and tapped Nessa shoulder. "I know it!"

"Then just tell me," Nessa said.

"Oh, yeah," Genevieve whispered in Nessa's ear as Nessa buzzed.

"Who is Richard Starkey?" she questioned.

"Correct," Chris said. "Pick a new category."

"World Mythology for 600."

"Daughter of Loki, she rules the dead in Niflheim."

Nessa buzzed a few moments later after Zak had told her. "Who is Hel?"

"Correct. Next question please."

"Mythology for 800," Nessa said smiling at Zak.

"Greatest Irish hero of the Ulster Cycle," Chris said. "I wonder where Manny gets all this mythology stuff from?"

There was a buzz and Nessa asked, "Who is Cuchulainn? Mythology again, please."

The other two teams were getting rather antsy, none of them having a clue, while the Iguanas were smiling and slapping hands.

"Serpent God of Central America."

Once again, after Zak whispered in Nessa's ear, she answered. "Who is Quetzalcoatl?"

"Correct…" Chris said.

Even through the Iguanas were still in last, Phoebe gave Zak a tight hug of appreciation. Nessa smiled. "Latin America for 200."

"If they get this, they'll be tied with us," Gail complained to Todd.

"I am aware," Todd said.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "So glad to have Zak!"

(Rufus) "Good thing we came up with a good lead in the beginning…"

(Gail) "This was so not going to end well."

"Creators of Machu Picchu in Peru."

Nessa buzzed before Zak could tap her. "Who were the Incans? Latin America for 400."

"Southern most country of North America."

Once again, Zak supplied Nessa with the answer, but unfortunately, Todd buzzed first, Brooke whispering in his ear."

"What is Panama?" he questioned.

"Correct."

"Sports for 200."

"Football team of St. Louis."

Once again, Todd buzzed first. "Who are the Rams? Vampires for 600."

"Extremely unique vampyre fledgling with extended markings and powers of all five elements."

"Aren't there only four elements?" Madison questioned, looking at her team.

"Depends on the religion," Zak said.

Meanwhile, Brooke had supplied Todd with the answer. "Who is Zoey Redbird?"

"Correct."

"Vamps for 800."

"Book in which vampires are actually fallen angels."

After a moment of not moving, Bex leaned forward and whispered in Madison's ear.

"What is Blue Bloods?"

"That is correct," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "So, not long ago, Nick was in the hospital, and while I was in the waiting room, my mom brought me a book to keep my brain occupied. It happened to be that book, and it also happened to be a long wait…" She frowns. "Thinking about that really upsets me. But, hey, you all saw Nick is better now."

Bex leaned into Jamie and he held her, wondering why she was suddenly a little depressed, but knew better than to ask. Rufus snickered a bit, and Bex banged him with the side of her fist. Madison laughed as Rufus winced and then shot Bex and evil look. She then pulled him a bit away from the other female Toucan.

"Ah'll take the last of the vamps."

"The last of her line, a vampire princess."

Brooke once again was whispering in Todd's ear rapidly. He buzzed and asked, "Who is Vasalisa Dragomir? Or Lissa Dragomir?"

"Both are correct," Chris said. "Let's take a look at our current scores. Tied for first are the Toucans and the Iguacans with 5000 each. And, in last, with 3,700 are the Iguanas. Okay, Todd, next category, please."

"Okay, Latin America for 600."

"South American country with the largest population."

Madison buzzed. "What is Brazil?"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea if that's the actual answer?"

"Um…"

"Correct," Chris said. Madison sighed, then stuck her tongue out at Rufus.

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "Well, it's also the largest, so I understand her reasoning."

"Ah'll take Alex for 400."

"Musical written and produced by Paul Simon which lost $11 million in 1988."

"Bad," Rufus said and several people laughed. However, no one moved past that.

"What is the Capeman? Would have been the correct question. New category, Madison."

"Alex for 600."

"A doctor might prescribe paregoric, or a form of opium, for extreme cases of this problem."

Jamie became anxious again. He quickly jumped up and whispered in Madison's ear.

"Ah don't even want to know how ya'll know that," she said before she buzzed. "What is diarrhea?"

Chris blinked. "Correct."

"Um, the last Alex."

"Richard Gere, Patrick Swayze, and Barry Bostwick this part from a popular Broadway musical."

No one moved. "Who is Danny Zuko?" Chris finally said. "Okay, 800 or 1000?"

"Um, 800," Madison said. Not like there was much of a choice.

"Dictator for 31 years in the Dominican Republic."

This time, Todd was answering again, once again, his answer supplied by Brooke.

"Who is Rafael Trujillo?" Todd asked.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "Confession, I loved _In the Time of the Butterflies_. I mean, it was sad in the end, but it was written beautifully."

(Gail) "She was seriously distracting Todd."

"And our last Double Jeopardy question… Puerto Rican artist and painter of "El Velorio.""

This time, it was Walter, first whispering to Brooke, who then told Todd the answer.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "I didn't want to whisper in his ear, and I doubt he wanted me to either. But, he'd love for his precious 'Brookworm' to, even if she had already several times."

"Who is Fransico Oller?"

"Correct. Our current scores stand at the Iguacans in first with 6,800, the Toucans in second with 6,200, and the Iguanas lagging with only 3,700. We only have Final Jeopardy left. The category is Chef Hatchett. Now, please make your wagers."

The Iguanas:

"What do we know about Chef?" Genevieve asked.

"He can't cook," Phoebe said.

"Okay, the chances of us getting this right are slim to none," Zak said.

"Make us feel so much better," Nessa said sarcastically. "Thanks."

"No, so we wager zero."

"But…" Genevieve began.

"Let's assume the other teams are also going to answer wrong, okay," Zak said.

"Oh… wait…"

"The Iguacans should wager at least 5700, so that, even if the Iguanas wager 6200, they'll still win, correct or not. Chances are that all three teams will get it correct, or lose. So, no matter what, if we know the answer, we'll lose. But if no one knows it and we wage 0…"

"We win," Phoebe said with a large smile. "I like it."

Toucans:

"Let's wager it all," Jamie said.

Bex, Madison, and Rufus all looked at one another, then shrugged. "Why not?" Rufus said. "We'll get it correct."

Iguacans:

"They're wagering it all?" Gail said nodding to the Toucans.

"So, to keep our lead we need…" Walter added in his head, "5,700."

"And if we both get it wrong, well still beat them," Brooke said.

"Awesome," Todd said as he wrote down their wager.

"Okay, we have our wagers. Now for the Final Jeopardy answer. Your dinner tonight."

All three teams, all twelve campers, just stared. What he serious? Well, yes, he was. But then they all discussed the answer and wrote down their question.

"Okay, let's look at what you wrote. Iguanas, you wrote down… What is something not edible? I'm sorry, but that's not correct… according to Chef. And you wagered, 0, leaving you with 3,700.

"Toucans, you wrote… What is brown slop? Also, incorrect."

"What, really?" Bex asked, somewhere between happy and disappointed. Happy because she wouldn't be suffering brown slop. Sad because, they just dropped to last.

"You wagered 6,200, and now you've got nothing. And Iguacans, you're all shaking your head. You also wrote, What is brown slop? And you wagered 5,700, which leaves you with 1,100. And a come from way behind victory, Iguanas win!"

"Wait, what's for dinner tonight?" Todd aksed.

"Well," Chef said, visibly angry, "It was going to be broiled lobster, but since you all see to prefer brown slop, I think I'll save the lobster for Chris and myself."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Since when does he actually cook for us?"

(Jamie) "Broiled lobster sounds so good. And I would have loved to observe him cook that, great for learning."

"So, Toucans, you lost. You will be voting off and meeting at the campfire pit for elimination. And you four Iguanas, follow Chef for your ice cream."

"We have chocolate and vanilla," Chef growled. "You get two scoops. One of each. You better enjoy, because you four are getting 'something inedible.'"

The four looked at one another, then shrugged. They could survive on a night with just ice cream if they had to.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Well… difficult choice… need Jamie, need Madison…" he smirks, "and not just for the game… Todd did too well to get any other votes today, same with Bex, which leaves… Gail."

(Todd) "Well, who did nothing today… oh, yeah, Gail."

(Madison) "If Gail goes, I can finally have a tent again."

(Gail) "Well, I'm going to say… Madison. She's crazy…"

(Brooke) "I don't think Todd will go… I mean, he didn't do anything wrong, but he wasn't on the Toucan team, so they might vote for him…"

(Nessa) "So, we didn't do the best in answering questions, but Zak did still help us kick butt in the end."

(Phoebe) "So, here's how I figure. Zak, not the most suave of guys, but he's got his good qualities… and I really think he's got a crush on me."

(Zak) Eating his ice cream. "So, I figured out a way to get Chef to serve us the lobster today. Told him that if he didn't, then the whole final jeopardy would have to be recalculated. Chris immediately ordered him to serve us the lobster, because he's running late for his premiere or whatever."

"I thought you had changed your mind," Genevieve said when they all sat down for dinner and got lobster. It actually was delicious.

"I can change my mind as many times as I like, girly!" Chef yelled.

Jamie smiled at Bex, then forked a piece of her lobster and fed it to her.

"That's disgusting," Walter said with an eye roll.

"You're only saying that because you've got no one to feed," Brooke said.

Todd smiled at her. "If you want…"

"Thanks, but I do know how to feed myself, Todd," she said, blushing a bit.

Once the sun had gone down, the Toucans were all at the campfire pit. Chef appeared. "Let's get this over with. Marshmallows go to the guys, Madison, and Bex. Gail, you're gone."

"What?" Gail was shocked.

"No complaining," Chef said. He tossed out the five marshmallows, then walked over and picked up a struggling and arguing Gail.

"Think of it this way, Gail," Madison said. "Now ya'll can see Alex again and tell him that ya'll got his song."

"But I have to win for him!"

"Well, you didn't," Rufus said. "Get over it."

The Toucans walked back to the camp, but Todd stopped when he noticed Brooke lay on her stomach in the sand and trying to read by the light of the full moon. It was still difficult.

"Hey, Brookworm," he said and lay down next to her so he was looking up, mostly looking at her.

"Hey," she said, half involved in her book.

"Can you actually read in this light?" he asked.

"A bit," she said. She sighed deeply and closed her book. "Actually, I've gotten through a paragraph since you guys headed to the campfire. So, who got the boot?"

"Gail," he said.

"I expected as much," Brooke said. "Wasn't much of a help today."

"How could she have been?" Todd asked. "You answered everything before she even had a chance to think."

Brooke smiled and Todd could swear that her cheeks darkened, though he couldn't be sure in the darkness. "So, um, tomorrow is a day off… want to, well, go on a swim with me, or something?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Are you asking me on a…" she couldn't even finish her thought. The next thing Todd knew, Brooke was halfway to her tent.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I think I just got shot down… and here I thought that she liked me."


	27. Drop and Give Me Your Sanity

**Well, I got this chapter out quickly. Hope it's to all of your likings. Next one... well, I believe it will be fun.

* * *

**

Drop and Give Me Your Sanity

A shrill whistle broke through the campground waking all eleven sleeping campers. Within a minute, they all were out of their respective tents, dressed and ready for the day's activity. Standing before them was Chef in his army gear.

Nessa sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Chef Hatchet," she said. "We just had that Jeopardy thing yesterday. We can't have a challenge today."

Chef narrowed his eyes. "Did I give you permission to speak, Maggot?" he yelled loudly, not minding the several globs of spit that hit her face. "And it's Master Chief today."

All eleven campers groaned, remembering the challenge from the first season. "When there is war, there is no room for complaining! Now, all of you, drop and give me twenty."

"When we're ready to drop out, do we have a bell to ring or something?" Zak asked.

"You don't quit!" Chef yelled. "If you are unable to complete the tasks I present, you will be sent to the brig." He pointed at the ship. "And you will stay there until all but one of you has failed!"

"Right," Zak nodded and dropped down, doing the twenty push-ups Chef had asked for.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Aren't we supposed to get three days between challenges?"

(Genevieve) "We are so going to die today."

(Bex) "For some reason, I think that this year, it's going to be worse than last year's challenge."

"Here's how today's challenge is going to work," Chef said. "The last person to survive wins his team immunity."

"What if it's a girl?" Bex asked.

A smile spread onto Chef's lips. "It won't be… The last person from the losing team gains immunity for either him…" he looked Bex, "or _her_self, or for any teammate… not both. When I give an order, you will perform it. Failure to complete said order sends you to the brig. Failure to even comply, sends you into the middle of the ocean on a flimsy life raft with no paddles or supplies."

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Well, he has me convinced to do my best."

"You know the rest. Now, task number one, race around the island," Chef said and climbed into a golf cart. "Start now!"

All eleven began running with Chef goading those in back. "Pick up the pace, you four!" Chef yelled at Genevieve, Zak, Brooke, and Walter, who were lagging behind the other seven. "Last to finish goes to the brig without a meal."

Further up, the Toucans were all running together as a group, just behind Nessa and Phoebe. "If we all keep together in this," Todd was saying, "we can probably knock them all out so that we have a couple of us left."

"Maybe," Bex said. "But I wouldn't risk it."

"This is definitely going to warrant a prank, right?" Jamie asked.

"Look, he's going to stay with them," Rufus said nodding his head back to those that were falling even farther behind. "He's not going to feed us anything real. If we pick up the pace enough, we can grab some food before they get back."

Todd narrowed his eyes, then sighed. "He's right."

"Then we go faster?" Madison asked.

"As fast as we can," Rufus said. All five began faster, passing Phoebe and Nessa.

"What are they up to?" Nessa asked.

"Who knows," Phoebe said.

They looked at one another. "Well, I'm not waiting to find out in a surprise," Nessa said. "You with me?"

"Yep."

Confession Cam:

(Jaime) "Todd and Rufus agreed on something… the apocalypse must be coming."

Madison called into the ship when she spotted Brooke. Apparently Brooke had broken from the end of the pack. The four Toucans and two Iguanas gathering food quickly finished grabbing and got off the boat. They decided to put all the food into Madison's tent, as they thought that Chef would least likely check her tent for contraband, and her suitcase could be sealed better than any of the others.

"Is this D&G?" Nessa asked holding up a skirt after Madison dumped her clothes from her case.

"Probably," Madison said. "Why?"

"It's adorable," Nessa said.

"Ya'll can have it," Madison said. "It ain't mah style."

"Really? Thanks," Nessa said and tossed it over her shoulder.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "I haven't met Madison's sister, but I can already tell that we would be good pals."

(Madison) "It's not like Ah'd be able to do anything useful here in that thing. Ah really have no idea why mah sister sent it."

All the food was hidden, aside from the bread they were eating by the time that Walter returned to camp.

"How far ahead are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," he said huffing and puffing. "I wasn't really measuring."

"Here," Todd tossed him a piece of bread. "Guess Gen and Zak will have to do without."

Walter nodded his thanks as he balanced heavy breathing and eating.

Zak arrived at camp just 100 yards before Genevieve, and so she was the first sent to the brig.

"Think you're finished, don't you," Chef said. "Not even close. Everyone, drop and give me as many as you can."

Everyone groaned, and began doing push-ups together. Every time they went down, they had to touch their noses to the ground and every time they came back up, they had to call out the number over Chef's shrill whistle.

"I can't hear you!" Chef yelled when their voices began to quiet down.

"Two hundred-eight!" they all yelled. They all went back down, touched their noses to the ground and pushed back up. "Two hundred-nine!"

And Zak collapsed. Chef grabbed a stick and poked him a few times, getting no reaction. "You, jerk-boy," Chef said pointing at Rufus. "Carry him down to the brig while the rest of you change into swim suits. I want another one of you runts eliminated before sundown, and our fun night challenge."

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "My arms, yeah, they're not going to recover."

(Nessa) "Seriously, Zak? Manny did one thousand nine hundred ninty-nine push-ups. You couldn't do a few more?"

Ten minutes later found the remaining nine contestants swimming in the open ocean while Chef led in a motorboat. There wasn't much talking, as most of them were trying too hard to keep up with Chef without inhaling water. Jamie was in the lead with Bex, Todd, Walter not too far behind. Bringing up the rear were Phoebe, Nessa, and Madison, with the others interspersed. Phoebe was purposely staying back for Nessa's comfort.

Once about a quarter of a mile out, Chef stopped the boat and waited for the campers to reach the boat. "About five minutes later, they all arrived. "Took you maggots long enough. Now five more laps. Anyone who can't finish goes to the brig."

"Like we didn't already know," Walter said and they began swimming again.

The sun was just about gone when Chef pulled back to shore in his motor boat, Madison and Brooke both soaking wet and out of breath riding. They walked to the brig as Chef smiled. He tossed a single can of baked beans at Todd. "Dinner," he said.

"Where are the rest of the cans?" Phoebe asked.

"That's for all of you," Chef said. He turned around and walked onto the ship.

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "I'm pretty sure he's legally obligated to feed us."

(Bex) "I wasn't going to eat those even if we did have a can opener."

They all gathered around the can. "So, who has a can opener?" Walter asked.

"Screw that," Rufus said and grabbed Madison's case. "They each grabbed a few things, eating quickly knowing that Chef would be gone long.

When he came back out, he was wearing a rain slicker. "Next we have the obstacle course in the rain," Chef said, gesturing to the course that had been set up while they were running, doing push-ups, and swimming.

"It's not raining," Phoebe said.

Chef pulled out a small control and pressed the large red button. Suddenly there was lightning and a hard downpour. "Pageant girl, please demonstrate this course while I tell you about it," Chef said.

Nessa sighed but started out the course.

"First, you will have to go through the tires," Chef said pointing to the ten tires half buried in mud. Nessa was crawling through it, trying not the get sucked in. "Then you will climb up the rock wall," Nessa began climbing, but fell when she grabbed a rock and cut her hand. "Keep climbing," Chef said without turning to face her. Nessa rolled her eyes and began climbing again. Upon reaching the top, Chef continued, "You will then cross the rope monkey bars to the other platform." Nessa was about half way across when she lost her grip and fell into the mud below. "Upon falling, you will return to the rock wall and try again." Nessa frowned, but did as told, getting all the way across the second time. "Climb down the net," Nessa was working her way down, her legs more than once slipping onto large holes in the net. "Once on the ground again, you will have to crawl through the mud under the wire." Nessa got onto her hands and knees, but wasn't far before she shrieked. "Did I mention it was barbed wire?" Nessa sent him a glare, but dropped to her stomach and continued on. "And finally, you will jump from stump to stump until you reach the beginning again." Nessa returned, covered in mud and not looking happy.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) She's still covered in mud. "I think I hate him more than Chris."

"How many times do we have to do this?" Rufus asked.

"Four hours," Chef said.

They all groaned, but started. Todd was first, followed by Phoebe, Rufus, Jamie, Bex, Walter, and Nessa went last. Some were faster than others, and soon the order had changed so that Nessa, Rufus, and Bex were the three in the lead.

"If you get lapped, it's fifty push-ups," Chef said, "in addition to an extra half hour to the lappee."

Those that were falling behind groaned, but just pushed harder and faster. It was Bex that fell from the monkey bars on her fourteenth lap and couldn't get back up, eliminating her. Phoebe collapsed in the tires on her seventeenth lap and had to be extracted by Walter so that he could continue. And, with only fifteen minutes to go, both of Jamie's legs fell through different holes in the net, and he was too far on either leg to extract himself.

Jamie, Bex, and Phoebe were taken to the brig, and then the four remaining, Rufus, Todd, Walter, and Nessa, were allowed to spend the rest of the night wherever they wanted, so long as it wasn't in their tents. Walter dug a ditch in the ground under a protruding tree root, and was mostly sheltered from the 'rain.' Todd and Nessa leaned next to a large tree that most of the rain wasn't getting through (until they were both sound asleep and the leaves gave through to the heavy rain). And Rufus found solitude in the cave behind the waterfall.

The next morning (just before the sun rose) Todd and Nessa were woken by getting shot several times with paintballs. They woke with a start, not to mention still in tons of pain from the previous nights activities to see Chef standing before them. "Never sleep so out in the open!" Chef yelled, then sounded off an air horn. "In war, you two would have been killed in your sleep should an ambush happen. Both of you, to the brig!" He then said into his megaphone. "All remaining maggots report to the beach, this minute."

Within a minute, both Walter and Rufus had arrived and watched at Todd and Nessa boarded the boat that contained the brig.

"What happened to them?" Rufus asked.

"Bad choice of beds," Chef said. "And, now we're down to our final two. We're going to settle this real fast." Chef pointed to a rope that lay on the ground. There were two lines marked by ribbons in the sand, and a ribbon on the middle of the rope. "A good old, Tug-O-War. Take your marks."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Seriously?" He flexes his arms. "There's no chance that Walter can beat this."

(Walter) "The one physical activity where having a little extra weight can actually help."

Both boys ran to the line and grabbed the rope. "Get set," they both tightened their grips and were ready to pull. "Go!"

In the first second, the ribbon went about a foot toward Rufus and Walter had to grab his balance. But, once he had his grip on the rope and his feet planted, he used the weight of his whole body and took a step back. He was throwing all his weight into it, and with every step he took, he gained a bit. Within two minutes, Rufus had lost the foot he had gained in the first second, and within ten minutes, Walter only had an inch to go. Walter retightened his grip, dug his feet into the sand, and pulled with all his might. He fell onto his back, but Rufus was pulled forward and landed face first in the wet sand.

Chef blew his whistle and pulled Walter to his feet. "Good job, soldier," he said and slapped him hard on the back. "I'm proud of you."

Walter blinked, and then he actually smiled. "Thanks."

Chef hollered. "Failed soldiers, get out here to congratulate the large one on taking home the victory!"

The other campers crawled out of the boat and were all surprised to find that Walter was the one standing. "Okay, LOSERS!" Chef yelled at the Howling Toucans. "Cast your votes and meet at the pit in ten."

The Toucans all looked surprised. "And remember, Jerk-Boy got himself immunity."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "So not cool that Rufus can't be voted off."

(Todd) "I swear, if he gets immunity one more time… it's no secret that he bought his way onto the game,"

When they had gathered, they were surprised when none other than Gwen was there with the plate of marshmallows. "As the winner of Chef's challenge last year, he thought it was only appropriate that I hand out the marshmallows today," she said. "I'm not going to bore you with the rules that you all know." She pulled out a card. "And today, marshmallows go to Rufus," she tossed him the first. "Todd. Jamie… and," she looked up to see the two girls look at one another. "Bex."

Madison sighed and looked down. "Ya'll can keep the food in my suitcase," she said.

"Actually, we finished that all off last night," Todd said.

"Well, kick some Iggy butt for me, will ya'll?"

Rufus smirked at her. "You bet we will."

"Bye, ya'll." With that, she walked to the Dock of Shame, whistled, and jumped on Misty when the horse appeared, and rode off on the Boat of Losers.

Todd approached Brooke and took a seat next to her on the beach. "Look, Brooke, about the other night…" he began.

Brooke kept her eyes focused on her book and her cheeks flushed. "Um… yeah?"

"Look, I know that the time I tried to kiss you might have been a bit… much," he said. "But, the other night, I just wanted to ask for a chance… that's all. But, if you would rather I stay away from you… could you just tell me and get it over with?"

Brooke looked at him. "It's not that," she said. "I'm, just, I get nervous."

Todd stared at her. "Well, getting shot down twice by you hasn't made talking to you any easier, Brooke," he said. "All I am asking for is a chance. Just, I want to spend time with you alone…" He took a deep breath. "I like you. I really like you."

Brooke bit her lip. "Just, spend a little time together?"

"As little as an hour if that's what you'd like," Todd said.

Brooke nodded. "I think I'd like that," she said.

Todd smiled. "Cool… so, what do you want to do?"


	28. Trust Building

**Has it been a while? I can't tell anymore. Anyway, I like this chapter. I think I did it well. Everyone gets screen time. And a lot of confessions compared to the past. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Trust Building

Confession Cam:

(Zak) He's not really facing the camera… more, he needs a place to practice a speech. "So, I was thinking, since we're stuck here for who knows how long, it might not be a bad idea to try to get to know one another a little… better. You're a nice girl, I'm a nice guy… not so suave as others, but you can trust me when I say that I'm not trying to manipulate you or use you… No, that sounds stupid.

"How about… Phoebe, what a surprise to see you here… no that's even worse." He sighs and looks at the camera. "You know, at home, I never need to practice."

(Nessa) "So, Rufus is planning to use the fact that there's one girl and three guys on the Honking Toucans to convince them that, should they lose again, to vote off Bex, the 'weak link.' It's never going to work."

(Todd) "So, since our last challenge, Brooke and I actually spent some good quality time together." He smiles. "I think I might be falling in love."

Brooke and Todd were walking up the stream, having passed the waterfall, they were almost exploring new territory. "Okay, what's your favorite day of the year?" Todd asked.

Brooke smiled. "Well, usually it's the first snowfall of winter. But, this year, I think it'll be the day that I escape this island."

"Oh, well, I'm sure your team could work something out for you, if you'd like," Todd said.

Brooke rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "You know what I mean, when this is over," she said. "What about you?"

"Usually, the last day of school," he said. "But, like you, this year is different. This year, I'd have to say it was the day we arrived."

Brooke gave him a confused eye. "Why? You like being humiliated and tortured by Chris?"

"No," Todd said. He took a step in front of her and looked her in the eye. "It was the day I met you."

Brooke felt her cheeks flushing and she couldn't help but smile.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "So, Brooke and Todd have been going on 'dates' these past few days." He made air-quotes around the word 'dates.' "Yeah, right. He'll me lucky if she lets him kiss her hand by the time this torture is over."

(Bex) "I think it's cute that Brooke and Todd are semi-dating, if you can call anything that involves this island dating. And it's about time too. It's also good for me, because there was a little moment when they were too shy to speak to one another that I think Jamie almost got jealous of my friendship with Todd."

Zak cleared his throat as he approached Phoebe. "Uh, hey… Phoebe… can I, uh, talk to you for a moment… alone?"

Phoebe looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "We are alone, Zak." She had been sitting alone with a pad of paper, just doodling away.

"Oh, well, remember a few challenges ago… when—" He was cut off by the intercom.

"Campers!" Chris's voice rang out over the intercom. "Please report to the campground to start today's challenge."

Ten annoyed teenagers soon appeared and saw Chef and Chris both smirking. "So, as you may have noticed, there are five guys, and give girls," Chris said.

"Oh, so we're doing gender challenges today?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, only, your teams aren't complete," Chris said. "We decided that, there's been a lot of squabbling among you, so today, we're having trust building challenges. And, to make sure that you're being truthful and trusting one another, we're adding a character to each team."

Chef turned to the boat and yelled, "Get your sorry butts out here now!"

"To the girls team we're adding…"

Christie jumped off the boat, a mad look in her eyes, like she was ready to kill rather than to build trust.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "She is so going to kill all of us… except maybe Bex."

(Bex) "So glad I wasn't on her team and couldn't vote her off. And, hey, that was one of the challenges that I didn't too well, seeing as I lost against Nick."

"And to the boys, we're adding…"

The annoying barks indicated that Russell would be seen very soon, and indeed, he did climb off the boat after catching Mr. Muggles.

"People from the viewing audience, being me, decided that these two were voted off, not because they were unable to do the task provided, but because of something about their attitudes," Chris said. "So, we're giving them another chance at the $250,000 prize."

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "Betting you wish you hadn't voted me off now, suckers."

(Russell) "Mr. Muggles and I are taking home a bunch of money to buy Mr. Muggles and me new beds, aren't we, my little poochie-woochie."

(Mr. Muggles without Russell) Runs in circles chasing its tail. Bites it, then howls in pain.

(Phoebe) She sat is silence for a moment. "I really don't know what to say."

(Walter) "Well… this sucks."

"As I mention before, today we will be doing trust challenges," Chris said.

"If only I could trust any of you," Christie hissed as Chris continued on. The four previous Iguana girls shivered in fear.

"They are relatively well known challenges, with a special TDI spin. First will be the Spider web. Then trust falls. Third, fitting everyone on your teams on small shoebox sized platforms. Fourth, lifting a team member using just fingers from each hand. And finally, blind guidance. Now if you will follow me, we can get started with the Spider webs."

Chris led them to where two giant spider webs had been set up between two sets of trees using wires. "As you can see there are six openings in the web. A triangular one at the bottom, two triangular ones near the base on either side, two triangles near the top, half the size as the one on the bottom, and over the whole thing. Now, who knows how this trust challenge works."

"We have to manage to get everyone through the web to the other side without touching the web at any point," Todd said.

"Yes," Chris nodded. "Now, usually, bells will be attached, or something like a leaf will be placed between where the web strands cross, so that touching the web can be seen by the leaf dropping, or heard by the bells ringing. However, Chef and I decided that, instead, we should make the webs out of wires, and if you touch it, you'll get a nice high shock of voltage poured through your body. If anyone from your team gets shocked, you all have to start over."

A few of the campers stared at Chris with tics in their eyes, or other various parts of their bodies.

"The first team to get everyone from one side to the other wins."

"Okay, lets get going," Walter said.

Jaime approached the web and reached out with a finger, barely touching it. The electric shock threw him thirty feet back and into the sand. He looked a bit charred and his (very dirty now) blonde hair stood on end.

Christie burst out laughing. "What an idiot!"

"Jamie, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Bex asked. She turned toward him, but Nessa and Phoebe grabbed her.

"We're not wasting time," Phoebe said.

"First things first, we need to decide who is going through what holes," Brooke said.

"I'll take the top," Christie said. "If two of you can launch me, I can make it over no problem." She stared them down. "And you better be able to launch me properly."

"Brooke and Nessa we can pass through the top two triangles," Bex said. "Phoebe and I can probably contort ourselves through the two sides. And that leaves Genevieve for the bottom."

"I can do that," Genevieve said. "I'll go first."

"Wait," Christie grabbed a large leaf and swept at the sand, seeing a wire lying on the ground. As Walter suddenly was thrown a few feet, it seemed the guys hadn't checked for a bottom wire.

"Be careful," Brooke said to Genevieve. "We'll help you."

Genevieve began crawling, the other girls helping to keep her body low enough to keep from hitting the top of the triangle.

Russell and Walter had made it to the other side of the triangle through one side and the bottom triangle.

"We're passing Jamie now," Todd said and he and Rufus lifted the youngest boy. They began passing him and Russell and Walter had a good grip on him. Suddenly, Russell heard Mr. Muggles nearby and looked down to see the dog was about to touch the wires.

"Baby, no!" Russell shrieked and rushed to keep his dog from getting electrocuted. Unfortunately, he dropped Jamie in the process, and Walter was too quickly surprised to catch the side of Jamie that Russell had been holding, dropping him to the wires. Jamie got shocked, and Walter, Todd, and Rufus (all still holding him) got a filtered shock through Jamie. For a short moment, they had been beating the girls. They all turned angry eyes to Russell, coddling Mr. Muggles.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "The moment this challenge is over, I'm drowning them both. Or, I know where I can get a hired gun." He wiped a bit of ash off his cheek.

Once Genevieve was over, Bex and Phoebe practiced launching Christie a few times, making sure they could get her over. Once they were sure, they set up, Christie ran and jumped onto their connected hands. They held tight and threw her up as she jumped. She flipped a few times in the air, then landed on the other side of the web.

"Brooke now," Bex said and lifted her up with Phoebe's help. Genevieve and Christie easily received her on the other side.

"Hold it," Rufus said handing Mr. Muggles to Zak. Zak took the dog, making an annoyed face. Mr. Muggles was struggling and yapping, but he managed to hold it long enough for the guys to get Jamie over. It was then passed through the web to Russell while Rufus and Todd passed Zak to Jamie and Walter. Once that was complete, Todd and Rufus realized their problem. They now had to get one of them over the web, and neither of them was all that strong to more or less throw the other across.

The girls got Nessa through the web as the guys argued how to get either Rufus or Todd over. As soon as Nessa was clear, Bex and Phoebe both slipped through the side triangles in sync with one another, then they all cheered.

"And the girls win, without a single one of them getting shocked!" Chris announced. "Now, on to our trust falls."

The campers all looked up at the forty-foot high platforms. "Two from each team will have to fall into the waiting arms below. For the guys, Zak and Russell will be falling."

Confession Cam:

(Zak) He gulps.

(Rufus) "Well, it could be Walter that we have to catch."

"And for the girls, Brooke and Genevieve."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Genevieve's not exactly the smallest person here… in fact…"

(Christie) "If I wanted my arms to break off catching someone that side, I would have done anything but this."

(Genevieve) "They didn't look too happy when Chris said my name."

"Chef and I will be judging which team is more trustful," Chris announced. "Now, will the catchers please gather below while the fallers climb up the platforms."

"Okay, Brooke, I'm fine with catching her," Bex said. "I actually like the girl… but Genevieve?"

"Let's just get through Brooke first, and then we'll have her to help with Genevieve," Nessa said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "You'd think spending about a month on this island and she'd lose a bit of weight by now, right?"

(Bex) "Okay, I haven't spent a ton of time with the girl, but I do know that she could stand to lose a pound or two… or fifty."

(Walter) "I kind of feel bad for the girls."

"Okay, first jumpers, go!" Chris yelled.

"Ya Hoo!" the feminine voice yelled and the four girls on the ground all looked up surprised to see Genevieve had taken he fall first. They tried to brace themselves, but she hit their arms too quickly and her weight pulled all their fronts down, flipping their feet out from under them.

Zak, however, had just crossed his arms over his chest and fell backwards, landing in the guys' arms. They put him down and cheered their first fall as a success.

"Well, it looks like the guys did better this round. Second fallers, prepare."

The girls all stood up and got ready to catch Brooke. She stood at the edge of the platform. At the boys' platform, Russell picked up Mr. Muggles. "We only had to fall a few feet." He turned around. "I'll just take a few steps back…" he was suddenly falling. "AHHHHHH!" His legs were flailing as he clutched Mr. Muggles so tightly that the dogs eyes seemed to be popping out.

Brooke took a deep breath and tried to fall, but kept stopping herself.

The boys caught Russell and his dog. Brooke was still at the top of the platform.

"And, since Brooke doesn't trust her team enough to catch her, we're giving this round to the boys."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "It's cause we're all tight… or, some of us are."

(Brooke) "They're going to hate me now."

"Now, bring out the boxes," Chris yelled.

Chef appeared with two shoebox-size wooden boxes. "Have fun," he said with an evil laugh, placing one box in front of each team.

"Now, the object of this challenge is to get all six members of your team onto the box for a full ten seconds straight," Chris said.

"Easy," Nessa said, smirking because the girls all around were smaller.

"How about someone steps on a box," he said.

"Sure," Jamie said and stepped up. Suddenly, it was wobbling and he tried to keep up his balance, but quickly fell. "What was that?"

"They're special wobble boxes we designed for this challenge," Chris explained. "So, get going."

"Gather round it," Bex quickly said and the girls surrounded their box.

"How do we do this," Rufus asked, looking at Zak and Walter.

"Okay, girls," Nessa said. "We have to hook our arms around each others' waists, and then hoist up at the same time. One foot on…" they each put a foot on the box, then wrapped their arms around one another.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Girls aren't afraid to get a bit touchy in these competitions… guys… well, that's a different story."

(Jamie) "They were groping one another almost!"

"One, two, three, up," Nessa called out and they all hoisted one another up at the same time. While they were all up, they were all also leaning slightly back, which was keeping the weight mostly balanced.

"Arms in," Walter said. "Grap someone else's forearm and then we lean back a bit with one foot on each."

They tried, but it seemed that Todd and Zak had grabbed one another, and the leaning back didn't work when Todd's weight pulled Zak easily, throwing all the boys off.

"Nine, ten!" the girls celebrated after their ten second count. They held for an extra three seconds, just in case.

"And the girls have two challenges to the boys' one," Chris said. "So, time for our next challenge. Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board!"

Confession Cam:

(Russell) "It's that a witch thing?"

"What's the catch?" Phoebe asked.

"Your person to be lifted will first take muscle relaxers, so they won't exactly be 'stiff.'"

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) He's sweating a bit. "It won't count as a relapse if I volunteer… will it?"

"Okay, so, Phoebe, you'll be the female board, and Todd, the male board."

After they both had time for the muscle relaxants to sink in, both teams set up. "And go!"

"Okay, girls, we can do this," Nessa said. "Two fingers on each hand. Gen, Brooke, take the legs. Christie and I can get the mid section. And, Bex, under her shoulders."

"Wha' abou' my head?" Phoebe asked in her whoozy state.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "Not sure what kind of relaxants they used, but whatever it was… it was strong."

"Dudes, you're all spinning," Todd said, trying to sit up, but failing.

"On the count of three," Rufus said. "One two three."

The five guys lifted and, though Todd was flopping about, they got him fully into the air. The girls were having trouble getting Phoebe off the ground at all.

"And we're tied again," Chris announced. "So, it all comes down to the blind challenge."

They all went to the obstacle course, which happened to be the same course that Chef has forced them to do. "Teams, pick your representative."

"I'll do it," Nessa said. "I did it the most out of all of us. I think I've memorized it."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Seriously, last night, I had a dream that I was doing it over and over again."

Rufus smirked. "Leave this to me."

"Okay, you will go one at a time, and we will be recording your times," Chris said. "Girls first. You will wear a blindfold that must stay on at all times. Your teammates will yell instructions to you. The faster time wins."

"I want Bex to give the instructions," Nessa said as she stood at the starting line and tied on her blindfold. "She has the loudest voice."

"Will do," Bex said.

There was a gun shot and Nessa set off.

"Another three feet before you hit the…" Bex yelled, but Nessa dropped to her hands and knees and was crawling through the tires.

"Eight," she said to herself. "Nine… Ten."

"Okay, got straight until you're at the wall…"

Nessa was suddenly climbing the wall, without anyone telling her where to grab. She was quickly on the platform.

"Do you actually need my guidance?" Bex yelled.

"I'll call out if I do," Nessa said as she swung herself across the monkey bars, then slid down the net ladder. She wiggled through the mud under the barbed wire. Then she was back on her feet, jumping from stump to stump. Finally, she just followed the voices that led her through the finish line.

"Just under two minutes," Chris said. "Okay, Rufus, you're up."

At the gun shot, he began running. "Stop!" Jamie yelled. "You've passed the tires. Go backward and to your left."

"To your right," Walter corrected.

"No, no, no," Bex yelled in a low voice. "Jamie was correct, to your left."

"Who was that?" Rufus yelled as he stopped.

"To your right, Rufus," Zak yelled. Rufus trusted that and found the tires. He trudged through them, then approached the rock wall. He reached out for rocks, but hadn't established the same rocks each time he climbed like Nessa had.

"I need guidance," he yelled.

They began yelling different things, the girls giving him bad directions. Finally, he got up.

"He, Chris, hasn't it been longer than Nessa's time?" Brooke asked when Rufus was pulling himself ungracefully onto the platform.

"Yeah, but tell me this isn't fun to watch," he said.

So, Rufus went through the whole course, taking a total of fifteen minutes.

"And the girls won… around the time you reached the rock wall," Chris announced. "So, girls, pack a small bag because you're going on a spa cruise with three servants for each of you. And guys, well, you may return to your tent."

"Wait, did you say tent… as in no S, as in one?" Walter asked.

"Oh, yeah, you now have two tents, one for the girls, and one for the guys," Chris said. "Just find your stuff. Just be lucky none of you are going home."

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "We'd all vote for fur boy as it is."

The girls all celebrated.

"You all bought yourself another day to life," Christie said. "Especially you, Nessa." She held up her fist for a fist bump. Nessa bumped it cautiously.

In the middle of the night, five guys were lay on their backs, all trying to fall asleep. Only Russell had managed to. Meanwhile, Mr. Muggles was howling at the moon for hours on end.

"Todd, do something about it," Rufus said.

"I'm still having trouble moving," Todd said. "You do something."

"Oh, shut up, you two," Walter snapped.


	29. Return of the Wheel

**I'm also pleased with this chapter. Had a lot of fun with Genevieve and Rufus. And, I bet no one guesses who gets to boot this time.  


* * *

**

Return of the Wheel

Russell stretched as he woke up three night after the girls left. He looked around the tent to find he was the only one in it… and that at some point during the night, the tent had changed from a dark blue, to a light pink.

"What happened here?"

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "So, at about one in the morning last night, Jamie and I dragged his sorry ass to the girl's tent so that his snoring wouldn't keep us all awake. Meanwhile, Rufus managed to lure the dog to whereabouts unknown to the rest of us. We finally got a full night of sleep."

"What are you doing in our cabin?" Christie's voice dripped venom. "And why are you using my bag as a footrest?"

Moments later, Russell was running out of the tent, screaming his head off as Christie chased him carrying a machete.

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "Our time together as losers didn't bring us any closer. I still want to chop off his head."

(Russell) "Where in this hell did that psycho get a machete?"

(Bex) "There are a few so we can get through the thickest parts of the forest on this island… duh."

(Phoebe) "Apparently none of the guys are open to trading tents. Seriously… pink? I hate that. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like pink!"

"So, how was the spa trip?" Zak asked Phoebe.

"It was fabulous!" Phoebe said. "I got my hair cut down again, and about time too." She brushed her recently purple nails of her fingers through it.

"Yeah, it's really cute," Zak said nervously.

"What a totes fab trip that was!" Nessa said strolling across the camp. She caught up with Brooke. "Aren't you totes glad we got those three hour massages yesterday? And those smoking hot Swedish masseurs. Vlad and his magic hands almost made this whole experience worth while." She stopped for a moment, mentally laughing at the slack-jaw Todd was displaying as Brooke giggled at the memory. "I think I'll hire him full time when I win."

"If," Rufus said.

"Oh, that spa time brought me all the way back to my A game," Nessa said. "I'll be striking as if it was the first challenge again."

"You mean, when you freaked out and couldn't even get half way to the sea floor?" Rufus asked.

Nessa frowned at him, then walked past him, dragging Brooke along with her.

"Where is my dog?" Russell yelled after having looked for several minutes.

"Dog?" Walter questioned, his face blank.

"Where is Mr. Muggles?" Genevieve asked.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Okay, the girls got more out of the spa than the guys could have, but now Nessa is acting like Brooke's bff again."

(Rufus) "We have got to get under their skins again. That spa really refreshed them all."

(Bex and Jamie) Rather than speaking, they're making out intensely.

(Russell) "I can't believe that they kidnapped Mr. Muggles."

"I hope you girls had a good time at your spa," Chris said once they were all gathered on the boat. They didn't like how they were all seated in three rows, just like when the first season's campers had for the Wheel of Misfortune. In the front row sat Phoebe, Zak, and Christie; Russell (finally having retrieved Mr. Muggles), Todd, Brooke, and Bex sat in the second row; Nessa, Walter, Rufus, Genevieve, and Jamie sat in the back row.

"What's today's challenge?" Rufus asked.

"As it was a favorite last season, we've brought back the Wheel of Misfortune!" Chris said. "Your first official challenge with all teams disbanded."

All the campers groaned.

"However, we've made a few changes," Chris said. "Aside from new torture methods, not all tortures are for ten seconds. Some will be, but others will be for a full duration. It'll depend on the challenge. The winner will not only get immunity, but will be given an immunity ticket to give to the camper of his or her choosing that can be used immediately or saved for a future challenge, as well as a fully-stocked trailer." Chris motioned to a sparkling trailer.

"Anyway, Zak, you're up first!"

Zak approached the wheel and gave it a spin. It landed on a picture of a toe with a large nail on it.

"Oh, yay, today's first torture is Out Comes the Nail," Chris said.

"What?" Zak asked.

Chef approached with a chair and a pair of pliers.

"You will have to endure while Chef pulls the nails from your toes out," Chris said with a smile.

Zak's grey eyes widened. He sat down and Chef took off one of Zak's shoes and socks, wearing his yellow rubber gloves. Chef then grabbed the pliers, clamped onto Zak's big toe's nail, and began to pull. Three seconds later, Zak yelled, "Stop. I give! Uncle!"

"That was weak dude," Chris said.

Zak looked at his foot and noticed that his big toe was bleeding a bit.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "Do I regret my decision? No. I like having my toe nails."

Zak returned to his seat, which had turned into a pillory. Once Zak was secured in, Rufus stepped up and spun. It landed on a similar picture, only this time the toe was pink.

"Ah, your torture is for humiliation," Chris said. Rufus was led to the chair and Chef sat on a stool. "You must suffer through a pedicure."

"What?" Rufus yelled.

"A full pedicure with the color Tickle-Me-Pink," Chris said.

Rufus frowned, but then pulled off his shoes and socks. "Bring it on."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) He's picking at the pink on his toes. "Who would have known that a pedicure involved a foot scrub? Anyway, the polish was a bit cold, but I survived."

Walter spun next and it landed on a picture of pizza.

"I like the prospects of this," Walter said.

"You've landed on just out of reach," Chris said. Chef walked out with a large pizza that made all the campers drool. "You must last ten seconds of smelling the fumes of his pizza without being allowed to take a bite."

"I can do that," Walter said. Then, Chef stuck it right under Walter's nose. It was so close that, if Walter wanted to, he could have licked it without any effort. His jaw began trembling and he was drooling a bit.

"It looks so delicious," Genevieve said, not even realizing how much worse it made it for Walter to suffer, especially since they hadn't had a good meal for quite a bit.

Suddenly a buzzer went off. "Congrats, Walter," Chris said. "You've survived… where'd the pizza go?"

The moment the ten seconds were up and Chris had said 'congrats,' Walter stuffed the whole pizza in his mouth.

Christie was next. The wheel landed on a picture of Mr. Muggles. Chef walked up to Russell and took the small dog.

"You must survive ten seconds of smelling this dog's breath," Chris said.

Chef shoved the dog's face in Christie's face, and the dog began panting with an open mouth. Christie's face immediately turned yellow, then green, before she threw up all over the dog.

"My baby!" Russell shrieked. However, he didn't take the dog when Chef tried to hand it back.

Christie and her chair disappeared and she reappeared in a pillory like Zak.

Jamie spun and it landed on a picture of Cinderella. "You must survive a music video to a song called "Where Dreams Begin." Enjoy."

Jamie was sat in front of a television and after pressing a button, a music video began to play. Chris and Chef stood where they could watch Jamie without having to watch the video. All the guys, Phoebe, Bex, and Christie turned away (or, in Christie and Zak's case, closed their eyes). Brooke, Genevieve, and Nessa, however, were all watching with stars in their eyes.

"So… girlie…" Jamie said with a tic in his left eye when he had survived through the whole video.

"Well, since you survived that," Chris said. "We're moving on to Phoebe!"

Phoebe walked up and spun the wheel, landing on yet another toe, only this one was darker than the past toes.

"Well, just as Chef gave a pedicure to Rufus, you get to give Chef a pedicure," Chris said.

Phoebe frowned, but sat down on the stool.

"Now, remember, don't forget the foot rub, the removal of dead skin, the scraping of corns, and the trimming of the nail," Chris said when Phoebe had reached for the clear polish.

She took off Chef's shoes and socks, the sight of which caused Genevieve to scream. They were both dry and covered in corns (or, at least Phoebe hoped they were corns). But, that didn't cover the rank smell that was so strong, it could be seen. However, Phoebe pushed through it, managing to not throw up any of the times she gagged, and soon, Chef's feet both looked like he had been the one at the spa.

"Yeah, Phoebe," Zak cheered. "That's my girl."

"Your girl?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh… so who's next Chris?" Zak asked, his cheeks burning.

"Well, since Phoebe did such a good job, how about she picks the next victim," Chris said.

"Russell," she said. "In the tub of ice water."

"Now, remember, if he makes it in the ice water for more than ten seconds, you're out," Chris said.

"Um, Chris, that's not ice water," Russell said. "That's pure ice…"

"Oh, well, ice is water," Nessa said. "Or at least a form of it."

Russell climbed into the tub, immediately Chef poured a whole other tub of ice on top of Russell. Eight seconds had passed when Russell crawled out, his whole body blue from the cold.

"Oh, not long enough," Chris said and Russell returned to his pillory. "Next up is Bex."

Bex spun the wheel and it landed on a picture of several girls. Chef handed Bex a pair of head phones. "You must survive ten seconds of listening to gossipy girls."

"Easy," Bex said. "Just like school." She slipped the headphones on.

"_Ehmagawd, Benji kissed Sarah at Tony's party and Katherine totally lost her top…_

"_Andrew is totes the hawtest hawtie of all the hawties in the world, doncha think?"_

"_And so Mina heard from Jen who heard from Danny who heard from Tom…"_

"_And not to mention that Justin and Alli hooked up in the back room…_

"_I totally lurve him!"_

"_Who heard from Tommy who heard from Jessica who heard from Chris who heard from Maureen…"_

Finally, Bex ripped the earphones off, shaking slightly.

"You made it all ten seconds… exactly ten seconds, in fact. Would you like to choose a new victim?"

"Mina heard from Jen, heard from Danny…" Bex said in a tiny voice.

"Okay,Todd, how about you come up here and give this bad boy a spin," Chris said.

Todd spun and it landed on a CD.

"You must endure Hanson's song "Mmmbop" for ten seconds," Chris said.

"Um… sure," Todd said and took the headphones.

"_Mmm bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop ,Ba du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du. Yeaaah!"_

Todd dropped the headphones at nine seconds.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Song… so… horrible…"

(Brooke) "Mmmbop is a good song."

(Nessa) "It would have been a challenge for Chef and Chris to get those headphones _off_ my ears."

"Genevieve, you must cross the hot coals, barefooted."

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," she said and walked as if it was just a stroll in the park. Half way across, she turned around and moon-walked it.

"Brooke, your task is to pet these vicious, starving tigers for ten seconds," Chris said.

Brooke gulped, but ten seconds later, one tiger was on it's back purring and the other was licking Brooke's face.

Nessa sat on a stool with a dunce cap paying attention to a very boring history lesson for thirty seconds, and then was given a short test. She just barely passed it.

"After the first round, we're left with eight remaining campers," Chris said. "On to round two. Rufus, you're back up."

He spun again and it landed on a picture of an onion.

"You must chop up these onions for ten seconds without crying," Chris said.

"Okay," Rufus said. He stepped up and began chopping. He held his breath, kept chopping, and ten seconds later, Chris clapped. A single tear dripped down Rufus's cheek.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "It was from the onions."

(Bex) "Oh, did poor wittle Ruffie cwy?"

"Walter, you must lie down as rats crawl all over you."

"I can do that," Walter said sitting down and then he lay down. Rats from a bucket were poured on him by Chef. "This is easy, Chr—" Walter was cut off by a rat that crawled into his mouth. He spit the rat out, it flew into the air, and landed on Chris's head. The host began running in circles.

"Get it off me!" he screamed. "Get it off! Off! It's messing up my hair."

Chef grabbed Chris, took off the rat, but began wiggling his fingers in Chris's hair.

"What's taking so long, Chef? Get it off." The campers felt the need to celebrate and applaud Chef and Walter, who made it through the rest of the tens seconds without incident.

"Commercial Break," Chris demanded pulling out hair gel.

BZZT!

A commercial of Chris in winter gear and standing in snow. "You've loved TDI, and TDI:CS. Next season, don't sit home and watch. Be part of the action. Audition for the next great season of Total Drama, Total Drama Winter!"

BZZT!

"Now that we're back," Chris said, having fixed his hair, "let's get on to Jamie's torture. You will have to stay conscious and not scream as Chef hits several pressure points."

Chef touched a point on Jamie arm, and he bit his lip in pain. The next point, on Jamie's back, made him pass out. Chef put him in his pillory to wake up later.

"Phoebe, you must survive ten seconds in a girdle."

Phoebe pulled the girdle on over he clothes and Chef tightened it. "Can't breathe…" Phoebe tried to say. She immediately untied the girdle and took a deep breath, as if it was her first. She then returned to a pillory

"Bex, you must survive ten seconds of staring into a blinding light, no blinking."

A bright light was shone on her face. "I'm Blind!" she screamed a moment later. She too, returned to a pillory.

"Gen, you must die your hair pink."

"Cool, I've always wanted to experiment with dye, but the saloons are too expensive and I'm too clumsy to do it myself," she said.

She returned to her seat with baby pink hair.

"Brooke, how do you feel about an eyebrow piercing?"

Brooke's eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her eyebrows, backing away from Chef and his giant needle.

"Nessa, meet jellyfish. Jellyfish, meet Nessa."

Nessa stuck a toe in the tub, but when the jellyfish moved toward her, she pulled out. "Those things kill." She took a seat at a pillory.

"After two rounds, we're down to three," Chris said. "Rufus, Walter, and Genevieve."

Rufus spun the wheel and it landed on a feather.

"This can't be too bad," he said. "What, do I have to have pigeons all over me? Bring it on!"

"Actually, it's a marshmallow and feathering," Chris said.

Before Rufus could react, burning hot marshmallows were poured on him, followed by a whole sack of feathers. After ten seconds, Rufus spit some feathers out of his mouth. "Am I done?"

"Yep."

Rufus trudged to his seat.

"Walter," Chris said after he spun the wheel. "You have to listen to a high frequency sound wave for ten seconds."

"I can do that," Walter said. Five seconds later, he pulled off the earphones. "I'm bleeding though my ears!" He screamed.

"Gen, you must survive ten seconds without laughing while you are tickled," Chris said.

Gen sat down and Chef began tickling her in all people's most ticklish places. "When is he going to start?" she asked after the ten seconds were up.

"Due to popular audience command," Chris said, instead of a sudden death round, we'll keep coming up with new torture methods until one of you cracks. Rufus, you're back up. You must read the first paragraph of _A Tale of Two Cities_ out loud, and Gen, you must listen."

Rufus opened the book Chef handed him. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times,… in the superlative degree of comparison only," Rufus pushed through the last few words.

Genevieve's eyes were wide. "Sounds intriguing."

Chris had an eye tic.

"You must hand upside down for ten minutes."

"I love the blood rushing to my head," Genevieve said after five minutes.

"You're crazy," Rufus said to her, his arms crossed as he shook his head, still upside down.

"You must drive behind an old man and not pass him," Chris said.

A racing game was brought in, and they had to drive for several minutes without yelling or passing the slow car in front of them. Rufus was gripping his wheel tightly. Genevieve was complementing on how the man slowed when there was an intersection ahead.

"You must wear the outfit of the opposite gender for a wedding."

Rufus came out from behind a screen in a frilly white wedding dress, Genevieve in a stunning tuxedo.

"Look, you even had your toes done," Genevieve commented.

Those in the pillories all laughed. After a waltz, they were allowed to return to their own clothing.

Chris looked at Chef. "I think we have to do it."

Chef nodded. "I'll go prepare."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "There were seventeen rounds of Genevieve against Rufus torture… and I enjoyed each and everyone one."

(Todd) "It was great!"

(Christie) "I almost felt bad for Rufus. He was not enjoying a moment of that, and Genevieve was having a blast!"

"Okay, if one of you doesn't cave to this," Chris said. "Then you'll just have to split the prize and both get immunity." He took a deep breath. "Chef, you're up."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed (despite being outside in the middle of a sunny, cloudless day) and a spot light shone on the stage. And then, there was a little music.

"_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me."_

And then Chef came out, dancing and stripping as he did so. Rufus had an eye tic, but refused to turn away. Genevieve cheered.

Off came his shirt. Those that tried to cover their eyes were whining, not being able to properly cover their eyes.

Chef shook his booty. He then unbuckled his belt, ripped it out, and spanked himself a few times.

Finally, Chef was down to his boxers. In one quick move, he ripped it off, and instead of leaving him naked, it left him in something worse, a bright pink, sparkly thong.

"I can't take it any more!" Rufus screamed and fell backwards.

"Keep going!" Genevieve yelled and pulled out a dollar bill and slipping it under the strap.

Confession Cam:

(Genevieve) "What a fun challenge! Anyway, I have a fully stocked trailer, and a ticket for immunity. I'm saving it for the future. Maybe I'll use it if I feel threatened. Anyway, I want to play with Mr. Muggles, but everyone seems inclined to send Russell home, so I'm giving him my immunity."

(Walter) "I accidentally opened my eyes to see what had driven Rufus over the edge. Are my eyes bleeding? Oh, if they are it might be because a stupid yapping thing bit me… again! Russell, I so wish I could vote against him. But, I can't. My vote is for Phoebe"

(Bex) "Genevieve, why give your immunity to the dog? Oh well, I'm voting for Rufus."

(Christie) "Because I'd like to see them mess with me… Phoebe because I know I'm not the only one voting for her."

(Russell) "Because I like my head on my neck, I'm voting for Phoebe."

(Rufus) "I cannot believe I lost!"

(Todd) "Finally, a chance to get rid of Rufus."

(Phoebe) "Since I can't vote against the dog, I'm lobbying for my life."

(Nessa) "So as to not piss off the girl with the arsenal in her pocket, I'm voting for Phoebe."

"Welcome, campers, to the dreaded campfire ceremony," Chris said. "Now, we all know that Genevieve and Russell get immunity marshmallows."

"Only because I couldn't threaten her life first," Christie grumbled.

"Yes, well, you all know the drill," Chris said. "I have eleven marshmallows, there are 12 before me. One is going home. Marshmallows go to Genevieve, Russell," he tossed the marshmallows as he went. "Nessa, Todd, Bex, Jamie, Christie, Walter, Brooke, and Zak." He looked at Phoebe and Rufus. "There is only one marshmallow left, but two of you. The final marshmallow goes to… Rufus."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "You guys voted me off?"

Everyone just pointed at Christie, who smiled and cracked a knuckle at a time. "I heard you deciding to vote me off."

Phoebe looked down. "Fine," she said and began walking off.

"Wait," Zak called out. She turned to him. Suddenly, Zak kissed her. Phoebe pushed him off.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of… I mean, there was that other kiss…"

"Look, that was a challenge that I didn't want to lose," Phoebe said. "And that's all it was. I don't like you that way, Zak." She took a few steps back, and then quickly raced to the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers. Meanwhile, several others were either laughing or shocked.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "I kind of wish I had been voted off…"

(Nessa) "That was harsh of Phoebe… but, seriously, Zak, that only works once a season, and I already did that for Manny."

(Rufus) "My abs almost hurt from laughing… no, wait, that's still from Chef's boot camp."


	30. Last Camper Standing

ATTN: I do not know when the next chapter will be up. My wrist is in a ton of pain, and I'm attempting to not use it for a while. When it's better, I'll try to get more done, but currently I'm using only one hand.

**So, we're down to eleven campers. Well, ten after this. If you are unable to guess who's leaving, well, it's not a hard guess. **

* * *

Last Camper Standing

"Get this damn dog off me!" Walter's voice woke everyone on the island. The guys all turned to see that Mr. Muggles, who was not a fan of Walter, had locked onto the boy's arm and was trying to tear away a chunk of skin.

"Mr. Muggles," Russell said in way too much of a baby voice. "You shouldn't be mean like that."

The other five guys all glared at Russell, then Todd and Jamie stood up and dragged him out of the tent, even though he was kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!"

"Gladly," Todd said, and he and Jamie pushed him to the lapping waters.

He looked up in shock. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"This could have something to do with it," Zak said, barely holding his watch, which was dripping with dog drool and had been used as a chew toy.

"Or this," Walter said, pointing to the many bite marks his body now carried.

"Oh my GOD!" Nessa screamed. She stopped out holding her cashmere shirt. There was a bright yellow stain in the middle. "Look what your soon to be DEAD dog did to my shirt!"

"How do you know it was Mr. Muggles?" Russell asked. "It could have been anything!"

"Anything not afraid to enter a tent with a bunch of humans," Bex said.

"I am going to strangle that dog," Nessa growled. "MR. MUGGLES! GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS HERE, NOW!"

"Run, Mr. Muggles," Russell yelled. He jumped out of the water and chased Nessa as she chased the dog.

"Anyone got any popcorn?" Christie asked as she joined everyone, watching the chase scene. Nessa was centimeters from the dog, when Russell jumped on her and the dog peeled away.

"Get off me!" Nessa yelled loudly. Nessa pushed Russell off her, even though he had to be twice her weight, seeing as he was a lot taller than her, and, while considered a 'sissy girl' by some, was actually quite athletic. She then kneed him several times in the groin, causing him to keel over in pain while Nessa returned to her hunt for the dog.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "It was almost like visual poetry. Very angry visual poetry. If only Misty was still around, we could have had the horse smash the overgrown, fluffy rat."

(Russell) In a freakishly high voice, "Pain…"

(Zak) "So, I've been calculating the damages due to that dog… let's just say, if we all sue, Russell had better hope he wins so that he'll come out about even."

(Nessa) **Due to censorship reasons, the sound is replaced with Britney Spear's **_**Soda Pop **_**and her mouth and hands are blurred.**

Chris stood before the campers as they stood on the Dock of Shame, waiting for detail about their next challenge, or as they had begun to call it, their next torture session. "And then there were eleven," he said once he had walked past each of them at least three times.

"Again," Jamie added. Bex smirked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Hush," Chris said, giving him a glare. "You'll suck away the drama."

"Heaven forbid that should happen," Walter whispered to Christie.

"I could add a little," she whispered. "Death is almost always dramatic."

"Today, you will be hunting," Chris said.

Everyone sighed. "Let me guess, we each have a different animal?" Walter asked.

"No," Chris said. "You will be hunting one another," Chris said. "And the last camper standing will win immunity for tonight, plus one extra immunity ticket to give to whomever they please, whenever they please."

"Quick question about that," Rufus said. "Can that ticket be used later on the person who wins it?"

"You mean, if you win it, could you use it on yourself next time you feel threatened?" Chris asked. "Yes, that is legal. Now, I have vests for each of you." Chef wheeled out a table that had a vest and a laser gun, each labeled with one of the camper's names. "Through our state of the art computer, we will know exactly when you're hit, and who shot you. So, will all of you please grab your weapon of choice."

"You mean the gun with our name on it?" Bex asked.

"Yep."

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "I have this challenge in the bag. It's like he wants me to win."

Everyone pulled on the gear. They also grabbed camouflage caps that Chris provided. One interesting piece of equipment they had was a small computer with everyone's names lit up. Chris explained that when someone was shot, their names would change from green to red, so everyone would know who was out and who was in.

"On top of the prize for the winner, we also have a special prize for whoever takes out the most other campers, whether or not you win. You will also win an immunity ticket, but only one, and you cannot use it on yourself. But, a more immediate prize, you get a meal of your choice cooked by the chef of a passing cruise ship that Chef and I abducted last night. He's on the boat."

Everyone stopped murmuring, and if they strained their ears, they could hear the yelling of a French guy on the ship where they usually ate their food.

"Okay, you all have one minute to run and separate before I blow this air horn," Chris said.

For the first ten seconds, people just looked at him.

"Fifty seconds," Chris said.

Then, in a cloud of dust, they all began running into the island, splitting up more and more as they got farther in. Finally, the full minute went by and the air horn blew, alerting everyone that the full minute was up.

After another few minutes of running, Todd and Brooke stop. They were both breathing heavily. "I think we're safe from everyone for a few minutes at least," Todd said, smiling at Brooke.

"Um…" Brooke said, then quickly brought up her gun and shot Todd. He stared at her shocked and looked down at the arm computer to see his name turn red.

"You shot me!"

"I really want that dinner, and if I'm traveling with you, chances are you'll hit half the people we try to sneak up on," Brooke said, her cheeks blushing.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "She shot me! Brookworm shot me!"

Walter didn't run very far, he just returned to the ditch under the root he had spent the night in during Chef's challenge. He positioned himself so that he could aim and shoot at others who, he hoped, would see him until it was too late.

However, his luck wouldn't allow it this time. He had been hiding for about ten minutes when Mr. Muggles found him and attacked. The dog actually pulled the gun from Walter's hands and ran off. When Walter began to chase it, Russell, who had been waiting in a bush, shot him.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "As much as I hate that duo, I must say, it was a really good plan."

Russell jumped up and began celebrating, then chased his dog, giving him a treat from a bag in his pocket. Walter growled and headed back to the Dock of Shame.

"Todd," Brooke caught up to him as he was headed to the Dock of Shame. "If I win the dinner and immunity ticket, I promise that I'll save it for when you're in trouble."

He looked at her, then smirked. "I think I can help you there." She smiled brightly at him and quickly hugged him.

Nessa saw Todd and looked around carefully, not seeing anyone else. "Hey, Todd, I need your help."

Todd looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I need you to get a paint gun from the boat storage so that I can bombard the furball with paintballs," Nessa said.

Todd nodded. "I can do that. On one condition."

"What's that?" Nessa asked.

"You stay here as Brooke's bait," he said.

"What?" the next second, her vest blinked and she saw her name turn red.

"No way!" she said. "I'll just get it myself. I bet Chris would give me one if I asked, anyway."

"Thanks, Todd," Brooke smiled at him. She knew she was in the lead.

Christie quietly stalked through the trees, and then spotted her prey. He looked so helpless, not even knowing that she was anywhere near…. Until his alarm went off. Russell spun around and the two began shooting at one another over and over again. Nessa walked between them, not even looking at them.

Finally, they stopped and looked at the arm computers. "WHAT!!!!" Christie yelled. "But I had perfect aim!" Her name was in red. Russell's was in green. She didn't notice Zak hiding in the bushes behind her. She had been shot before she could take her first shot. As soon as she moved out of the way, Zak shot again, hitting Russell.

"I got you ouuut," Russell said dancing and bragging. "I got you ouuut."

"Check your arm," Zak said, coming out of the bushes.

Russell looked down. He was now red. "What… did you…?"

Zak nodded.

_Pew. Pew. Pew._ The sound of a paintball gun went off. Suddenly, Mr. Muggles went running by, blue and orange splotches on him. He was also whining loudly. Nessa chased the canine right past them, and soon, Russell was chasing after her yelling, "Leave my darling alone, you horrible girl."

Bex hid behind one rock. Jamie behind a tree. And Rufus behind another rock. They were in a triangle, all trying to hit one another, but not get hit at the same time.

"Might as well come out and take it," Rufus called, his back against the rock. "I'm taking the winnings today!"

"Don't think so," Bex yelled back.

Jamie turned to shot at Bex, but didn't see Brooke coming up behind her. Jamie was out, and he didn't even know it. Brooke and Todd high-fived, while they decided to take Rufus next.

"You know, Rufus, when you're sailing off on the Boat of Losers, you're going to think back to me and laugh at the idea that you could ever beat me," Bex yelled.

"Funny," Rufus said. "I was about to say the same thing to you." He looked down at his computer to see who was left. "Jamie, when did you get hit?" he yelled.

"What?" Bex and Jamie called in unison.

Rufus looked up to see Brooke aiming at him. "Yah!" he yelled, but couldn't dodge in time.

"Yes!" Brooke called, then turned to try to get Bex. Bex, however, had jumped up and was shooting at Brooke before she could take aim. Finally, Brooke fell, after taking out four others.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I didn't think I'd actually win, but I did get out four.

(Rufus) "If I hadn't tried to hide, and just went after those two, I would have not only won, but gotten to the most out.

Bex looked down at who was left besides her. Zak and Genevieve. She couldn't imagine it being anything but easy. Bex ran off into the island, looking for her prey. She didn't know how her luck and landed that Christie was out, but she couldn't imagine Zak or Genevieve being too much trouble. Sure, Genevieve had won the last challenge, but that was surviving different types of torture, and this was nothing like that. Zak, well, he was mostly smart, so he might be a bit more difficult to get, but she still figured she had an advantage over him.

She heard a yapping ahead of her and watched as spotted Mr. Muggles ran by, followed by Nessa yelling like Xena and shooting with a paintball gun. Then went Russell yelling at Nessa to leave his poor "poochie woochie" alone. Bex went in the opposite direction and saw Christie leaning up against a tree.

Christie spotted Bex even though she was being silent. What surprised Bex was that Christie possessed two laser guns, and was spinning them as sport.

"Bex," Christie nodded to the other girl. "If you're looking for Zak, try by the waterfall.

"What's he doing there?"

"Just…" a smirk came to the assassin's lips, "hanging around."

"Is he alive?" Bex asked.

"I left him so," Christie said.

Bex shrugged and walked to the waterfall, finding Zak hanging upside down from a tree, the very top of his head was just touching the water. Bex approached to let him down, then stopped. She took him as a victim, leaving Genevieve and herself the only two left in the competition.

"Seen Genevieve?" Bex asked once she had gotten Zak back on his feet, but before she untied him completely.

"No," Zak said, looking down. Bex could tell he was still upset about the Phoebe fiasco.

"Hey, Zak, buck up," she said. "Phoebe doesn't know what she's missing out on. You're a great guy. We weren't even on the same team and we hardly spent much time together, but I can tell you that she made a mistake in not wanting to be with you."

Zak looked up at her. "Really?"

"Sure," Bex said. "Give me one reason that she should have said no."

"Reason or not," Zak said. "She did."

Bex frowned. She pushed her black hair off her shoulder and rolled her blue eyes. "Why'd you even like her?"

Zak shrugged. "I guess it was a little much to assume something from a kiss… especially one that was a challenge. But, I thought I felt something when we kissed."

Bex put her hands on Zak's shoulders. "Look, to some people, a kiss is special, and something that people feel that they should only share with someone they really care about. That's you, isn't it?"

Zak nodded. "I mean, it's not like that if it's just a quick peck or something on the cheek or chin."

"Well, Phoebe is like me," Bex said. "To her, a kiss is just a four letter word."

Unfortunately, neither Bex nor Zak noticed Jamie on the other side of a bush. She heard Bex talking, and felt his heart drop. He waited a moment, then came through to tell her what he had found out.

"Hey, Bex," he said. "Todd and Brooke found Genevieve over by the tents."

"Really?" Bex asked, a smile coming to her face. "Thanks." She jumped up quickly and kissed him before running off. Jamie followed slowly.

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "If a kiss is just a four-letter word to her, then what does that me? A…" he begins to count as he spells, "J-A-M-I-E… a five-letter word? Does she even care about me at all? Or is she just using me?"

(Rufus) "So, Jamie comes to the camp ground looking like he had just been voted off or something. Then starts to tell me about Bex and Zak… when the hell did I become his confidant?"

Bex surveyed the campground, and noticed Todd fake a yawn and point at the girls tent as his arms came down. Bex nodded thanks to him, then snuck up on the tent. She peeked inside to notice that Genevieve was on her back. A wheezing snore came from her mouth. Bex rolled her eyes. "Too easy," she said and walked in and took out the final player.

A loud alarm went off. "And we have a winner!" Chris's voice announced. "Congratulation Bex. And to Brooke who took out four of her fellow campers. If you two could please report to the Dock of Shame for you prizes.

Brooke and Bex smiled at one another and then started for the Dock of Shame while everyone sat around the camp. Suddenly, Russell ran across the grounds carrying Mr. Muggles. There were several paint splatters on the back of his shirt and orange directly on the back of his head. Nessa chased after then, now with two large paintball guns.

"Where'd she get the guns and ammo?" Walter questioned.

"I think she asked Chris," Todd said.

Walter shrugged. "Yeah, he'd give her the tools to wreck havoc, I bet."

"Okay, girls," Chris said to Bex and Brooke. "First, Brooke, here's an immunity ticket for you to turn in for whoever, whenever you want. Now, if you will walk onto the boat, you may tell our French friend what you would like him to cook for you."

Brooke smiled and walked aboard the floating vessel.

"And, Bex, would you like to save this immunity ticket, or would you like to use it now to save someone else aside from yourself?"

"Hand it over, Chris," Bex said snatching the ticket from Chris's hands. "I know who is going home, and everyone wants him gone as well."

Ten campers settled into line to have their food served. Brooke sat at the end of a table, and waited for Todd to sit next to her.

"Zese conditions are horrid," a French man with a long, twisted mustache said, walking out of the kitchen into the dining hall with a large tray. A silver cover hid the contents. He placed the tray in front of Brooke and pulled off the lid. "Zere, I cooked a meal. Now I demand to be returned to my pozt."

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said, and pointed to the top deck. "I'll be up in a minute." The French chef left and the other ten campers were served sticky sloppy joes for dinner. "Okay, remember, another voting tonight. Bex is safe, but the other ten of you are up. May I suggest that those of you that were shot by Brooke turn on her as an exciting twist."

"You're not supposed to influence out votes," Christie said.

"Plus, we know who we're voting for," Nessa said. "And it's not Brooke."

Confession Cam:

(A ten-way screen split of Brooke, Todd, Bex, Rufus, Jamie, Nessa, Christie, Zak, Genevieve, and Walter so that it shows them all at once) "Russell."

(Russell) "That horrible girl, Nessa, got Mr. Muggles with paint pellets. She's going down!"

At the campfire ceremony, Chris frowned. "Did you all decide who you were sending home together or something? You all seem so certain."

"Look," Nessa said. "We know that it's Russell's turn to ride… again, so just give everyone else a marshmallow and we can get on with out miserable existence here for another three days."

"That's where you're wrong," Russell said. "I told everyone to vote against you."

"Yeah," Walter said. "But no one listened. Hot girl versus annoying boy with even worse dog? Not a difficult choice."

Russell turned to Chris. "Sorry dude, but they all put your name in the box… before the challenge was over."

"You traitors!" Russell yelled.

"We're not on a team," Rufus said. "And, if we were, well, we'd vote you off anyway."

"Come on, Mr. Muggles," Russell said. "We're too good for this anyway." Russell picked up his dog and took his walk to the Dock of Shame.

After the boat was long gone and most of the campers were in their tents sleeping, one camper remained on the Dock of Shame, his feet hanging over the edge and were dipped in the water. The moonlight brightened for a second on his cheek as it reflected the sliding tear.

* * *

**Well, that was a sad ending. I don't think it's hard to figure out the camper on the Dock.**


	31. Battle!

**Got this up, finally. It was a bit of a fun one to write. Hope you all like it. I'm chugging along, here. I don't have know who is getting off in what order, so that's something. And it'll be fun up to the end.

* * *

**

Battle!

"Help me secure this…" Walter struggled to say as he held back tree branch. Jamie and Zak grabbed the rope they had and tied the branch low to the ground of another tree.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Zak asked. He took back a step and scanned it with his eyes. "I think that a lower branch might work better…

"None of the lower branches are strong enough," Walter assured Zak. "It would snap with the pressure or not be able to fling the rock."

"What about trajectory?" Zak asked.

"It we attach the rock to the very end of the branch, it'll soar high and far," Walter said. Jamie walked over with a huge boulder with S.O.S. written in red paint on it, along with the coordinates of the island, which, luckily, Zak had calculated with a GPS he had before it ran out of batteries.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "So, Chris hasn't come by the last four days… The general consensus is that he told the producers that a giant tidal wave took us, and all the equipment out to sea, and that he's keeping the money for himself."

"Trust me, this rock will not plop down into the sea in the middle of no where." They positioned the rock on the end of the branch. "Now, watch it fly," Walter said as he took the machete Christie had lent to them and sliced through the rope and the branch flew upward, the rock at the end, but then it continued to swing and ended up slamming the rock into the ground at the end of the beach.

Confession Cam:

(Zak) "I didn't want to say it… but…"

"I told you so."

"But, I don't get it…" Walter said.

"It swung too hard, too fast, so that the rock couldn't release," Zak said.

Christie and Bex walked up from down the beach a bit. "All that work to make sure that no one can pick up the boulder," Bex said and lifted an eyebrow at the three guys.

"As you can tell, it didn't work out so well," Zak said.

"I still say we set the trees on fire for a smoke signal," Christie said.

"This place it hot enough," Bex said. "We don't need a giant fire burning until we're found."

"And then tried for destroying the whole island," Walter added.

"Why not spell out S.O.S. with a bunch of boulders?" Jamie asked, not looking up. "So that anyone flying overhead can see it."

"We've had about five planes fly over us," Walter said. "Most were Chris."

"Let's see if the others came up with anything," Bex said.

Upon arriving on the main beach, they found that Rufus and Nessa were both tanning, Todd and Brooke were sharing a lunch, and Genevieve was trying to goad birds to her with bread crumbs.

"Yes, lets use some of our dwindling food and give it to the animals," Walter rolled his eyes. "Great thinking, Gen."

"Did your rock thing work?" Nessa asked.

"No," Jamie answered.

"Then don't criticize what we're doing," she said. "We're waiting until we have a plausible idea before we act."

"So, feeding the birds?" Walter asked.

"So that the knife girl can capture them when they're nice and plump," Rufus said. "What feeds more, a slice of bread or a fat birdie?"

They all turned to Jamie. "Those birds are still really small… maybe if we could find their eggs…"

"Eat baby birds?" Genevieve asked.

"You eat chicken eggs, right?" Zak asked. "It's the same, only, not chicken."

"What's that noise?" Brooke suddenly looked up and out to the ocean. Not too far off, the boat Chris and Chef traveled on was approaching.

"He remembered us," Rufus said. He stood and walked into the guys' tent, walking out a minute later dressed in his day clothes.

The ten campers were on the dock when the boat arrived. Chris jumped out, smiling at them. "There are ten of you," he said. "And, it so happens that one of our producers is also the producer of movies, the next of which will take place in ancient times. And, to make sure that the costumes can work with the stunts he plans to have the actors do, we are using you."

"This is a challenge?" Nessa asked.

"Not really," Chris said. "But we needed another, so we're improvising with this. When I call out your name, please approach and take your costume. First, Christie," Chris held out a costume that appeared to be little more than a bathing suit made of red silk and gold fringe. It had a sheer veil and gold chains. "You are Malika, the concubine."

"What!"

"Nessa," he held up a leather corset and skirt with bronze shoulder pads and a large wooden scabbard to be worn on the back. "You're Hussie, the female warrior."

"Jamie." This time, he held a long brown robe attached by a rusted clasp along with a tall staff. "You're testing out Hitnal's costume. He's a wizard of sorts, I guess."

"Will this stay on?"

"No idea," Chris said. "Brooke, you're the princess." He handed her a pink gown. "Todd, you're the general and the princess's secret lover." He handed Todd leather and bronze armor. "Rufus, you're the king." He handed Rufus a red silk outfit. "Zak, you're a normal guard." He handed Zak a costume that was less decorated than Todd's costume. "Walter, you're the god." He handed Walter armor and a full body sheer suit that would fit him tightly and make him shine. "Bex, you are Amber, the girl from New York than fell through a time portal." He handed Bex jeans and a t-shirt. "And, finally, Genevieve," Chris had Chef walk out carrying a metal plated outfit with large wings. "You're the harpy that the king called forth to attack his people." Chris clapped twice. "We haven't got all day, people. Go change."

"So you can strand us here for four days without any extra supplies, but we can't take our time changing?" Christie yelled.

"Calm down, Christie," Genevieve said and picked up the yelling Japanese assassin.

Everyone gathered on the beach after changing. No one seemed happy with his or her costume. "This outfit is a little too tight," Nessa said in a strained voice.

"That sucks, doesn't it," Chris said with a smirk.

Nessa reached back and pulled the sword, with some difficulty, from the scabbard. "Any one mind if I slice his neck?"

"Why does she get to make attempts on his life and I can't?" Christie asked.

"Because she's got a rubber sword," Zak said.

"So how is this going to work?" Bex asked.

"Glad you asked," Chris said. "I have ten battles in this folder that will take place in the movie…"

"That's a lot of battle," Todd said.

"That's two for each of you," Chris said. "If you win both of your battles, then you will receive immunity… that means that more than one may receive immunity for tonight, but there will be no extra immunity tickets given, and no extra prizes. Now, for our first battle…"

"Wait, if we lose our first battle, why bother with the second?" Walter asked.

"Because you may take away the immunity of someone that would otherwise have immunity, making you less likely to be voted off. Now, the first two to step into battle will be King Marcun against his Harpy, to prove he is worth her services. Rufus, Genevieve, please step forward."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Is he serious, I'm going to smash her."

(Genevieve) She knocks on her metal plating. "I think I have a shot if I just run into him."

Rufus pulled the rubber sword tucked into his belt and stepped forward. He and Genevieve ran at one another, and Rufus swung the sword. It bounced off her metal plating.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "So, it wasn't quite as easy as I thought it would be."

Rufus dropped the sword, realizing that the only way it could help would be if Genevieve tripped on it. Instead, he dodged to her side, but she turned quickly, her wings knocking him off his feet. But this gave Rufus an idea. He grabbed her wings and used his strength to spin her while he had a piece of her that she didn't have control of. He then released her, sending her into a tree. From that, a coconut dropped and hit her head, causing her to fall. Chef counted to five… quickly…

"One two three four five, defeated," Chef said.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "That count really gives the fallen a chance…" she rolls her eyes.

"And Rufus has taken his first win. Our second battle is when our wizard tries to correct his wrongs by asking the gods to send a harpy for the king, and he must battle a god sent forth. Jamie, Walter."

The two stepped forward. Jamie spun his staff while Walter pulled the rubber sword from his girdle and held up his shield. Jamie swung his staff low, taking Walter's feet out, then hit Walter's stomach, causing him to drop his sword and lower his shield to his stomach, so Jamie then struck Walter's head a bit lighter, so as not to kill him.

"One two three four five, defeated," Chef said.

"And Jamie took that one quickly," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "I apparently don't make a good god."

(Jamie) "Once again, watching ninja anime has helped me. Hope you noticed this, mother…"

"And, we will now take a break," Chris said. "Our next few fights are Walter against Nessa, followed by Christie against Brooke."

"What!" Brooke's eyes shot open.

"I didn't write the script," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Chris) He snickers. "I so did write this script, and these battles are going to be how the battles in the movie turn out. There will be an additional battle to conclude the movie, if needed…"

(Walter) "Didn't I just fight the last fight? Now I have to go again?"

(Christie) "I have a feeling I'm going to do well in this challenge."

(Nessa) "Thankfully, Jamie just whooped Walter, so this should make my job a bit easier,"

"Okay, campers, time to get this third fight started," Chris called. "Walter, Nessa, you're up. Brooke, Christie, you're next. Walter, Nessa, your fight is as Nessa is coming to the call of the king, and Walter is trying to stop her from reaching the people to save them from the Harpy."

Walter walked into the fighting area, rubbing his head, as it was still sore. Nessa was right behind him, spinning her sword. "Ready?"

"Not nearly," Walter said.

"And, begin!" Chris yelled.

Nessa swung hard and hit Walter square in the chest. Walter stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet and steadied himself as she came to attack again. This time, when she swung, he held up his shield to block. He tried to swing at her with his sword, but she jumped up and actually landed on it, the flipped off it, kicking Walter in the face as she flipped back and landed with a smile on her face, ready for more.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "I really don't know how I possibly did that…"

(Jamie) "What, is she Xena: Warrior Princess or something? I have to admit, that was really cool."

They charged at one another, sword to sword. Everyone was so wrapped up in their battle, no one but Rufus noticed they were talking.

"Ease up a bit," Walter said. "I already lost to Jamie."

"Yeah, so you have to let me win," Nessa said. "We need Rufus and me to both be safe, so we can make sure that we can vote for someone not you."

"Or, we could split the votes," Walter said.

"Rufus has a plan," Nessa hissed.

"And when Todd wins both his battles?"

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "So, here's the plan. Todd loses one battle, and we can vote him off. Me, Nessa, and Walter is three. I can convince Christie that he's a threat to her, and she knows that people like him more than me, so that's four. And then there's Jamie. Five. The other five, well, they're probably be divided, so I don't have to worry about him."

(Walter) "There's a major flaw in his plan."

"What makes you think he will?" Nessa asked.

"What makes you think he—" Walter stopped when Nessa shoved the hilt of her sword into Walter's stomach, as he had been a bit distracted. He fell to the ground and was soon declared to have lost. Nessa spun around and high-fived Brooke.

"And our next battle is Christie against Brooke, followed by Jamie against Zak," Chris announced. "Christie's character is jealous that the head of the guard loves Brooke, the princess and will not touch her."

Brooke and Christie walked up. "And, fight!"

Brooke had hardly comprehended Chris's yell when she fell the air being forced out of her lungs. Only then did she realize that her legs had been kicked out from under her and she had hit the ground back first. Christie stepped on her chest to hold her down, making it harder for Brooke to breathe.

"One two three four five," Chef said. "Assassin wins."

Todd ran to Brooke and helped her to stand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than I would be if I had tried," Brooke said.

"True," Christie said. "It didn't want to hurt you too much because you looked so clueless."

Brooke blinked. "Gee, thanks…"

"And, will Jamie and Zak please step up," Chris said. "They will be followed by Christie and Bex. Jamie and Zak are fighting as Jamie tries to break into the castle and Zak guards. Now… Go!"

Jamie smiled. Even though Zak had armor and a sword, Jamie had the height advantage, as well as the staff. When Zak attempted to draw his sword, he lost grip of it and it fell to the ground. Before he could reach for it, Jamie smacked his staff on it, pushed off the ground, swung the arc the staff allowed him, kicked Zak in the chest, sending him flying, then landed standing over Zak. His staff had flipped up, and twirled in the air several times before Jamie reached up and it landed in his hands. "Surrender," Jamie said.

"Okay," Zak said. "I give."

"And it seems that Jamie is the first to gain full immunity," Chris said.

"Alright, Jamie," Bex cheered and ran up to him and smiled. However, he walked right past her, not acknowledging her. Bex just stared at him as he walked out of the circle and took a seat on one of the fallen trees next to Rufus.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "I don't like Jamie hanging with Rufus. That jerk really uses Jamie to his advantage, and it seems he's turning him against me." Bex frowned a bit and looked away from the camera.

(Jamie) "It's annoying that she pretends to care about me. I know she doesn't."

"Okay, after Christie and Bex will be Bex and Genevieve," Chris said. "Okay, in this, Bex is in the castle courtyard waiting to see the king. She has been brought in by Todd, as he believes that she is supposed to defeat the King. However, Christie, on the side of the King, wants to defeat Bex before she has a chance to meet him."

Christie smiled and charged at Bex. Bex, still distracted by Jamie, was taken by surprise, but was able to flip Christie off her as she was in easy to move in clothes. Christie landed on her face, and was not happy. She charged at Bex again, but this time, Bex was ready. Bex rolled away at the last second, but grabbed Christie's long hair and gave it a sharp tug, throwing the Japanese girl to the ground again. Christie was getting impatient and sloppy. She tried to land a few punches, but kept missing. Bex smirked and stayed out of her reach. Finally, when Christie tried to punch too hard, Bex dodged only with her torso, leaning back on her legs, then swung herself around, pushed Christie, and gave her a quick kick to the butt. Christie fell flat on her face, and was totally pissed. She stood and took a few steps toward Bex, but Bex just smiled and cracked her knuckles. This time, she threw the punch, one to Christie's gut, and Christie was out.

Confession Cam:

(Christie) "How did I lose?! I was a shoe-in to have immunity! AHHHHHH!!"

(Bex) "I beat her… wow!"

(Genevieve) "Oh, Bex beat Christie… and now I have to fight her. I think I'm going to lose."

"And now, the King has called upon his harpy to defeat the strange girl from the future," Chris said. "And, after Bex and Genevieve we have Todd and Zak."

Genevieve took Christie's place in the fighting circle. She gulped and stepped carefully.

"Genevieve, you're supposed to be the vicious beast," Chris yelled.

"That's only pretend," Genevieve complained. "But in real life, I don't stand a chance."

"Got that right," Bex said, behind Genevieve, she used the wing to flip Genevieve on her back. Genevieve lost her breath. She tried to roll to her sides to get back up, but her wings wouldn't permit it so she was like a turtle stuck on her back.

As if on instinct, Nessa giggled and said, "Awkward turtle."

"It's not funny," Genevieve said, still trying to get on her feet.

Chef was snickering as he counted. "One… hehe… two… he… three… hehehe… four… hehe… five."

"Yay!" Bex jumped into the air and clicked her heels together, then landed unbalanced and fell to her butt.

"Graceful," Rufus said and he held up a hand to Jamie for a high-five. Jamie, however, didn't respond.

"We're both here for another three days, Jamie," Bex said once she got back on her feet and walked to him.

"Yipee…" Jamie muttered, then turned away and started to walk off.

Bex felt her eyes get a little hot, then she blinked away the approaching tears and turned to Rufus. "What did you say to him!"

"Me?" Rufus looked offended. "Nothing. What did you say to him… or what did you say to Zak? Something about a four-letter word?"

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "She keeps pretending she likes me… but she hurt me."

(Bex) "I can't believe… did Zak spread the word or something?"

"Okay, now we have Todd against Zak," Chris announced. "To be followed by Brooke and Rufus."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Oh, seriously, this is too good."

(Todd) "Oh, he had better not hurt her…"

"In this situation, Zak has discovered how Todd is betraying the King and is trying to follow his orders to protect the king," Chris said. "And, battle."

Todd and Zak charged at one another, but Todd was stronger and faster. With a few hits, he managed to get the sword from Zak's hand. Then he swung at Zak's neck, stopping so that his sword was just barely touching Zak's neck.

"Sparing his life," Chris said. "Good idea," Chris turned around and scribbled in a small notebook, before turning back to the campers. "Todd takes the prize."

"Could you rephrase that?" Rufus asked.

"Nope," Chris said. "Anyway, Rufus, you're back up, along with Brooke. And the last battle will be Nessa and Todd. So, the Princess has approached the king in anger with what he has been doing, and he attacks. So, battle!"

Bex had followed Jamie after sending a few angry glares at Rufus, and one contemplating look at Zak. When she caught up to him, he was by the waterfall, failing at skipping stones across the lake at the bottom of the fall.

"Hey," she said coming up behind him.

"Oh, hi," Jamie said, once again, unable to skip a stone. He bent down and grabbed another one.

"I know why you're mad at me," she said.

Jamie didn't look at her, he just threw the stone and it plopped in the water again. He grabbed another, tossed it in the air, but Bex snatched it from the air before he could catch it again. She skipped it all the way across the lake.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked.

"What I said," Bex said. "To Zak. It was for his benefit, to make him feel better about how Phoebe treated him. You weren't supposed to hear it."

"So that you could still use me?" Jamie asked.

"No!" Bex said. "Look… to me, a kiss is just a four letter word. But, what I have with you, that's real. I do really like you, a lot."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Jamie asked.

Bex grabbed him and pulled him down to meet her lips, kissing him hard and passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jamie couldn't help but respond. When they finally released, there were tears on Bex's cheek. "You know me, Jamie. You know that I can't fake that kind of passion."

Jamie looked down. "Don't cry…" he said. He looked at her and smiled. "Rufus would never let you live it down."

Bex smiled as Jamie wiped her tears off her cheeks, and then they just wrapped their arms around one another.

Rufus sauntered toward Brooke and she took a step back to every third step he took. When he was a two feet from her, he jumped, grabbed her arm, and spun it behind her, grabbing his sword and holding it to her neck. "I think I win…?"

"Can you escape?" Chris asked Brooke.

"Come on, Brooke, just kick him in the shin," Bex yelled.

"Try and I'll make this hurt," Rufus said with a smirk.

"And Rufus wins immunity," Chris said. "And Todd and Nessa… both up for immunity. Who will take it? In this battle, both are trying to save the princess, but both think that the other works for the king. And battle!"

Todd and Nessa both entered the fighting area. They swung their sword, and were matched blow for blow. After five minutes of neither showing an advantage, Todd smiled and charged at Nessa. She jumped to dodge, but Todd tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She tried to push him off or wiggle free, but Todd grabbed both her hands and held them behind her back so she was unable to escape.

"Todd wins!" Chris finally announced.

Rufus frowned and crossed his arms.

"So, four have immunity," Chris said. "Bex, Jamie, Rufus, and Todd. Unless…" he smiled, "Rufus and Todd would like to face off in one final battle…"

"Yes!" Rufus said.

Todd smirked. "Nice try, Chris, but I'm not risking my immunity."

"Damn," Rufus muttered.

"In that case, vote and meet on the boat for your food in twenty," Chris said. "And I'll see you all after the sun goes down for the campfire ceremony where one of you will say goodbye to this island forever."

Confession Cam:

(Bex and Jamie) Rather than talking, they're heavily making out, and Bex keeps giggling. They suddenly fall off the seat and there are more muffled giggles and hums.

(Rufus) "So they made up. Anyway, Nessa actually came up with a good idea about who to vote off, seeing as Todd is a pansy."

(Nessa) "Can't vote off Todd, duh. So, voting off someone we can… but I didn't share the information with Walter."

(Walter) "I'm going to vote with Zak and say Genevieve."

That night, Chris approached the campfire with his plate of marshmallows. "Ten of you sit before me, but only nine of you will continue on in hopes of winning the $250,000 prize. So, Todd, Jamie, Bex, and Rufus, you four have won marshmallows." He then looked the six remaining. "Christie and Nessa, you will also continue on." He tossed them marshmallows. "The remaining four of you all lost both of your battles. Brooke, you are safe." He looked at the three left. Genevieve, you are also safe."

Confession Cam: 

(Walter) "Me or Zak? Great…"

"Walter and Zak, one of you is going to leave tonight and will not be returning. The last marshmallow goes to… Walter."

"What?" Walter's eyes widened. "Seriously? Zak's gone?"

"Yep."

Zak sighed. "It's okay. I never expected to last this long. See you all at the finale."

"Bye…" Brooke said.

"I'll miss you!" Genevieve said, hugging him tightly and half sobbing.

"Need to breathe…"

"Sorry…"

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Think about it. If there's another brain game, I don't want to be against him. Plus, he's one of the few we can't really trick into voting with us. Now, to get off Todd and Bex, so I'll be in the top three."

(Rufus) "Couldn't vote off Brooke, because that would just make Todd try harder to win for her. Christie, we can make her think that Todd is a challenge so she will vote with us. And Genevieve, well, unless there is a challenge where the heaviest will win, I'm not worried about her. I still need Walter and Nessa, and that left Zak."

After most of the campers had returned to their tents, Todd approached Brooke. "Hey, Princess," he said with a smirk. "I'm here to fight for your honor."

Brooke smiled at him. "The challenge is over now, Todd."

"I know," Todd said taking one of her hands. "But, I didn't need the challenge to know that I'm in love with you."

Brooke looked at him, her eyes a bit wide. "You're…"

He lifted her hand and lightly kissed it. "See you in the morning, Brookworm." With that, he turned and walked to the boys tent.


	32. Buried Treasure

**This came out a lot faster than previous chapters, huh? Well, I was going to hold it off for a few days while I started on the next challenge, but then I had to end the blip at the end, and that made me really want to post. So, enjoy!

* * *

**

Buried Tresure

"Good morning, Campers!" Chris's voice called over the loud speakers. "Would you all report to the boat in three minutes, ready for today's challenge."

Bex looked around, bleary-eyed. "Is he serious?" What time is it?"

Nessa looked at her wrist, only to remember that she didn't wear a watch. "It's not even dawn," Christie said looking out the front of the tent. "I seriously feel like killing him."

"Is that your answer to everything?" Nessa asked.

"No," Christie said. "Sometimes torture is more fun than killing."

Nine tired, yawning campers walked onto the dock, all angry and ready to hurt Chris.

"Glad to see I didn't wake any of you," Chris said as they all boarded the boat. Chris was wearing his shorts, an eye patch, and had a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. A few of them visibly growled. "Who can guess what today's challenge is."

"Considering the pirate costume, I'd say a treasure hunt of some sort," Walter said.

"Correct," Chris announced. "You all have until the sun sets to find a treasure chest. However, today, there will be no campfire ceremony."

"What?" Nessa snapped. "Another challenge where no one is sent home?"

"Yep," Chris said. "Because one of the nine hidden chests will not have a marshmallow in it. When you find a chest, you must bring it back to the Dock of Shame where we will open it. The person who finds the chest with no marshmallow will be leaving."

"What if we have an immunity?" Brooke said.

"You don't," Chris said. "If you use your immunity ticket on yourself, which, Brooke, you can't do anyway, then there will be a voting, but you won't be immune. However, if you use it to save whoever doesn't have a marshmallow, then you will be leaving."

"Wait," Bex said. "Could you explain that better?"

"Okay, if you open your chest and find there is no marshmallow, you may use your past immunity ticket to save yourself from immediate elimination, but you won't be safe if we have a voting," Chris said. "But, if you have a marshmallow, but want to save the person who doesn't with your ticket, you will be leaving in lieu of that person."

Everyone looked at one another. The competition was only getting harder. Chef walked out onto the deck of the boat and held a bucket with nine rolled up scrolls and walked to the campers. They each grabbed one and opened the scrolls to find a map.

"Follow the map to your chest and bring it back as fast as possible," Chris said.

"This isn't totally fair," Nessa said. "You probably know already who is going home."

"Actually, no," Chris said. "True, I filled each of the chests…"

Shot shows Chris with nine open chests and a pile of different prizes. "This chest will get shaving cream and a glue-gun… this one a soda and a razor… this on a bottle opener and a McDonald's gift card…"

Back to current shot, "But it wasn't until they were all filled and locked that the interns took the chests and hid them in the appropriate spots."

Everyone nodded and started off to find their treasures.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "This could work out very nicely. So long as I have a marshmallow, I don't have to worry. Bex is the only one who has an immunity ticket she can use on herself, as Brooke's ticket has to be used on someone else. Bex will only use her ticket to save her ass, but if she does, then we can vote her off anyway. Sure, Jamie won't vote for her, but I'll just convince Christie and Genevieve that she should be going home, so it's only fair to vote for her."

(Nessa) "So, my chest was labeled near the waterfall… but it was difficult to find."

Nessa dove into the water of the lake. She had already checked up top of the waterfall, in the bushes, so she finally figured it had to be under water. However, she was searching around and saw nothing at the bottom of the lake. After five dives, she noticed something behind the waterfall. When she emerged behind it, she found a cave. It was dark, but a tiny bit of light shone in and she saw the shine of the lock on a chest.

"Score!" she shouted and walked over and grabbed it. As she was heading back to the entrance, she stepped on something a little soft and looked down to see something black. She bent down and grabbed it, lifting it and laughing as she held a black strapless bra in her fingers. "I think I know who this belongs to," she said, walking out and returning to the dock.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Hey, Madison, leave something behind?" She holds up the bra which has her name scrawled on the white tag.

(Jamie) "So, my chest was marked in the center of the forest."

Jamie looked around, not seeing his chest. All the ground looked like it was backed down, nothing disturbed. He wandered around the area that the 'X' was marked on his map, not seeing any large knots in any trees, and not seeing his chest. Finally he groaned and looked up, and that's when he spotted it, hung between two trees. He jumped and climbed one of the trees. He pulled himself along the rope until he got to the chest, noticing it was tied to the handles of the chest. After a lot of work, he managed to untie one of the ropes from the handle. However, he swung, clinging to his chest, downward until he smacked into a tree.

"I'm okay," he said, standing up on shaky legs. He slowly untied the second rope, and then began to make his way to the dock.

Rufus growled, looking at his map. He needed the full day, starting at four, to get his chest as it was on the opposite side of the island. He trudged until the sun came up, then trudged some more. Finally he was in the area where the chest was. However, all the sand looked disturbed and there was only a small shovel with a bow on it. He picked it up and read the note.

_Have fun, loser!_

"Damn," he said and began digging. And digging. And digging more, all around, looking for any sign of a chest.

Christie looked at her map, still standing on the dock, a bit confused. She looked around, and saw nothing. Not on the boat, not on the shore. She began searching on the boat, but then felt it moving.

"Hey!" she yelled, running to the deck. Then, she saw under the dock, as the boat was pulling away. "There we are!" She dove into the water and swam back to shore, grabbing her chest.

"Good job, Christie," Chris said. "First back with your chest." He marked it with a flag that had her name. "Now, you have until the others or sundown to relax."

She walked to her tent, sat on her bed and closed her eyes, not really noticing how her pile of clothes had grown while she was out.

Walter had searched all over the main area of camp, except the girls' tent.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "No problem. They're all looking for their chests. As long as I don't get caught."

He opened it, but his eyes widened as he saw Christie snoozing away. Then he saw the pile next to her, and the corner of the chest. He carefully crawled in and toward her pile. Just before he reached it, Christie turned on her side and draped her arm over her stuff. Walter whimpered slightly.

"Don't wake up," he prayed quietly as he lifted her arm and began pulling the chest toward him. Suddenly, Christie's arm turned in his hand and she flung him across the tent.

"What are you doing?"

Walter was wide-eyed for a moment. "Fleeing in terror," he said and bolted from the tent, Christie yelling after him.

Bex sighed as she found where her chest was. "This is too easy," she said, seeing a mound in the ground. She stuck her hands in the dirt and dug at the dirt, but then she felt a sting and pulled her hand out, seeing a scorpion crawl out. "Oh, shit…"

She grabbed a large stick, and pushed the dirt off her chest, seeing more and more scorpions, all different sizes and varying in color. Finally she grabbed her chest and pulled it away, hitting all the scorpions with the stick. She ran away from them, then set the chest down, spending ten minutes killing all the scorpions that were on it. Her hand that got stung was a little numb and swelling a bit.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "This had so better be worth it."

(Todd) "I think he was trying to kill us."

Todd looked up from the bottom of the cliff, spotting his chest. It was easy to find, but not so easy to get. He began climbing. When he was ten feet up, a small stick of dynamite exploded and he was thrown off and onto the beach.

"Look out for dynamite…" he said to himself as he began climbing again. This time, he slipped twenty feet up. The third attempt, he was inches from it when a sudden rock that he was holding onto dislodged and he fell. Finally, on the fourth try, he grabbed it… then fell, the chest landing hard on his chest.

And Rufus finally hit something. He dug around it, until he pulled out a chest. It was a lot older than he expected, and heavier too. Also, it was a _lot bigger _than he expected it. Then he noticed something at the corner of the hole, a smaller chest that had Chris's face carved into the side.

"Wait, if that's the chest I'm supposed to find, then this must be…" he hit lock with the shovel several times before breaking the lock. He opened it and found thousands of gold coins, strands of pearls, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, small gold and silver statues, a crown with hundreds of gems encrusted in it. "Holy crap… I'm rich…" then he remembered he was already rich. "Well, filthy rich!" He closed it back up, placed the TDI chest on top and began dragging it back to camp as fast as possible. He figured he would make it just on time.

Walter held a peace offering just outside the girls' tent. By this time, Nessa and Jamie had already returned with their chests, and Bex was just up the trail.

Christie looked at the plate of food. "Where did you get that?" she asked, her stomach growling.

"Had to swim out to the boat, climb on, sneak past Chef, then steal a life raft," he said.

"And why do you want in here so bad?"

"I believe my chest is in there."

Christie crossed her arms. "You have thirty seconds," she said grabbing the plate and eating the roasted chicken first.

Walter climbed in and spotted the chest. He grabbed it and walked out after fifteen seconds. "Thanks," he said and returned to the dock.

Brooke looked around. It was small cove on the island she had yet to be yet. And she didn't know why. All around she was surrounded by macaws. Blues, reds, yellows, greens, the majestic birds flew all around her. "Wow…" she mused.

Suddenly, all she could hear was hundreds of macaws all repeating the same thing.

"Wow!"

"Wow."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow…"

Brooke covered her ears, quickly becoming irritated by the birds. "Shut it."

"Shut it!"

"Shut it wow."

Brooke exhaled with force and looked around. She spotted the chest, but when she neared it, the birds all dove at her. She grabbed the chest and ran, at least twenty birds flying after her repeating what she had said as well as a few expletives she used against them.

Confession Cam:

(Macaws) "Shut it. Wow. Stop chasing me. Wow. Shut it. I'm fricken going to die!"

(Brooke) She's plucking feathers from her hair and clothing. "Well, they caught me, but I eventually escaped. Luckily Nessa decided to help me."

(Nessa) She had a stick in her hand, and it has a few feathers on it. "It's one thing when they're doing tricks, but a totally different thing if they're attacking the one person on this island I actually get along with. I mean, I just work with Rufus and Walter to keep my butt safe. And everyone else, wacko!"

Genevieve was the last to find the spot her chest was hidden. It was just a little sand dune. She was about to grab it when she heard a hiss. She turned around and saw a snake brandishing razor sharp fangs. She jumped backward, tripped over the chest, and the snake, which had sprung at her, missed and sunk its fangs into a tree behind Genevieve. As it seemed stuck, Genevieve grabbed the chest and ran for her life.

Eight of the campers were on the dock as the sun slowly set. Rufus was no where in sight.

"Well, I guess its about time to start opening these chests," Chris said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rufus?" Jamie asked.

"Um, since he isn't here, shouldn't he go home?" Todd asked.

"Not if one of you don't have a marshmallow," Chris said.

"Then what's his punishment for not having finished on time?" Bex asked.

"He doesn't get the goodies in his chest," Chris said.

"Wait, I see him," Jamie said.

"That chest is way too big to be the chest we planted," Chef said.

"Jamie, get over here and help me!" Rufus called.

Jamie, set out, Bex just missing grabbing him by a hair. "What is in this?"

"Treasure," Rufus said. "Now help me push."

With the two pushing, Rufus just got his smaller chest to the dock on time.

"Well, let's get to opening these chests," Chris said. He tossed a key to each of the campers.

"Got my marshmallow," Nessa announced. "And what is this other junk?"

"Yeah, I'm safe," Todd announced.

"Me too," Brooke.

It was Bex who was staring down into a marshmallowless chest.

"Oh, looks like it's the end of the line for you, Bex," Chris said.

"Not yet," she said. She tried to reach into her pocket, but her right hand was swelling from the scorpion sting. She frowned and reached with her left hand, pulling out her immunity ticket from the laser tag challenge. "I'm not leaving without a fight."

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "I made it this far, and I intend to win."

(Rufus) "She's still going home."

"Okay then," Chris said. "No one has immunity. If you could all cast your votes, and meet by the campfire in one hour."

"Who are we voting for, Rufus," Nessa asked as others were heading off in different directions. She, Walter, and Rufus were pretending to trade the items in their chests.

"Bex," he said.

"You'll never get Jamie to vote her off," Walter said.

"No, but we convince Genevieve that it's only fair to send her home," Rufus said. "And remind Christie that Bex defeated her in the last challenge."

"I'll take Genevieve," Nessa said, picking up her chest.

"And I guess that I'm with Christie," Walter said. "I mean, I'll talk to her."

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "That was the weirdest Freudian slip I've ever made. Christie…?" He shudders at the thought. "Anyway, voting for Bex."

(Bex) "Maybe we can actually get Rufus gone this time."

(Todd) "Bex and I discussed this, and it has to be Rufus."

(Brooke) "I have to agree with Todd and Bex on this one."

(Jamie) "Bex thinks that we should vote off Rufus, but he's actually probably why I've made it this far. So, I'm going to say…" he lowers his voice to barely more than a whisper, "Christie."

(Rufus) "Finally gone, Bex!"

(Genevieve) "Nessa's right, It's only fair that I vote off Bex."

(Christie) "I'd have been immune last time if it wasn't for her. She made me look ridiculous,"

(Nessa) "Sorry, Bex, but we just don't click." She crosses her fingers.

"Welcome to the unexpected marshmallow ceremony," Chris said.

"Just give out the marshmallows already," Nessa said.

"Fine, fine," Chris said. "Todd, Brooke, Walter, Jamie, Genevieve, Christie, Nessa." He tossed them all marshmallows. "You're all safe. Bex, Rufus, you two are on the block. The last marshmallow goes to… Rufus."

Bex's eyes widened. She had only bought herself a few hours with her ticket. She bowed her head in shame.

"It's only fair," Rufus said with a smirk.

Jamie looked absolutely horrified. "No, Bex…"

"It's okay, Jamie," Bex said. She quickly kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear. "You don't have to listen to everything Rufus tells you, okay."

Jamie nodded as Bex took the walk to the Dock of Shame.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Well, there goes the best ally Brooke and I had. So, the good guys lose and the bad guys… named Rufus… gets a giant treasure chest? I don't think so."

"Hey, Genevieve," Todd smiled at the large, caring girl. "You said that your chest was protected by a snake, right?" He already had the map to the scorpion nest that Bex had left behind.

It the middle of the night, Rufus awoke. He looked at his chest of treasure and smiled. The other guys were all still sleeping, so he decided to just grab a coin. He opened it, too dark to see inside it, reached in, and pulled something out. In the dim light of the moon, he saw it was a scorpion. He yelled loudly and threw it out of the tent. He then pushed his chest into the moonlight and saw that there was no more treasure and it was now filled with snakes, scorpions, spiders, and all sorts of creepy crawlies. "Todd!"

* * *

**Ah, but where is all of Rufus's treasure? You'll find out next time. Hope you liked it. Bet you didn't expect Bex, but someone had to go, and Rufus had to be his evil self. **


	33. Extreme Janken

**Sorry if this took some time, but I just had both of my finals due on Thursday, and my grandma is even sicker than before. But, here's the next episode. Remember, if your character gets kicked off, he or she will still return in the episode visiting the Playa de Losers, as well as the final episode watching the final race.

* * *

**

Extreme Janken

Rufus was spending his third day searching for the island for his treasure. Todd wouldn't say a word, and Rufus couldn't manage to scare him into spilling. Either no one else knew, or no one else was telling. Rufus had a feeling that Christie knew because she was often walking around flipping a gold coin, not that he was going to try to take that from her. When he approached her, she just smiled and laughed.

"A peace offering from Todd, not that he was even on my murder list," she said. "But, it did take Brooke off it."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "I swear, when I find my treasure, I'm going to strangle him with a strand of pearls."

(Todd) "Everyone else knows where the treasure is. If he spent the time to get all those poisonous and dangerous critters out of the chest, he'd find a bunch of useless 'treasures' that we got from Chris. After what some of us went through, I felt that we deserved something more than and empty bag of onion flavored chips, or plastic pens that I think Chris swiped from Playa de Losers."

(Nessa) "Rufus is stuck with Walter and me now, or we expose the alliance and he gets voted off next. So, right now, I'm not opening my mouth about where that treasure is…" It is noticeable that she has a new ring on each middle finger.

"Are you ever going to tell him where his treasure is?" Brooke asked Todd as they waded into the water looking for seashells.

"Nope," Todd said. "Not his anymore."

"Did you leave him with anything?"

"He's bragged before about how rich he is, and now, well, we all deserve a little money, right?" Todd said.

"He did find it," Brooke reminded him.

"Wait, Brooke, think of it this way," Todd said. "He's always bragging about how he's taking home the grand prize, so what does he need the treasure for?"

Brooke thought for a moment, then nodded. "He's a jerk anyway, so he doesn't deserve it."

"Now, _that_ is the spirit," Todd said. Suddenly, he hollered. He lifted one of his feet out of the water to see a crab had attached itself via claw to Todd's big toe.

"I believe that is called Karma." Brooke said with a smile.

Todd looked at her and rolled his brown eyes, then pulled the crab off his toe. He was about to drop it, but then came up with a better idea. "Todd…" Brooke tried to stop him from what she knew he was thinking, but he ran off anyway.

"I'll be right back, Brookworm," he said, and disappeared into the boys' tent. He came out a moment later, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, Todd, that's just mean," Brooke said.

"No, it's amusing," Todd said. "Ask anyone else, and they will agree with me."

"Would Rufus?" Brooke asked with her arms crossed.

"He doesn't count," Todd said.

Jamie was sitting at the end of the dock dropping rocks into the ocean when Genevieve approached and sat down next to him. "You hurting?" she asked.

"My girlfriend was taken away," he said. "Of course I'm hurting." He looked at her. "You didn't vote for her, did you?"

Genevieve looked down. "I did…" she said. "But, she was supposed to go home, so I figured it was only fair, you know?"

"No, I don't," Jamie said. "She had won an extra immunity ticket and she was smart to save it. It could have been anyone going home, so I don't know why everyone voted for Bex."

"I can't speak for anyone else but me," Genevieve said. "But I'm sorry for you and I hope that you see her again."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks," he said.

The boat pulled up and all the campers were already standing on the Dock of Shame, waiting for their lunch. Chris smiled as they all filed onto the boat past him. After they had all sat down with what Chef was calling Sloppy Joes, Chris made his way into the mess hall with Chef. They stood back to back.

"Ten paces and shoot," Chris said. He and Chef began counting off as they walked. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten!" They both turned around, their right hand out with different gestures. Chef had a fist and Chris had his hand flat. "Ha!" Chris cheered. "Paper covers rock!"

Chef grumbled and pulled out a twenty, handing it to Chris.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show," Chris said.

"Oh, it was the best entertainment I've seen in a month," Walter said with a large eye roll.

"Well, for your information, that is your challenge today," Chris said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Nessa asked warily.

"No," Chris said. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock."

"What?" Rufus asked. "Lizard? Spock?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "Additions to the original Rock, Paper, Scissors. Spock," he held up his hand in the 'live long and prosper' sign, "can smash scissors and vaporize rock, but he is disproved by paper and poisoned by lizard. While Lizard," he makes his hand resemble a sock puppet, "poisons Spock and eats paper, but is crushed by rock and decapitated by scissors."

"How charming a new version," Nessa said.

"I like it," Christie said.

"So, how is this a challenge," Todd asked.

"Seeing as there are eight of you, we're having a tournament," Chris said. "Each of you will face off someone of our choosing, and only the winner will continue on." Chef pulled out a board with a picture of all of them all the way to the left. From top to bottom, it was Rufus, Todd, Nessa, Brooke, Walter, Jamie, Christie, and Genevieve. There were four lines between every other picture, and then two further to the right, and finally one line all the way to the right. "The winner gets an immunity ticket to be used whenever and a day with either Vlad and Dmitri," Chef held up a picture of two amazingly beautiful men, "or Elsa and Inga," and Chef held up a picture of two even more strikingly beautiful women, "serving your ever last need, including hand feeding you, and massages."

"And then we vote off someone else?" Genevieve asked.

"No," Chris said. "The loser of the final round will go home."

Everyone widened their eyes. "So, we could be one away and then lose?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," Chris nodded.

"And if I use my ticket to save someone, I probably go home in his or her place?"

"Correctamundo," Chris said.

Brooke sighed.

"Oh, and, when you lose, you get to jump into a giant vat of leeches," Chris said, motioning out the window where a high board was set up over a giant vat.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "I almost want to lose early, just so that I can't be voted off."

(Nessa) "Vlad and Dmitri looked so hott! I must win!"

(Walter) "It's about being able to see what the other will do before even your opponent knows what he's throwing."

(Rufus) "What a load of corn. This isn't a real challenge."

"Okay, and now our first round," Chris said. "First duel, Rufus against Todd."

The two enemies stepped up to the ring and stared one another down. "Now, Chef will count one, two, three, and then say shoot." Chris said. "Throw your weapon out on shoot. If you fail to do this, you will automatically be leeched."

Chef looked at the two, then counted, "One… two… three shoot!"

Both threw out rock. They went again, throwing scissors. The third time they were both rock again, then paper, lizard twice in a row. It was after fifteen throws that they finally had different items.

"Shoot!"

Todd had rock, and Rufus had scissors.

"And Rufus is he first to climb that high dive and be leeched," Chris said as Chef pushed him up the ladder. There was a large splash and then Rufus crawled out with several leeches sucking to him. He began pulling them off and throwing them back in.

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Even if I lose my next round, I'm glad I was the one that got Rufus out."

"And our second duel is Nessa and Brooke!"

Nessa stared Brooke in the eyes, while Brooke gulped and flexed her hand a few time.

"Shoot!"

First round and Nessa's scissors trumped Brooke's paper.

"It's okay, Brookworm," Todd said as she climbed the ladder and then jumped into the vat of leeches. She crawled out, amazingly free of leeches.

"I'm almost glad," she said. "Now I don't have to worry about getting voted off."

Walter and Jamie stepped up, and Walter smiled. "Shoot!"

Jamie was the first to use Spock, as Walter assumed he would. And Walter won with lizard.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "I could see that Jamie was itching to throw Spock, so I threw lizard. Sure, it would be fun to use Spock but…" he struggles to make the sign and finally gives up.

"And the final duel of round one!" Chris announced as Christie and Genevieve stepped up to the circle.

The first three tries were rock, paper, Spocks. It was round four after "Shoot!" that Christie threw the deadly scissors, and Genevieve threw paper… and when Christie threw scissors… she threw a real pair of scissors, slicing off a bit of Genevieve's still pink from the torture challenge hair.

"I guess that Christie wins this round," Chris said.

Genevieve climbed the ladder and cannon-balled into the vat as Rufus, Brooke, and Jamie had done already.

"And onto round two," Chris said. "The rules are the same, but the stakes are higher."

"Not really," Walter said.

"Hush, we need the drama," Chris said. "Okay, and our first duel… Todd against Nessa."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Well, if I'm going to lose, now is the time to."

(Nessa) "I think I'll have a double foot massage from the beautiful Vlad and Dmitri."

"Shoot!"

Todd, figuring that Rock had won for him last time, threw rock again. Nessa, 'in respect for Brooke's paper which she had beat, threw paper.

Todd sighed when Nessa began happy dancing. He climbed up the ladder, saluted, and then fell backwards into the vat.

"And the second duel of round two" Chris said as Walter and Christie took their places.

"Shoot!"

Walter and Christie both threw rock, paper, rock, scissors, something that was a mix between rock and paper, lizard, and rock. They then stared one another down for a long moment.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Well, lizard won for me once, and I'll bet he'll do it again."

(Christie) She's twirling the scissors she had somehow recovered. "Can I invent a new one called machete?"

"And shoot!"

Walter once again threw the sock puppet like lizard, while Christie threw out scissors (figuratively this time). "And scissors decapitates lizard," Chris announced. "Walter, to the vat."

Walter climbed the ladder and jumped into the vat.

"And for our final round duel," Chris said. "Chistie versus Nessa! Now the stakes are really higher." The two girls stared at one another.

"That ticket is mine," Christie said.

"I believe you are mistaken," Nessa said. "Because Vlad and Dmitri are about to work me into their schedule for a full day."

"One… two… three shoot!"

Both girls threw out their fists.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "And I could really use a good deep tissue massage…"

(Christie) "It will work again…"

Christie held out her hand in the scissors symbol. Nessa smirked seeing Christie's face and the scissors. She lifted her hand from out in front of her to beside her head. "Live long and prosper… on some other show."

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "This is very good. Christie is going, and only Nessa has to worry whether Christie plans to take her head off as a souvenir."

(Nessa) "Vlad and Dmitri, you're mine for a full day!"

"Sorry, Christie," Chris said. "This is where you must leave Total Drama Island, for good." Chris said. "It has been nice knowing you, and we'll see you at Playa De Losers."

"I knew there was one," Walter said.

Christie grumbled and walked onto the boat, to be taken away. Chris handed Nessa her ticket and then stepped aside as the two beautiful men walked out. "They are yours for the next twenty-four hours, Nessa."

"Yay!" Nessa clapped. "Hi, I'm Nessa," she said holding out her hand. "So, who is who?"

The two men cocked their heads in confusion. One pointed at himself and said loudly, as if he couldn't hear himself, "Vlad!"

That's when Nessa noticed something about them. They both had hearing aids in their ears. They were both deaf.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "That's actually great!"

(Nessa) "I knew it was too good to be true."

Suddenly Jamie's stomach began to grumble. "Hey," he said. "Chris left without serving dinner."

"Oh, no," Genevieve cried. "I'm so hungry!"


	34. Emergency!

**To all my loyal followers... BAD NEWS! My computer died... and the Apple store said that they probably won't be able to recover any data... **

**For TDI:CS... I only had five lines of the next chapter done, so don't fret too much...**

**TDS... about three paragraphs lost.**

**Vixen: At least four episodes, and bits and pieces all over the place.**

**TDW: Almost the entire first chapter. If you still have the clips I sent you PLEASE send them back because it will save me so much time.**

**All other stories are either on hiatus, complete, or just not going to ever be looked at again. I am so sorry, Sophie (my computer) is my baby and I'm freaking out. At least I still have all my original work on flash drives, but not my fanfics (sorry).**


	35. Who You're Most Compatible With

**Well, I have my computer back, and I just spent three hours typing this up, despite my raging cold. So, you better appreciate this and leaving raving reviews! I'm just glad that I had a lot of the basic info written down in a notebook so I didn't lose my thoughts on what would happen.

* * *

**

Who You're Most Compatible With

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "You want the truth?"

(Jamie) "I'm so glad that Machete girl is gone."

(Rufus) "I like my body the way it is, and I don't need a crazed assassin lopping a piece of it off because she wants a piece of my perfection."

(Todd) "I don't know. Christie and me actually got along. I didn't piss her off, she didn't make death threats against me... it was all good."

(Rufus) "Granted, I would be much happier with Todd gone..."

(Nessa) "My hope is that I don't have to ever go to the Playa De Losers. If I do, well, I'm dead meat. And it took so long for me to get Vlad and Dmitri to understand me the other day that I hardly got more than a back massage."

The campers were once again woken by the sound of a helicopter and groaned climbing out of their tents.

"What could our challenge be that he actually needs a chopper?" Jamie asked.

"He'd use a chopper if our challenge was a balloon toss, you realize," Walter said.

"True."

Suddenly, from the helicopter, about twenty balloon were launched at the group of campers, getting them all soaked. "I hate that man," Nessa said through gritted teeth.

A rope fell from the helicopter, and Chris, all harnessed up, came sliding down.

"Glad to see you've all taken a swim this sunny morning," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Brooke said ringing out some of her hair. "A swim."

"Well, I guess you're all ready to know all about today's challenge."

"It's like you can read minds," Walter said in a low voice.

"Well, today's challenge will be a six part challenge," he said. "Each challenge, the winner will get a small prize, and one of those prizes is immunity. However, once you win a challenge, you may no longer participate in any more challenges. Anyone not."

"And, let us guess, the only person not to win gets a one way ticket off this island?" Todd asked.

"Nope," Chris said. "Afterwards, there will be voting. But, it will be slightly different. Now, on to our first challenge, the balloon toss."

No one moved. "How are we supposed to do that?" Rufus asked. "If you haven't noticed, there's an odd number of us."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chris said and laughed. "Your partners. Come on out, guys."

"Not until you land this thing!" a very recognizable voice yelled. "I am not jumping out of a helicopter with no landing pad."

"Bring it down, Chef," Chris yelled. The helicopter finally landed and the first out was the speaker moments earlier, LeShawna.

"You are some type of crazy, Chris," she said.

The next out was Duncan. "Hey, thanks for getting me out of juvie, if only for a few days."

"Anytime you want to be humiliated on international television."

"Seriously, Chris, I hate you," Heather said stomping out. Her hair resembled Katie Holmes, if it had been a blind hair dresser who had given her a cut.

"So this is Camp Wawanakwa Two?" Gwen asked. "Definitely not a good idea for me to wear my boots."

"You're gonna sweat off all that make-up Weird Goth Girl," Heather said.

"And I will still look better than you," Gwen said. "All thanks to hairdresser Chef."

"Oh, it's so great to be competing again!" Owen yelled jumping out of the plane. Him landing caused a slight tremble, causing the current campers to all fall.

"Just doing this one last challenge, and then I swear, that's it for me," DJ said climbing out of the plane.

"Hey, lighten up, man," Geoff said climbing out last before Chef. "Come on, it's just like old times."

"Which sucked," Duncan said.

"What do you mean?" Geoff said. "We rocked the camp last time."

"At the near cost of our lives," Gwen said.

"Yeah," LeShawna said. "And I still think I should have won, if it hadn't been for the Playa de Losers voting me off..."

"Sorry," DJ and Geoff said in unison.

"Wait, we're partnered with original campers," Nessa asked.

"Not just any originals," Todd said. "But the final seven... well, eight if you count DJ, seeing as Izzy did get voted off once, we think, but then came back."

"Point is that they were the best seven," Chris said.

"I call being partnered with Duncan," Jamie said.

"Sorry, but you don't get to pick your partners," Chris said. "We've arranged the pairings how we felt were most compatible. So, without further ado, your partners are... Rufus and DJ."

"How are we compatible?" Rufus asked.

Ignoring Rufus, Chris went on, "Nessa and LeShawna."

"White girl better put her all into this."

"Genevieve and Heather."

"Why do I have to get stuck with the biggest of these losers? I'll even take bookworm over her."

"Jamie and Gwen."

"Cool," Jamie said. "My second choice."

"I guess I could work with you. Don't try pulling any moves on me."

"That's quite alright," Jamie said. "I've got a girlfriend."

Confession Cam:

(Jamie) "Oh, Bex, I miss you!"

"Todd and Owen."

"Good to be working with you, Big Guy."

"Awesome!"

"Walter and Geoff."

"Alright, Man!" Geoff held up a hand for a high-five.

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Oh, yeah, this is real exciting, Geoff. How about Genevieve and I trade partners. I'd rather work with Heather than this idiot. I'd probably do better too."

"Which leaves Brooke and Duncan."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Duncan asked. "I'm stuck with this string bean?"

"Hey," Brooke frowned. "I'm obviously not that bad if I've made it this far."

"Yeah, well, let's not forget who won last time," Duncan said. "That's because we kept overlooking him at a threat until he actually was a threat, seeing as he cannot be grossed out in any way possible."

"Anyway, on to the balloon toss," Chris said.

Each team stood four feet apart and each original camper was given a balloon, each in a different color. Red to Genevieve and Heather, orange to Todd and Owen, yellow to Brooke and Duncan, green to Nessa and LeShawna, blue to Jamie and Gwen, indigo to Walter and Geoff, and violet to Rufus and DJ.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Does Chris do everything just to piss me off? It sure seems like it."

(Brooke) "Duncan's kind of scary, like Christie in a bad mood scary. I'm not sure if being his partner is good for my health."

(Todd) "Well, Owen did win the first TDI, but I think it was mostly by dumb luck."

"Okay, and toss," Chris said. All the Caribbean Summer campers successfully caught their balloon without it breaking. Each camper took a step back. "Toss."

This time, LeShawna got soaked as she caught it. "Sorry, my nails must be too long for it."

"Loser," Heather said.

"My nails are more than long enough to scratch your evil eyes out," LeShawna said.

On the third toss, Walter and Brooke both broke their balloons. On the fourth, DJ failed to catch his. The sixth throw soaked Gwen.

Confession Cam:

(Gwen) "The cool water actually felt kind of nice."

(Duncan) "She couldn't catch a balloon properly... okay, maybe I did throw it a little harder than needed."

"We're now down to two teams," Chris said. "Will Owen and Todd win the first challenge, or will Heather and Genevieve prove to be the balloon toss queens? Toss."

Owen and Heather both tossed their balloons to their partner. Todd and Genevieve both reached up, but Owen's toss proved to be just a bit too high and Todd's fingers only brushed against his balloon, and crashed on the ground behind him.

"And the winners are Heather and Genevieve! You each receive an ice cream cone."

Chef stepped off the boat and carried two cones. Genevieve quickly snatched the vanilla one and began licking it like a kid.

"Ew, I don't want this," Heather said. "I want a vacation package! That's the only reason I came, cause you said I could win one."

"But, you didn't now did you?" Chris said.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Owen said.

"Whatever," Heather said and walked to the shade. Owen quickly claimed her chocolate cone and tossed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Now, our second challenge is simple to explain," Chris said. "Each pair must catch a fish."

"Using what?" Gwen asked.

"Whatever you can find," Chris said. "But, most likely your bare hands."

Everyone still participating rushed into the water and began trying to grab a fish... all except DJ. He instead calmly walked into the water and held his cupped hands under water and waited. Finally, he stood up, his hands still cupped holding water, and a tiny fish swimming in circles.

"Hey, Chris, look what we got," Rufus yelled when he noticed DJ standing and looked into his hand.

"That was a lot quicker than I expected," Chris said. "Oh well, you each get this!"

Chef came out with two fishbowls, each with a gold fish.

"Awesome," DJ said putting the fish back in the water. "I'm gonna name you Goldie."

"And I'm going to name you shark bait," Rufus said dumping his fish into the ocean. "I'm on a Caribbean island, what use do I have for a fish, Chris?"

"No," DJ quickly caught 'Shark Bait' and put the fish in his bowl with Goldie. "Goldfish are fresh water fish, Rufus. They can't survive in the ocean. And look, they like one another."

"And our third challenge, build a fire."

Nine of the ten still competing ran into the wooded area searching for wood to burn. Duncan walked into the blue tent, and came back out with a pillow. He tossed a few twigs on the beach onto the pillow.

"I guess that a pillow will burn easily," Brooke said as she began searching in the sand for good flint rocks. She had tossed several more pieces of wood on the pillow.

"Hey, I got this covered," Duncan said. He pulled out his lighter, and a moment later, their pile was up in flames.

"And what a surprise," Chris said. "Brooke and Duncan win. And you each get this." He pulled out two envelopes and handed them out.

Duncan ripped his open. "An immunity ticket?"

"Oops," Chris said and swapped their envelopes.

"Wait, I have immunity?" Brooke asked.

"Boo," Rufus growled.

"Which means I probably get..." Duncan opened his envelope and pulled out two cruise tickets. "Vacation, here I come!"

"Hey, there are two tickets there," Heather said. "You don't need both."

"Yeah I do," Duncan said. "Good thing I've got Court's number."

"Thata man," Geoff said and high-fived with Duncan.

"Next, we have the archery contest! First pair with two bulls eye wins."

Through the shooting, Owen managed to shoot his own foot, Jamie hit a bird-camera, Todd shot several arrows that ended up behind him, and both Nessa and LeShawna managed to his bulls eyes, granted, they hit the wrong targets.

"We still both got bulls eyes, Chris!" LeShawna threaten when he didn't declare them to have won the challenge.

"Yeah, I want my crummy prize and out of this challenge for the day."

"Okay!" Chris said. "A lunch for two," he gestured to where Chef had placed out a delectable meal. The two quickly dug in.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Chef actually cooked something good!"

In the two person kayak race around the island, Gwen and Jamie killed so badly that the other two teams seemed to think that it was just them and both came in exhausted, only to find that everyone else had eaten lunch while they were gone and were laughing. Jamie and Gwen each won a gift card to a book store. Jamie gave his to Gwen after deciding he didn't really like book stores.

The final challenge was a tug-o-war contest. Todd and Owen had the strong advantage against Walter and Geoff with Owen's weight and Todd's strength. So, knowing me, you probably think that Walter and Geoff are going to obviously win...

They didn't. The two began the tug-o-war, and then Chris seemed to remember that the two teams hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"Oh, and once one of you wins, you can go eat," Chris called out.

"I'm starved," Owen said and began toward the boat where he could get lunch dragging Walter and Geoff along. Todd didn't even have to hold on. The challenge was over moments later.

"And, as a prize, you also get desert," Chris announced.

"It is now time for voting," Chris said.

"Wait," Brooke called out. "I'm using my ticket from the laser tag challenge, and giving immunity to Todd."

Todd smiled. "Thanks, Brookworm."

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I did promise I would use it on him if I felt he was threatened, and with Rufus still on the island, well, he'll get Jamie to vote for him. That would be two against Todd. Plus Nessa and Walter might be swayed by Rufus as well, so I don't want him to go. And now we both have immunity."

"Actually, your immunity goes to Duncan and Owen," Chris said. "Because, today, the original campers get to do the voting. So, guys, for old time's sake, go and vote, then all meet by the campfire in one hour."

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "Well, I doubt they would vote off Owen, so I kind of feel that Brooke wasted her ticket."

(Duncan) "So, we're voting one last time, eh? I gotta say what I think at least two other votes will be."

(LeShawna) "It's time Heather really gets voted off, and not get off by a technicality."

(Gwen) "I never tire of saying I vote Heather off. It's almost a night-time ritual after trying it so many times while on the island."

(Geoff) "Well, it was Heather's idea to vote me off on the island..."

(DJ) "If it hadn't been for green-faced, hairy-legged Heather, I wouldn't have been taken off the island when I was."

(Owen) "Well, she did give me ice cream, but Heather's still mean and scary."

(Heather) "They'll all vote off Owen because he won last time, and about time he gets the boot. He should never have won in the first place. Oh, wait, I can't... damn. Well, LeShawna then."

"Welcome to the dramatic campfire ceremony," Chris said. "Today, seven pairs sit before me, but only six will continue on... well, six newbies will continue on while the rest of you get to go home again."

"Next time do us a favor and warn us before you kidnap us," Gwen said.

"Anyway, marshmallows go to Todd and Brooke," Chris said tossing out four marshmallows to Todd, Brooke, Owen, and Duncan. "Next, Jamie and Rufus." Four more marshmallows went out. "Nessa..." Chris said. Nessa and LeShawna both got their marshmallows.

"Two of you remain," Chris said.

"I know you didn't vote me off," Heather said. "Time and again, you failed to."

"The last marshmallows go to... Walter and Geoff," Chris said.

"What!" Heather shrieked.

"Well, I'll see you all later, I guess," Genevieve said. "It was great being here all this time."

"No, you're supposed to complain," Heather said.

"Let's go for our boat ride," Genevieve said dragging Heather to the Dock of Shame and Boat of Losers.

"No, let me go! I don't get voted off! This isn't supposed to happen!"


	36. Dawn of the Dumb

**Sorry it took so long, but I didn't realize how long it had been, and this chapter is over 4,500 words long, so I'm pretty sure it's my longest chapter yet. And, it was fun to write at times. Anyway, I'll try to be a little faster in the future.

* * *

**

Dawn of the Dumb

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the next to go," Todd said to Brooke as they were sitting by the waterfall, their feet cooling in the water.

"Why's that?" Brooke asked, even though she had the same feeling.

"Well, Rufus, Nessa, and Walter, I'm pretty sure, are in an alliance together," Todd said. "Rufus, more or less, controls Jamie... and Nessa likes you, so you won't be voted against."

"Just make sure you get immunity," Brooke said.

"That would leave you open," Todd said.

"Not if Nessa convinces them not to vote against me," Brooke reminded him.

Todd smirked. "True, I guess."

Brooke looked up and grabbed Todd's arm. "Come on, let's catch the sunset today."

Todd smiled and ran with her down the path to the west part of the island.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Now, with ease, Todd is going. There are six of us left, and four of us are voting for Todd. After that, well, Nessa and I have this worked out that we get rid of Walter, because he could prove to be a competitor. After that, Brooke. Then I just have Jamie and Nessa to deal with for the last two challenges, and I know I can beat them at whatever Chris might try."

(Nessa) "I'm just counting down until Rufus turns on me, but he knows he needs me to get rid of Todd. I know I'm safe for now, but once Todd is gone, well, I'll be Rufus's only real competition."

(Jamie) "It's awesome! Chris just announced that it's movie night! I'm so excited. It's this old slasher flick where the dead come back to life and go after the people, because they're being controlled by the killer. Of course, the main good guy's girl is one of the back from the dead people, and he ends up saving the day because his love for her breaks the spell..."

"That's just gross," Brooke said.

"Yeah, because one person's body obviously has that much blood," Walter drawled as gallons of blood spurted from one screaming victim's neck.

"No, it's getting to the romantic part," Jamie said.

"There's no possible way this could be considered romantic," Nessa said. "I would know, I'm a girl."

"Like that's really what matters," Rufus said. "Guys can be just as romantic as girls. More so because we're the ones that have to do the things that awe the girls."

"Yeah, because I suspect that it was romantic wooing that helped you get Madison out of her bra, huh?" Nessa asked.

"You got cowgirl to take off her bra for you?" Walter asked. "Nice!"

"I suspect you're just jealous because Manny didn't even go for yours," Rufus said.

"Well, excuse me if some guys think with their higher head," Nessa said. Todd and Walter both snickered while Brooke frowned.

"Even though you're disgusting and maggots are chewing through your skin," Jamie's voice, in sync with the main character's, broke through the tension. "And your heart is no longer beating, I still love you. Nothing you do to me will make me ever stop. Even if you do rip my throat out and gut me and wear my intestine as jewelry, I will still love you, even after my heart is as still as yours."

"That's disturbing," Walter said.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Todd asked.

"Shh," Jamie said. "She's remembering her love for him."

"She's a Zombie!" Nessa said. "She doesn't even have a brain. Didn't the slasher guy rip her heart out and eat it?"

"No, that was the busty blonde girl," Walter said. "He put her heart in a jar as a trophy."

"Whatever," Nessa said. "She's dead, she can't love any more."

"Love knows no bounds," Jamie claimed loudly.

"I guess it is a little sweet," Brooke said quietly. She looked at Todd, "Right?"

"Not sure if sweet is the term I would pick..." Todd said.

"Would creepy and disgusting better cover your ideas of this movie?" Nessa asked. "Because that's certainly how I would classify this movie."

"I would say it's just plain bad," Rufus said.

Once the credits began rolling, the six remaining campers turned to return to the boat for dinner, only it looked different. It looked creepier.

"Chris?" Brooke called out. "Chef?"

"Hey, um, we all saw last season, we know that Chef is going to pretend to be a killer or a zombie or whatever," Rufus yelled.

"Oh My God!" Nessa shrieked when she pushed the kitchen door open a bit to peek inside. She jumped back and slammed into Walter who was right behind her. She was so freaked, she didn't even realize he had accidently copped a feel. "I don't think Chef's going to be coming after us..."

Rufus stepped in front of her and pushed the door open again with Todd, Jamie, and Walter all looking on. Blood was all over the floor, and covered in it in the center was Chef, or what was left of him. Strips of skin were torn off, whole bites of him seemed to have been eaten, and the smell, it was horrible. However, it was definitely Chef.

Or so they thought. Situated on a boat just out of the camper's view, Chef and Chris were snickering as they watched the disgusted campers. Brooke even began to cry when she peeked in.

"They really think you're dead," Chris said.

"Oh, and look, she misses me... I'll have to give her a slice of cake after this is through. If she can stomach it."

"Okay, we have got to get out of here," Todd said. "We have the boat, lets get off this island."

"What if whoever did that is still on the boat?" Jamie asked. "Then we'd be stuck out in the middle of the ocean with a killer."

"What do you mean, whoever?" Nessa asked. "It looks like there was a Panther in there!"

"And none of you mentioned that we have no idea where the closest island is..." Walter said.

"Seriously, this is just some cheap prop that Chris set up," Rufus said. "This probably isn't even real blood. I'll bet it's ketchup."

"Looks real enough to me," Brooke said.

"Watch," he said. He bent down and dipped his finger in the blood. He then stuck it in his mouth, at which point, his face turned green.

"Is it real?" Brooke asked.

Rufus slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's blood alright."

"This is so not happening!" Nessa said. "I'm too pretty to die!"

"First, we have to figure out what did this," Walter said. "Whatever it was, Chris probably had more than one in the storage, so let's start down there."

The six campers walked down to the lower deck slowly, flicking on the light when they were down a bit. There weren't any crates, but there was a cage with the door open. In the cage, there was one thing that freaked them all out.

"Who's finger is that?" Todd asked.

"Well, it looks like a girl's finger," Jamie said.

"That rules out Chris and Chef," Nessa said.

"Either of you missing a finger?" Walter asked looking at the two girls and snickering.

"I'll show you a finger," Nessa said flipping him off.

"This is seriously freaking me out," Brooke said. "Can we just go?"

"I'm still not entirely sure this isn't a challenge," Rufus said. "A very elaborate challenge, albeit a challenge nevertheless."

"Anyone notice what's missing?" Walter asked.

"Um... besides the rest of the body?" Todd asked.

"The rocking of the boat," Brooke said. "Why isn't the boat moving at all?"

The six raced up and saw that the boat was now pulled entirely on the shore.

"The hell!" Rufus growled. "How did we..." he stopped when he heard a familiar voice, but one that didn't belong to any of the six, Chris, or even Chef. They all heard the groaning voice and turned away. Standing behind them, one leg clearly bearing the most weight, only one eye open, and way too pallor to be living, not to mention the huge gaping wounds, stood Christie.

"Fresh," she moaned. They all took a few steps back, until Brooke tripped on the rail at the edge of the boat. She almost fell, but Todd caught her and held her close. Their eyes were no longer fixed on Christie, but the much worse looking Erik and Ashlynn below, eating what appeared to be flesh off of a dead Chris.

"Let's get out of here and somewhere safe," Todd finally managed to choke out.

"Right," Jamie said. "Follow me." He ran to the stern of the boat that had a small bit of a ladder that was used to lower into the water. There were no zombie ex-campers there yet. Jamie scurried down the ladder quickly, jumping when he ran out of ladder and landing on his feet.

"Brooke, then Nessa," Todd said, helping Brooke turn around and start climbing. Jamie helped to catch her once she was most of the way down. Nessa wasn't far behind.

"We don't exactly have time to wait," Rufus said when Walter began to lower himself. Another zombie, this time Alex, appeared in the trees, and Christie was making her limping way toward them.

Once Walter was on the ground, both Todd and Rufus went for the ladder. They glared at one another for a moment, then Todd allowed Rufus to go first. "Hurry up," Nessa snapped when Rufus was seemingly taking his time.

"Nevermind," Todd said and climbed over the rail and jumped, skillfully landing safely on his feet. Rufus finished quickly after that.

"Where now?" Nessa asked.

A high-pitched barking told them that Russell was farther down the shore one way, so they ran through the water on the other side of the boat, under the Dock of Shame, and began away from camp.

After about ten minutes, and only seeing one more Zombie (this time it was Zak, who they had quickly lost), they finally stopped and looked into a circle to speak.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rufus asked.

"Well, I'm saying all our ex-campmates got turned into zombies," Nessa said.

"How? Why?" Brooke was hyperventilating. "It's not physically possible."

"I'm still convinced this is a challenge," Rufus said. "It's easy to put on zombie make-up. Just white face paint, black around the eyes, take some crumbled paper, or even something like oats and stick it to the face with liquid latex, add fake blood to those areas... fake cuts, seriously, not that hard."

"Fresh flesh," a moan was heard and Bex emerged from the trees. They all took another step back, but Jamie gasped.

"B-Bex?" he questioned. "Is that you?"

"Jamie, don't be stupid," Walter said.

"No, she'll recognize me, I know it," he said. "Bex, it's me, Jamie... your boyfriend."

"Flesh..."

"I know you're in there, Bex," he said. "I know you can hear me..."

"He's probably going to get himself killed someday," Walter said.

"I love you, Bex..."

Bex's unfocused eyes turned to Jamie specifically. "Jamie...?" she drawled in her scratchy voice.

"Yeah, it's Jamie," he said and walked all the way up to her. "You recognize me."

"Did he actually break the spell or whatever?" Todd asked.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Bex, but suddenly, felt her teeth clamp down on his shoulder.

"Holy crap!" Walter yelled, seeing blood spurt from where Bex was biting Jamie. He screamed, but not nearly as loudly as Brooke and Nessa, who both took off, in different directions down the beach. Todd didn't wait to follow Brooke, and Walter and Rufus were not far behind Nessa.

Bex finally released, then spit out blood, or what appeared to be fake blood. "That stuff tastes pretty shitty," she said and spit out again.

"You bit me!"

"Duh," Bex said. "I'm a Zombie. Hello!"

"But..."

"Jamie, seriously," Bex said.

"You bit me," he repeated.

"Not like I even broke the skin," she said. She reached into her mouth and pulled out a small, broken packet of fake blood, then spit out again. Jamie was still shocked. "You know, you really shouldn't have tried to make me come to my senses."

"But, now you're better?" Jamie asked.

Bex rolled her eyes, then rubbed at her forehead, revealing that it was just indeed paint on her skin. "I'm not really a zombie."

"She bit him," Brooke said while sobbing when Todd finally caught her. He noticed how she was a lot faster when she was freaked out than she usually was. "I can't believe that she actually bit him. She's really a zombie. Did you see the blood?"

"Yes, I was there," Todd said agreeing with her. "I saw. I'm just as freaked out as you are."

"Bu-but... she bit him," Brooke couldn't control herself and began shuddering.

Todd wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Nothing will hurt you, not without getting past me."

As Nessa was running, zombie Paige walked out from behind a rock, blood dripping from her mouth. Nessa stopped so suddenly that she slipped in the sand and fell back, only to be caught by Rufus.

"What are you doing?" Nessa asked in a high, panicked voice when Rufus grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the trees.

"Trying to save your damn life," Rufus said in his normal voice. "Now shut up. They still have ears."

"Where are the others?" Nessa was quieter.

"Walter fell behind," he said. "Brooke and Todd went the other way."

Nessa nodded, as if everything was beginning to make sense. Then she began shaking her head. "This cannot be happening! Physically, these things don't happen in real life!"

Walter, after losing Nessa and Rufus, stopped and decided that he was going to investigate. He slipped into the trees and carefully made his way across the grounds, avoiding any signs of life... or after life, he supposed. Finally, he made it back to the campgrounds and didn't see any zombies. He crept across the sand, stepping in old footprints until he got back to the boat and managed to jump enough to grab the ladder that they had climbed off the boat with. He slipped back into the storage of the boat, and went to examine the finger.

"This has got to be the grossest thing I've ever done," he said. He picked it up and examined it closely. The nail was a little chipped, but the cuticles were pristine... almost too much so. He then turned it around and immediately felt like an idiot. "There's no fingerprint!"

Confession Cam:

(Walter) "Chopped off or not, a real finger would still have the lines of a finger print. This thing," he held it up, "nothing. It's real enough that in a panicked state, we wouldn't notice that even if we picked it up. But, since I was a firm believer that there couldn't be zombies, I kept my cool and uncovered Chris's plan."

He turned back out and went to find the others. Though, he wanted to know how Bex had managed to get the blood to squirt so perfectly from Jamie's neck. He took the shortest route, through the forest, to where Jamie had been 'bitten.' There, on the ground, was Jamie's 'body.' A lot of the skin seemed to have been torn off, and it wasn't moving. Walter knelt by it, slightly concerned that it wasn't even breathing. However, when he felt it, he laughed.

"I know it's you, Chris," he called out. "It's all make-up and fake blood... or animal blood or whatever! But, this body is too cold to really be Jamie's. Jamie's would still have a little lingering heat, but this it cold from being stored in a freezer, or whatever you stored these fake bodies in. In this heat, it wouldn't get that cold!"

"Boo," Phoebe said walking out of the trees. "You're boring."

"You're allowed to talk to me normally now?" Walter asked.

"Well, you just won yourself immunity," Phoebe said.

"By figuring it out?"

"Yep," Phoebe said.

"What other ways are there to win immunity?" Walter asked.

"Survive until the sun comes up," Phoebe said. "Which isn't for several more hours."

Walter smirked. "Got any more make up?"

"Why?"

"Oh, come on, I can mess with their minds, like the rest of you, I am so taking advantage of it. Let's give me a few fake wounds."

Todd tightened his grip on the branch he held, and Brooke gripped his shoulders. They were both crouched behind a bush, watching as Autumn passed. Once she was out of sight, they moved out from their spot. They figured it would be safest near the top of the waterfall until the sun came up. From there, they could jump into the lake if they needed to escape, and the clearing was big enough that they would have plenty of warning if a zombie did find them... well, more like when.

"Come on," Todd whispered, seeing the spot they were heading toward above them. Just a short climb away.

And then they saw Gail up there, someone behind her had their arms wrapped around her waist and was either biting or kissing her neck. They turned a little and the other zombie was identified as Alex.

"That's almost cute," Brooke whispered. "They're still into one another, even in death."

"You're sounding like Jamie," Todd said. "And, they've just ruined our only good plan."

Alex's head snapped up, a little blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He spotted them and released Gail. She looked down and spotted them as well.

"And time to run," Todd said, grabbing Brooke's hand as he began running, along the stream, crossing through it was it was shallow enough. They seemed to have lost Alex and Gail quickly, but before they could stop running, the high pitched barking of a dog warned them that Russell was after them.

Suddenly, Brooke stopped, digging her feet into the ground.

"Brookworm, what are you doing?" Todd asked, trying to pull her along.

"I want to see that dog," Brooke said. "It want to see if it's a zombie."

"And if it is, then what?"

"Then we run again," Brooke said. "But it sure sounds alive."

Mr. Muggles came running into view, looking as groomed and pristine as ever. "There's no way that dog is dead," Brooke said.

"Your point?"

"Why wouldn't Russell have turned it as well," Brooke asked. "If he's really a zombie, he would have probably eaten his dog."

Todd blinked, then his eyes brightened. "That sounds so obvious," he said. The dog was now at their feet, and Todd bent down, pushing it away.

"Keep your filthy paw off my pooch!" Russell's voice yelled.

"Wow, really good speech for a zombie," Todd said.

"I... uh.. flesh, yum..." Russell tried to recover.

"Whatever," Brooke said. "You're not really a zombie."

"Dang it!" Russell growled and stomped a foot. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, now you just confirmed it," Brooke said, a smile crawling onto her face. "But, otherwise, because Mr. Muggles is still alive."

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I won't lie, I'm more relieved that I have immunity than the fact that there are no real zombies and my life was never in danger... well, not during this challenge..."

(Todd) "I don't think she was completely sure until Russell actually admitted that he wasn't a zombie... she could have gotten us killed. Damn, Brookworm, you're going to get me kill one day, I bet. But I still love you."

"Hold still," Rufus said to Nessa as they were traveling through the forest.

"Why?" she asked in an almost silent whisper.

"I think I heard something," Rufus said.

Nessa held her breath as Rufus stood tall and looked around. She screamed when someone came stumbling through some bushes and fell at their feet. She screamed and ran again.

Rufus looked at the person who fell and was surprised to see Walter, a few scratches on his face and with what looked like bite marks on his arm, one that he was clutching to slow the bleeding.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rufus said, jumping back.

"I was ambushed," Walter said. "Out of breath and got caught. If it had been someone like Erik or Vinson, I'd be dead. Luckily, it was Eddie and Phoebe, so I was able to beat them off me and then ran with what little strength I had."

Rufus frowned, and noticed that Nessa was gone. "Great, now we've lost Nessa..." He looked at Walter. "You were bitten, weren't you."

"Considering they were trying to _eat me_!" Walter raised his voice.

"Not so loud," Rufus hissed. "Do you want to be found again?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure what about zombies is true, but if those bites make you turn into a zombie, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I had better not turn into one," Walter said. "And it's not that bad. Plus, we're dealing with zombies, not werewolves." He sighed and leaned back. "I found Jamie's body. He's dead."

Rufus swore again. "Let's find Nessa. If worse comes to worse, we can always shove her at the zombies."

"She's too jumpy," Walter said. "If she screams every time we run into one, we'll be caught for sure sooner or later."

Rufus nodded. "Okay then, opposite direction."

Nessa was crouched under a large rock and sobbing. She seriously thought she was going to die. She didn't really care that she was making noise and smearing her make-up. She was about to die, her corpse never to be found or totally mutilated... or more likely both.

Her breath hitched when she heard a branch crack. She held her breath and prayed that whoever it was would pass. But the footsteps only drew closer, until whoever it was was on top of the rock she was hidden under. And there, the person remained. Finally, Nessa couldn't take it any more and peeked up to see who it was that was probably going to eat her. In the darkness of the night, she could only see the shadow of the face and a flash of the dark brown eyes as the stars reflected off the water, but she gasped, recognizing the creature that was crouched at the edge of the rock.

"M-Manny?" Nessa gasped.

He crawled off the rock in a very animalistic way and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her out. Nessa began to cry again as Manny went straight for her face. However, a moment later, she felt his lips instead of teeth on her cheek. He pulled her a little closer and whispered in her ear, "You're dead."

Nessa's eyes shot open and she pulled back. "You mean.... it's not real?"

Manny shook his head, laughing a bit. She smacked his shoulder. "I just lost a chance at immunity, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I did," he said. He grabbed her wrist when she tried to stomp off. "But, now, you have to wait on the rap until Rufus dies or gets immunity," he said as a raft floated up to shore. Jamie was in it, looking rather annoyed. A few interns jumped off and pulled a fake Nessa body, lying it on the ground.

"What about Walter, Brooke, and Todd?" Nessa asked.

"They all earned immunity," one intern said.

"They figured it out," Jamie said.

Rufus and Walter were running down a path, suddenly, Walter fell. "Help me!" he called, but Rufus didn't stop. He kept running. He could still hear someone pursuing him. However, he skidded to a halt when he saw the next zombie.

"Madison," he said quietly. Behind her stood Misty, streaks of blood musing up her usually sleek coat. The zombie cowgirl and her horse both took a step forward. When Rufus took a step backward, he felt two strong arms wrap across his chest, pinning his arms to his side.

Rufus looked as best he could at who it was holding him, and seeing the dark face, despite being a zombie, he knew it was Vinson. "Let me go, damnit!" he yelled, but it did not difference. Madison came closer and Rufus tried to break out of Vinson's hold, but couldn't. Finally, Madison was right in front of him. She was about to bite him, until she giggled.

Rufus frowned. "You're about to kill me and you're laughing!"

"You're dead anyway," Vinson said, letting him go. Rufus looked between the two, then saw that he was completely surrounded but all the zombies. Walter, Todd, and Brooke were also in the circle, all three laughing. Todd and Walter shared a high-five.

"And you only had to last ten more minutes!" Chris said, breaking through the circle, Chef, Jamie, and Nessa in tow. "Let's have a hand for our wonderful zombie cast, and Walter, who volunteered to act as though he had been attacked, even after he won himself immunity."

"What!" Rufus yelled. "This really was just a challenge?"

"Yep," Ashlynn said with a wide smile. Almost everyone was glad to see Rufus almost die, and not have immunity.

"Now, the six of you left, cast your votes for Jamie, Nessa, or Rufus, while the rest of you return to the boat.

"But, wait!" Rufus yelled. "The blood in the kitchen."

"Was pigs blood," Chris said.

"And Bex biting Jamie?"

"Fake blood packet," Bex said. "Observe Madison."

Madison held up a tiny packet of blood, then stuck it in her mouth and bit down, which caused blood to spurt out.

"The finger?"

"Didn't even have fingerprints," Walter said, tossing it to him.

"Now, let's move out!"

The sun was coming up when the six remaining campers were sitting around a campfire. Chris appeared with five marshmallows. "There are six of you before me this morning," he said.

"Too tired for your speeches," Walter said. "Just hand them out.

Chris frowned. "Walter, Brooke, Todd," he said toss out three. "Good job figuring it out. Nessa, you're safe as well..."

Confession Cam (ten minutes earlier):

(Rufus) "Well, keeping good with the deal I made with Nessa, I'm voting off Jamie."

(Todd) "No doubt about it, Rufus is going home! I know Brooke is on my side. And I think I convinced Walter as well."

(Nessa) "Jamie."

(Brooke) Her eyes are squeezed shut and she has her fingers crossed. "Rufus, Rufus, Rufus!"

(Walter) There's just a smirk on his face, and he laughs.

(Jamie) "Well, I guess this is a difficult decision to make, because I don't want to go home..."

"And the final marshmallow goes to... Rufus!"

Todd and Brooke both groan and Jamie's face drops. Rufus takes his marshmallow and just smirks. "Looks like it's the end of the line for you, Jamie."

"But, I thought that we were voting off Nessa," Jamie said.

"I just told you that so you wouldn't vote off me," Rufus said.

Todd looks at Walter. "You said you were gonna..."

"I lied," Walter said. "Hey, I chose the one that wouldn't annoy me as much to the end. All Jamie does is talk about anime and whine over Bex. But, hey, Jamie, you get to rejoin your undead girlfriend."

Brooke and Todd both groan, then turned and returned to their tents. When Nessa returned to the camp, she found her stuff had been shoved out of her tent with Brooke.

"Uh, Brooke, what's this about?"

"You, Rufus, and Walter can have your little alliance meetings in the other tent," Brooke said. "Unless you _promise_ to vote off Rufus next challenge."

"What if he gets immunity?" Nessa asked.

Brooke just zipped up the tent.

"Is Todd in there with you?"

"We each have our own sleeping bag," Todd said. "Keep your mind out of the gutter."


	37. Playa De Los Losers

**See, much faster this time. So, I'm going on Vacation on the Fourth for a week, so if I don't have a chapter up by then, it will be up by 14th, before the Harry Potter premiere. Also, Total Drama Winter should be up, a real chapter, by that day as well.

* * *

**

Playa De Los Losers

"Welcome to Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer!" Chris greeted the camera while standing on the Dock of Shame. "It has been one exciting summer so far, but you all must be wondering, especially after the last challenge, how everyone that lost is doing. Luckily for you, that's exactly what we're going to check out today while we leave our five remaining campers to sort out some issues!"

The focus turns to the tents, where Rufus and Walter are yelling at Nessa.

"That's our tent!" Walter yelled. "You share one with Brooke."

"Not anymore!" she yelled. "So, now, you guys can sleep on the beach."

"It's going to rain today," Rufus yelled.

"Then hide under a tree," Nessa said. "Or in your little cave you shared with Madison."

"Looks like they're all getting along just fine," Chris said. "So, today, we're turning to the losers so that they can tell you exactly what they feel! So, stay tuned."

"As you can see," Chris said as the boat he was on pulled up to an even more luxurious beach resort than that of the first season, "we went all out for this Playa De Losers. Our losers have been enjoying their time here, with pools, beaches, hot tub, massages, spa treatments, and not to mention the beautiful staff." A beautiful leggy girl walks past carrying a tray of drinks. "Now, lets see what our losers have to say."

"Being on that island sucked," Gail, lying in a beach chair, said. "This is the dream life. I mean, I knew that this place would be better than the island, but I seriously think that it would cost more than the prize money to stay here for a few weeks, so losing is a better prize after all."

"Not to mention that we made up after she arrived," Alex said sitting in the chair next to her with two smoothies.

"I'm still mad at you," Gail said, grabbing the pink smoothie from him. She took a sip. "Uh, Alex, I believe I said extra bananas!"

"Sorry," Alex said taking the smoothie back and walking back to the smoothie bar. He lowered his voice. "Okay, I've been serving her hand and foot since she got here, and she still hasn't even let me kiss her. But I can't help it, she's so beautiful."

"This game was never about winning and losing for me," Russell said. He was on the other side of the pool, a woman massaging his back while another woman was grooming Mr. Muggles, adorning the small dog with a large black ribbon. "It was about me showing the world the perfection of me."

Mr. Muggles apparently agreed as he barked a few times.

"Seriously, people do you know how much water you are wasting every minute?" Paige yelled. While everyone else was more or less decked out in bathing suits, Paige was in her usual clothes, pestering the workers, the guests, and, occasionally, the managers. "I hate it here. I mean, sure, it is totally luxurious and has tons of beautiful staffers and hot tubs and pools and outdoor showers and gourmet food, but it is also totally wasteful. The amount of food that isn't eaten and then wasted is atrocious. It could feed entire countries for a week each day!"

"And as you can see, some of our losers haven't been changed at all by their experience," Chris said.

"What experience on the island?" Paige yelled. "It wasn't even there for a full day before those loser Toucans voted me off!"

"On the other hand, some have become whole new people."

The camera turned to a girl that, at first look, couldn't be recognized. She had side-swept bangs, and black hair to her mid back. She was wearing a red tank top that was a little cropped and fitted, a short jean skirt that looked like the one Madison had had for a while after the rest of her clothes had burnt, and red platform sandals. A moment later, Ashlynn sat down next to her and handed her a tube of mascara. "The mascara will really bring out your eyes, Christie," Ashlynn said holding up the mirror.

"Yep, that's Christie," Chris said.

Ashlynn looked at the camera and smiled. "It may have taken a while, but I finally convinced her to let me give her a make-over. And I must say, considering what I started with, I am damn proud of what I turned out. Makes me almost feel like singing that song from Mulan."

"Are you making fun of me?" Christie asked, reaching for her waist, only to find that her her knife was not there.

"Look, Christie, knives, totally not cute."

"If I could tell any of them something, what would it be?" Manny asked stopping at the edge of the pool as he swam laps. "Well, I'd like to give Nessa my full support... and apologize for killing her, figuratively last challenge." He smiled and took off on his laps again.

"That's sweet," Eddie said a bit breathless, as he too was swimming laps, but not nearly as successfully as Manny. "I'd tell Todd to keep up the good work. Rufus has been trying to get him for about half the competition now, and he keeps evading him. Also, glad that he and Brooke are finally growing close. I've been rooting for you."

"What Ah can't believe is that this place has a stable," Madison said riding into view on Misty. "It's a little too tame for mah tastes, but Ah guess that the others are enjoying themselves."

"Get me off the thing!" Vinson is heard somewhere in the background, and he is seen clutching to a galloping gray horse.

"Sorry, gotta help Vinson," Madison said turning Misty around. "Ah'm teaching him how ta ride."

"I don't think that's what Vinson had in mind when Madison asked if anyone wanted to 'ride with her,'" Erik said as he walked by with what looked like a pina colada. "And we're all under the impression that Vinson would rather ride Madison than a horse."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Erik," Ashlynn said. "True, but still not very nice."

"Well, it's from the second challenge," Christie said. "When Madison told him that he should talk more. I mean, we all know he hates Rufus more than some others... in fact, the only two how hate Rufus more are probably Todd and Bex. Rufus not only ended up with the girl that Vinson liked, but is also indirectly the reason Vinson was voted off, which, in hindsight, was a bad decision for the Iguanas."

"Wait, how is it Rufus's fault that Vinson got voted off?" Ashlynn asked. "I mean, we all know he's behind a lot of those voted off, but how does this tie into Vinson?"

"Well, Brooke had the high score in the Karaoke Contest until Rufus went," Erik said. "If Brooke had high score, then we would have won."

"Oh, you Iggys didn't vote with your heads very often," Ashlynn said.

The camera switches to Genevieve who is getting a facial. "Being on the island was a lot of fun, but I'm glad to be here too. The money would have been nice, but I never thought I would win as it was. I'm surprised I made as far as I did."

"Did my experience on the island help me in any way?" Zak questioned. "Well, it sure showed me a little about girls..." he looks over at Phoebe who is lying in the shade of an umbrella next to Autumn. Zak sighs. He's standing by the food buffet. "Ever since I got here, I've been trying to apologize about the island, but I can't even get near her."

"She's not even that cute," Gail said as Zak walked over and took an empty lounge chair. "Plus, the purple hair?"

"It's her own look," Zak said. "Makes her unique."

"No one is unique in today's world, Zak," Gail said. She reaches over and snatches a slice of pineapple off his plate. "Anyway, how did I benefit from the island? Well, I'm more toned than I was. Plus, you can't get a tan like this up in Canada."

An egg timer goes off and Gail lowers the back of the chair and turns onto her stomach to tan her back, which is considerably more tan than her front. She then resets the timer for half an hour and closes her eyes. She doesn't notice as Bex sneaks over and extends the timer to almost an hour, then walks back to the man-made waterfall, where Jamie is sitting with his feet in the running water.

"I've been doing that to her all week," Bex said. "Whenever she's on her back, tanning her front, I change the timer so that it only has ten minutes, rather than the half hour she sets it too. Then, when she's on her back, I leave her there for almost an hour. The others don't tell her because they're afraid about how I'll get back at them. Anyway, I'm still pretty peeved about how I got kicked off the island, but I guess I'll get over it. Plus, now I'm back with Jamie."

"I've forgiven her for biting me," Jamie said. "Sure, it is her fault that I got the boot, but I can't possibly stay mad at her."

"The thing about it is that now, when we want some privacy from prying eyes, we can actually go to a room and lock a door," Bex said, wrapping her arms around Jamie's waist and kissing his chin.

"The plusses of being here?" Phoebe asked when the camera approached her and Autumn.

"Real food," Autumn said.

"Running water," Phoebe said.

"Sunscreen lotion," Autumn said.

"Hair care products," Phoebe added.

"Easy privacy," Autumn added, "Which all the couples have taken advantage of."

"A mattress and a real bedroom," Phoebe said. "Plus, it's a lot easier to avoid people here than on the island." She glances at Zak.

Suddenly, the gray horse Vinson is riding on galloped between the girls, Vinson holding on for dear life. "Help me!"

A moment later, Misty galloped through, Madison ready to reach out to grab the reins of the gray horse. "Sorry!" she called to them.

"Not that this place is always nicer than on the island," Autumn said. "At least there was only one horse at the camp."

A large splash in the pool suddenly soaked Gail, Zak, Alex, Erik, Ashlynn, and Christie while literally washing Eddie onto the side of the pool. Everyone turned to see Vinson surface and tread the water for a moment. Not far from the pool, Madison, still on Misty, held the reins of the gray horse.

"Sorry, Vinson," She called while sliding off Misty.

Vinson, dark as he is, turned a little darker as he blushed. "It's alright..." he replied.

"Ah'll jest take these guys back to the stable now," Madison said and walked away.

Vinson swam to shore and climbed out of the water, a few people annoyed, but now one mad enough to do anything about it. "The first few weeks here were not that fun," he said. "I mean, when I arrived here, it was just Paige, Russell, and Eddie. It wasn't until Manny arrived that I actually had a conversation with any of the other cast members. Not too long after him, a few other people, like Ashlynn and Alex came, and they were pretty chill too. And then Madison got voted off. I won't lie, watching her and Rufus on the island was annoying. Since she's been here, I can't tell what her feelings on him are, but I suspect that she still considers him if anyone when it comes to romance."

"See what I mean," Erik said to the camera.

Vinson frowns and just pushes him back so he falls into the water.

The camera returns to Russell. "What do I think of the campers left? Well, none of them could beat me in one-on-one competition and it was only by them joining together that they were able to vote me off. But, if I had to choose one of them to win, I'd say that my vote is for Rufus. Besides me, he's the best looking guy on this show."

"Hey," Chris's yell sounded from somewhere not too far. "I'm top ranked when it comes to the best looking men in the world, thank you very much."

"I'd have to say that Todd gets my vote," Alex said. "The others, well, Rufus is evil, Nessa is a bit devious herself, Walter used to be cool, but has been tainted. And Brooke, she's a nice girl, but in a real competition, she's not really a threat."

"I think that a lot of us are rooting for Todd," Phoebe said. "He's nice, he's athletic, and he's cute. He treats Brooke with the utmost respect, and he's the biggest threat to Rufus, or at least so Rufus seems to think."

"Right now, I think any of them could actually pull it off," Zak said. "But, for who I would want to win, I'd say Walter. I mean, yeah, there was a moment after Manny got voted off that things on the Iguanas were a little well, there was a lot of bad tension. But, overall, I'd say that he was the best friend I made there. He managed not to destroy any of my things, plus, he had a lot of interesting contraptions..."

"That didn't work," Gail said. "Come on, at least Nessa is good-looking. And so are Todd and Rufus for that matter. Brooke, well, I think she could be cute if she would try a little harder."

"Shut up and drink your smoothie," Bex yelled.

When the sun had set, all seventeen campers sat around the pool. Gail frowning a bit and having no idea how her back had tanned so much more than her front. "My skin must be more sensitive to light on my back."

"Right," Phoebe said. "You should really see a doctor about that."

"So, who do you think has the best chance at winning this?" Manny asked.

"Well, Rufus does with his little alliance," Paige said. "It's so unfair."

"What do you care," Christie asked. "You didn't have a chance even if he didn't team up with Nessa and Walter."

"I really want Todd to take the gold," Ashlynn said. "He's got a good record, when it comes down to it. I mean, he was in the final four of the Walk-a-Thon, Chef's boot camp, and won immunity in the Battle challenge."

"Plus, he set the higher standard in the Karaoke," Alex agreed. "Not to mention he scaled a cliff for his treasure chest."

"And the great pranks that he planned and pulled on Chef, Chris, and Rufus," Bex added.

"But he did cost us the challenge where we had to do something that the original campers couldn't do," Gail said.

"No, I believe that was you, for giving him a concussion with the apple," Eddie said. "Overall, Todd was a good guy, only a few challenges where he didn't do so well."

"You can't count out Nessa," Manny said. "I mean, she faced her fear of deep water, took down half of the Toucan team in the POW challenge, caught Sadie against Todd, and was also in the final four of the Boot Camp challenge, the only one to make it through the obstacle course."

"And then she helped the girls win by doing the course blind-folded," Christie said. "And, she does have guts, beating me at Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Well she sucked in the Karaoke," Bex said.

"She had the song "Low" by Flo Rida," Manny said. "I would have liked to see you do something good with that song."

"Point," Ashlynn said.

"But she attacked my poor Mr. Muggles with paint balls," Russell said.

"Even better," Gail said.

"But you can't out Walter," Zak said. "In Karaoke, he pulled it off on roller blades. And he did _win_ the Boot Camp challenge."

"Plus, his treasure chest was hidden under my stuff," Christie said.

"Real guts to bribe her with food so he could look through her stuff," Eddie agreed.

"And he was the one that figured out the zombies and then played along, allowing Rufus to finally be caught," Phoebe said.

"All that aside, Rufus still has the best record of them all," Russell said. "Right from the first challenge, he was taking a leadership position on his team and pushed them."

"Um, he didn't even want to go in the water," Bex said. "We had to push him in."

"Plus, he played dirty by stealing Iguana keys," Vinson said.

"Ah gotta put a word in for Rufus," Madison said, causing Vinson's eyes to widen in shock. "Ah mean, he did save mah life. Plus, he won the Karaoke, faced his fear of clowns, caught Bridgette, and was the only one not shot in the POW challenge."

"Yeah, but he's played dirty the whole game," Bex said.

"But look where it's gotten him," Jamie said. "Finalist in Boot Camp, finalist in Wheel of Torture, immunity in the Battle challenge, and the only reason he didn't get farther in the Walk-a-Thon was because Christie cut his cord, and he did all of those on his own."

"You guys are forgetting Brooke," Genevieve said. "She's been doing really well as well."

"She did hypnotize almost all of the guys in the Karaoke," Erik said, and got elbowed by Ashlynn.

"Plus, she faced her fear of ghosts," Autumn said.

"Even more impressive, she was partnered with _Duncan_," Alex said.

"She figured out that we weren't Zombies," Paige said, "and she stood strong as Russell came at her even though she wasn't quite sure."

"Took out more than the rest of us in Laser tag," Bex said. "Was attacked by Toucans to get her treasure chest, and she kicked butt in Jeopardy."

"And she did all of it legitimately," Autumn said.

"Campers," Chris said approaching them, ignoring Mr. Muggles as the small dog began to growl. "I assume you know what I'm going to ask you."

"You want us to vote off the next camper," Zak said.

"Excellent deduction," Chris said. "So, I'll start with Genevieve."

"I'm saying that Walter should be the next off," Genevieve said.

Walter: 1

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 0

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Why Walter?" Bex asked, staring at her

Walter: 2

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 0

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Why not Rufus?"

"Sorry, Bex," Chris said. "After lawsuits from LeShawna fans, you may only have one vote."

"Well, I'd like Brooke or Todd to win," Genevieve said. "And, if not them, then Nessa. But I don't want Rufus here."

"She's got a point," Erik said.

"So, who are you voting for, Erik?" Christie asked.

"I'm going agree with Genevieve and say Walter."

Walter: 3

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 0

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Well, I'm saying Nessa," Christie said.

Walter: 3

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 1

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Gail, what do you have to say?" Chris asked.

"Well, Alex and I are both voting for Walter," Gail said.

Walter: 4

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 1

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"What?" Alex asked. "Why am I voting for Walter?"

Walter: 5

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 1

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Shoot, didn't mean that..." Alex said.

"Eddie?" Chris asked

"Well, at least Walter wasn't as mean to me..."

Walter: 6

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 1

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"What do you have to say, Russell," Chris asked.

"Walter was rather annoying..."

Walter: 7

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 1

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Guys, vote for Rufus," Bex begged.

"Yeah, guys, we'd rather Walter win than Rufus," Zak said.

Walter: 8

Brooke: 0

Nessa: 1

Todd: 0

Rufus: 0

"Oh, damn!" Zak growled.

"Madison?"

"Well, Ah kinda want mah man to win," Madison said. Many people groaned at this news. "So, Walter."

"And so, it's and abrupt end for Walter," Chris said

"Okay, boy," Chef said grabbing Walter by the ear on the island. "Your time here is over."

"What?" Walter yelled. "Why?"

"Bye, Walter," Nessa called.

"They voted him and not Rufus?" Todd asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, it kind of helps us," Brooke tried to reason.

* * *

**I had to give Todd and Brooke a chance... right?**


	38. Rat Race

**I know, it's way overdue... but still. The final two chapters will be better... I hope. I'm actually not that happy with some of it. And you're all going to freak out with how easy this is for one pair and how difficult it is for the other pair. But... hey, there's a whale!

* * *

**

Rat Race

Confession Cam:

(Todd) "So, seeing as the last elimination was the voted off campers, you'd think they'd to the right thing and vote off Rufus. I'm sure I'd be able to handle Walter easily, but Rufus... I haven't really admitted it yet, but he's a real threat."

(Rufus) "All I have to do is make sure that I get immunity this challenge, and then the game is in the bag. I can do anything they throw at me. I'm stronger than the girls to the point that they're no threat. Once we vote off Todd, they might as well just hand me the prize money."

(Nessa) "I think that the power is going to Rufus's head. Sure, he did get about half the campers that have been voted off according to his schedule... huh! I wonder if he had anything to do with Manny's elimination! I wouldn't put it past him."

(Brooke) "Things keep getting more and more stressful as time goes by. I'm not so much worried about myself as I am about Todd. I mean, when I get stressed, I still have a book that I'm only half way through and reading it really calms me down. But, Todd can get really mad."

Four very disgruntled teens sat on a speed boat that was going in circles, zig zags, and all together making them all feel very sick. The blindfolds they all wore did nothing to help; in fact, the blind folds made everything that much worse. Finally, however, the boat pulled to a stop in a small bay and they were allowed to remove the blindfolds.

Having no idea what way they came from, they all climbed out of the boat and trudged to the shore. Chris stood before them already smiling brightly as always, which made them all uneasy because they knew it couldn't be good if he was happy.

"Welcome to the Bay of Bafflement!" Chris said.

"Why did we move locations?" Rufus asked.

"We didn't," Chris said. "You challenge today is to get back to Camp Wawanakwa 2. The first team to return to the camp and ring the bell that we've set up on the Dock of Shame gets immunity. Now, for your teams..."

"Do _not_ pair me with him," Todd said angrily pointing at Rufus.

"For once I agree," Rufus said.

"Chillax," Chris said. "I wasn't going to. Rufus and Nessa, you are one team. Brooke and Todd, you two lovebirds are the other."

"So, how are we supposed to get back?" Nessa asked.

"Any way you want," Chris said. "Swim... build a raft... commandeer a ship..."

"But we don't even know where we are, what direction the island is in... anything!" Brooke said.

"Well, I will tell you that the island is north-east of where we are," Chris said.

"And, don't we get any supplies?" Todd asked.

"How are we supposed to find north-east?" Nessa asked.

"Not my problem," Chris said. He grabbed onto a rope ladder that appeared next to him. He was pulled up onto a helicopter that flew off.

Todd groaned. "Okay, Brooke, let's make a raft, and we can use the sun and stars for directions... I guess."

"Follow me," Rufus grabbed Nessa's wrist, walking up a hill on the island as Brooke and Todd discussed the best way to make a raft.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Nessa asked. As they reached the top of the hill, Nessa saw that the island was a lot bigger than she expected. In fact, she had thought there would be just a few more feet of sand before it faded into the ocean, but from where they stood, Nessa saw that the Bay of Bafflement was hidden from the rest of the island by the hill, and that, for all she knew there could be civilization on the island.

"I've been here before," Rufus said.

"You... what?"

"The other side of this island is a resort," Rufus said. "I was here before I went to the damn island. Just trust me."

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "It pays to be filthy rich."

Meanwhile Brooke and Todd had managed to fall two palm trees and were trying to somehow fasten them together using the leaves and roots they removed from the tree trunks.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Brooke asked and she tried to carefully tie a long leaf without it ripping.

"Who cares," Todd said and tightened the root he was using as rope on the other end of the trees. "As long as they aren't bothering us."

"Well, what if they know something we don't?" Brooke asked.

"They can't possibly," Todd said. "More likely, they're wasting their time." Todd seemed grouchy, which was highly unusual for him.

"Are you okay, Todd?" Brooke

"I am fine, Brooke, thank you," Todd said, mostly devoid of emotion. Rather than making Brooke feel better her, it made her feel even more uneasy.

"You're not mad, are you?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke..." Todd warned.

"Sorry," Brooke said. "It's just... well..."

Todd looked up. "What?" His voice wasn't as friendly or as gentle as it usually was, but at least a little warmth had returned.

"You sound really tense right now," Brooke said.

"Oh," Todd looked down. He stood up and turned to the next tree. "I guess I am. I mean, if we don't win this, I know they'll be voting me off."

"Well," Brooke walked to tree number three, "we better make sure we win."

"But now that I think about it, wherever Nessa and Rufus went is a bit suspicious," Todd said.

"Nope," Brooke shook her head. "We're not thinking about them."

Nessa managed to keep her mouth closed as she and Rufus arrived at the beach of the resort. She knew that Rufus's family was rich, but this resort was so deluxe that it was almost ridiculous. Everywhere she looked, it seemed that every patron had about four or five different workers serving them. One girl had a hunk of a man holding her glowing pink drink, a women giving her a deluxe pedicure, another woman working on a manicure, a third woman holding up different outfits while discussing which would be best for a dinner party, and a fourth woman taking notes on the girl's impressions of each outfit.

Suddenly, a beautiful and busty woman in a beach hand's outfit appeared out of nowhere, startling Nessa. Rufus just smirked. "Mr. Whitherton, it's an honor to see you've returned. I've been cheering you on every episode, so I hope you don't mind my asking, why have you returned. You weren't eliminated, were you?"

Rufus shook his head. "Not happening, Allysa. No, today's challenge is to get back to the island."

"I'll get Colin to prepare a boat immediately," Allysa said.

"Thank you."

And Allysa disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"And that was?" Nessa asked.

"My personal assistant while here," Rufus said. "She fulfills... all... my needs."

"You're a pig," Nessa said.

"Believe me, she enjoys serving me just as much as I enjoy being served," Rufus said.

"Okay," Todd said looking at the weak raft. "Now, we need oars..."

"This is going to be so difficult," Brooke said. Their raft would probably not get them twenty yards from shore.

Nessa leaned back as the speed boat headed toward the island that Camp Wawanakwa 2 was on, sipping on a smoothie. Rufus sat with his feet up, smiling.

Brooke and Todd pushed their raft out into the water and crawled on, grabbing their oars and rowing their raft northeast, despite the fact that the sun was slowly setting. They had no idea where Rufus and Nessa were.

Nessa strolled onto the Dock of Shame, and cutely kicked the bell, securing victory for her and Rufus. She yawned, stretched, and crawled into her tent. Rufus threw Brooke and Todd's things from the other tent and pulled his stuff in, falling asleep as well.

Both Brooke and Todd were exhausted as they kept rowing, but falling asleep would surely cause them to get off course. As it was, they were only assuming that they were rowing the correct way.

Todd looked over at Brooke and saw that she was barely keeping her eyes open. He reached over and took her oar. "Why don't you go to sleep for a little, Brookworm."

Brooke smiled a little, but took her oar back. "Sorry, but I don't think we should rest at all. We have no idea what Rufus and Nessa are up to."

"Well, I don't see how they could have left the island," Todd said. "Not ahead of us. We got this raft made in record time."

"Still, we don't want to get thrown off course," Brooke said. "It would be hard for you to keep on course alone. Plus, what if you accidentally fall asleep?"

"I won't," Todd said.

"Well, that's why it would be an accident if you did," Brooke said. "Now keep stroking."

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "As annoying as Rufus can be... I'd still rather be on the island with him than Brooke and Todd. Sure, Brooke is awesome, but if it was both of them, I wouldn't exist. Todd is as fun as a hole in the head when he's trying to impress Brooke. Have they even kissed yet?"

(Rufus) "I'm debating, what island do I want to buy as a gift to myself for winning? I could buy this one simply to completely obliterate it for my own amusement. But then I wouldn't have an island to use for my use..."

"Todd, I think there's something under us," Brooke said. They were paddling as hard as they could as the sun was rising, but they were getting pulled in the wrong direction.

Todd looked down and his eyes grew wide. "Keep paddling," he said. But as they worked, the thing under them grew closer and closer to the surface. Suddenly, it broke the surface, Brooke, Todd, and their little raft on the back of a huge whale. And then it decided to flip.

"Run," Todd yelled, grabbing her hand and running on the slippery skin of the whale, trying to get to the stomach before it flipped completely over. Unfortunately, they were only half way there when the whale hit the water again and they were pulled under. They held on to one another and swam with all their might toward what they hoped was up, barely breaking the surface before they ran out of air. The wreckage of their raft looked like mulch.

"Now what are we going to do?" Brooke asked.

Todd grabbed a piece of wood that could support some weight. "Swim I guess," he said passing her the wood. "Take this so you don't get too tired."

"What about you?" Brooke asked.

"I'll be fine," Todd said.

Brooke looked around. There was no land in sight. "Which way is the island?"

"I, uh..." he looked around as well. "Wait." He pointed out toward his right. "If the sun is coming up, that must be the east, which means straight ahead is north. So, we just have to swim in between the two and hopefully we're not as far out as it seems we are."

The two began swimming, not talking. Brooke was just a little behind Todd, as using the hunk of wood was slowing her down a bit, but it was also helping her as she was exhausted from not having slept at all. After a good hour, and two rests where Todd just floated on his back catching his breath, they finally saw an island off in the distance. The adrenaline hit and they began swimming a little harder and faster, just wanting to get to land. However, as they grew closer, they quickly realized it couldn't be the island they were staying on. Why? Well, the large white resort building that they saw was the first hint.

"No!" Brooke cried.

"It's okay, Brooke," Todd said. "At least we can rest and get a real boat or something. And food."

They crawled onto shore, sore and too tired to move. Before they could actually get out of the sand and onto the grass, they both passed out.

Brooke woke a few hours later when a shadow passed over her. She opened her eyes, prepared for the worse, such as a jaguar that was hungry, or crazy island natives. Instead, she was met with...

"What are you two doing here?" Zak asked. "Don't tell me there was a double booting and Rufus and Nessa are the only ones left."

Brooke sat up, then cringed. "What are... why are...? Where are we?"

"Playa de los Losers," Ashlynn said. "Glad you finally woke up."

Brooke looked around to find herself in an actual bed. For a moment, she wanted to quit and just enjoy the comfort of civilization... and then she remembered how far she had come and how good it would be to go home the winner of $250,000. She looked around and saw that Todd was in the other bed of the room, and Erik was poking him with a stick.

"What exactly are you two doing here anyway?" Ashlynn asked. "We were shocked when Zak came running up yelling about you two being passed out on the beach."

"Oh, Chris dropped us off on an island and our challenge was to get back to Camp Wawanakwa 2," Brooke said. "Not that I have any idea how we're going to get there now."

"I'll take you," Christie said, still feeling strange in her new attire. "I mean, I've been back and forth between the two places enough times now."

"Really?" Brooke smiled. "Erik, will you stop poking Todd!"

"Sorry," Erik said. "Not my fault he won't wake up."

"Todd," Brooke said loudly.

Finally, the passed out boy stirred. "What in the...?"

"Come on," Brooke said crawling off the bed. "There may still be time to win."

The trip on the boat was fun for them. After all, getting it had been easy enough. They talked. Brooke and Todd told those with them a few things that hadn't been shown on camera. The others explained to Brooke and Todd how it was Walter and not Rufus that got the boot.

However, as they got close to the camp, they were not met with a good sight.

"How did my bags get onto the dock," Todd asked when he recognized what they were.

"Oh, you're back," Nessa said coming out of one of the tents.

Rufus appeared a moment later, wet from having just taken a shower. "Don't bother getting off that boat, Todd. You're off."

"How did you two get back?" Ashlynn asked, hands on her hips.

"Colin," Nessa said.

"Who's Colin?" Zak asked.

"This totally hot guy that drives speedboats while saving up for college," Nessa said.

"You should have explored the island a bit," Rufus said. "There was a resort on the far side."

Chris appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Brooke you have a choice," he said, holding a plate of marshmallows, only three. "If you vote for Todd to go, he's off. But if you're willing to vote yourself off, Brooke, you'll be the one on that boat instead."

Confession Cam: 

(Brooke) "That's just plain not nice, Chris."

(Todd) "I wasn't about to make her go through any struggle or guilt."

"Actually, Chris, I'm not making it her choice," Todd said. At this, even Rufus's mouth dropped open. "I'm voting myself off."

"What!"

"But, you..."

"Oh, wow, an unexpected twist," Chris said. He toss out the three marshmallows to Rufus, Nessa, and Brooke. However, Brooke didn't even notice as she clutched to Todd and cried.

"Oh, Todd, why are you doing this?"

Todd put his arms around her and held her for a moment. "It's what needed to be done, Brooke. Just do me a favor and don't let Rufus win."

Brooke nodded and tried to stop crying, but couldn't. Todd helped Brooke onto the dock, and then Christie began to drive the boat away, Zak, Erik, and Ashlynn all sending glares at the host and Rufus, even sparing a few at Nessa.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) She wipes the tears off her face. "Okay, Todd, I'm going to win this for you."

* * *

**I hope it was to your expectations... but, I need some help. I need dares for the next challenge which, as you might have guessed, is I Triple Dog Dare You. So, send in dares from your campers, or if you think that it would have been better from the other campers, thats also fine. But, I can only do so much and my mind can only come up with so many sick dares.**


	39. Dude, That's Gross

**Oh, one more episode to go! Then I can focus on TDW... and the other stories I'm not as devoted to. But, I hope that this is to your satisfaction. Thanks to all those (four people) that sent in dares I could use. I hope it's okay that I divided up the dares that Wyote sent me between a few other campers as well, because I used two for each camper (though, I never to get to Manny's second dare (which was to lick a toilet seat). How did I pick the dares? I assigned two to each camper voted off, and pulled names out of a hat. Anyway, now to create a absolutely amazing challenge for the two finalists. Without further ado...

* * *

**

Dude, That's Gross

Nessa sneered at the so called waffles that Chef slapped on her plate. "What are these?"

"They're exactly what I told you they were!" Chef yelled at her. "Now sit down and eat them, Miss Priss!"

Rufus had a good chuckle until Chef slapped a single waffle on his plate. "Hey, she got three," he said. "What's with this one business?"

Chef poked Rufus in the stomach and laughed. "You don't need the fattening, boy," Chef said. "Plus, I don't like you. Now, sit down and eat it. And you better do it with a smile."

Rufus sat down across from Nessa, facing away from Chef. Brooke stepped up with her plate.

"Here you go," Chef said. He opened the waffle iron and placed a third, fresh waffle on her plate. It wasn't black, like most of Nessa's, or still gooey in places like Rufus's. In fact, it was perfect. Chef then scooped some real butter on her plate, and placed three different types of syrup on her try, finishing off with a small pile of whipped cream and a cherry.

"Thank you, Chef," Brooke said quietly and sat down, eating. Nessa and Rufus just stared and drooled.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "That is so not fair! He can't play favoritism. That's giving her an totally unfair advantage. And I doubt there were any questionable spots in her fresh, hot waffles."

(Rufus) "And he didn't stop with the waffles."

"Oh, I forgot your fruit," Chef said walking out of the kitchen just as Rufus was about to try to steal one of Brookes waffles. He slapped a brown banana in front of Nessa, A few shriveled cherries in front of Rufus, and a glowing apple in front of Brooke, along with a cinnamon roll, and a nice large cup of milk.

"How come she gets all the good food?" Nessa asked, standing up in rage.

"Yeah, and something to drink," Rufus agreed.

"You want something to drink?" Chef asked, an evil smile crawling on his lips. "Sure, have a waffle smoothie." He grabbed what was left of their waffles and threw them with some syrup into the blender. A moment later, they each had a cup puréed waffles. "Enjoy!"

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Sometimes, it's better to shut up and take it."

(Brooke) "I guess it's not fair that I'm getting special treatment from Chef..." she then takes a bite out of the perfect apple, with a perfect crunch, and slowly chews it with a smile. "But, I'm not complaining. I do believe that there is a name for what we have... Karma."

"Would our three remaining campers please report to the boat immediately," Chris's voice rang over the campgrounds. Nessa was spreading the very last of her sunscreen on her shoulders, Brooke was sitting in the shade almost finished with her book, and Rufus was running a comb through his hair, attempting to get his reflection off the surface of the water.

Confession Cam:

(Nessa) "Well, here it is. Time for all those voted off losers to attempt to break us. Too bad they're not going to."

Once all three were seated on the stage of the boat, Chris walked up, a smile plastered on his face. "As you may all remember from last season, this is the challenge where we allow all those that you voted off to take their revenge against you. And, man, they are just as sick as the original cast members.

"To review the rules, you three will take turns coming up here and spinning the bottle. It will land on one of your past cast mates and I will read off a dare they submitted. You then have a choice. First choice, you do the dare yourself, and if you do, you get one freebie to use later in the game. The second choice, you give the dare to someone else. They then will have to do the dare or give up a freebie. If someone without a freebie does not do a dare given to him or her, he or she will immediately be sent off the island. Do we understand?" All three nodded. "Good, now, Rufus, how about you start us off?"

Rufus rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the wheel and spun the bottle. It landed on Bex.

"Come on, Bex, some justice," Brooke begged, crossing her fingers.

"And, we're starting off with something interesting," Chris said. "Put a hand in boiling water for five seconds."

"Easy," Rufus said as a smirk crawled onto his face.

Chef walked forward with a pot of boiling water over a small flame. Rufus took a breath and dipped his left hand in. He cringed a lot, but made the five seconds. He pulled his hand out the moment he could and took his freebie.

Nessa spun next, landing on Manny. "Oh, this is a good one," Chris said snickering. "Kiss Chef on the lips."

Nessa's eyes widened in shock. Then she smirked. "Okay, I pass this dare onto Brooke."

Brooke looked worried. Chef stepped forward, his lips puckered. She walked forward and in a flash, kissed Chef quickly.

"Oh, was that your first kiss?" Nessa asked, and the sudden realization made Brooke's eyes widen.

"Well, it's your turn, Brooke," Chris said.

Brooke frowned as she spun the bottle. She landed on Paige.

"How about some chips and dip?" Chris asked. "Of course, it's wood chips and a mix of several expired dips." Chef pulled out a bag of wood chips along with a bowl of a truly disgusting substance that seemed to be some ranch dipping, French onion dip, and salsa all mixed together, with who knew what other kinds in there.

"I'd like to pass this to Nessa," Brooke said.

Nessa sent a glare at Brooke, but stepped forward. Chef dipped the chip into the dip, scooping a bunch of it out it. Nessa took a deep breath, then shoved the whole thing in her mouth, chewing with all her might, and then swallowing with disgust.

"Was it as good as your waffle smoothie?" Brooke asked.

Rufus was up again. This time, his spin landed on Vinson.

"Rufus, your dare is to eat cornflakes that have been sitting out in milk since yesterday morning," Chris said.

"I'll pass that onto Nessa," he said with a smirk.

"Hey," Nessa yelled, her face a little green from what she just had to do.

"Well, you could always walk the Dock of Shame," Chris said.

Nessa sighed in annoyance, but nodded for the dare. The bowl was placed in front of her with a large soup spoon. She dipped in the spoon into the bowl, and pulled it out with a few soggy flakes, and a lump of what was probably curdled milk. She quickly stuck it in her mouth and swallowed. Her face turned even greener, but she had done the dare.

She was then helped to the wheel where she spun again, landing on Walter. "Step on a mouse trap," Chris read the card.

"Brooke!" Nessa said.

Chef set up a trap and Brooke stood looking at it. "Here goes nothing," Brooke said. She took a deep breath and stepped on it. Nothing happened.

"What!" Nessa shouted as Rufus just laughed. "That's not fair, if I had known it wasn't going to go off, I would have done it myself." She stomped over and accidentally stepped on the trap, which then activated and snapped closed on her foot. She shouted a slur of expletives that I won't post because this is a T-rated story.

"Well, Brooke, it's your turn," Chris said.

She had a smirk on her face as she spun the bottle, landing on Phoebe. Chris snickered as he looked at the card. "Clip Chef's toenails," he read. "With your teeth."

"Nessa," Brooke said.

Nessa's eyes widened. "Are you two plotting against me or something?"

"No," Brooke said. "But this is too good to give to Rufus who will just use his freebie."

Chef sat on a chair and took off his shoes and socks revealing calloused feet and very dirty nails. Nessa's face turned green, but she bent forward and bit the edge of his nail, breaking it off. She spit the nail out and stood.

"Um, I believe it was toenailssss," Rufus said. "As in plural."

Nessa screamed quickly, but then went and bit off a second nail clipping. "There, I did two."

Rufus's next spin landed on Erik.

"Snuff chili powder."

"Ha, I can do that too," Rufus said. He was brought a plate with chili powder and a straw. He brought the straw to one nostril, closed up the other, and snuffed. His eyes widened and his left eye ticked a few times. Moving the straw, he had a slight nose bleed. "That was a lot worse than I was expecting," he squeaked as he was handed a second freebie.

Nessa's next spin landed on Madison.

"Thank the lord," she sighed. "I don't think cowgirl can come up with anything too horrible."

"Hand feed sharks!" Chris said.

"Never mind," Nessa said. "Brooke!"

Brooke donned her bathing suit and was given a few large raw steaks. They watched as she dove into the water and a few sharks approached her. She held out the steaks and the sharks each took one, gobbling them up. Brooke sighed once all the steaks were handed out, until one shark decided it was still hungry, and began chasing her around the boat a few times before she managed to grab the ladder and scramble up to the boat deck.

"Let's see what we have in store now," Chris said as Brooke spun the bottle. It landed on Eddie. "Put on a babydoll outfit!"

"I'll take it," Brooke said. She was handed a light pink, lacy, frilly dress with a matching bonnet. She stepped behind a changing screen and came out a moment later in a dress two sizes too big on her. She walked up to Chef first, taking her freebie before sitting down.

Rufus spun Alex. "Steal a banana from a monkey."

"Brooke," he said, hoping she'd use her freebie.

"Show me the monkey," she said standing. "If I can feed sharks, I can steal a banana."

A large cage was brought out with a monkey and a bunch of bananas. It was eating all the bananas as quickly as it could. Brooke walked up and grabbed a banana, but the monkey grabbed her and began hitting her, before trying to grab the banana back. Instead, it unpeeled and the banana splattered on her face. She escaped from the cage. "Well, I got the banana."

Nessa spun next, getting Todd. "Drink a mixture of meat that other people have chewed."

"Brooke!"

"Okay, I'm not doing that," Brooke said. surrendering her freebie bottle.

Brooke spun again, landing on Genevieve. "Eat food even Chef wouldn't serve."

Brooke smiled. "My, Nessa, you're looking hungry."

Nessa growled and stomped. "Bring on my dish," she said.

Chef brought out a smelly green pile of... well, he said it was Mac and cheese. Nessa took a spoonful and stuck it in her mouth. Her eyes opened a moment later. "That's not so bad!" she said. She looked closely at it, then laughed. "It's the Shrek mac & cheese. It's supposed to be green." She kept it when Chef tried to take it away. "This is the first real food I've had in over seven weeks and you are not taking it from me. She kept eating."

"You finally got a break I guess," Rufus said and spun again landing on Jamie.

"Chug a gallon of buttermilk," Chris said.

Rufus looked at the two girls and noticed that Nessa had already finished the mac & cheese. "Nessa."

"I hate you!" she said as Chef brought her a gallon. "What is it exactly?"

"Why don't you just drink it an find out," Rufus said.

She opened it. I looked like real milk, and there didn't seem to be anything curdled. She lifted it to her lips and began to drink, before sputtering it, most of what was in her mouth landing on Rufus. "That's so gross!"

"Ew..." Rufus said looking down at his wet shirt. He took it off, leaving him shirtless.

"I do believe it was chug," Brooke said.

Nessa growled at her, then brought it back to her lips and chugged it until it was gone. She then promptly went to the side of the boat and hurled.

Nessa spun Gail.

"Contort body to fit into a suitcase."

"Him," Nessa said pointing at Rufus as she went to hurl some more.

"Um, there's no way I'll fit in that," Rufus said as Chef brought out a carry-on size case.

"You could always leave," Chris said.

"Or this," Rufus said, throwing Chef one of his freebies.

Brooke spun Zak. "Slowly drink a bottle of liquid Nyquil."

"I'll take it," Brooke said. Chef handed her a bottle that would normally last a family a year. She opened it and began to slowly drink it, cringing at the taste. But, before long, it was gone and she was handed a new freebie.

Rufus spun and landed on Russell.

"Drink ten Red Bulls."

"How about Brooke," he said. She was already woozy from the Nyquil, so she eagerly accepted. Ten cans later, she was twitching, but no longer half asleep, though she was yawning still.

Nessa landed on Christie.

"Juggle knives!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nessa actually took it, and was barely able to get them in the air. Finally, she stopped, her hands cut up pretty badly. But, she got her freebie bottle.

Brooke on Ashlynn.

Rufus cringed as he was pushed into full spread eagle splits by Chef.

Rufus on Autumn.

"I'm a little teacup, short and stout," he sang as he did the little dance.

Nessa on Phoebe.

Rufus held a live scorpion, then put it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "That stings."

Brooke on Genevieve.

Nessa gave up her freebie, refusing to shave her head.

Rufus on Paige.

Brooke gave up her freebie, not about to burn her most prized possession.

Nessa on Jamie.

Brooke wormed through an electric web, only getting shocked a few times and looking a little crispy when she finished.

Brooke on Christie.

Nessa had her eyes closed, strapped to a giant spinning wheel as Chris threw knives at it. Luckily, none hit her, though one landed right between her legs, where it would have taken off the most loved appendage of any guy.

Rufus on Gail.

Brooke yelped as she crossed hot coals bare-footed.

Nessa on Todd.

She stepped out from behind a screen dressed as a clown. Rufus scooted away from her when she sat down next to him.

Brooke on Ashlynn.

She swung her foot, kicking Chef's shin. He glared at her. "No more good food for you."

Rufus on Vinson.

"Well, Chef's food is certainly creative," Rufus said. "And the best on this boat..." he tried hard to think of sincere things to say about Chef's cooking.

Nessa on Bex.

"But girls, they wanna have fun..." Nessa sang the song as best she could, which after the day she had had, wasn't good at all.

Brooke on Alex.

Nessa gave up a freebie, not about to kiss a skunk butt.

Rufus on Eddie.

He pulled on a super thick, and purple, parka, baking in the sun but with another freebie.

Nessa on Erik.

Rufus gave up a freebie as Chris presented him with a dish that he cooked. That's right, Chris cooked, but not well.

Brooke on Autumn.

Nessa gave up a freebie, not about to wash her face in curdled milk.

Rufus on Walter.

Brooke gave up her freebie, as Rufus passed the dare to give up all freebies to her.

Nessa on Zak.

Brooke swam across a small pool of garbage.

Brooke on Madison.

She almost passed out as Misty farted in her face.

Rufus on Russell.

"Reach up an animals anus and remove a clump of poop," Chris read.

"Nessa," Rufus said turning to the beauty queen with no freebies left.

Nessa's eye twitched. "That's where I draw the line!" she snapped.

"Is that a refusal?" Chris asked.

"Yes, it is!" she snapped. Her body was shuddering in hatred.

"So, it seems we're down to our two finalists," Chris said. "Congratulations, Brooke and Rufus." The ship returned to the dock and the two got off, and immediately went to the showers.

"Don't forget to catch the dramatic conclusion of Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer!" Chris said to the camera as the boat pulled away, a still sick Nessa leaning over the side.


	40. To Infinity and Beyond Or the Final

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I was making a website, and wanted it to be all up to date on TDI:CS before this was up so that you can check it out... unfortunately, its not, but I really want to get this last chapter up. The site is at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**

To Infinity, and Beyond... Or the Five Final Flags

The sun was just rising on Camp Wawanakwa 2 and Chris appeared on the screen. "It's been a great eight weeks here at on Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer, and man, was the drama poured on thick. But, now we're down to our two finalists, Brooke and Rufus. Brooke made it here on her sweet personality, lack of enemies, and the fact that she was a minimal threat. No one expected her to make it this far. Rufus, on the other hand, manipulated and just short of cheated his way here, stabbing everyone in the back, except for himself, of course. And now, it's time to wake them up to prepare them for today's final challenge. We want them to get a few words into the confessional before the losers arrive." Chris pulls out a blow horn, smiled, and a moment later, the air is ringing from the blast.

"Go away, Chris," Brooke yelled peeking her head out of her tent.

"No can do, bra," he replied. "Today is your final challenge."

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "These past eight weeks have been the worst of my life."

(Rufus) "Eight weeks? Was that all? I could sworn I've been here for eight years!"

(Brooke) "The food generally sucked, until the end when Chef tried to poison Nessa and Rufus to give me an advantage."

(Chef) "A little niceness goes a long way in my book."

(Rufus) "I've sniffed dirty gym socks that smelled better than Chef Hatchet's 'food.'"

(Brooke) "And the challenges, I'm surprised that no one died."

(Rufus) "The challenges weren't so bad. Once the teams were disbanded they became a lot easier because I only had to watch my own butt, and not carry a whole team with me as well."

(Brooke) "And the people. Almost all of them were manipulative, deceitful, lying, pot smoking, loud, obnoxious, self-loathing, prank-pulling, jerks that cared more about how they looked for the camera than about other people or their own health."

(Rufus) "Yeah, I was the best looking guy on this show." He adjusts the way he's looking at the camera. "My hair's not mussed, is it?"

"Welcome, final campers, to this season's greatest challenge yet. You will notice behind you that there are stands, one for Brooke, and one for Rufus. When the other campers arrive, you can tell them what you plan to do with the money and try to convince them to cheer for you. And here they are."

The twenty losers arrived, all smiling. All twenty of them walked right past Rufus's stands and squeezed into Brooke's, already cheering the bookworm on.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Rufus stared, slack-jawed for a moment. "Not one of you wants me to win."

"They paid for Mr, Muggles's grooming yesterday so that I would sit on Brooke's side," Russell said, motioning to his pristine looking dog.

"Madison!" Rufus looked at the Texan.

"They have cookies," Madison said. "Plus, Ah don't do well on mah own. Ah'd be lonely on ya'lls side."

"Do you two have anything to say?" Chris asked.

"Well, I guess thanks everyone for the support," Brooke said quietly, her cheeks blushing.

"Wouldn't want to cheer for anyone else," Todd said.

"I'm not actually supporting you, I'm just discouraging Rufus," Nessa said.

"Ditto," Russell said.

"Fine, I don't need you guys cheering for me because I have this in the bag!" Rufus snapped.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "Unless this is a speed-reading contest, there's no way I can lose to little Brookworm."

"Today's challenge might bring back some memories of earlier this summer," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "I may have spoke too soon. He must figure that by bringing them up a second time, one of us is sure to die."

"As you can see, there are two flag poles. As you two were on different teams to start, your flags represent the teams. The yellow flag is for Rufus as he was a Toucan, while the blue flag is for Brooke, as she was an iguana. There are hooks for five more flags on each pole, and you will have to earn the flags, in any order. The first with all five other flags, wins the $250,000 cash prize.

"The first four challenges are dive to the bottom of the ocean and retrieve a key, then come back up, follow a map to the chest, dig it up, and open it for a flag. A full lap of the island will earn you a flag. Completing the obstacle course to Chef's satisfaction will earn you a flag. And as you zip-line, you can grab a flag." He stopped. "The other campers may help you in this, but they will not get scuba gear, cannot touch the key, or the flags."

"How are we supposed to help if we can't do that?" Walter asked.

"That's for you to decide," Chris said. "Anyway, the final flag will be the flag hidden where you hid it for Capture the Flag, which must be the last you collect. Grab your own flag. First to clip all five wins. Got that?"

They both nodded. "Then what are you waiting around here for?"

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "I decided to start with the easiest flag first, so I started out by whistling for Misty."

(Madison) "Maybe Ah shouldn't have brought Misty with me to view this challenge..."

"Brooke, obstacle course first," Todd called to her as she looked lost. Rufus was climbing on Misty to start his lap around the island.

"Why?" She asked, but didn't argue.

"Trust us," Bex said.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "There is no way we are letting Rufus win this!"

Brooke started through the obstacle course, Jamie, distracting Chef from playing close attention with another knife discussion.

"Knives from Japan are good, I guess," Jamie said. "But it's difficult to beat Swiss knives."

"Oh, Swiss knives," Chef nodded. "I once had this Swiss knife that cut through meat like it was butter." He looked up at Brooke who was on the monkey bars. "When did she get up there?" It looked like she was about to slip.

"What's your favorite brand?" Jamie asked.

"That's a difficult question," Chef said, closing his eyes. Alex and Manny scrambled under Brooke and kept her up until she crossed and was climbing down the net.

Meanwhile...

"This should be the spot," Phoebe said looking at the map. "Let's start digging, and Paige, you run back and tell them that they can send Brooke underwater when she finishes the obstacle course.

"Right," Paige nodded and began sprinting back toward the campgrounds while Phoebe, Autumn, and Genevieve began digging for the chest.

"I hope it's not too deep," Genevieve said, throwing a pile of dirt away from where they dug.

"Hey, this wouldn't happen to be where both chests are buried, would it?" Autumn asked.

"Don't know," Phoebe said. "Why?"

"Well, it wouldn't be cheating if we move a chest as long as we don't touch the flag inside, right?"

Rufus was riding along, Misty going at a canter when she suddenly stopped. For a moment Rufus was a little confused, until he heard a whistle.

"Come on, Misty, we've got carrots," Zak was saying. Vinson stood next to the smart kid holding out a carrot. He was whistling as Zak kept calling.

"Oh, no, Misty, keep on forward," Rufus said, attempting to steer the horse down the beach.

"Come this way, Misty," Zak was calling.

"Stop interfering," Rufus yelled at the two. "It's against the rules."

"No it's not," Zak said. "Chris did not say that we couldn't feed the horse. He said we couldn't touch the flags, which we're not."

Misty was chewing on the carrot, but Vinson produced a second one before Rufus could get the horse to move again. Instead, the two once Iguanas were leading the horse back the way they had come from. Rufus jumped off, and not wanting to get in a confrontation with the two, began running, glad that he was a little more than halfway around the island.

"They're digging it up," Paige said just as Brooke was hanging up her first flag.

"Ready to go deep sea diving?" Ashlynn asked, holding a tank of air.

"Now?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Ashlynn said. "Autumn, Phoebe, and Genevieve are digging up the chest right now."

Gail helped Brooke to get her mask on and air tank strapped on, while Ashlynn continued to organize. "Walter, wanna help? Go with Paige and help them dig up the chest. You can carry it back."

"What can I do?" Christie asked.

"Hijack a vehicle so that Brooke can get around the island quickly," Ashlynn said. She spotted Todd, Bex, and Jamie with a number of tools. "What are you three doing?"

"We're going to have fun with the high ropes course that Rufus needs to use," Bex said.

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, Jamie, I need you and Manny to go diving with Brooke and help sweep for the key." She raised her voice. "Alex, wanna have a job?"

Rufus came jogging up, looking tired. Madison immediately approached. "Where mah horse?"

"Ask..." he took a deep breath. "Vinson... and Zak," he replied. He reached Chris. "Flag."

"And our campers each have a flag each," Chris said as Rufus hung his flag on the pole. Rufus turned toward the obstacle course, but, just before he could start it, it began thundering and raining something that wasn't quite rain.

"What the heck!" Rufus yelled.

"Makes it more dramatic," Eddie said, holding the remote that Chef had used for the challenge.

"And if most of the rain happens to be slippery, left over cooking oil, then that just makes it more fun to watch," Gail added, laughing.

"Good touch," Chris said with a nod of approval.

Rufus growled and began pushing through, having a difficult time, as it was sticky and slimy, as well as difficult. The rock wall was the most difficult part, as all the rocks were slippery.

Underwater, Manny spotted the key for Brooke, and waved her over, before surfacing for air. She grabbed it and returned straight to shore, stripping her air tank and flippers as she crawled out of the water.

"That's pollution!" Paige yelled, running out and retrieving the items. "And wasteful. These can all be used again."

"What are you doing with the other air tank?" Brooke asked, spotting Autumn and Phoebe holding it and hearing a faint sound of air leaking.

"Nothing, really," Phoebe said. "Anyway, we dug up your chest, so go get your flag."

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "For some reason, this doesn't exactly feel right..."

(Rufus) Covered in oil. "Well, at least Chef approved me after only the second time through."

(Manny) "I almost feel bad for Rufus. I mean, not only were we helping Brooke, but we were working against him..."

(Nessa) "He did bring it on himself."

Rufus grabbed his air tank, pulled on flippers, and dove into the water still wearing his pants. However, he quickly discovered he couldn't breath and had to surface. "I hate you all," he yelled, ditching the tank and just using big breaths while searching for his key.

"Why is Erik strapped to the high ropes course?" Brooke asked as she was led there next. Christie was having trouble hijacking a vehicle without her weapons.

"Because," Todd said as she was pulling on the harness, "he's been practicing getting up and across." Once Brooke was strapped into her harness, Todd used a belay to hook her to Erik securely. "You just have to hold on and grab the flag as you pass it."

She held on tight as Erik quickly pulled himself up the rope ladder, across the next ladder. "Ready?" he asked as he hooked up to the zip line.

"As I'll ever be," she said. She clutched to him with one arm, and held the other out to grab the flag. As she hit it, she grabbed and with a tug, it came with her and Erik to the platform.

She unhooked and climbed down quickly to Todd waiting below.

Rufus emerged from the ocean with a key and grabbed the map.

"That'll probably be useless," Chris warned him. He ignored Chris and followed it to find a really big hole. He could tell that one had been brought back to the shore. However, the other had been dragged off.

Confession Cam:

(Rufus) "At least it was dragged and not carried. Easy to follow the trail."

That trail led to the lake and he saw it at the bottom of the lake. He growled and dove in. Underwater, he used the key and unlocked the chest, pulling out his water-logged flag.

Brooke was jogging with Vinson beside her if she got tired and needed to be carried. She tried Misty for a bit, but the horse kept going too fast for her comfort and she would move faster just jogging. Christie would catch up in a vehicle when she possessed one.

Rufus looked at his high ropes course, which was in ruins. Cords disconnected, nothing to harness to, and the middle section was on the ground. However, he wasn't going to let that get him down. He climbed up the ladder without even strapping on a harness. The wire that had hung above the second part was still there, so he grabbed onto that, and despite the pain, crossed that hand over hand, until he got to what used to be a second platform, but now was just an empty square of wood. He figured if he crossed one wire hand over hand, he could do it again.

"Probably safer than using the zip line," he concluded to himself. When he was even with his flag, he reached out and grabbed it, but lost grip on the wire. At least he had the flag.

Just as he was hooking up his flag, Brooke was returning from her lap in a golf cart driven by Christie, receiving her flag. Rufus turned to his tent, for his last flag as Brooke hooked up the flag and turned into the woods. However, his tent was missing.

Confession Cam:

(Bex) "He was catching up, and we couldn't have that."

(Eddie) "Not once did we touch the flag."

(Rufus) "They're dead!"

Rufus ran into the forest, keeping his ears open for any sound that might be the losers that took his tent, and with it, his flag. He caught up with them as they were climbing up next to the waterfall, grabbed Eddie by the ankle. "Give me my tent."

"Come and get it," Bex said, pulling it up.

Rufus pulled Eddie down and pushed him into the lake with a loud splash and then bounded up the side after Bex. He did stop hearing splashing and sputtering, seeing Eddie thrashing in the middle of the lake.

"You're kidding me, right?" he yelled and jumped in next to the small actor, pulling him to shore.

Seeing this, Bex finally left the tent alone, in the hopes that Brooke had retrieved her flag and was on the way back.

Rufus grabbed his flag, and then turned around, running with all his might toward the camps.

He emerged ten seconds after Brooke. He bounded as Brooke was lining the hole with the flag. He threw his flag on the pale, and pulled it down, and the two released their flags in the exact same second.

There was a pause, only Mr. Muggles's barking in the air.

"So, who won?" Chef asked.

"Let's check the freeze frames," Chris said. They pulled out a television, and a moment later, they watched frame by frame. By the difference of one frame, Rufus's flag was hooked first.

"But, his flag has a hole from throwing it down on the hook, rather than using the hole," Todd argued.

"Never said that the holes needed to be used," Chris said. "So, this season of Total Drama Island, we'd like to congratulate Rufus!"

Rufus fell backwards and took a few deep breaths. "Good, now can I have my check so I can go home?"

"Unless, you'd like to go for the million in the briefcase," Chris said pulling out a silver case.

"No!" Rufus stated.

Eighteen of the twenty losing campers were staring on in shock. After all the work they had gone through to help Brooke and keep Rufus from winning, and he still won. Russell was so enthralled that Mr. Muggles had learned to roll over that he hadn't watched any of the game. Lastly, Madison, secretly hoping he would win, stood with a big smile.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Todd said, scratching the back of his head.

Brooke smiled at him. "It's okay," she said, before standing on her toes and quickly pecking a kiss on his lips.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "Am I disappointed that I didn't win? Well, yeah. But, since he won with twenty people helping me while making everything twice as difficult for him... well, I guess that he deserves the prize. And for this last challenge, he won fair and square."

That night, all twenty-two campers sat around the campfire.

"This, a small, cylindrical-shaped fluffy piece of gooey goodness, here, is the ultimate symbol of survival," Chris said holding up a marshmallow. "And, now, after eight weeks, all but one of you have lost your chance to receive this final marshmallow. Rufus, please stand up."

"No thank you," he said. "I am perfectly content sitting down."

Chris rolled his eyes and tossed the marshmallow over the fire to Rufus, who caught it with one hand. "I dub thee, winner. So, I'm sure that the rest of us are wondering, what do you plan to do with your prize of $250,000?"

"It's a secret," Rufus said.

"So, no giant yacht party that you invite all of us to?" Chris asked.

"Whatever I do with it, it will not involve you," Rufus stated.

A few days later, after relaxing at Playa de los Losers, everyone began to board on their different modes of transportation home, making sure that they had addresses, screen names, and phone numbers that they needed to keep in touch. Suddenly, Brooke realized that she didn't have her book with her before she boarded her boat. She ran back to the resort area and found it lying on a side table by the pool chairs. She picked it up and noticed a corner of paper sticking out.

She found an envelope addressed to her.

_Brooke,_

_The only thing I wanted was the fame and glory. The money, I don't want or need. Use it well._

_R.W. the First_

Brooke looked in the envelope and noticed the check for $250,000.

* * *

**To see my site, copy and paste the address, and erase the spaces.**

**http:// justanotherfanatic. webs. com/ **

**There is a page about the 22 campers, as well as will be updated with each chapter of TDW.**


End file.
